<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Latent Venom by Dreamfang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762958">Latent Venom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamfang/pseuds/Dreamfang'>Dreamfang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VALORANT (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Violence, Dialogue Heavy, Double Agents, Drug-Induced OoCness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, F/F, Infiltration, Kingdom!Reyna, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Limited, Unrequited Love, Written Pre Episode 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>89,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamfang/pseuds/Dreamfang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The VALORANT Protocol is running out of options. Being so few compared to a mega corporation like Kingdom puts them on a losing battle. Kingdom cares not for the freedom of the people as it spreads its industrial roots like a sickness across the world. Only those who had been harmed by the corporation knows that Kingdom desires a dystopia where only the highest ranking amongst them gets to enjoy life as it should be, while the rest slave and rot away.</p><p>With this in mind, Viper takes on the lethal mission of infiltrating Kingdom, and tearing it apart from the inside alone. She fully expects resistance the longer she lingers in the Corporation. She is not proven wrong when Reyna, Kingdom's finest agent, takes an interest in her activities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Killjoy/Viper (VALORANT), Reyna &amp; Viper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a divergence from the main VALORANT lore that there is only one Earth to follow, and Kingdom and the VALORANT Protocol are on opposing sides. I have mostly planned the story out, but there is plenty of space for additional things that may come up. Any and al tags here and in the future are subject to change until its completion. Hence, the tags are sparse, and will be updated/edited at the top of each chapter. For instance, I am still debating how Reyna and Viper's story will pan out. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I do writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was easy to forget the quiet hostility Kingdom employees had between each other, given the emphasis on results and a complete disregard for ‘unrelated details’.</p><p>The VALORANT Protocol focused on the team in tandem with results. There was far less backstabbing, murder, and politics involved since everyone was considered equal and were part of a much smaller, more focused group. Because of this, not all agents were suited for all missions. The more delicate assignments were handled with either an experienced agent overseeing from Headquarters, or in Viper’s case, being isolated in the field with her wits as her sole reliable ally.</p><p>Having enemy intel at their disposal would decrease the risks they took gathering radianite and assisting the rebel cause. As well, it opened up opportunities for sabotage and espionage. Cypher and Killjoy had made attempts to hack into Kingdom’s servers and communication lines with little success. In fact, Kingdom nearly exposed and traced their coordinates back to VALORANT HQ. Brimstone called off any further hacking attempts indefinitely for everyone’s safety.</p><p>Naturally, Viper was first in line to take on the task of infiltrating Kingdom. She had an edge the other agents did not in this case: a still functional past with the corporation that ended on somewhat mutual feelings. It would be easier to climb back into the ranks, find a few informants, and relay it back to VALORANT. </p><p>Despite the convenience, she never thought she would don her Kingdom life ever again, to partake in cancerous schemes and inventions in the name of a few rich men at the top.</p><p>Understandably, her fellow agents worried. Particularly Brimstone and Killjoy. The former knowing her past with Kingdom, and the latter for her safety. But they could not take the chance on another agent messing up. The tech-whizzes showed what could easily arise with one misstep, one slight mistake.</p><p>And honestly, Viper cared for VALORANT’s safety despite her generally cold demeanour. It would be a mistake to risk anyone else being caught. </p><p>At least the appearance of the scientific wing was dull and bare enough to keep her focus on the job.</p><p>A few scientists passed her on the return walk to her lab, their pace just short of sprinting. The sheer amount of incoming assignments paired with short deadline dates kept all but the qualified from gaining the better jobs, timings, and spaces to work in. It forced many employees to work to exhaustion and beyond, only to be fired and replaced like cogs in a well oiled machine.</p><p>Viper had her own lab she could use as she desired. Three months of tireless chemistry, and her old rapport allowed her to advance quickly and attain flexible work hours, and finding time to relay beneficial information to VALORANT. </p><p>So long as Kingdom got whatever they assigned to her, they cared little for how she spent her time.</p><p>As the entrance to her lab neared, Viper’s pace slowed to a halt. She observed the olive-skinned stranger inside the marbled room, looming over the back table where Viper normally kept all her current liquid solutions on hand. A clawed, yet well manicured hand grasped a vial to their right.</p><p>Strange, Viper swore she placed that toxin more to the left.</p><p>The door slid open with a sharp hiss as Viper briskly entered the lab, clearing her throat once. The stranger — a woman, by the looks of her physique, and choice of charcoal hair with the ends dyed indigo — turned around, leaned against the table and continued swirling the vial in her hand as she locked eyes with Viper.</p><p>“Hola.”</p><p>Viper’s gaze narrowed at the woman. She had not expected Kingdom’s Vampire to take interest so soon. Or at least to focus on other more obvious targets.</p><p>Perhaps the chatter about excess moles and backstabbers was off after all. Or this involved another matter entirely.</p><p>Of course, she could worry about those specifics later.</p><p>“And what do I owe the displeasure of your reorganisation, Reyna?” Viper said with a sharpness in her tone.</p><p>Reyna tossed the vial towards Viper.</p><p>"Call it curiosity." Reyna started, moving at a slow, deliberate pace towards the chemist as she caught the vial in both hands. "I hear an old worker returned. I want to put a face to the name."</p><p>She stopped about three meters away, her lavender gaze looking over Viper, as if searching for some imperfection on the chemist.</p><p>Viper walked past Reyna to the table and began checking the vials. She doubted any of them were taken, but it was better to be on the safe side here than miss a deadline for Kingdom.</p><p>Few people ever recovered from such little mistakes.</p><p>The subtle click of boots alerted Viper to Reyna's position long before the looming shadow cast by the ceiling lights did.</p><p>"The way people talk about you, it seems you only care about succeeding whatever tasks and results you're going for."</p><p>Viper continued reorganizing the toxins, masking her annoyance at Reyna's shoulder hovering. At least she smelt of a decent mix of jasmine and rose instead of a week’s worth of perspiration.</p><p>"I wonder if that's true. You already know how Kingdom uses its people. You got out of that phase twice already."</p><p>"If you came here to idle talk, then leave." Viper turned her head enough to see the woman in her peripheral vision. "I don't have the time nor patience."</p><p>Reyna chuckled, shaking her head as if disappointed. "We wouldn't be where we are with such talks, <em> querida." </em></p><p>With all the vials accounted for, and somewhat organized again, Viper slipped past the taller woman to another table to the left.</p><p>Said table was where some notes and some equipment relevant to the combination of simpler solutions presided. Viper picked up a report, and turned around to Reyna's patient gaze. Perhaps more predatorial, now that she looked closer.</p><p>When was the Vampire's last mission?</p><p>"Then why are you here?"</p><p>"I'm figuring you out, <em> Sabine." </em></p><p>Viper clenched her jaw, the tension between her teeth causing a slight pain.</p><p>How she loathed strangers using her name so freely. Viper could count on one hand how many people understood the burden her name held. Those who knew to fear her often resorted to descriptions such as 'poison lady' as to not provoke her ire. And here Reyna was, using it as if they were close.</p><p>"You and I both know you have better things to do than analyse and annoy some middle-class chemist."</p><p>Reyna shrugged, her lips curled up every so slightly. "Maybe. But that's assuming you are run-of-the-mill. Give yourself more credit."</p><p>Viper sighed, putting the report back on the table. She would have better luck distilling toxins, if she was certain Reyna was not the type to interfere.</p><p>Maybe it would not go amiss if Reyna suffered an accident and never came back, Viper mused. There were plenty of toxins capable of fulfilling that idea. But that would compromise the mission.</p><p>"Kingdom has a file on me." Viper stated as she turned back and took two vials, pouring the transparent contents of one into the other for use in a later synthesis. "That's all anyone needs to know."</p><p>"In your opinion perhaps. Not mine. Files lack the depth of understanding people. Not to mention how stiff ID photos look."</p><p>Viper remained alert to Reyna's movement, listening to the subtle clicks. Reyna was taking her time roaming the lab it seemed. Never quite retreating, but not quite approaching either.</p><p>"For example, it is one thing to <em> say </em> you've had enough of Kingdom. It is another to understand <em> why </em> someone would bother coming back."</p><p>Viper slowed down her movements  to maintain her composure. She took a third vial and contemplated its value in the current concoction. </p><p>She did not take the time to wear her mechanical gloves no thanks to Reyna. Her hands were twitching more than usual at such a meager interference of another person. </p><p>"You're awfully curious for a soldier."</p><p>"Hah. I make it my business to know the things I need to."</p><p>Viper heard the click of a gun being loaded. Before she could react, a cold metal pressed against the back of her head. Immediately, Viper ceased her work, staying as still as a statue.</p><p>Kingdom agents who began with gun threats was definitely on the rarer side of things here. But how did Reyna move so swiftly, yet noiseless?</p><p>"Kingdom has always had a... What is it in English, <em> topo?" </em>Reyna paused, stuck on the Spanish translation.</p><p>Viper set the vials down, and reached for a smaller, more fragile bottle of acid. Having it ready calmed her nerves slightly.</p><p>She had an answer to Reyna’s threat if she timed it right.</p><p>But attacking would be suicide. And the end of this mission and possibly VALORANT if Brimstone cracked under the pressure of maintaining it alone. <em> Damn the luck </em>, she cursed silently.</p><p>"Mole. That's it. There've been a lot of people here for reasons other than working for Kingdom."</p><p>The gun clicked back, releasing whatever safety mechanism it had. The sound tightened Viper's chest, and caused her throat to dry. Funny how her fear decided to show itself now...</p><p>"Now, answer my question. Why bother coming back here again?"</p><p>"... If you must know." Viper started, deadpan yet pronouncing each letter. She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. "It was out of desperation."</p><p>Reyna hummed, seeming to mull over the statement.</p><p>"Kingdom has been successful in all its endeavours. It has been answering the poorer people for better lives and taking care of VALORANT terrorists."</p><p>Though Viper loathed to use the term, It was better to pander with a gun cocked to her head than omit details.</p><p>"I didn't take you for the type to care beneath yourself." Reyna said.</p><p>"Those are the facts. They're not as fleeting as thoughts when there's a gun at your head."</p><p>"What? You were being difficult." </p><p>Reyna's tone of faux concern irritated Viper. She bit her tongue to keep the retort in her head.</p><p>"Does that satisfy your curiosity?"</p><p>"Do you like Kingdom?"</p><p>"I don't have to like where I work to reap its benefits." Viper said.</p><p>"Good to know I'm not dealing with a shallow idiot. <em> Gracias </em>, Sabine."</p><p>The barrel pulled away from Viper's head and she exhaled the trapped air in her lungs. She leaned forward on the table, both hands planted on its cool surface. The adrenaline caused them to twitch more than Viper liked, and made it difficult to suppress.</p><p><em> Shallow idiot. </em> Maybe Reyna's intelligence in the field didn't carry over to internal politics. Viper could kill Reyna in more ways than there were dots making up the woman's tattoos. </p><p>"Now, was that so hard to say?" Reyna teased.</p><p>"Get out of my lab."</p><p>Reyna chuckled. Then, her hand patted Viper's back. Once, twice-</p><p>Viper turned and caught the Vampire's wrist on the third pat, circling her shaky digits around it. There was a stark contrast of temperature between Viper's colder hands and the fairly warm skin it touched.</p><p>Viper narrowed her eyes and scowled at the woman, glaring daggers into the other's casual gaze.</p><p> "A rocky start but I'm <em> sure </em> we will be talking again. Maybe I won't need my gun next time." Reyna said, raising an eyebrow to accompany her triumphant smirk.</p><p>Said gun was still in Reyna's other hand, its silencer pointed at a low angle.</p><p>"I don't enjoy being threatened." Viper growled, her anger seeped into the words. If anything, it helped hide the fear of being exposed and killed so quickly...</p><p>"Not many do." Reyna holstered her pistol behind her back in a swift motion, and placed her other hand over Viper's, enclosing it as if wrapped under three blankets on a Spring day. "But you'd rather take your chances with metal than my hunger."</p><p>"...Noted." Viper said, calming her venomous tone.</p><p>Viper tugged her hand away, finding little resistance from Reyna. The taller woman finally turned towards the door.</p><p><em> "Nos vemos, </em>Sabine." Reyna made a brief wave with the back of her hand. "And calm your heart down. I can feel it from here."</p><p>Viper held off from responding, and watched her exit and take a right turn, disappearing past the window.</p><p>She hadn't read anything about Reyna detecting pulses. Perhaps that was something to look into now... <em> Breathe, Sabine, </em> she thought, and held her breath. <em> Hold eight counts, exhale four, hold, breathe. </em></p><p>Viper would have to see what other information VALORANT had on Reyna. She was fortunate Reyna seemed to be testing her. Next time, the outcome might be vastly different, and she had to be prepared for that.</p><p>Reyna had made it clear she does not trust people to be honest at first glance. And if Reyna could carry a gun as she pleased, then she was likely a favourite amongst Kingdom's agents. Her decisions would carry little consequences in the chain of command.</p><p>Viper's thoughts were interrupted with a short vibration in her coat's left pocket. Viper pulled out the small, cheap device and checked the notification.</p><p>
  <em> 'You got some time?' </em>
</p><p>Viper frowned as she marked the message as read, before shutting the device down for the time being. <em> Ever the bad timing, Brimstone. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reportations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Added Tags: N/A<br/>Added The warning for graphic depictions of violence, and bumped up the rating to Mature due to how my chapter summaries have progressed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Five moles, a successful defense mission, and the prevention of a server meltdown all in one day... I'm impressed, Reyna."</p><p>She nodded once towards the pale-skinned businessman, and continued her slow pace back and forth in the dark office. If there was one thing she could do without, it was reporting to lazy handlers like him. 'Good job', a pat on the back, and back to businesses like wine sipping while her hunt continued on.</p><p>He should try her work sometime. Then maybe his tone might be one to respect. Or better yet, they'd've thought to hire people specifically for this.</p><p>But she couldn't be too annoyed at the extra work. A pay bump, free souls to harvest from the traitors and the ability to move about the main headquarters as she pleased was a good trade off.</p><p>"Is there enough of a trail for your men to find the rest of those <em> ratas </em>for you?" Reyna slowed to a standstill, sparing a glance to the door, then to her handler.</p><p>He leaned forward on the table, his hands clasped together and placed neatly under his chin. "I suppose so. It's not too difficult to clean up after you. But those idiots couldn't tell an enemy from a friend if their lives depended on it so... I'll take that extra work."</p><p>Reyna sighed as she stalked over to the table and leaned her weight against it whilst inspecting the sharp, white-lined nails of her gloved hand. "Ditch the <em> ineptos </em> and put better agents there. Problem solved."</p><p>The man chuckled, leaning back into his dark leather seat. "If only it were that easy. But here we are, me having to borrow multi-disciplined soldiers like you."</p><p>Reyna hummed, lowering her hand as she held her gaze on the man's gray eyes. Though he was patient, and capable of talking anyone's ear off, she had other business to attend to. Another mission in some Country or another, or another soul to scare; whichever came first, she didn't mind. </p><p>"Enough pleasant talk. If there's no more news from you, I think we're done here."</p><p>"Ah yes. I do have a question actually." His gaze shifted to the table as he pulled a drawer on his left out, removing  a small stack of papers — trivial letters, or a need to seem busy were her guesses — and set them on the table. "What's your gut feeling on Sabine?"</p><p>Reyna leaned off the table, a light huff leaving her lips. "If I haven't mentioned anything, then there's nothing worth telling."</p><p>"First time you're speechless, interesting."</p><p>"I'm still investigating." Reyna corrected. "It isn't everyday I have to see if a returned worker is still loyal to Kingdom, or worth keeping at all."</p><p>"True, true. I'm glad she's your problem... Were those squints right about the whole 'ready to poison you at a moment's notice' rumour?" He asked, gesturing with his hands as he spoke.</p><p>"Hmm, it's the first I hear of that." Reyna chuckled, a wry edge to her tone now apparent. "But I didn't give her the chance to. Anyone intimidated by that clearly has no spine."</p><p>"Well, I look forward to seeing your call on Sabine."</p><p>Reyna's expression returned to her usual sharp gaze, and the slightly amused curl of her lips. "What's so special about getting employed again?" </p><p>"She left a broken woman." He shrugged, looking past Reyna's shoulder. "Well, I guess it's not everyday we have to clear a town for expansion, but she took it badly."</p><p>Reyna pondered his words, curious on the consequences rather than the act. It was nothing new to hear someone lost everything because of some reason or another. A town on the other hand was treading familiar waters.</p><p>"But what can you do when rebels refuse to budge? Either way it worked out. We got the expansion areas we needed, and still kind of retained a brilliant mind." He clapped his hands together. "Which is why I hope you won't take too long with your mole sniffing. The last thing we need is to be blindsided."</p><p>Reyna waved her hand dismissively. "I know what I am doing, Mikael. Do your own work, I'll do mine."</p><p>If he wanted it done sooner, he certainly had the resources for it. Until then, Reyna would take the time she deemed necessary to figure out where exactly Sabine stood. But he was helpful at least in giving her a lead, though she wouldn't bother to inflate his ego with such a comment. </p><p>Reyna's pain was different to the chemist, but she had a better idea on how to approach her in the future. No amount of brute force or Kingdom breathing down one's neck would garner the answers Reyna needed. For once, instead of background searching and promising sweet nothings, Reyna had to actually hold out a figurative olive branch instead of a gun, and go from there. She was ready for that challenge.</p><p>"Good. We're on the same page at least." Mikael gave a warm smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Well, that's it from me. You can go attend to your other tasks. Take care, Reyna."</p><p>Reyna smiled at the man, then rolled her eyes once she turned away. She was getting too patient for people like him, working around his tune, whims and commands.</p><p>Oh how she yearned for the calls to deal with VALORANT. An excuse to kill whatever pitiful <em> criaturas </em> were on the opposing side, and be her own commanding officer in general.</p><p><em> "Adios." </em> Reyna said with a neutral tone to mask her craving.</p><p>Until then, she resigned that the shooting range would have to suffice.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The fading rays of the afternoon sun signalled the end of a long work day. The weather had shifted to be less suffocating these past few days, but never quite reaching a suitable state for a drizzle.</p><p>Viper was part of the group of Kingdom workers exiting for the day. With her tasks finished two hours beforehand, and she could leave her analyses of radianite contamination on various toxins running overnight.</p><p>The group she travelled with consisted of scientists and some security guards. Most of them dragged their feet and walked with the poise of a tipsy man. By the time she reached her destination the majority usually fanned off toward their respective apartments, so there was no harm travelling in company for a while.</p><p>Were it any other circumstance she would have stayed with her work, passing the time with personal research and some rest. But she had a call to make. That message from three days ago was still on read. </p><p>She just had to hope Brimstone was available, and not on some mission or asleep. Times may be difficult but her time to assist VALORANT was precious and always fleeting.</p><p>She pulled the phone out of her jacket and held the power button as she broke off from the group towards the gravel-paved alleys. </p><p>Said alleys were a shortcut to her current apartment, and also served as a safe labyrinth to lose any pursuers, send messages she would not dare digitally, and overall had the most blindspots in Kingdom's surveillance.</p><p>She would have to find a suitable means of thanking Cypher for this area in the future that did not have an insult laced with it.</p><p>Viper passed through an archway with a lone, bare birch tree in its centre and stopped exactly four paces from it. She turned and looked back, checking her blindspots as she listened to the ambience for anything suspicious.</p><p>There were the distant Kingdom trains rattling against rails, the different scents of smoke that escaped through chimneys, as well as a relative handful of crickets starting their evening melodies.</p><p>Before Viper made the call, she connected onto a VPN using the data from her phone, then dialed a number by hand. The less Kingdom could track, the better their cover was.</p><p>The tone rang thrice before a gruff <em> "I think you have the wrong number." </em>was heard.</p><p>"No, I think not." Viper responded, her voice just above a whisper.</p><p><em> "It's good to hear from you again." </em> Brimstone's tone was warmer, having heard and recognised her voice and initiating sentence. <em> "I'm guessing you've had a lot of work to do since last we spoke." </em></p><p>"There's always a project or solution to work on. They've just been more alert recently since their last mistake."</p><p>
  <em> "You sure you're still safe?" </em>
</p><p>"Of course. You can keep your Omens to yourself." Viper scoffed. "If anything, I didn't know they would bring back their Vampire so quickly. Have you heard anything new?"</p><p>There is a brief moment of static before Brimstone answered. <em> "Besides that our boys haven't seen anything, no. Is she at your base?" </em></p><p>"Yes. Turns out she has a hobby to find people like me and kill them." Viper made little effort to mask her sarcasm at the statement.</p><p>
  <em> "Well that's a problem... mhm, I can see if we can pull more information on Reyna for you. If it's the case, you want it by ear or paper?" </em>
</p><p>"It'll have to be by ear." Viper paused to glance around. Once she was certain she was alone, she continued. "Despite the cover story, she is suspicious. And I'd like to be better prepared before she looks for me again."</p><p>
  <em> "The only thing I can tell you now is that she came out of Mexico like that. Whatever happened, it must've hurt her a great deal." </em>
</p><p>Silence filled the conversation as she mulled over the idea. It was too vague for her to comfortably assume a tactic.</p><p>"If I were to guess, you would want me to empathise with her."</p><p>
  <em> "It's on you. Even I think that's a risky play. But you can't exactly ignore her either. How did you get her attention anyway?" </em>
</p><p>A mirthless chuckle left Viper. "Nobody is crazy enough to go back and work for Kingdom again except me."</p><p>Brimstone sighed, and the static increased as if picking up on other ambient sounds. <em> "We should've sent Cypher or someone they wouldn't recognise." </em></p><p>"We made the right choice." Viper snapped, her voice conversational for that one moment before dropping back to a whisper. "I've done this before and I still know their damned politics. Reyna would probably eat them alive no questions asked."</p><p>
  <em> "You can understand my worry. I'm the last person who would doubt your skills. But if you're caught-" </em>
</p><p>"I won't. I just may take more time getting back to you, or having to write instead of talk at all."</p><p>Another static sigh left the phone. <em> "We're this far already... in other news, do you have anything for us?" </em></p><p>"More than a few coordinates, and some general points of interest." Viper replied, crossing her free arm across her chest. "I hope you have a pen nearby." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm usually one chapter or so ahead of the story, not counting the summaries. I think I will try maintain a weekly/bi-weekly update schedule, depending on the complexity of the chapters.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed, and feedback is always appreciated, if you wish to give any.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Test of Skill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Every so often Kingdom gave 'breaks' to their employees in the form of routine, in-depth cleaning to keep up with their health standards. Depending on how the wings were maintained, it took anywhere from a few hours to a day's worth of work to accomplish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The worst part about it was how aimless the workers were whilst awaiting their sectors to reopen. Some were unsettled by the lack of work. They paced, with a slight mania to their stride, trying to keep themselves busy, while most of the others moved from group to group unfazed, learning what their fellow scientists were up to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper on the other hand settled for being in a 'group' at a break table. Each of them were working on their own devices and papers without so much as a word exchanged between them. She kept busy with formulating possible chemical reactions VALORANT may be able to use, or provide to the rebels that still used older technology to craft their goods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The use of paper and black ink was something Viper seldom chose considering the abundance of technology surrounding them. Given her neural degeneracy, she had an excuse to write with the famous clarity of a doctor's shorthand when not wearing her mechanical gloves. It made it difficult for people passing by her to read it, as well as the ability to scare people away with a mere venomous glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one of the few positives of her terrible condition, she would concede that point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As time passed, the intercom called out certain divisions to return. It was mostly the lower ranking sweat monkeys, going back to toil on whatever solutions the higher ups provided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assuming they were working from the lowest division upwards, that meant plenty of time to write everything she wanted out. Then later she could take the time to type it up alone. At this rate, she could clear her checklist and maybe have time for a walk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even when you're all forced out, the work never stops, hmm?" A familiar voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper sighed as she finished her current sentence, then clicked her pen closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you nothing better to do?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a good time to watch people." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper glanced up when she heard a metal chair drag. The man in front of her was already backing away as Reyna claimed the seat, leaning back against the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're not in their precious safe zones, so they're much easier to catch." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So. What's got you writing in a fury?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Reyna leaned forward towards the papers, Viper set aside her pen and began tightening a few key clasps on her gloves. A frown appeared on the Vampire's face before she looked back to Viper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As you said, it's Kingdom work. I'm working through some chemical equations."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you don't want others stealing it. Or is that how you write normally?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that really a concern of yours?" Viper flexed her hands once, feeling the stabilizers shifting with the digits, keeping them steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. I guess not. It just makes things take longer to figure out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For you, maybe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna scoffed, leaning back against the chair as she looked around to the others who still dared to remain at the same table as them. "My, is she always like this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper restrained another sigh as she began filing the papers away for later completion. She could finish this up using a late evening or two. Anytime that excluded the Vampire, really. Viper was not about to create cyphers for her own work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The subtle shuffle of boots and the metal drags of chairs were apparent to Viper's right for a few moments; the other scientists deemed it wise to leave them to their conversation it seemed. It was not a huge concern either way, but she waited for the sound to settle before speaking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How were you so silent after loading your gun?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna shrugged, her tattooed hand drummed rhythmically against the metallic surface of the table. "Part of my gift. It isn't something you could ever achieve."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And yet you're still stuck here instead of living in the battlefields."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the taunt was the best course of action, but it was worthwhile to test her luck with Reyna. To see what she valued, what was off limits; whatever Viper could use, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna merely leaned forward again, hands clasped together under her chin. "Their problem. They know my worth. I'm not going to chase after them like some </span>
  <em>
    <span>profesora."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence returned as Viper narrowed her gaze at Reyna, who merely quirked an eyebrow in response, as if signalling an unspoken challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Division seven, please return to your sectors." A female voice droned on the intercom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper observed as Reyna broke her gaze away to watch the scientists passing by. There was a wild method to her search that Viper would call random if Reyna's prowess was not a looming threat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was better to overestimate the enemy rather than be caught out and killed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I work with radianite," Viper began, "at some point people like me would become just as powerful as you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna's gaze returned to Viper. "Relying on technology to feel strong and secure is exactly why we have so many weaklings."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And do you include yourself in that statement, having to wield a gun made from said technology?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna opened her mouth, but closed it quickly. Her gaze became scrutinising, as if the answer to Viper's question was written on her own face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... As if you can use one." Reyna said eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper paused for a few moments as Reyna seemed to mull over the challenge. It was a risk to taunt the Vampire, given how 'simple' Viper's background was with Kingdom. On one hand, it would show some insight into how Reyna fought with a gun only. On the other hand, Viper risked revealing her own prowess, and raising Reyna's suspicions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright </span>
  <em>
    <span>querida,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna slid off her chair, the same arrogant smirk plastered on her face. "I'll bite. Show me how you shoot. It might even be a fun way to kill time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper rose from her seat with more poise, taking her file in hand. "I assumed as much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they headed towards the military wing, Viper allowed Reyna to be slightly ahead while she lagged back and feigned interest in the various decals around. The personnel they passed generally kept to their business, with a few curious glances in Viper's direction. She ignored them for the most part, focused on Reyna's weapon instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ghost pistol was holstered in such a way that looking at Reyna directly, or even at certain angles, covered the weapon from view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Given the nature of having to pull back two sets of safety triggers — one to load the gun and the other to allow free firing of the weapon — Reyna had to have moved after unholstering, or at least when she loaded the gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brimstone said Reyna required a catalyst of sorts to use her powers that allowed for feats such as incorporeality. There was nothing apparent on the Vampire's attire that resembled one. Maybe Reyna planted a source before their encounter, or there was something Kingdom knew that VALORANT did not in regards to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper increased her pace to walk beside Reyna, unsatisfied with her conclusion, but resigned to the fact that visual observation would not be enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enjoyed the view?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whoever was in charge of the paint jobs knew what they were doing." Viper responded, unfazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft chuckle left Reyna as she turned her gaze away from Viper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reached their destination after another minute of walking. It was a corridor with plenty of doorways on either side with signs designating their uses. Some were mere flat rooms for melee combat, while others had training halls, and other equipment present for various training routines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The halls were quiet for the most part. It seemed some lower ranking soldiers were training here from what Viper could see. The lack of soldiers could indicate that they were busy dealing with VALORANT. She had sent the coordinates a few days ago afterall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna shouldered a door open, holding it long enough for Viper to enter the room..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was what she expected, and somewhat similar to VALORANT's own shooting range. The room was bare, with a few gaps and tables for personnel to prepare their weapons and fire at various metal target plates however far they desired. This one in particular appeared to accommodate distances of up to a hundred and fifty meters. The targets were not set further than the twenty meter interval at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I prefer using rifles compared to other guns," Reyna started, unholstering her pistol. She unclipped the magazine, checking its contents before reloading it. "But they're too loud for people here. You can use a pistol, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna offered the weapon by its barrel toward Viper. The scientist gestured toward the range, breaking eye contact briefly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Care to set the example?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tut left Reyna as she tossed the gun upward and caught its grip. "Having second thoughts are we?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I'm giving you a chance to show off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... And why am I finding that hard to believe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper strode over to one of the tables and turned back towards Reyna. "Why are you afraid to go first?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna made her way to the same shooting booth, releasing both of the pistol's safety mechanisms along the way, then took aim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper watched as Reyna fired until her magazine was empty. Though she aimed down her sights, there was no emphasis on shooting anywhere in particular. The bullets barely reached the centre bullseye. The spray was all around the circle, though none of the shots missed or were out of bounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reckless was the obvious point Viper concluded. Perhaps even uncaring. So long as the enemy died, it did not matter where Reyna shot it seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna reached behind her, drawing out a second magazine and began reloading the gun. There was a slight frown on her face as she clipped it in, and offered the pistol to Viper again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There. Now it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> turn."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you more accurate with rifles?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper took the gun Reyna offered and moved to the next booth. She set her file aside as she pointed the gun forward. There were twelve bullets in the magazine, and the gun itself was not prone to spray if handled correctly. This would not be difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe a bit more. I thought to go a bit easy for you. Would be a shame if you were intimidated."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aiming down her sights, Viper tensed her hands as she took the first four shots in rapid succession. The randomness enhanced by the natural twitches from her hands made the shots land near the outskirts of the target circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Were you born with that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper paused and glanced to Reyna, who was gesturing to the chemist's gloved hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've had this for years."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. I guess it took more than just your aim?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper readjusted her grip, ignoring the comment as she looked back to the target. She relaxed her hands, allowing the mechanical components of the gloves to assist her aim instead of fighting against its stabilizers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a slow, delicate dance Viper was performing. It reminded her of how comfort could become a weapon. Though in this case it was far more rapid. Reyna felt safe because Viper appeared to be terrible with guns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took her time with the next four shots, aiming much closer to the centre, but not hitting the inner circle yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And taking your time gets you killed. Why bother having such a skill then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While such criticisms could have multiple meanings, Viper gleaned the confirmation that Reyna could feel threatened. Though, it did also confirm that Viper wanted to snark in response too often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody was ever perfect at what they set out to do, it seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spared a glance towards Reyna, noting how she watched Viper's aim with more interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Might as well go all the way,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Viper mused. "Because, who would think someone like me could use a gun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper took the final four shots. Two in the target in front of her, and two to the target Reyna unleashed her weapon on. The first two pierced each other through the bullseye, and the second two within the inner circle Reyna failed to hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In hindsight, she may come to regret outgunning Reyna. She could be considered a threat with varying accuracy levels. But the look of disbelief as Reyna looked to the targets, then to Viper, then back to the targets as if missing some key component, was well worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, Viper could work out the details of her gun mastery during her time away from Kingdom. It was nothing impressive to shoot static circles, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Satisfied?" Viper extended the pistol to Reyna by the barrel as she took her file back in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna grasped its hilt, and set to reload the gun and replace its safety mechanisms. Once it was holstered, she looked at Viper with a different gaze. Not that of arrogance, but something Viper could not quite name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... You get more and more interesting by the day, Sabine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what's that supposed to mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna huffed, her lips curled upwards. "That's my business. But I'll give you this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper narrowed her eyes as Reyna came closer — too close for her liking, especially with no easy exit if things turned violent. She stood tall, looking up at the Vampire overshadowing her, trying to glean her intent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, she was not nearly as intimidated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna's voice dropped to a low, huskier tone. "I would be disappointed if you were a mole."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm no such thing." Viper responded, her tone levelled. "But you'd have to prove that for yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps. But that has always been the case... And how did you learn to use a gun like that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"An old friend who was a soldier as well. But this was back when more Kingdom personnel had weapons."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna lingered a few moments longer, then stepped back two paces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Predictable. Reyna relied on the fear of others for her benefit. So long as she was not threatening an execution, Viper could certainly thwart that tactic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're done here, right?" Viper queried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna gestured toward the door, then placed a hand on her hip. "It was your challenge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is your ego still intact?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna chuckled louder this time, her fangs exposed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Dios mío,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I won't kill you for twelve bullets."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper shrugged, and began heading for the door. Reyna followed along for a few minutes, until they parted their separate ways — Viper toward her lab, and Reyna deeper into the Kingdom base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was certain Reyna was gone, Viper sighed and rubbed her temples. While trying to gauge Reyna's abilities, she had only made her more keen on investigating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But somehow it made sense to keep Reyna interested. There were a lot of benefits Viper could reap if done right; if she could make an ally out of Reyna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was wishful thinking. An ideal outcome. Reyna was as cautious as her, and their assignments directly opposed each other. Maybe she was just looking for an excuse to kill Viper for when she was bored of this waltz they had both found themselves in. That had to be the case, surely?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to leave any feedback or comments you'd like to.</p><p>Writing these two is certainly interesting. Their conversations flow and change in unexpected ways, which made the writing a little more difficult in this chapter. But man, are their interactions fun...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Test of Patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags added: Alternate Universe: Canon Divergence, Third person limited<br/>The chapter is a reupload. Something seemed to have went wrong with it format and time wise. Apologies.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reyna leaned her elbows on the medical bed, her hand tracing the inked lines on her sister's arm for a while now. She was still impressed by its imitation. At the same time, it was like a stab to her gut seeing those marks each time.</p><p>The repetitive beeps of the machines around them were annoying. But her <em> hermanita, </em> no matter what, had a visage of pure serenity. No passage of time or out of the blue visits changed that.</p><p>She was not aware of the horrors of the world. What people would do for a substance both sides still had yet to understand fully. And maybe it was better that way. Better to sleep through the nightmare of culling Valorant off the earth while Kingdom contained the collateral damage, and took in more victims.</p><p>Reyna would resent showing such violence to her <em> hermanita, </em>which put her in quite a predicament of how to explain her own powers without receiving the typical insults a war criminal would once she woke up.</p><p>She didn't know anyone else who sustained themselves from the essence of others. The gift of death could be a burden for the weak, and easily used to point out <em> flaws </em>and make false presumptions so they would feel safe from Radiants- no, people with powers like hers.</p><p>Though, the early consequences of her abilities still weighed heavily on her mind. It was Reyna's fault she was still in bed, still comatose, still wasting her life asleep.</p><p>If she had inherited Hawk's mastery of air, or even gentle Sage's power over life itself instead... Things might've been different.</p><p>"Ah, Reyna. I haven't seen you here in a while."</p><p>Reyna hummed, discarding the ridiculous train of thought. Her gaze turned to the nurse standing by the door. "Sometimes I have to check if there really is no news for me."</p><p>The nurse — another Hispanic woman Kingdom took under their wing — approached closer to Reyna. "If there's any developments, you know you'll be the first one contacted."</p><p>Reyna pushed herself back up, looking over her sister one more time, then to the nurse. "So, nothing's changed at all?"</p><p>Reyna couldn't help the frown that formed on her face. With all of these minds studying radianite, they couldn't wake someone up?</p><p>"There's a thirty-percent success rate now on victims recovering. We're doing what-"</p><p>Reyna raised a hand, and the woman's spiel halted to a pause.</p><p><em> "Dulce," </em> Reyna started, her hand catching the side of the nurse's jaw, sensing the quickened pulse. "I know."</p><p>Reyna's fingers fluttered off just as swiftly as they arrived. It flustered the Hispanic, stuck nodding repeatedly to those three simple words.</p><p>There was no acknowledgement as Reyna turned away and headed out of the medical sector.</p><p>It was too <em> easy </em> to instill fear in people or cause them to be enamoured, that Reyna almost pitied them. It made her work easier, but there was little challenge — even boring to the point that Reyna would decline interrogations that were beneath her — in getting any <em> criatura </em> to spill what the empress wanted.</p><p>And for what?</p><p>Reyna huffed, forcing her mind off that train of thought yet again. She had the skills, and it helped her get the right favours so that both of them could live better. So that her <em> hermanita </em> could cling to life. </p><p>All Reyna knew was how to kill, toy with the emotions of others, and ultimately take whatever she wanted. All such selfish skills, but useful to Kingdom's agenda.</p><p>It was only a matter of time, so long as their progress was steady. She would just have to continue her end of the bargain until then, and keep her eyes open.</p><p>As it was now, she had no further leads to investigate. Things were quiet since she caught the previous group, and she already scared four — no, three potential moles this week. </p><p>She didn't really try to frighten Sabine if she was being honest. The chemist was an oddity more than anything. Everything in her file and what information Reyna could glean from her lined up, even down to the soldier friend — Sarge, he was known as before defecting — and even her subsequent gun mastery. She was surprisingly collected for a so-called broken woman, if her rivaled snark could be counted as such.</p><p>Reyna's pace quickened as she stalked her way to the mid-science sector. She still had plenty of work to do, and Kingdom wouldn't give her an eternity for her verdict.</p><p>What bothered Reyna more than anything was how precisely things lined up — Sarge, Sabine leaving and rejoining Kingdom without a hitch, and now weapon prowess. What else would crop up that could be explained with some initially unimportant figure, or some lack of information present on the files she had?</p><p>When did a doctor specialising in medicine develop such a knack for toxicology?</p><p>There were many questions Reyna had to answer still. As easy as it would be to state that Sabine was a mole — with or without evidence — and move on, it would ruin the fun. Reyna hadn't attained such amusement from anyone else outside of Valorant.</p><p>And if she wasn't snitching to anyone, then it wouldn't have been a complete waste of time for Reyna. But she mustn't get ahead of herself. While she may know the Sabine on official records, she knew little of the living, breathing one.</p><p>That would be righted with time, Reyna would make certain of that.</p><p>She turned the corner to find the familiar lab and took a breath before approaching to clear her mind. It was more time for business than internal mullings and regrets.</p><p>Reyna timed her pace to enter the lab as the door hissed open, passing it like a spectre.</p><p>"I added some notes to your-" Sabine stopped as she looked up from some apparatus Reyna couldn't name, her face more serious. "Oh. It's you."</p><p>"Were you expecting someone else?" Reyna sauntered closer, stealing a glance to the red liquid under the glorified microscope.</p><p>Sabine crossed her arms. "And you're here for...?"</p><p>"Hmm." Reyna shifted over to a less cluttered spot at the table and plopped herself up on its surface.</p><p>The vials shook slightly with the sudden force, and Sabine reached out for the nearest vials out of reflex. She chuckled at the scowl from the chemist, who set herself to place the vials away from both Reyna and the edge of the table.</p><p>"You do realise those toxins will make you cry for an antidote if you even breathed it?"</p><p>"Please. I've had enough encounters with Viper to avoid human problems like that."</p><p>Sabine's glare didn't falter. But, she wasn't making any moves to continue working and pretending she was alone. It seemed Reyna had her attention without needing to do anything this time.</p><p>"Another Valorant agent?"</p><p>"Yes. Quite the <em> serpiente </em>to fight." Reyna crossed one knee over the other as she got comfortable. "Speaking of Valorant, I have a question about your soldier friend."</p><p>"We haven't kept in touch, if you're trying to find him." Sabine stated.</p><p>"No. I was curious if you knew that he joined the rebels, or maybe Valorant itself?" Reyna shrugged. "If I had to guess, he might be the one they call Brimstone."</p><p>Reyna tilted her head as Sabine looked away for a moment, seeming to consider the information. It was easy for Reyna to make this connection, given how many times she'd fought them. Their faces were familiar, and easy to recognise in photographs.</p><p>"... I wouldn't be surprised if the old fool did."</p><p>But for Sabine, that should take time. Cooped up in a place like this, without any meaningful relations to the personnel here. And it was assuming she believed Reyna at all. But that response was not one Reyna was expecting.</p><p>"Loyalty issues?" Reyna leaned forward, her gaze expectant on the chemist.</p><p>Sabine paced closer to Reyna, her gaze still cold. "Move."</p><p><em> "O que?" </em> Reyna responded, flashing a smirk as she remained still.</p><p>There was no reply as Sabine pushed Reyna's knees to the side and reached under the table. Reyna's smirk curled downward as her face darkened, shooting the chemist a glare. When she realised Sabine was ignoring her, Reyna grabbed Sabine by her dark locks and yanked her upwards. A hiss left the chemist as she reached toward the hand causing her pain, but Reyna caught it with her free hand, wrenched it aside, and kept a vice-like grip on it.</p><p>Reyna was surprised the chemist even thought to attempt that. But all the same, she wouldn't let herself get pushed around so easily, especially by those she was investigating.</p><p>"Very brave of you, <em> querida. </em> Why?"</p><p>"It's not my fault you decided to get so <em> comfy </em> in front of my chair." Sabine intoned with no small amount of venom laced in her words.</p><p>Reyna glanced around the room — both to observe, and to calm the excitement Sabine's closeness caused — before settling on the chemist's emerald glare again. "There are other seats in here."</p><p>"This is my lab, Reyna."</p><p>A chuckle left the empress. It was such a weak excuse, even for someone like Sabine. "And I'm the <em> Jefa de policia. </em> Want to try that again?"</p><p>A tense stillness remained between them for a while. Reyna wouldn't break it, if only to see the eventual answer.</p><p>In truth, she was a little disappointed with this situation. Maybe this was Sabine testing her luck. Maybe Reyna was expecting something more. Why bother throwing oneself in a losing situation? Clearly, Reyna had the advantage when it came to matters of strength. And while Sabine was by no means frail, she didn't really stand a chance if Reyna became physical.</p><p>"I could go on about abuse of power. But I won't humour you."</p><p>Reyna glanced down to the gloved hand that was still holding onto her knee. "Well... I didn't start by shoving a superior aside."</p><p>Sabine's glare lingered. Though, she withdrew the offending hand from Reyna. "Your turn."</p><p>With the cooperation, Reyna's visage relaxed. Instead of merely releasing the chemist's hair, she loosened her hold and trailed her gloved hand down the side of Sabine's face. The latter flinched ever so slightly at the contact, but maintained her scowl.</p><p>"See what happens when we behave?" Reyna's gave her usual triumphant smirk. "This is only as difficult as you make it, Sabine<em> ." </em></p><p>Sabine stepped away from Reyna's warm touch, and tugged her other hand free. Reyna's grip loosened as soon as she felt the pressure, allowing it to slide out of her grasp.</p><p>If the chemist was flustered, Reyna couldn't see any visual cues indicating it. Maybe it was hidden behind the prickly attitude, or the stoic composure Sabine maintained as she smoothed her lab coat out, and massaged her wrist as much as one could with the increased tremors in her hands.</p><p>The pale skin that wasn't covered by the lab coat had slight red marks as well as spots where the empress' nails had pierced skin, and drew trace amounts of crimson. </p><p>Reyna's smirk shifted to more of an elated smile at that. She swung her leg back, feeling it tap against the seat under. She hooked her ankle around one of the bars and kicked it forward to Sabine. </p><p>"Back to Sarge, was he fickle with loyalties?"</p><p>Sabine stopped the chair with her hand, watching Reyna, but not quite meeting her violet gaze.</p><p>"... He killed his own unit. Doesn't that say enough?"</p><p>"Yes. But he trusted you enough to mentor you. It doesn't look good to be indirectly involved with Valorant."</p><p>A scoff left Sabine as she leaned back into the seat, arms crossed. "So that's how you're going to twist it?"</p><p>"I might be wrong." Reyna shrugged with her arms. "That's why I'm asking."</p><p>"You are. At most, we shared some drinks, and did target practice. I barely knew Sarge outside of Kingdom."</p><p>"And that's enough to know he's an idiot?"</p><p>"Everyone is until proven otherwise." Sabine raised an eyebrow as she matched Reyna's gaze. "We've already talked about why opposing Kingdom is useless."</p><p>"He left shortly after you did. Had any contact in that time period?"</p><p>"No. As I said, Kingdom was our only link."</p><p>"Where were you then?"</p><p>"... I don't follow."</p><p>"From leaving Kingdom to rejoining it. Where were you?" Reyna elaborated, wondering if Sabine was genuinely confused, or buying time to think.</p><p>"Drifting between jobs and studying. Same things I've always done."</p><p>Reyna nodded. "And avoiding Kingdom. You don't happen to still have some names I can follow up on?"</p><p>Sabine pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Fine. I'll get a list ready next time you visit."</p><p>"Oh so you do enjoy my company, <em> cariño?" </em> Reyna teased.</p><p>"Don't push it. You're like a parasite I can't get rid of yet."</p><p>"Yet?"</p><p>Reyna extended her arms to her side, goading the chemist without hesitation. "I'd love to see you do better than just now."</p><p>Reyna counted fifteen seconds before she lowered her arms to her sides. Sabine had just watched her the whole time, unmoving except to quirk an eyebrow, and uncross her arms.</p><p>"Fine. Maybe next time."</p><p>"Anything else, Reyna?"</p><p>"Why poisons? Why not study something in your own field?" </p><p>"I find it useful to understand what damage can be done to better my own remedies. Theory only gets you so far."</p><p>"I haven't seen you do a lot of remedy work."</p><p>Sabine shrugged. "Kingdom has requested a lot of poisons. But I do get some doctors wanting a second opinion on different matters."</p><p>"And you thought I was one of them." Reyna concluded. </p><p>She had to strike antisocial off her idea of Sabine. Kingdom personnel usually had their own small circles of allies. Knowing that Sabine was in said circles broadened some possibilities, and other avenues to investigate.</p><p>"I assumed, and I was incorrect when I looked up. Anything else?"</p><p>Reyna paused, considering her next question. Clearly, the chemist was tired of entertaining her queries and presence. She knew she was pushing it, but it wasn't like Sabine could make her leave.</p><p>"One last thing. I want that document you were talking about. You added notes to it."</p><p>"First one to the left." Sabine gestured to the table nearest to the door on the right.</p><p>
  <em> "Gracias." </em>
</p><p>Reyna slid off the table and went to take the document in question. The gray file was thin, and when opening it, Reyna saw the additional notes written with a much clearer cursive. </p><p>Was this how Sabine actually wrote? It was far different to the garbled mess she saw last time. Maybe she needed far more time to write clearly, or adjusted those strange, mechanical gloves she used at times.</p><p>Reyna began skimming the pages. She couldn't care less about its contents and diagrams, but she had to be certain it was nothing more than two scientists theorizing on...</p><p>"'Radianite as another way to cure ailments?'" Reyna queried, looking up after finishing a page. </p><p>What little she read properly gave her a headache with words and alphanumeric equations scattered across it. </p><p>Science was far too complicated with little results for Reyna's taste. How people found satisfaction in this field was beyond her.</p><p>"He's made good progress replicating some of Valorant's remedies."</p><p>"Oh, I don't doubt it. Maybe I should try bring Sage back to make his research pointless." Reyna tossed the file back on the table.</p><p>When she turned back to Sabine, she saw the chemist had already moved across to another table, two vials of an indigo solution in hand. She also appeared less tense, likely due to the distance between them.</p><p>"I thought Kingdom wanted Valorant dead."</p><p>"They do. But their <em> Radianates </em> and leaders are worth keeping alive." Reyna responded with some slight disappointment.</p><p>She had never consumed the soul of a Radiant. Kingdom had warned her of great consequences if she tried to. If there was even a difference between a regular soul and the aforementioned soul, Reyna wasn't certain.</p><p>"I wouldn't mind a try at their healer, then." Viper set the vials aside the microscope and leaned back against the table, watching Reyna.</p><p>"Really? What would you do with her?" Reyna quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>"I'd want to know if there's a solution that could prevent her healing capabilities without the use of Radianite suppressors."</p><p>A chuckle left Reyna. That was actually a smart idea, but more useful if there were multiple healers part of Valorant. "If I clear you, I might bring that up with the right people."</p><p>Sabine hummed in response. "What's the verdict so far?"</p><p>Still too early to say, Reyna thought. Or rather, she still didn't want to say. "Might be. Might not be. If you had less talents, it would be easier."</p><p>"And here I thought you liked challenges."</p><p>Reyna flashed a smile, exposing her fangs to the chemist as she spoke. "I do. But don't try to fight me again, <em> querida. </em> I'll hurt you next time."</p><p>Sabine narrowed her gaze. "Charming."</p><p>Reyna shrugged. "At least I'm warning you. I don't usually do that."</p><p>"Not by how the personnel here speak about you, no."</p><p>"They fear me." Reyna turned away, but looked back one more time at Sabine. "That in itself is a warning."</p><p>There was no acknowledgement as the door hissed open and Reyna stepped out and headed to the left.</p><p>Most people feared her. Those who didn't were ignorant, stupid, or both. Strangely enough, none of those options matched Sabine. There was fear, but she was always ready to bite back against Reyna and defy her.</p><p>The latest question was: how much would Sabine fight back, and what — besides death, obviously — would make her stand down?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun and interesting to write. When muses go off, their conversations become something interesting. I had to cut out a fair amount, but I'm sure I'll get to slot it in the future.</p><p>I do want to add that there will be more Valorant agents involved in the story at some point. At the moment, I want Viper and Reyna's relation to develop more without overcomplicating things. If there are any situations you'd like to see these two in that makes sense, I could consider it for future chapters.</p><p>Until next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Commonality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Added Tags: Angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The blazing African sun hung overhead the ruins of the small town. Viper's hair pressed flush against the back of her neck as well as the sides of her visage, being as pointless to adjust as attempting to wipe the perspiration from under her mask. So she endured, aiming down the sights of her Phantom and clearing each corner and blind spot with a slow, deliberate pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something felt wrong, but she could not quite say what. Everything was as it should be. The toxins lingered in the air around — the worst of it having cleared off by now — the lack of a looming Kingdom building, and silence. But still, her guard remained high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were Kingdom soldiers searching for her somewhere. Their footprints in the sands were too common to be far. They had grown tired of the snake gassing their crews, and sabotaging the Radianite plants for America.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it America? Was it not Morocco?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper dismissed the thought from her mind as she snapped around a corner, Phantom lined up with the orange cap of a Kingdom-clad soldier sporting a graying brown beard, lightest down where his eyes were. His pistol pointed back with the same accuracy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, Brimstone was here. They spoke about this before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what about, exactly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like time froze as they both stood there, index fingers on their respective triggers, looking for a reason to commit to the kill. Viper lowered her rifle after a few moments, gave a dismissive wave, then pointed to the clear area behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression remained the same. He stayed still even after Viper slipped back where she came from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why had he? The whole point was to clear this quickly, quietly. They had no time to idle if they wished to avoid any further injuries, more for his sake than hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper made it a few paces, circling back to a two-way alley before the shifting of metal propellers in the distance became apparent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Open up the skies!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper dashed forward, sprinting and taking a leap for good measure once the heat of the hellfire strike grazed the back of her body suit. As soon as she landed, Viper curled the steady fingers of her right hand and tapped the side of her palm. Her mask unfolded from the sides and enveloped her entire head, providing safety for breathing, and preventing the dust from interfering with her eyes. It finished when her vision shifted from darkened towards the thermal spectrum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>America was not this dusty, so it had to be Morocco. But, something screamed at her to back off — this was all wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper's aim flicked to the first soldier that appeared, striking a headshot, and turned the dust around him red for a moment. She ducked as stray bullets shot into the dust from three different directions, even hitting the soldier as his body fell. She sprayed a few bullets back. There was a pained grunt, then the thud of a corpse onto the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A set of footsteps closed in behind her. Without hesitation, Viper spun around and slammed the butt of her rifle against the soldier's chin, hearing a satisfying crunch as his scream was reduced to a strangled yelp and stumbled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spared one bullet for the fool, dead centre between his eyes, then slipped to the edge of the dust storm and crouched down, listening for her next victims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking bitch, where is she!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going in there..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sarge..? Where is he?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper moved back two steps, pointing her gun toward the voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head bumped into something metallic behind her. Before she could turn around and take out the intruder, the sound of a Sheriff firing echoed and reverberated through her skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper snapped awake, gasping for the apparent air missing in her lungs as she reached for some sort of physical anchor in the dark. Her hands flailed until they grasped geometric wood. Despite their strained hold, Viper could feel she would let go if there was any resistance, its surface too slippery to cling onto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her a few minutes to reign in her hyperventilated breathing to a calmer, more manageable state, and her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her bedroom. Not Morocco, and not a damned nightmare either. It was a long time since she had one so </span>
  <em>
    <span>vivid </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>incorrect.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Brimstone lacked aerial support during that mission, and had not sabotaged Viper's attempt to kill his unit — which consisted of far more than what, seven soldiers? In fact, he was the last one to arrive after a... miscalculation on Viper's side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper flinched at the memory, and redirected her thoughts to the present. She instead pushed herself up and sat on the side of the bed, shuddering at the cool air piercing the skin her dark tank top failed to cover. She reached for the phone on the bedside table and tapped its screen to attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden brightness, even at the lowest setting, stung her eyes. She blinked through the pain and slight watering. Three in the morning. Too early to function properly, but too late to attempt sleep again in her experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone dropped back down screen first as Viper turned her attention to her hand. The trembling was intense, far worse than she had ever seen it. Her hold had looked more like a lame grip that failed to keep the tech upright. Her other hand was just as bad, its digits refused to straighten despite how much she attempted to force it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>How did it deteriorate so quickly? Was stress such a powerful force to make her turn a blind eye from her physical condition? Evidently so, if there was a game of cat and mouse — or bat and snake rather — at play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never had she been this careless. That, or there was an element she was not considering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna was a cause of stress, but not a factor in this. She brushed each hand over the opposite wrist, ensuring she did not rest with the Radianite-suppressing band on again. Thankfully they were bare. Time could be a simple, valid reason; it had been months since Viper treated this properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper resorted to longer, deep breaths to somewhat ease the shaking as she navigated to compose a message to Brimstone's spare phone. There was a part of her that said to ignore it, and try self medicate as she usually did. But she lacked the strength or the privacy, and even the mere desire to make it happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;'Remember that doctor? She still there?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone number and the message were agonizingly slow to type, and frustrating to correct fumbles and misspellings. It was pitiful to experience such difficulty when she was one of those who had perfectly still hands. Or used to, once upon a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Brimstone was there to kill off those bastards when she could not. With all the talk about Morocco, America and Russia, she supposed one of them would have slipped into her subconscious dreams eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the message sent, Viper pulled herself out of bed and wandered toward the kitchen in the dark, careful to linger near walls and other things to support her if need be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was thankful there were no major signs of vertigo, or the inability to move beyond the compromised motor function of her hands. It was simply a mere unsteadiness anyone had waking up so suddenly, and with less than three hours of rest. She left the phone on the granite kitchen island before it suffered any further damage and began brewing a potent blend of coffee with the machine at hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be around this point — were it any other time Viper was not truly alone — that Killjoy would appear, bed hair defying any normal physics, and half awake, asking what happened. Then she would insist on helping after she gave her a long, meaningful hug, practically burying the chemist in her embrace. Somehow her </span>
  <em>
    <span>maus</span>
  </em>
  <span> that could sleep through a spike explosion would wake up within minutes after Viper's leave. And it was on nights like these that she felt a slight homesickness for such moments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the half empty mug of black coffee in both hands, Viper settled by the phone, and kept an eye out for any response. It was late enough for Valorant's current base to be awake in their timezone. It was just a matter of time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, she would never dare mention her current feelings and desires. What was going on with Kingdom was too important. Not to mention that she would rather drink her own poisons than admit such things. She had appearances to keep up, afterall. Nobody garnered a cold, sadistic reputation by looks alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone beeped once, with a yellow light signalling the text message. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Yeah. Always is. You thinking about trying her services?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of relief washed over Viper upon reading the message. Sage was available. Now, it just depended on when they could meet.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;'Yes. Address, name?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'You know how it is. I'll let her know, and she'll be there. When's best for you?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;'ASAP.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was uncharacteristic of her to use shortened words and incomplete sentences. But better to use four keystrokes than to get further aggravated over her current incompetency.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Right. Tomorrow afternoon. Remember the usual spot?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper ran a hand through her hair, feeling the dampness and grease as she brushed it back. Two days felt... long. She would have to concoct a temporary stabilizer until then, despite the healer's ire at such things.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;'Yes. Spot 2 better. Time?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever work Kingdom had for her today would just have to be done slower than ever. It would also not be difficult to request a sick day to meet with Sage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only real problem would be Reyna. Today was not a day she wanted to deal with the Vampire. Though, her contacts had confirmed Reyna's recent business in the military sector of Kingdom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been talks of a counterattack on Bind that Kingdom wanted to lead. Their Vampire would be part of the mission apparently. But Viper had little idea how long Reyna would be gone. Or when she departed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, it was less time that vixen was wandering the base currently.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Done deal. Midday. Take care.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper turned the phone over and leaned down to take a sip of the coffee. The bitterness almost caused her to cough as she placed the cup back down. She relented to backing off until it was cooler. It at least gave her the kick she needed to think a bit clearer, and realise she was probably going to catch a cold sitting in her own sweat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today would be one of those days: early start, early finish, avoid Reyna, go rest until Sage's arrival and drink enough coffee to survive everything she just thought of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And this was assuming no new information trickled in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quiet, near-mirthless chuckle left Viper as she made her way to the shower. She was starting to sound like Killjoy with coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kingdom had its reasons for why they treated their own so well, and spared no mercy for the traitors and sympathisers of the opposition. People were selfish in their ideas of giving an inch, and taking a mile in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the people Kingdom condemned were dead men anyway. Anyone who knew anything on Valorant had to either be a true confidante, or part of the Protocol itself. So, there was no harm done in utilising their souls to sustain her, and better her skills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only Reyna was familiar with the technical prowess one required to use souls as a catalyst. When there was a surplus of traitors contained in the premises — and with Mikael's go ahead —  she practiced swift consumptions, deliberately slower ones, and even over devouring souls for later use. Though the body may be gone from it, souls tended to maintain their energy so long as Reyna held onto them like a personal jailer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had learnt to take just enough from a soul to trigger parts of her ethereal form, and trickle her own energy into it. It lasted far longer than consuming the soul outright for the full, though brief invulnerability effects. The trade off was how exhausting it could be, and how it left her unsatisfied, sometimes </span>
  <em>
    <span>starving</span>
  </em>
  <span> if she did not devour it whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said sensation was one Kingdom had been testing as of late. Reyna became unstoppable when she was truly ravenous. But she detested that state, relying on instinct versus her intuition to guide her across the battlefield. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She might be reckless, but that was too far in her opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The experimentation with the souls would be extremely useful for future encounters on the field, and also to stalk future prey, one of them being ahead of her now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kingdom personnel never usually left early, or just as the clock struck five when it was a crunch period. With how busy most of them were, they preferred working a few hours extra, or just slept in the corporation wherever they could fit themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna was notified about Sabine's early entrance and exit throughout the day. She didn't care about the former — Sabine often came before seven in the morning for tasks not assigned by Kingdom, but more for personal work or peer reviews. But with the early departure, Reyna decided to see what she was up to this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, she stalked the gray-clad chemist from about twenty feet back, masking her footsteps with her partial incorporeality. These alleyways were known to house distasteful people, and other shady folk with illicit dealings. Hell, Reyna knew some of them, having to take down the Kingdom traitors they dealt with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chemist hadn't bothered to glance behind her the whole time. She walked with a purpose toward the upcoming bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In hindsight, the path Sabine took was quite roundabout. A way to feel safe perhaps. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How cute, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reyna mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna's boots made contact with the gravelled ground as she dismissed her powers. She counted a minute before heading into the bar herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had taken care of many </span>
  <em>
    <span>criaturas</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the alleyways here. So many of them had a weakness for illegal goods, or trading information. It was too easy to kill them after, or during the ordeal, and then threaten whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiotas</span>
  </em>
  <span> remained before devouring their souls as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, if they were still considered children in her eyes, Reyna let them flee. The empress was many things — </span>
  <em>
    <span>el Demonio de Mexico</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vampire</span>
  </em>
  <span> — but she would not add that to her reputation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She exchanged nods with the brute of a bouncer, descending down the walkway, and into the dimly lit bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was hardly a place she expected Sabine to go. The patrons that were here remained in their dark corners, speaking quietly. Occasionally, they glanced to Reyna as she sauntered toward the bar. There were others who played cards as they drank. They all probably had at least one weapon on them if it wasn't on the table already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want what she's having." Reyna said as she took a seat beside Sabine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Cariño."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reyna." Sabine responded without sparing a glance towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The empress looked over, noting Sabine's slumped shoulders, and how the liquid amber shook in the glass despite how carefully she held it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't think you the type for places like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Change of scenery. I'm guessing you frequent here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only when I'm in the mood." Reyna put her hand out and caught the glass the barkeep slid from her left, the amber liquid just cusping the edge of the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it looks like something has you down,</span>
  <em>
    <span> querida."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine finished her glass, and placed it down in front of her. "I'll take another-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On me." Reyna finished, smirking at the glare — the acknowledgement, finally — the chemist shot her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was no malice behind it. It seemed like a habitual response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because, I don't think I've heard about a-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For once, can we not talk about work, or anything about Kingdom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna shrugged as she tasted the drink, swirling the amber liquid around her mouth a few times before swallowing. It was an interesting blend of a wine entwined with the aftertaste of orange; all contained in a mixture neither too sweet nor too hard on the alcohol. "Fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh left the chemist as she adjusted one side of her gray jacket to sit better on her shoulders. It seemed she had returned to the usual habit of ignoring whoever was bothering her until they left. Luckily for Reyna, she had time to spare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But anything else is fair game, right?" Reyna said, shifting her seat in Sabine's direction, and leaned against the mahogany bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose." Sabine said as she caught her drink, and merely clutched it in her left hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna looked a bit closer at the said hand. The benefit of observing paler people was the ability to notice things darker skins would conceal better, and she could see some brownish bruising on it. It was localised at the centre on the back of Sabine's hand, originating from one apparent spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine glanced in Reyna's direction. As soon as she followed the empress' gaze, she switched hands, pocketing her left as she lifted the drink to her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sabine."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't concern you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna moved forward, grabbing Sabine's left wrist and pulling it into a better view for herself. Sabine had placed her drink down by then, and pulled back against Reyna's grip to little success.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drop it. Seriously, it's not important." Sabine said, exasperation in her tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna glided a nail across it, noting how it caught against the small, indented scabs while the chemist's hand tensed — a reaction to the pain no doubt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Needle marks aren't important? How do I know it isn't something worse you've gotten yourself into, hmm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gaze of the barkeep was not subtle from Reyna's view, and she was certain others were watching where they were, but the empress didn't care. She had experience from her old life in Mexico. Those marks meant anything from drugs to tracking chips, and other illegimitate things since Sabine's profession was medical in nature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially since she was certified as a doctor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am qualified to self medicate. That's my business in my private life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna scoffed, casting a doubtful stare at the chemist. "Right now your business is mine, and that will include your 'private life' if I have to look that far. Just be straight with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine glared back at Reyna for a while, though neither made a move beyond the tense stalemate. Reyna had plenty of time to wait if she had to, and could take everyone in this bar down one-handed. Sabine, on the quite literal other hand, looked as though she could nod off at any moment, and had likely intended for an early evening after some light drinking. The darkened bags under her eyes were more pronounced, as if lacking quality rest for a while now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna found it odd Sabine even turned to drinking at all. To each their own, but Kingdom personnel were always careful about where and with whom they kept company in Reyna's experience, since one slight mistake often costed lives and money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine." Sabine huffed, looking away from Reyna. "I injected a remedy directly into my hand because I couldn't do any work. And I missed the major vein more times than I'd like to admit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna observed the hand more closely, seeing how little it trembled now to what she remembered. It was calmer, despite Sabine's angered mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you used something like an anesthesia? I don't know what you'd call them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Call it a relaxant. Happy now?" Sabine growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna withdrew her hold, and took a moment to observe the other patrons as she downed the drink in one go. Sabine had replaced her left hand back out of view, muttering something under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The barkeep had returned to clearing some glasses from the bar, and the chatter behind them began again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm intending to see a doctor tomorrow." Sabine said after a while, her gaze still looking forward at the bottles displayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Would be a shame if you mistreated that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you care?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna hummed, idly tilting the glass in her grasp this way and that. "You may not like me, but it would look bad if something happened to you while I'm investigating."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine turned her head slightly in Reyna's direction. "So it's a favour, or you're just putting your own mind at rest?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A favour needs an equal payment, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cariño.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I've seen many people killed shooting things through their veins. Qualified or not."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know what I'm doing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. Did you ask for the day off?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow, yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna tilted her head, but said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kingdom was always unpredictable on matters like this. Personnel often required an exceptional working streak to even think about days off. Sick leave was sometimes a hassle to fight for, with people having more success not pitching than trying to receive it in a timely manner. Reyna never understood it, but she never had to deal with those problems herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine waved the barkeep over as she rose from her seat, pulling out a neatly folded note of cash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For all three. Keep the extras." Sabine said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The barkeep muttered a thanks as he pocketed the money, looking in Reyna's direction for a moment. When the empress nodded, he cleared the glass in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine finished her final drink in one go, set it down, and turned to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I haven't seen many people take money without checking." Reyna caught up with the chemist in a few strides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The benefits of being a regular."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk out was silent, letting each of them in their thoughts for the duration. Sabine aside, Reyna considered digging into this establishment a bit more. Though it was in a shady area, and seemed alright for the most part, Reyna suspected something else was amiss here. But she lacked the proof for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it would be for another time. There were other encounters with other suspicious folk she had to deal with first, and maybe she needed to have a second objective look around the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna tutted to herself. That needle mark had unsettled her more than she would've anticipated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her younger years, she had passed by many junkies, or dealt with ones too far gone or into debt to be worth keeping alive. It always ended in some sorry state — a broken family, a, revenge-driven orphan, a murder-suicide scene... the list went on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna had judged them initially. She could make ends meet for two, and financed her </span>
  <em>
    <span>hermanita's</span>
  </em>
  <span> studies alone — which was no easy feat, considering the price of a university education. If she could from the age of sixteen without the help of anyone else, then others should be able to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But these days, that area was too gray a spectrum to criticise. Not everyone could stain their hands for someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A snap of fingers interrupted Reyna's thoughts. "You really should keep an eye out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna blinked twice and focused on the pale hand that was briefly in her face, then to Sabine's emerald eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't the safest place at night. And I'm sure you still have business around here besides stalking my every move."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna chuckled, shaking her head. "I can walk you home if that's what you're asking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cariño."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine rolled her eyes and scoffed as she turned away, leaving the empress alone in front of the bar's entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As cryptic as the chemist could be at times, the gesture was not lost on Reyna. Perhaps it was the slight amount of alcohol doing its work. But there was no denying the sudden care Sabine had just expressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were definitely more rewards to reap with an imaginary olive branch instead of the cold, steel gun she carried.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's just business. Better not to think like that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna thought, but wasn't totally convinced by herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna conjured the remnants of the final soul she carried in her left hand. It hovered, shattered like a web of glass above the tattooed sun on her palm. She crushed it across her torso, feeling the empty sensation cross her as it sparked the partial incorporeality. She continued to follow the chemist like a second shadow that lagged far behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had the time, and this was the least she could do, whether Sabine knew it or not.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The more I write, the longer the chapters are, hah. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Healer's Grace, Empress' Rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Added Tags: Drug-induced oocness, Sage</p><p>Apologies for the delay, near the end of the upload date, I figured to add a chapter I wanted to push back to here. Enjoy this extra long chapter as a late Christmas gift I suppose.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Viper paced back and forth in the dull administration room, occasionally glancing at the spare phone in her trembling hand for potential updates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second location was a room full of documents and papers within a building dedicated for assisting the surrounding neighbourhoods with mail, recreational activities and the likes. The people who took care of it were good, trusted friends with a contact of Viper's, thus making it simple to use as an alternate location the chemist could use to deal with more... private matters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valorant exercised far more caution since the betrayal of another rebel-turned-kingdom informant. Jett had almost been slain by the amount of guns that aimed for her. Fortunately, they underestimated the wind assassin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same could not be said for the more 'average' Radiants and Valorant agents who lacked such mobility. It was up to Viper to ensure the safety of Sage from her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was simple enough given Reyna's absence. Even if she were here, Viper had seen the Vampire both times she was travelling yesterday through the reflections of windows and mirrors. As well, the tattoo had a soft, purple-pink glow that was easy to spot in the twilight and dusk hours of the evening. It would merely have required some expert maneuvers through the crowds to lose the Vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper had not noticed anyone following, but all the same, she took the required precautions of disabling or looping the footage of the required cameras within the building. She just hoped Sage managed to arrive here safely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A series of knocks sounded from the door of varying lengths, totaling eight raps. Viper turned her attention to it, noting the morse code by the fourth sound. The letters 'V,P'. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simple enough. They had not spoken about a means of recognition beyond visual items. Viper kept her guard up regardless as she cracked the door open an inch to see who was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hooded woman slightly taller than her with a brown, patient gaze stared back. Viper could see hints of long black hair stuffed back and concealed by the hood she wore. The rest of her attire was the average blue jeans and dark running shoes combo young adults tended to wear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You weren't followed, right?" Viper's free hand lingered by the toxic vial concealed in her jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman responded in more of a whisper, her Chinese accent thick on the words. "We made sure of it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper nodded, opening the door wider and stepping back to allow her ally entry. She closed and locked the door after, not desiring any surprise visits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who came with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sage lowered her hood and ran a hand through her hair, allowing her ponytail to extend to its full length down her back. It was a low one that lacked the usual headdress she donned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jett and Cypher. He had some business here as well, so we came as a group." Sage's voice raised into a more conversational tone, retaining its warmth all the same. "It is good to see you again. But I had hoped it would be under better circumstances."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Probably checking the alleys and informants again, but Jett is an odd choice,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Viper thought. She supposed it was as good a time as any to see if anything was compromised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing with Kingdom is ever straightforward. I was fortunate things lined up the way they did so we could meet at all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reyna?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper scoffed as she walked more to the centre of the room with the healer in tow. "She's probably at the Bind mission right now. You're fine until tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sage nodded. "I was not worried about her. And we are being very careful. It will be as if all of us were never here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do have a question before we get on with this." Viper started, her eyes steady on the healer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sage looked back with a more curious, yet analytical gaze. She held her own wrist as she stood patient. "What about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jett used to be with Kingdom. Does she know anything about Reyna?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sage frowned and looked off to the side for a moment. "If she does, you know we cannot ask."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper sighed, crossing one arm across her chest as she rubbed her temple. She knew others who went through equally terrible and worse encounters with Kingdom, yet were able to recover mostly. It was the wonder of humans, she supposed, that people like Jett could either shut down completely or become enraged when faced with such memories and hopeless situations whereas others simply lost their empathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still traumatised. Figures."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what they are capable of, Viper. More than most other agents."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ask, at least?" Viper queried, keeping her voice calm, and levelled. "She's most open to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will not promise anything, nor will I force her. But I will try."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper nodded. That was all she could ask for before only the illegal routes were available for such information siphoning, and she was past that phase now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now. I assume you asked for me because of your condition?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper uncrossed her arms, rolling the sleeves of her gray jacket halfway up her arms, and held out her exposed hands towards the healer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She steeled herself unconsciously like a bad habit as Sage's face shifted towards that of surprise. There was a sharp intake of breath and pain at the sight of her paler, trembling limbs that the chemist was beginning to have decreased feeling in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nothing new causing the healer such helpless agony. Each mission ran the risk of death and grievous injuries. Though they had done this dance many times, it seemed Sage could not get over the decay Viper's body wracked on itself, and how much it could deteriorate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have not been taking care of yourself." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sage took one hand in her own and turned her attention to it, turning it in her grasp and pressing her firm, yet delicate fingers against the chemist's own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper looked ahead of the healer and scoffed. She tried not to think about it. Anything she could retort in response were excuses at best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With anything she did, Viper put all of herself into the work. She could adapt to almost anything, lie as well as well as she breathed, and produce results at remarkable speeds. But the body could not lie, not to someone with half an idea of what a healthy lifestyle was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to someone like Sage, who knew her condition more than all the other agents combined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is fortunate not a lot of time has passed." Sage said, already moving on to the other hand for inspection. "I should be able to restore it to the point before you left for this mission."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper hummed, observing as Sage inspected the bruise caused by the needle marks. The healer sighed, meeting the chemist's gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't." Viper spoke swiftly before a single syllable could leave Sage's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Was it unavoidable?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I wanted today off, yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she had said to Reyna was mostly true. She had self administered a liquid to steady her hands as she worked, and went without the Radianite band during that day. It was fortunate Reyna did not prod further on the contents of the liquid. Because, how could someone explain utilising venoms as a remedy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was also lucky Reyna was not interested in Viper's actions beyond the self medication. It was a risk slipping information right under the Vampire's nose to the barkeep. But now, the rebels had better information to guide their chemistry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the rest of your condition? Have you been eating well? Anything out of the ordinary?" Sage asked as she conducted the same routine check as the first hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A few sleepless nights."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And stress?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I only have Kingdom's best agent following me around now and making my business hers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sage hummed as she let go of Viper's hand. "Does she suspect you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe. But I can't get a proper answer about it." Viper responded, before gesturing to the rest of the room. "You need a seat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am fine. Please, take one if you need it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper remained still while Sage produced a healing orb from the small brown satchel at her side. The circular orb's shape lost its form as Sage waited a few moments, then moved her hands around it and shifted out of sight behind Viper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper's gaze followed for a moment out of habit, before looking forward again. "... Thanks for taking the time to do this. You didn't have to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are Valorant. We must support each other whenever necessary." Sage responded without missing a beat. "I am glad you reached out this time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep breath left Viper as she felt the cool, soothing energy of Sage's healing wash over her. It was slow, controlled, and flowed as water did through any given system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Progress." Viper muttered, moving her gaze up from the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hardly noticed it drop. Normally her alertness had her observing the people around, or the places they could appear from. She always anticipated some inconvenience appearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was little to be afraid of now. Not with the precautions they took, their skill as Valorant agents, and the energy of the healer behind her, weaving her powers for healing and rejuvenation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reyna may be aiming to catch you. I'd be careful in future missions."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What alerted you to this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To keep things simple: she wants to spite one of my 'colleagues', and I expressed interest in assisting should she somehow succeed. I doubt she will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sage went silent for a few moments. "... We will remain vigilant. Reyna will not take any of us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would be a shame to lose someone with your skills now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have recruited a new agent with healing capabilities. It is not as extensive as my powers, but Skye is a valued member of our group now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper turned her head slightly, but kept her gaze forward. "That's good to hear. But all the same, try not to let Kingdom take any of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what if that comes to pass?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then let's hope I'm in a position to negotiate with her. It'd only be a matter of time before they break."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Let us move on from this topic." Sage said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper remained silent, considering the words they both laid out to bare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pessimism was a killer for many groups. Viper preferred calling it realism; there was always a chance one of them would be caught. It was a fact people often ignored. Assuming nobody would ever be caught was ridiculous and sloppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What separated realism from pessimism was when to mention the facts and when to converse more delicately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How has Valorant been?" Viper queried, taking a general approach to the next conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Busy, but easier with the extra information and equipment we have. There has been far less visitors to my infirmary."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And everyone's holding up fine?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As we always do. There are moments of weakness, but we are supporting each other... Have you not had time to call Killjoy yet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I barely have time for Brimstone." Viper intoned. "Kingdom is relentless."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It crossed her mind a few times to request Killjoy on the line. Brimstone might not have minded, but the last thing Viper wanted was the German becoming upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killjoy had a terrible habit of making </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> about </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling</span>
  </em>
  <span>s</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and had a very empathetic connection to those who knew her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kingdom, or Reyna?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper's train of thought slowed to a halt. Right now, it was better for her to focus on the mission. She would just have to... make it up to her somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sage's magical presence faded, as did the cool sensation behind Viper. The healer walked back into view, her full attention on the chemist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper held her hands out again, her gaze softening on the sight of life in them. They were not icy pale and bruised, nor shook with the same intensity. It was as if she was wearing her gloves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would always twitch and be unsteady, but this was far more in Viper's control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began unrolling her sleeves, watching with a narrowed gaze. "Both. Kingdom for work, and Reyna for everything else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have made it this far. She cannot expose you if there is no information. Or is there something else?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sage's face shifted ever so slightly towards concern. The bastion was a strong woman, a renowned monk, but everyone had their tells. It made Viper consider her words with more care before she answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I plan to throw a bone to her. There are some scientists we want to dispose of, or that I want Reyna to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper left out the bothersome parts: Reyna always asserting her superiority in strength and rank, the coy games they played, the stalking. Valorant had better things to worry about than the consequences of this mission, She had it under control for the most part. What was not under her control, was the unpredictability of the Vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope it works to your favour, Viper. Do not be too cruel to them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dark chuckle left the chemist. "It's Reyna they'll have to deal with. Not me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But they also have allies. Do not assume you know all of what is at play."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't tell me how to go about my mission." Viper's tone dropped from its neutral state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sage held up her hands. "Of course. I am simply worried for your wellbeing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper crossed her arms. "If it wasn't today, it would be sometime next week, or month. My priority is Kingdom, not the lesser things I can't change... Speaking of that, has anyone died recently?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you ask?" Sage's brows creased in confusion at the sudden change of topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My colleague theorised about your powers, and it gave an interesting question I think you can answer." Viper loosened her arms, letting them drop to her sides. "Let's say I died with my condition. If you revive me, will I still have neural degeneracy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sage tilted her head downwards, her eyes closed for a few moments. "It is more like turning a clock back from when it stopped. I can go far enough to bring an ally back to life. I do not know how far I can actually go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A few months, at least." Viper added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are not intending to test this, are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper hummed, meeting the healer's stern gaze again. "Not personally, no. It's just a question that was bothering me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes..." Sage began, before shaking her head. "No. Nevermind. If you require aid, you must simply ask. I will make the time to help when possible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Won't be for a while. I don't want to risk it when Reyna's here." Viper responded with a more confident tone. "What were you about to say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is better left unsaid, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper had an idea where that thought was going. Either it was a response to Viper's hypothesis, and linking it to the notion of a lowered mental state, or something that had no correlation at all to the current situation. There were plenty of ideas in between. But Viper was comfortable leaving the thought at those two extremes for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. When are you going back to Headquarters?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow evening." Sage responded. "I will warn them about Reyna."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll let you know if anything happens beforehand." Viper turned on her heel to the door, and looked back to Sage. "We should leave now. I have some cameras to reset footage on, and I don't need people asking why I'm there, or was here for that matter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sage nodded as she took her hair and began folding it on itself while placing her hood back up. "I understand. Good luck on the rest of your mission."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You too..." Viper paused a moment, before adding on. "And tell Killjoy I'll be in contact soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Sage smiled as she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to Viper, it did not contain the genuine tone the healer expressed in general. That, or she kept too much company with Kingdom to know what was really genuine.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was supposed to be a clean clear of the area. Drop a poison bomb, and kill off the  stragglers that tried to escape. Too easy for someone like the Empress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet here she was, figuratively licking the wounds of defeat as they extracted and were en route to the Kingdom base in four less jets than they arrived in. The blood on her hands was thick, and difficult to remove even with the cloth and the use of her nails to dig the chunks off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They almost got her. Those damned Valorant rebel </span>
  <em>
    <span>follars</span>
  </em>
  <span> almost got her </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They were immune as much as she was in her incorporeal form. But only because they could breathe in those makeshift masks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't include the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Radianates</span>
  </em>
  <span> like Phoenix, who seemed to take two or three soldiers each time he burnt away. Or the cowardice robotics user and archer that hid out of sight, using their bolts and machines to do all the work while Reyna was stuck trying to kill the </span>
  <em>
    <span>insectos </span>
  </em>
  <span>before her own breath expired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, she couldn't die so easily, and her reflexes were too honed to be bothered by a mere gas. But this was cutting it close. Had there not been any </span>
  <em>
    <span>criaturas</span>
  </em>
  <span> to kill, Reyna might have started devouring her allies to get out alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breathing was laboured. It was becoming difficult again to draw in the air she needed to stay sharp. Reyna leaned back against the wall of the aircraft as she drew portions of air through her mouth and closed her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was fortunate there was no blood rushing past her ears in a rapid rhythm to further incite a headache for the Empress. While she possessed a heart like anyone else, this one did not beat. It completed its function however: supply the oxygenated blood that flowed in her body, and get rid of the carbon dioxide buildup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valorant knew this attack was coming, and Kingdom paid in blood, weapons and equipment. Whoever leaked this information to them was going to die a slow, agonizing death. She might just bleed them out before devouring their soul piece by piece as hollow compensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Delilah!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna's eyes shot open. The sound of her name drove her to stand much too swift for her waning adrenaline to cope. Immediately, she was reduced to a coughing fit that aggravated the pain in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the soldiers had grabbed her arm, she realised, and seemed to try steady the Empress as metallic crimson dripped from her lips. She glared at the man, and shook his hold off her. Then, she dropped herself back on the metal bench and spat the blood at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, hermanita...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna leaned her head against the palm of her tattooed hand. Nobody had called her name here. Nobody here even knew it. It was her mind with herself, taunting her, reminding her failures with this new one in tow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna checked herself again for any injuries she could see or feel to distract herself. She didn't need to think about that again. She was alive, and wouldn't let </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> take her down so long as her objective wasn't complete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do we still have that antidote?" Reyna spoke up with a slight rasp in her voice, looking at the other three men present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of them scooted to the side of his seat, reached into the nearby cargo and retrieved a small vial of a transparent solution. Taking two steps toward the Empress, he offered the vial with one hand, holding the inner bend of his elbow with the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At least they know this was a failure,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna thought as she swiped the vial and drank it like another shot of liquor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taste was bitter, and sent a chill across her entire body as it travelled down her throat into her stomach. But she felt the blood dry from her mouth almost as swiftly as it arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at the glass, turning it in her hand a few times. It was a wonder who made these things. The head scientists, or the rookies in the underground labs?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mix of both?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It could explain why Reyna had to drink a second one to feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna tapped the earpiece in her left ear to life, and held it as she spoke in a hushed tone. "Someone there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A solid ten seconds passed before a feminine voice answered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Castille's here. What can I do for you?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile tugged at Reyna's lips. She always preferred the female of the duo that assisted her. "Who made the poison and antidote used in my mission?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sólo un momento... The lead scientists were Lance and Sabine."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A huff escaped Reyna. Of course the chemist was involved in this. "Who's Lance now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"A frenchman specialised in replicating Radiant powers with chemistry. He was to provide testing and assistance on the mentioned serums."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, nobody important enough." Reyna concluded, but still kept his name in mind. "Did Sabine show up today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No, still not. But she has perismo."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Por favor, </span>
  </em>
  <span>keep an eye on </span>
  <em>
    <span>el francés </span>
  </em>
  <span>for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What am I looking for?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tell me if he does anything strange, research and otherwise."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No hay problema."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna paused, tapping the side of her neck thrice before activating the earpiece again. "And also get me the original documents for their project."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'll have it ready before you touch down."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Gracias Castille."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tener cuidado."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied, Reyna switched off the earpiece and went back to picking the sporadic patches of clotted blood off her hands with a renewed pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She eyed the soldiers and noted their states. One fell asleep, another had his nose in a book, and the one next to her had taken a seat four spots away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna groaned, collecting her thoughts again, and was greeted by her latest investigations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't make sense. She had followed up on Sabine's list and found no problems with the contacts — even going so far as to background check them. She narrowed Sabine's absence to about four months of inactivity before the chemist began earning an income and spending money again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four months of silence, as if the chemist dropped off the face of the earth, and Reyna couldn't find anything on it. Just that Sabine's last known activity was in Africa, and she emerged again in Germany.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't want to point the blame on Sabine immediately either. If it was another </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiota,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna's fury would be more apparent, and she would already be looking to interrogate and destroy them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, despite her instinct to be indiscriminate, she wanted to give the chemist a chance to explain. There were so many hands that touched Kingdom's projects, interrogating the leads would bear little results in comparison to everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so far, Sabine hadn't proved to be a liar. Just an arrogant woman with chemistry skills to rival her snark. It didn't take a lot to coax the proper responses either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But sometimes said responses were too reasonable. Like Sabine was expecting to be questioned on those matters. Reyna didn't see Sabine as the public speaking type. So, it had to be a matter of pride, or a lack of confidence in others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna switched the device in her ear on again, and kept her finger pressed on it. She couldn't wait on this failure. The first bet would be the leads, and she would give Sabine the chance to explain her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, maybe a more aggressive approach would be needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Castille, where does Sabine live exactly? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cual numero de apartamento?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thirty-five. Apoyo?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep it off the books."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You need to report to Mikael first."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. This is after hours. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuera de los libros."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna said, restraining a weary sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Got it the first time."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna didn't deign to provide a response. Instead, she focused her mind on the failures: this mission, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hermanita's </span>
  </em>
  <span>wellbeing, her own heart, Hawk's assassination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anything to make her rage ignite. But instead, she felt sorrow. She heard the pained screams, saw the anguished frame of her </span>
  <em>
    <span>hermanita</span>
  </em>
  <span> over her own body trying to wake Reyna up, the pain of being shocked to life, the primal fear in Jett's eyes as if Reyna was-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maldito infierno,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was more than that. It was Valorant's fault. She was just reacting to their actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They </span>
  </em>
  <span>were the monsters, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>Reyna inhaled a sharp breath. What she would give to kill those </span><em><span>criaturas</span></em> <span>before they ruined everything, instead of chasing them in these pointless missions and being bogged down by Kingdom's bureaucracy.</span></p><p>
  <span>The thoughts stopped in an instant. Reyna reached her hand out, and traced the dark lines with her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She already gave her life once, and got so much power out of it. These missions, while it took much longer, was ultimately safer for Reyna to exact her revenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were the monsters. Valorant and all the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ratas</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Kingdom who helped them. She just had to find them, and kill them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna clasped her hands together around the empty vial as she leaned her forehead against her knuckles. This was not the time to feel saddened, or enraged. Reyna knew better than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you won't see me like them, hermanita. It's hard to know what to do alone...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eight was a reasonable time to assume people retired to their apartments. At least those who had a working life, and little intentions of partying the night away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sabine." Reyna's knuckles rapped against the wooden door with more force than necessary. "I know you're in there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The debrief had put Reyna in a sour mood. She knew they messed up, and Mikael blamed her for letting the information slip. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>dios mios,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she wasn't the only one looking for these </span>
  <em>
    <span>ratas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kingdom needed someone to blame. So how convenient it was that it fell upon Kingdom's Vampire that few could stand to be around willingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least she had the guts to try and fix her mistakes the same day they occurred. Had she arrived earlier, Reyna would already be breathing down the necks of all the other scientists for some weakness or some tell of who messed with her mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with how much time she lost with Mikael, starting with a lead was better than nothing at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Cariño.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I won't ask again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna leaned her ear closer to the door and listened for movement on the other side. Besides the hearts she could sense around the building, there was no way to tell if Reyna's assumption was wrong, or the chemist was just ignoring her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a scoff, Reyna took a step back and observed the door. Without breaking it completely or getting her foot stuck, the best place to strike it would likely be by the handle. "Fine. There's no harm in trying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna took a deep breath as she leaned back, one foot lifted in the air, and threw her weight forward. She slammed her heel right next to the door's handle, splintering the wood on the impact, and caused the metal within to reverb slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Might've broken the lock... eh, her problem.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna shouldered the door open, finding little resistance as it swung inwards on the hinges. She caught the door as it came back, still having momentum from the initial push, and scanned the apartment before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It appeared generic, without any personal touches added to it. The lights of the living room illuminated the cool coloured space, and the walk-in kitchen to her right without issue. There was a couch in the living room with a table ahead of it. Opposite it was a television that hung on the wall. Though, the dust around it compared to the rest of the room made it seem neglected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna strode in, her eyes watched the opposite end of the room that had a darkened corridor leading off to maybe one or two more rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It struck her as odd to have one place illuminated yet appear so empty. Maybe it was a careless mistake, or one caused by that doctor Sabine spoke about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna wouldn't say no to see the chemist out of it from heavy medications if she was being honest. It would make it easier to collect the information Reyna needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she knew nothing about Sabine's condition, anything that interfered with how the body functioned had to require stronger methods of treatment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she passed by the light switch of the corridor, Reyna sensed the presence of someone else much closer than the others here. Instinctively, she reached for her Ghost as she spun around, ready to kill whoever tailed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw the brief colours of black and emerald before a dust of particles obscured her view. One bullet discharged from her gun as she inhaled the dust, and coughed at the sudden dryness it caused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna fought past it. She reached out and grabbed her assailant's neck as they cried out and forced them against the nearest wall with the barrel pushed right against their gray back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was difficult to tell who exactly this was. Reyna's vision had rapidly deteriorated to a blur of colours. Despite her efforts to look past it, the mess refused to clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No te muevas."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna growled, and cleared her throat to get rid of some of the dryness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"¿Quién eres tú?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'll take effect soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna frowned, her head tilted forward. Did she hear that right? She could barely figure the sound of the voice, much less understand its words in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, Reyna's hands dropped their hold. The gun clattered against the tiled floor. This voice felt trustworthy, despite her inability to recognise it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna glanced at her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whose voice was it? Her mind blanked at the thought. What did she just do? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna's attention shifted to the voice, and the cold sensation — a hand, probably — grasped the upper portion of her tattooed arm. It felt pleasant to be held for once by someone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Walk with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Empress followed the gentle guidance of the dark figure in front of her, who was at least half a head shorter. Normally she'd tease the person about it. But here, it felt right. She hadn't been asked to do anything excessive yet either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure halted her with a simple push to her shoulder, and circled around in front of her. Reyna shut her eyes for a moment, feeling a sudden pang of vertigo from the god-awful vision she possessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two hands snaked their way on her shoulders, and pushed downwards. Reyna obliged, and found herself in contact with the leather of a seat — or couch, there was a couch here somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the chill, a heat crept on Reyna's face. She turned her head away, and drew in a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Hermanita,</span>
  </em>
  <span> is there something wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure withdrew her hands, and stepped back. Reyna strained to see her, but she vanished into the brighter colours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna waited a few moments, watching for a change, before her attention shifted to herself. She dusted off the white powder from her face, and struggled to figure out where it came from even. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it here all along?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Hermanita'?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> The figure asked with a hint of terrible Spanish in the last word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna looked to her left, and saw the silhouette with crossed arms. Her gaze could barely focus on where her eyes would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My sister."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure came closer, and Reyna could make out more forms in the blur. The random green she saw was under a gray-esque clothing item. Reyna looked up, and saw two piercing emerald eyes looking back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna's lips parted, but her breath escaped her, betraying her intention to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stay here. I'll be back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Don't be long </span>
  <em>
    <span>hermanita. Nosotras nunca sabemos por aquí."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure vanished somewhere to the right. Reyna reached a hand to her neck, and clutched at the collar of her armour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't find the strength to pull at it. Instead, Reyna felt lost waiting for someone that might not possibly exist to return. Despite that, there was no panic. There was little to be afraid of here while waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna closed her eyes for a moment, and leaned forward on her gloved hand. She hadn't felt so at ease before. Anything else was a distant memory to what was now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she had to do was wait until that figure- no, woman —  came back. She couldn't do that with her eyes closed...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When her eyes cracked open, as if on cue — the empress had no idea how much time passed — the figure returned, becoming shorter as she offered something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drink this, you'll feel better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna's hand circled around the other colder one. She pulled the glass closer and drank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bitterness had her frowning, but Reyna's throat no longer felt dry as she downed the contents with the help of the woman ahead of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fog on her mind began to settle. It wasn't blank, waiting for instructions or actions to react to. Slowly, Reyna's mind recollected itself, and the forms around her sharpened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a couch she was sitting on. The figure was in fact female, and wearing green and gray, and the familiarity of the apartment returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What she could recall was as clear as the second she stepped in. Then, nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mierda."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna cursed under her breath, turning her gaze forward to those striking eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna quickly refocused herself on the person ahead. It took all of three seconds to recognise Sabine, still holding the glass with Reyna, and watching her with a cautious gaze. "What happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you remember?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna lowered her head and ran her tattooed hand through her hair. Everything was clear until the corridor. Then nothing. It was as though those memories didn't exist. Just the corridor, then now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reyna?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The empress flinched, suddenly alert to the situation at hand. When did Sabine even show up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, Reyna pulled her gloved hand back, and swung as she discarded the glass and reached for the chemist. The strike connected with Sabine's abdomen, and Reyna could hear air escape as the other woman struggled to breathe. Reyna pulled Sabine up and slammed her against the wall, her grip tight on the woman's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reyna!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached back for her weapon. When her hand ghosted past the missing weapon, she cursed, and glared at the chemist who pulled at Reyna's hand enough to breathe, but not escape the grip it seemed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, her free hand was ready to strike again if Sabine tried anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You better start talking. What the hell happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you were- someone else." Sabine rasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What, you didn't hear me the first two times? Where did you even come from?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I didn't." Sabine's glare hardened as her breathing returned to normal, though her voice still struggled. "I was out for dinner. And I saw the lock broken."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then how did I get from the corridor to here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Simple answer: I used Devil's Tongue on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna paused, somewhat aware of that name. It could incapacitate people, and make them follow orders. It would explain the loss of memory. But to have something like that on hand...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's quite a drug. Were you expecting company?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine made a slight nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it because you almost got us killed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cariño?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna released Sabine. But she kept a hand pointed in warning to the chemist. "Didn't get the news? They knew about your poison."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabines glare softened, and Reyna could feel a pang of fear hit the chemist as her heart quickened. The empress smiled as she looked behind her, eyeing the ground and table surfaces for her weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I made the formulas. The others tested and refined them. I'm not your damned mole Reyna."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. Convenient."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna scoffed as her weapon was nowhere in sight, not even by the carpet at the corridor. She made her way to it, in case it fell deeper into the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely, Reyna would remember where her gun was? Not even the scent of gunshot residue lingered there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It really isn't. I'm tired of performing well, and just being suspected as a result."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna turned back towards the chemist with a neutral gaze, and watched Sabine as she finished closing her jacket. Sabine's words were that of a tired woman, Reyna was certain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well if it isn't you... Do you know who it is?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do, actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The empress quirked an eyebrow, and observed the chemist more carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh for..." Sabine threw her hands up in exasperation. "Why after all this time would I stab you in the back </span>
  <em>
    <span>now?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you actually care then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cariño?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The cold heart is just for show?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You lead the teams, no?" Sabine shrugged, then crossed her arms across her chest. "Commanders are hardly ever in positions to be killed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna merely offered a smile before she spoke. It was fun to poke at the chemist, and the woman hardly berated her otherwise beyond logistical justifications.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Reyna needed the slight distraction from what just occurred.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Who is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine uncrossed one arm and raised her hand, lifting a twitchy digit at each name. "Cervantes, Gary and Lorelei."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tch. I knew it was right..." Reyna muttered under her breath, then nodded to the chemist. "I know Lorelei. But I suppose I can take a look at the other two."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know where they're going to trade some information this week."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chemist leaned back against the wall, arms returned to their crossed over position while Reyna went back and took a seat on the couch. It was a lot comfier than it looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you full of surprises? Fine, tell me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"First, I want a favour."</span>
</p><p><span>"Ah, </span><em><span>mi</span></em> <em><span>Cariño </span></em><span>wants to take control for once."</span></p><p>
  <span>It was Sabine's turn to scoff at the remark. "If you don't want it, then by all means, go figure it out yourself. I practically did your work for you here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna leaned back and placed an arm across the top of the couch as she crossed one ankle over her knee. "Three maybe. I've caught hundreds, maybe thousands of them. All I'd lose is time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you had to break my door, then you're not in a position to waste it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want." Reyna spoke the question like a threat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My life, guaranteed. Their associates will try kill me after you take them down. I'm sure that will also clear any suspicions you still have of me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna hummed and took a breath to calm her tone. Those </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiotas</span>
  </em>
  <span> who spoke like Sabine had just now were either dead or not Reyna's problem. It would be counterproductive to see the chemist as the enemy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine was more like an odd acquaintance. There was a strange part of Reyna that hoped it would become more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe. I'd think better of you, yes. But you'll come with me to meet them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously?" Sabine lowered her arms and took a step forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna leaned forward, hands resting on the crossed leg. "Did I stutter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>querida?</span>
  </em>
  <span> My English isn't the best sometimes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine sighed as she turned and walked towards the door. She fidgeted with the sleeve of her jacket, and appeared to be in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well? All you're doing is showing me where they are. I'll handle the rest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. But I won't fight with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can cower even. It's alright </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cariño,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I won't judge." Reyna winked as she spoke, and ended it with a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wouldn't you like to see that." Sabine intoned with no small amount of sarcasm as she glanced back to the empress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, actually." Reyna uncrossed her leg as she spoke. "I like it when people have life in them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Defiance."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a dual meaning for the empress. Defiance in how people acted and reacted, and in how they dealt with what life threw at them. Reyna was no stranger to hard times. She wouldn't be here otherwise, or bothered to start a partnership with Kingdom in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna had a certain respect for Sabine, purely because of her stubbornness to work and achieve with such a condition. It had more side effects beyond twitchy limbs, surely. If there were, then Sabine worked well around her weakness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And when they do something you don't like, you force them into doing something else. That's not life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You spend your career either defying death, or putting </span>
  <em>
    <span>insectos</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his door. How is that different?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine shrugged. "Perspective. It's Kingdom's work at the end of the day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess that's true." Reyna rose from her seat, and glanced one more time for the illusive gun as she spoke. "But we both know better. Were any of those </span>
  <em>
    <span>ratas</span>
  </em>
  <span> involved in what happened today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably. Like I said, I'm on Kingdom's side... and what are you looking for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna chuckled as she met the chemist's analytical gaze. "It seems I left my gun somewhere. I'm sure I arrived here with it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't see one on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna hummed as she adjusted the glove on her hand. "So you snuck up behind me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're the one who trespassed. I'd rather act first then ask why you broke in." Sabine gestured toward the broken door. "Speaking of which, I want an early night, if you don't mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And if I say no?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I still have some Devil's Tongue left. You might wake up halfway towards the nearest ocean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And this is why we don't trust each other." Reyna feigned a sigh as she approached closer towards Sabine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I trust you to a point. I just don't have a death wish." Sabine stepped back about two paces once Reyna closed the distance between them. "I'm better off being smart with my options."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's this point you speak of?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Figure it out yourself. Now seriously, go away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna flashed a smile as she shrugged with her arms. "Alright. I'll see you around then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi Loba."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine's visage shifted to that of slight surprise. Reyna could've been more of a nuisance. But she got what she wanted for the most part, and she wanted the chemist alert for the week at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If what Sabine knew wasn't false, then Reyna was truly fortunate this day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The empress reached out and patted Sabine's shoulder twice as she strode past. Reyna could hear the exasperated sigh as Sabine shifted away from the gesture at the second one and shot a glare at the empress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna didn't have the best streak when it came to protecting people from moles, but for the chemist, she would definitely try a little harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna paused in the hallway about halfway to the stairs and elevators. She hummed to herself as she went over that thought again. Who else did she think like that with besides her </span>
  <em>
    <span>hermanita?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She increased her pace to a walk again. To anyone else that thought would be a cause for concern. But for Reyna, it was so casual. She didn't mind the effect Sabine had on her, so long as she could maintain her power over the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made that mistake once, and it almost cost her dearly.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sated Tensions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Added Tags: N/A</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If there was one thing the old Sabine would criticise Kingdom for, it would be the low security when it came to accessibility. Of course, a lowly soldier could not stomp their way into the office of a head scientist. But when it came to the medium divisions, and maybe a little higher, it was a security risk at best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they wondered why they had so many moles...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did little to faze Viper. She was careful with what remained in her lab, and anything that had to do with her connections to Valorant remained hidden back either at her apartment, a safe spot, or on her person at all times. Furthermore, it allowed her to move about certain sectors without arousing suspicions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A simple glare and a purposeful stride discouraged many from asking why she had wandered into the medical sector towards a particular lab that resided more or less in the centre of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door hissed open as she approached it. The windows that were normally visible to glance through were blocked by metal covers, obscuring any view an outsider would have to the contents within. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a good way to discourage personnel from stealing each others' work, but it made this lab look more like a prison cell than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was Lance's lab, though the scientist himself was absent for the moment. While it looked no different to the one Viper used, its tables were covered in different iterations of objects and materials the Frenchman was studying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were plenty of scientists Viper could have befriended more easily. It was the fact that his studies involved replicating the healer's powers that required her to select him. The last thing they needed was for Kingdom to also have Sage's abilities too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also had an extensive connection to the Kingdom personnel who were unfaithful to the corporation — even some who would happily sell information for a week off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Viper had declined joining in on the frequent, often non-vital conversations, she had to withdraw completely when Reyna involved herself in Viper's affairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he kept her in the loop at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper approached the table to the right, recognising the crystal orb that hung suspended in a bluish liquid and took a look at the open document and writings beside it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His notes were currently on replicating the form of the crystalline orb to use as a medical patch on the field. The formulae and chemical quantities he was iterating and rebalancing were extensive and becoming more accurate as she glanced down the page.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nope.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Viper frowned as she looked back to the crystal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Impressive, but too close to the right answer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She took one of the labelled vials set aside with a gloved hand, and checked the formula again. Then she tripled the amount present — hardly a milliliter — to disrupt the formation of the crystal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would throw him off for a while. The fool would rather test all of his formulae first before narrowing it down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She replaced the vial where it was, turned and walked more to the centre with her phone in hand, as if she had been waiting there the whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another minute passed before the door hissed opened again. Viper turned her gaze onto the visitor, recognising the man's sharpened features and ever unkempt hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Salut.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I haven't seen you here in awhile." Lance nodded to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I came to see how things are," Viper gestured to the lab at large, "and to avoid the ears on the walls."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled as he walked past, setting a file down by the tampered experiment before turning around. "They still haven't grown back, don't worry. You've been well?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thursday's meeting," Viper stated plainly. "You need to cancel it for everyone but the three we talked about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are we compromised?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will be if you show up." Sabine walked over to the same table and leaned one of her hands against its surface. "Reyna asked to come along."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mix of a scoff and a chuckle left the Frenchman. "That's how you're getting rid of them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and I both know they're not worth the trouble. You needed a solution and I didn't have many options."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oui,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but what about you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper quirked an eyebrow. "I know what I'm doing. Trust me on this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do. And I appreciate that you're telling me beforehand. I'm just a little surprised you're involving her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it clears her suspicions of me, then of course I'm not going to say no."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm. Just be careful, I think those three are going to..." Lance's gaze shifted to the now liquifying orb. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Et que fais-tu?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper stepped back as his attention shifted to it, one hand jotting notes while the other used a metal rod to poke at the crystal. Immediately, it gave into the pressure and cracked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A long sigh left him as he turned around. "I don't suppose you have time to brainstorm more formulae?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope." Viper feigned a curious glance at the experiment, then back to Lance. "Maybe after Thursday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you're not going to get caught yourself?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper crossed her arms as her gaze narrowed on the man. "I've weighed the risks already. And she has a bias towards me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did not take a genius to know Reyna had an interest in her. While the first few encounters were tense, and that of two strangers interacting, it eventually melded into something more of a cautious dance on Viper's side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper's cold demeanour did not change with whomever she interacted with. Kingdom personnel were all the same in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only change was generally when Reyna got on her nerves or did something that required Viper to act in a passive-defensive manner. Sometimes she had to remind herself that it was still unwise to poison, drug or kill the Vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slight openness she gave to Reyna was currently more of a courtesy. The Vampire was a consequence of her circumstances. And while Viper knew very little about who Reyna actually was — it is something she would remedy at some point — her gut feeling was that Reyna could be enticed to switch sides if Viper played her cards right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna treated her better than anyone else Viper had heard of. Whether it was the fact that the chemist was always one step ahead, or the Vampire just was not as good as people made her out to be, was still up in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay," he responded with a heavier accent on that one word. "Can I ask something a little more focused on Reyna?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Depends what it is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know people love to talk in Kingdom. Gossip gets people through their days and such..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She did not like where this was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They've been talking a lot about you and Reyna. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Excusez-moi, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but is there something more between you two?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is this, a primary school? It's baseless speculation," she responded evenly. "Rumours. I have no interest in her, and she flirts with everyone anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance nodded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Oui.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sorry, It's just been such a topic, it even reached this sector."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"People really have nothing better to do. No wonder they're stuck down there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper was certain Reyna was looking for something more in the territory of relations. Whether it was out of foolishness or for fun, Viper was not certain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the Vampire kept herself busy most of the time. Sometimes Viper had to express some concern or create a situation where Reyna felt in control — Reyna was lucky Viper decided to spare her that night, and refrained from contacting Sage and company — thereby keeping Reyna content with her own thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do know what you are doing. It's impressive, actually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's that or Kingdom kills an innocent person," Viper intoned. "Anything else that isn't rumours about who fancies me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small chuckle left Lance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Non madame.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was rude of me to ask in the first place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And it looks like you still have a lot of work to do." Viper gestured to the crystal that had now dissolved into the liquid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just really need a second mind on this now, please. I'm running out of ideas."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try something more reactive," Viper said as she turned around, and spared a glance to him as she spoke. "Even better, throw those formulas away and start from scratch. You've got tunnel vision."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I have the time..." he said in a low tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper kept quiet as she made her way to the exit, passing the hissing door and began heading back to the science sector.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it all went to plan, she should not be suspected at all once those three fall. It was an impromptu decision to keep Reyna's gun, but she had a solution for returning it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper had managed to get the pistol to Cypher before they departed, and he collected fingerprints and other particle samples from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it outright disappeared, that would be suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper merely ensured it was — to her knowledge, she could not speak for Reyna — just her fingerprints and the Vampire's on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would just have to detour and collect it before Reyna arrived Thursday evening. A trivial task, but it would be bothersome if Reyna decided to follow her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it worked, Valorant had the potential of collecting quite some information on Reyna. Viper was also curious if it would also give any intel on the Vampire's so-called sister. She did not seem like the family type; Reyna was fiercely independent and defensive with her freedom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then again, neither did Brimstone, and yet he had quite the bond with Killjoy and the rest of Valorant despite his grumpy attitude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alley was quiet for the most part as Viper waited for Reyna to show up. She passed the time by inspecting the street art on the walls around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said graffiti was a mix between anti-Kingdom and anti-Valorant imagery, using both organisations’ logos whilst depicting bombings and other malicious activities. While it was somewhat interesting to look at, the poor fools had no idea what they were actually expressing in their imageries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper had managed to both fetch the pistol and switch out of the Kingdom uniform into something a little more casual. Viper donned a plain black jersey that matched her mechanical gloves, and dark leggings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, there you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi Loba,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> came the familiar voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper turned her head in Reyna's direction. The Vampire approached with a casual pace, as if there was nothing in the world to rush her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least you didn't get lost," Viper responded, unfazed by the new nickname now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It caught her off guard the first time, as it had a few connotations attached to it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She wolf. Cunning.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But it also referred to other virtues and lack thereof. She supposed Reyna would use words with multiple meanings when it was convenient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, when you keep picking weird places in alleys after hours, I suppose some </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiotas</span>
  </em>
  <span> would."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Blame those three," Viper shrugged. "I just overheard them, and here we are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna nodded. "How far are they actually then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Few minutes. We have enough time to catch them in the act." Viper reached behind her, producing the purple Ghost from her belt and offered it to Reyna by the barrel. "You were right, by the way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna's eyes widened at the pistol. She took it, and checked the magazine — Viper ensured to replace the bullet Reyna fired so as to not arouse suspicion — before she slipped it behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Gracias.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was about to ask if I could come by and look for it again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper hummed as she began walking in the opposite direction Reyna arrived from. The Vampire matched her pace beside her and kept an eye out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where was it? I'm curious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Under my couch," Viper answered, her eyes on Reyna but she kept her head forward. "You're lucky I found it before housecleaning did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna chuckled. "That would be a strange report to explain, that's for sure. How's the door?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still waiting for reparation costs. You owe me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As far as we both know, I wasn't there apparently," Reyna remarked, "but I'll see if I can spot you. Short on funds?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper scoffed, turning her gaze forward and away from the smirk Reyna shot her. "No. But it would be interesting if rumours appeared about your trip on Devil's Tongue."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let them talk. I'll just make your rumours worse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because all you can do is talk." Viper turned her gaze to Reyna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Reyna reached her hand out and made contact with her shoulder, Viper ducked past and grabbed at the ring hole on Reyna's choker while she swiped her foot against the Vampire's ankle and pulled her forward. She felt Reyna become unsteady for a brief moment as she leaned forward, which Viper used to shove her back against the alley wall with both her hands against the other woman's neck and armour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna flinched, grunting slightly at the impact as she looked down at Viper with a bewildered look. Viper took satisfaction in the Vampire's flustered state — it was a risk to hold Reyna's neck as she did with such imposed authority, but it worked in her favour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not this time," Viper growled, making a point to keep her glare steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds — and noticing Reyna's visage became flushed rather quickly — Viper released her, and continued to walk as if nothing happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper had held a few people like this — mostly enemies to incapacitate — and she would always feel their pulse quicken under her grip. Here, she felt nothing but the warm skin of the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A consequence of her Radiant heritage, perhaps. Or I didn't press hard enough...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper was not used to her renewed strength yet. It had only been a few days since Sage restored her condition, and her work with Kingdom did not require much heavy lifting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Reyna's reaction was not one Viper expected. The Vampire should have fought back, threatened her with the gun, something besides standing there like an idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna cleared her throat as she appeared again in Viper's peripheral vision. "I was not expecting that..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did not deign to answer until they reached a split in the alleyway's path. Viper turned towards Reyna, and gestured to the right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Turn the corner and they'll be there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Vampire drew her Ghost as she nodded. "Want to watch, or are you going to hide here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not all that interested in seeing them die," Viper responded as she crossed her arms. "Go have fun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. I'll come find you after, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cariño.</span>
  </em>
  <span> We still have a talk to settle."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mirthless chuckle left Viper once Reyna was out of earshot. It was a wonder if Reyna dealt with authority as much as it seemed, or if this was just a problem she had with Viper specifically.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reyna approached with her Ghost aimed at chest height as she followed the path, both safety mechanisms clipped off. She could hear them speaking, trading secrets and information in exchange for money and a severance from Kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The money was basic, but the latter piqued her interest. She'd just have to keep either the dealer or the one asking alive. But she doubted that would come to pass if things turned violent, or they all fled in different directions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When their voices became loud enough to be considered conversational, Reyna broke her stealthed pace and strolled into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, they grew quiet. Reyna spotted five people — Gary, Lorelei and Cervantes that Sabine mentioned — and the two dealers.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hola gente de basura.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It's a nice evening, isn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, I knew something was off," Lorelei muttered, but not quiet enough for Reyna to miss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are we talking about?" Reyna feigned ignorance at the gun the dark-cloaked man pointed at her. "If it's nothing groundbreaking, I might let you go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like you've ever done that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna turned her gaze to the gray-haired scientist — probably Gary if she had to guess — and offered a smile. "Well, I've let innocent ones go before. Unless you have a God you want to go meet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's called 'a little side business that's not your fucking business', wench."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chuckle left the Vampire as she lifted her Ghost as if to cover her mouth. Instead, she shot the dealer who said that in the torso twice. He stumbled back, growling in pain as his bodyguard took aim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna's aim flicked to his head and shot as he opened fire with his submachine gun. Reyna just barely snatched his soul, becoming immune to the bullet spray as he fell back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her stomach dropped with a pang of hunger for a brief moment. The mission at Bind hadn't satisfied her hunger nearly as much as she hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep it together.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna reminded herself, as she swallowed back the increased saliva. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Savour the last one...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Want to try that again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cerdo?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna paced three steps to the right before dismissing her ethereal form, and readjusted her grip on the pistol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna kept an eye on the scientists, who had retreated out of their fire range, and more into the peripheral vision of the empress. She gave the dealer all of three seconds to respond before she turned her aim and attention on the trio that froze like deer on a road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>chiquitos.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I didn't say you could leave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dude, we're fucked..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna grinned, exposing her fangs as she spoke. "Well, you had your chance."</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gunshots, muffled talks and screaming echoed through the alleys, but it hardly bothered Viper. She practically let Reyna loose on them, so there was little to worry about on her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was when she heard footsteps at the pace of a sprint that she turned her attention to the alleys — she had gone to one of the walls, leaned back against it and caught up on some work texts while she waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cervantes, the scientist who probably was too into imitating vampires with his pale skin, white hair, and dark eyes, skidded to a halt as he spotted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course it was you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep running," Viper responded as she pocketed her phone and clasped the toxin vial beside it. "You won't last long here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hesitated, as if considering her words, before he ran straight at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper sighed as she threw the vial at his feet and ran in the opposite direction he appeared from. She heard him draw a breath as the glass shattered, but his pace continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was better to ensure her safety than risk watching him crawl and writhe. The poison she used was acidic in nature, and would probably burn at whatever skin or clothing it touched. Its fumes also served as a means to cause strong irritation if inhaled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he pursued her with a speed Viper did not expect the old man to possess.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If he's really that stubborn...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper stopped and spun around, only managing to strike one hand out of the way before he ran into her, and they both fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cervantes' fist struck a clean blow against Viper's head, which gave him enough time to crawl on top while she was dazed. Her instincts kept him at arm’s length from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was when he produced a scalpel from his coat that Viper immediately switched plans and gripped that arm with both her hands. Viper kept the blade just off her neck. His strength was surprising, but the years had taken its toll on the older man. She was fortunate that even with the degeneration she could match his strength, and the stabilizers provided some minor assistance.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'd be dead if Sage didn't help me. How luck favours Valorant...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought was fleeting, already lost as she continued to hold her ground in this stalemate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're gonna know it's you Sabine," he growled, rising a little higher as he forced more of his weight onto the blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper fought back harder, but she could feel the blade beginning to pierce her neck. It was just a matter of time, and she had little options to consider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How did he even get past Reyna? The Vampire was sloppy...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going down with you," Viper retorted with the same exertion as she redirected the angle of her push. Instead of directly opposing him, Viper shoved against his arm diagonally, and turned her body sideways slightly with the shift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hissed as the blade cut a line across her neck and stabbed into the cobbled floor. Not wasting her advantage, Viper struck at his jugular with the palm of her hand as hard as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man descended into a mix of wheezing for air and coughing his heart out as Viper pushed him off and rose to her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a few steps back before she held her gloved hand to her neck and looked at the damage. She did not feel the symptoms of blood loss, nor see an excessive amount of blood from the wound, and the stain had a minor amount of crimson in a line. He must have missed by centimeters...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vampire's bitch," he choked out as he curled in on himself, struggling uselessly to reclaim his air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper had struck both a lethal and incapacitating blow, causing internal bleeding. He would have maybe another minute or two of life. If that failed to kill him, then the acid that chewed at his feet would cause a lethal enough necrosis and corrosion to render him useless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that what they call me now?" Viper queried as she came closer to his head and sent a kick aimed at his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A high pitched cry left him as her foot connected with his teeth. He probably lost a few, or bit his tongue. "Try to say that again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She breathed in deeply, doing her usual eight counts exercise as her racing heart levelled. Her gaze remained on him until he drew his final breath, his neck a bright red and purple from the bruising underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No doubt word would circle back to Kingdom about this incident. Kingdom had cameras here, and both her and Reyna were in perfect view during the encounter. Viper was fine since this was Reyna's idea. But she would have to pester the Vampire to keep her end of the bargain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was supposedly a woman of equal trades, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper glanced up at the sudden footsteps. Reyna stepped out of the shadows with an eyebrow quirked at the man on the floor. Reyna's attire was dusty, had some blood on it, and there were marks of knife cuts on the mesh of her torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You missed one," Viper said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whose idea is it that scientists carry weird liquids, gasses and drugs on them?" Reyna scoffed as she knelt down and checked his pulse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't say we're not prepared."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Dios mios,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they probably don't sleep either..." Reyna said as she moved her hand lower, and made a beckoning motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, her tattoos glowed in a mix of pink and dark mauve as a glowing purple sphere with white and red lines formed in her palm. She curled her fingers around it and brought it close to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper watched with a piqued curiosity as her hand curled into a fist, causing the lights to fade. Cervantes' corpse became grayer while a sigh left the Vampire as she remained still for a few seconds, then stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did you just do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it." Her gaze switched from Viper's eyes to her neck as she approached. "You're hurt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper narrowed her gaze and kept the question in her mind for now. "I won't die. He missed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna extended her tattooed hand to it, and swiped at the clotting blood. Then, she brought it to her own lips and pressed it against her tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. You taste sweet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper's glare reduced to a look of shock for a brief moment before she retorted. "If I see a single bite mark anywhere on me Reyna-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll what? I'm still your superior." Reyna shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You weren't when I had you against the wall."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna cleared her throat as she averted her gaze to the Ghost in her gloved hand. She seemed to take a moment to check the two safety triggers again. "I wasn't expecting that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know the so-called 'Empress' was a taker."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sabine, shut up." Reyna raised her pistol to Viper with the safety triggers still intact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper merely looked back at Reyna, just spotting the heat in the woman's face in the now dim alleyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You got lucky. I'd've killed any other </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiota</span>
  </em>
  <span> that tried that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper pushed the barrel of the pistol to the side with the back of her hand. "We'll agree to forget about it if you hold up your end of the bargain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna was silent for a few moments, then she tapped her left ear and spoke to the wind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Castille. Mira a Sabine para mí ... Ella me ayudó. La gente podría intentar matarla... A partir de mañana por favor."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna dropped her hand after a few more seconds. "Done. Don't do anything suspicious. I have my </span>
  <em>
    <span>pequeño dúo </span>
  </em>
  <span>watching you from tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Viper nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made sense Reyna had a contact or two like that. She doubted the Vampire spent a lot of time reading compared to poking and killing moles. She probably got her information in summarised reports.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm surprised you killed him." Reyna changed the subject, and looked down at the scientist again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not my first time, and I didn't feel like dying tonight. Did you let him go on purpose?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I was busy with the other four. They had some intel I had to draw out from them," Reyna responded as she put her pistol away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything worthwhile?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seems I stumbled on quite a group of them." Reyna chuckled. "We'll see how true it really is, though. They seemed adamant on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper sighed as she slipped her hands in her pocket. "Still uncertain?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe you, don't worry </span>
  <em>
    <span>cariño."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna teased. "My concern is how far this will go and how many they're gonna try to kill to keep their little group safe. I'm sure a lot of the names were false."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Replacements are a dime a dozen. It probably won't matter in the long run."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna hummed. "Want to get some dinner? On me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Next time. I've got some work to check on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper gestured to the alley they originally arrived from, and began walking in that direction. Reyna quickly caught up and strode beside Viper, keeping one step ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While it would help in befriending Reyna, Viper did not want to get that personal yet. Not until she knew how the Vampire's powers worked. It looked like she took the life essence of the scientist with how gray his skin became.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You scientists never stop working."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's one of the requirements to get to where I am."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Vampire rolled her eyes as scoffed, but said nothing else on the matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their walk back had some more small talk here and there before they finally parted ways. Viper noted Reyna seemed a little more alive since the encounter. She made sure to check the windows and other reflective materials to ensure Reyna had truly left her alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if you need to do that to survive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper mused on the potentials of that hypothesis, as well as which routes she would have to take home that are completely in Kingdom's surveillance for the next while until she walked by the birch tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper took her second phone out as she stopped exactly four paces from it and did the same ritual of ensuring its connection to Valorant's virtual private network and not to Kingdom, before she dialed Brimstone's spare number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It rang into voicemail. It was probably their time to rest at Valorant — Viper had a loose sense of time for them, but their work sometimes had their waking times inverted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the usual message indicating voicemail ended, and a beep came from it, Viper spoke up. "Don't worry. It's not important. I'm leaving a message for Joy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper paused for about five seconds. Using the second half of Killjoy's name felt the safest. Kingdom knew the German's name, and if they somehow intercepted this message, Viper had plausible deniability of who 'Joy' could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mäuschen.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This is long overdue, and I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch." Viper paused, considering her words carefully. "I haven't forgotten about you. We both know how they value our time. But so far, things have been successful on my side. I hope it's been the same for you and the rest of the group."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh left Viper as she glanced around the alleys. "I know you'll assume I'm pushing it since the doctor's spoken to you. I am perfectly fine. There is one more situation I have to deal with until they stop pestering me, but I'm not worried. Don't be worried for me either. I don't want to hear about it from the captain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finally, don't be a hero and fight sleep. It's important you don't slip back into that habit. Take care."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper's finger hesitated on the red button. She brought it back to her ear again. "I'll call at a better time in future. Contrary to what people say, I don't actually like talking to walls. And it'd be nice to hear some familiar voices again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satisfied, Viper hung up and shut the device down as she headed towards Kingdom's labs again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would probably be one of those nights she had to sleep there, but she supposed that was long overdue with how quickly she finished all her other assignments until now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Definitely had a more interesting time with their conversations, heh. Cya in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Manhunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Added Tags: Blood and Violence</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Seventeen confirmed moles, five of which you've killed so far. All of this from one informant?" Mikael held a steady yet skeptical gaze towards Reyna as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The empress had claimed one of her handler's office seats, already comfortably leaning back with one ankle crossed over the opposite knee as they spoke of work and news in regards to intelligence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The time was late enough into the evening to not have any interruptions from lowly soldiers or messengers. Reyna much preferred getting these idle talks over and done with swiftly, instead of wasting her time listening to nobodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I expect you to believe me," Reyna said, her eyes still watching her silver-lined nails in front of her. "Is it hard to, after all this time? I was thorough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older man leaned forward on the desk with his hands clasped together. "I don't doubt it. It's just been quiet for... a month, maybe more? You had nothing until last week."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You never said I had to bring a certain amount each week."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess not. Can I know who you got this from at least?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When I'm finished, sure." Reyna's hand lowered to the seat's armrest, tapping rhythmically against it. "I'm still expecting a backlash from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>insectos."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What kind? You haven't reported as such."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can handle it better than your men. As for the report... I'm not taking any chances."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well. It's your reports, not mine. As long as you mention it before handing in, we're fine." He shrugged. "What of Sabine? Still uncertain?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna chuckled, the question completely expected from the man. She had trouble for a while discerning if the chemist was one of those </span>
  <em>
    <span>criaturas.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But as she observed, poked at her and researched, she had a solid answer now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Objectively speaking — and completely disregarding the four missing months — Sabine looked suspicious purely because it was her second time through the corporation and her connection to Sarge. She worked with a speed few could match, and had extensive knowledge on both mending and tearing any person biologically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarge had trained her in what seemed like self-defense as well as offensive maneuvers. The way she took out Cervantes, according to the autopsy, was perfection in a single strike. Nobody really aimed for the neck barehanded — not if they were certain of what they were doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hell, she even slipped past the empress of all people. And honestly, Reyna found it to be a pleasant surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, someone who wasn't afraid and that could keep up with her antics and interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Subjectively speaking, Reyna didn't see Sabine as the type to trade away and sell information for perks, benefits or money. Kingdom paid her very well for her position, and she worked as if her job was what she lived for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short hours most weeks were suspicious at first. But when Reyna compared the results to the time placed in, it would've been a waste to continue working for diminishing results. It was effective, and the time scaled correctly with the amount of projects Kingdom gave her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll give you a real answer when I'm done with the rest of them," Reyna finally responded after a brief mental muse. "They're pointing their claws at each other. I think Sabine is clean, but I will wait until I am completely certain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is out of research — not because you like her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you take me for?" Reyna frowned at the accusation. "Unless you haven't seen all those papers the corporation loves us to type and keep updated."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have. And I'm impressed how thorough you've been, even off the records." The man simply smiled at her serious visage. "I know my people would've just put a bullet through her skull and called it a day. Too much work and complications."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which is why </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was watching her, not them," Reyna shot back. "You got results instead of a quick job. And you get to keep an intelligent mind. Good for Kingdom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In truth, she wasn't surprised Mikael knew about the apartment visit. Kingdom had eyes everywhere, and while Reyna left her earpiece at home that night, she was certain the cameras showed her path clearer than the texts in their reports. The only thing they wouldn't know was what they exchanged that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, that was best left between her and Sabine only.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. A good soldier </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>a good mole tracker. Maybe it's just a Radiant thing. It seems like it." Mikael paused a moment as he leaned back into his seat. "Speaking of Radiants, Emissary's looking for you. Apparently there's something new on the table from her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna sighed, forcing her face neutral instead of frowning further. She was never a fan of the woman and her methods, not since Hawks 'left' Kingdom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The harsh training she gave and expectations she held were because her training was aimed at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Radianates.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hawks was still a shining example of what she could do with them in a single year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, her results were achieved quickly and with brutal efficiency, not so much by taking the individual into consideration. Emissary shaped them into her desired result based on what the Radiant could do at the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does she want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No idea. Just that she wants to borrow you from me for a short while. Maybe a new recruit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll see with her then," Reyna said simply. "Anything else on your side?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Espada to Reyna. Please answer."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"There has been a few-" Mikael started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna raised a hand, hushing the older man as she pressed her fingers to her left ear. "I'm in a meeting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>niño.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This better be important."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That chemist you wanted us to watch? She's surrounded."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mierda...</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna scoffed as she rose to her feet. "We'll finish this later. I've got to go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't just leave." Mikael stood up as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not asking," Reyna growled as she turned and made her way to the door, shifting from a walk to a sprint in five paces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn't good. It must have happened during a shift change, or the duo didn't pay close attention like she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guide me to them, and give me the situation," Reyna ordered, tapping the earpiece thrice, switching it from its usual push-to-talk setting to voice activated.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Of course... Front exit is the fastest. I'll plot a route from there."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many hostiles?" Reyna darted down the halls, taking a slightly longer way to pass the armoury, just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I see twelve, but it's hard to keep track. Well minus one. Huh."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Espada paused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I haven't seen a lethal scientist before."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Twelve... Reyna cursed as she raced past the personnel, and changed her route to the swiftest one instead. Sabine didn't have the luxury of time, and her Ghost would just have to do for this mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Minus two."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Injuries?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"None so far. She knows those alleys pretty well."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile formed on her lips for one brief moment. For some reason, she felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>pride</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the comment, despite it having nothing to do with Reyna.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just hold on mi Loba. I don't think you can handle that many alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where to?" Reyna exited the building, skidding to a stop and drew in a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't care for the people who glanced at her curiously, Kingdom and otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Left. Take the third street towards the markets."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna settled into the rhythm quickly, listening to her agent's guidance as she raced down the pathways and slipped past any people or objects in the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew Sabine well enough that taking a vehicle was pointless. Those alleys were like a second home to the chemist, and would avoid the large, obvious routes and dead ends to take care of those </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiotas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What Reyna hesitated on was where Sabine would end up. Further away? Closer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would Reyna even get there in time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alleys faded out of sight for a moment, replaced with the earthen-coloured buildings and dusty streets of her town in Mexico. She felt her body go on autopilot, listening to Espada's voice that wasn't quite clear right now</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was so much like the run chasing down the Valorant rebels. The pain in her body burnt through her muscles from sprinting and not taking the time to slow down and catch her breath. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This was a matter of importance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She wasn't chasing the North Star that shone so brightly in the night, even though others would think so. Maybe they thought that star was her </span>
  </em>
  <span>hermanita. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But they couldn't read her intentions. What she could see of herself was of the old black suit stained in blood — hers, someone else's; her memory fails to clarify that — and dust as she chased them across the rural earth. She pursued a distant light she knew was tied to her </span>
  </em>
  <span>hermanita,</span>
  <em>
    <span> and those </span>
  </em>
  <span>follas.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Delilah!' </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was all that guided her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Delilah!'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The screams of her </span>
  </em>
  <span>hermanita</span>
  <em>
    <span> rung clearly in her mind, even as she had laid dazed and battered mere moments ago.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I won't let them take you from me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>¡Sobre mi cadáver!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"If you take a left turn here you're back on track. Reyna?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes shut for a moment. When they opened, the alleys greeted her back into reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry." Reyna took the instruction in stride and made the appropriate turn. She was uncertain how much time passed there, just running and reminiscing on a past she couldn't change.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Eight hostiles left. Sabine's killed four of them. You're going to pass one on the right now."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's it looking?" Reyna spoke quickly, extending her hand out and beckoned the soul towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She crushed it across her body and drew from its energy, rejuvenating her and giving some respite to the muscles that burnt from her relentless sprint.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"... She gave them a good fight but they got her. She's not hurt badly yet. Right turn there."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yet.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna scoffed at the word, concerned for the implications that could arise from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The audio. I want to hear it," Reyna said between breaths as she stole the second soul she passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed an anchor to not drift back to those memories. She knew they were completely different, yet her mind drew parallels to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Second left. I can't feed the audio, it'll take too long"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna gritted her teeth, and focused on the promise instead. She swore Sabine would be safe and make it out alive. There was no question on the status of her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was a part of the deal Reyna could still keep. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I won't reach her in time, not at this pace.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"The hunt begins," she muttered, her vision darkening and the alleyways' colours diminishing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dark purple aura enveloped her and spread across her whole body like a second skin. She felt lighter, enraged and most of all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>starving.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed the third soul she passed and consumed it, gaining a burst of speed as she glided just above the ground for a few brief seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"They're kind of both talking to Sabine and beating the crap out of her... Take a right there. I also see some needles. I can't tell what's in them."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dios mios, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not this again.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna shook the thought from her mind, and replaced it with hateful imagery. The thought of massacring the undesirables back at home, the pain Killjoy caused her, the carnage she would cause these... these </span>
  <em>
    <span>insectos.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You've got time Reyna. Take a left and then the third right, and all the way down the alley. Apparently 'a quick death is the last thing she deserves'."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Espada," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reyna said with a deep rumble in her tone as she slowed, her lungs begging for air that wouldn't escape her so quickly, "look away."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't have to tell me twice. Good luck."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Two gunshots echoed in the air, followed by silence. It evoked a flinch from Reyna as she closed in towards their supposed location. She grabbed the final soul from the limp corpse, forcing herself to take only a piece as she passed and kept the rest for later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should we kill her? I thought I heard something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The emptiness washed over her as did the pain in her abdomen. It begged for sustenance, and Reyna was happy to comply soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No way. I want to see her life leave her eyes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned the corner, Ghost drawn and aimed at the centre of the pathetic group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, her gaze fell to Sabine first. She could hardly see the chemist as two sets of legs blocked Reyna's view. Sabine was on the ground curled into herself. The normally light gray lab coat took on a darker crimson as blood pooled from underneath her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shit!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze flicked back to the men as two of them shot at her. The bullets pierced her abdomen as she fired back at her assailants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain faded into a dull throb as she grabbed a soul and disappeared into the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They scattered like flies when she appeared again and stabbed her jagged reaver knife deep into the neck of one of the security guards, twisted it, and wrenched it out. His blood spewed like a geyser as she spun around and shot at the redhead's knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll deal with you last, wretch!" Reyna warned as the man cried out and fell to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw him clutch his injuries as she vanished again, and chased after the other </span>
  <em>
    <span>cabrones.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that only three of them were armed. Each one she chased down fled in terror, not even bothering with their stupid vials and hidden weapons. She didn't give them the luxury of a quick, clean death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they wanted to bleed her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Loba</span>
  </em>
  <span> dry, she would give them the same treatment, despite the amount of blood she wasted in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her pistol ran out of bullets by the fourth one, having emptied the rest of the magazine into his gut like a swiss cheese. The knife was coated red from the throats she slashed and the lungs she collapsed. She holstered the pistol and kept to her blade and the use of her abilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of them fell quickly, though Reyna had some difficulty keeping up as they went in different directions. Their hearts raced as though they would fail at any moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The empress gladly gave them a reason to; a heart couldn't work with only one valve intact, or when blood flowed freely down into their lungs and stomachs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second last one she tackled into a wall, grabbed his hair right by his scalp and repeatedly smashed it against the concrete until his skull caved in. She ignored his cacophony, already having his soul in hand as she chased the final one down into a dead end not far from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man cowered on his knees, reduced to tears as she broke out of her invisibility and made her way towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't want to! Please, I don't want to die!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why should you survive and not her?" Reyna snarled as she loomed over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised the knife in both hands as he looked up in horror, and stabbed down into his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His scream didn't leave his throat as he drowned in his own blood. Reyna twisted the blade and tore it out, ensuring his jugulars remained intact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Choke on it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>perra."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna kicked him down before she turned away, and followed her carnage back to the source.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her empress form faded as she arrived. The overwhelming urge to feast reduced itself to a simple, numb desire. Reyna caught herself on her knees as she felt a wave of exhaustion hit her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not now, you can rest later. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Venga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna took a few moments to breathe, and consume the rest of a soul she still had. Her body refused to be enticed by the adrenaline alone. She could see the blood that stained her armour and hands. Some dripped from out of her sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She must look like a monster to them. Less so without the white eyes and dark aura, but a monster nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna spotted the redhead as she straightened back up. It seemed he was trying to make a great escape from this mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She'd follow his blood trail later. He wasn't worth her time now. Instead, she made her way to Sabine.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Espada, médico?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Uh..."</span>
  </em>
  <span> his voice piped up a moment after.</span>
  <em>
    <span> "Sent two before you started. Think they'll be a few minutes."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna hummed as she knelt down and assessed the damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sabine clung to life based on the slow, light heartbeat Reyna could sense. The blood had begun clotting at the edges, but she still had a slow bleed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sabine?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna reached out, moving the chemist slightly to see the concealed damage. Her mood dropped at the bruises and cuts she saw. Some spots were inflamed — likely the injection shots, if Reyna had to guess — and others were just a consequence of a good old-fashioned beating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One thing Reyna was certain about, was the chemist was not awake right now. Or she hoped that was the case. Positions liked this were painful to endure, sometimes unbearably so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna inched closer and pulled Sabine's upper body on her lap for better access to the wounds. She pressed her hands against the bullet holes and applied pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not dying here. Hold on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cariño."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna's voice dropped to a whisper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"They'll be here soon. They couldn't have all died."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reyna clutched the battered body of her </span>
  </em>
  <span>hermanita.</span>
  <em>
    <span> There were too many geometric wounds to apply pressure to. She focused on the larger ones, but she could feel the once vibrant heartbeat diminishing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Those viridian eyes looked up at her with a pained, hopeful glint. Reyna choked a bit, despising her tardiness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm so sorry. Why did they think it was you? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yo prometí..." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She leaned forward, her forehead making contact with the bloodied clothes of her sister as she clutched her close. Heat rose to Reyna's face and her eyes stung.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why?" Her voice cracked. "You shouldn't've copied my markings, </span>
  </em>
  <span>hermanita.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Why..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reyna!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flinched, looking up with a start as a hand left her shoulder. She spotted the familiar medical signs of two Kingdom EMTs. One clutched a bunch of supplies while the other still looked at Reyna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She doesn't have time. Let us handle it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna loosened her hold and set Sabine back down as she backed away, still in a shocked, yet numb state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned away from them, wiping the blood off her hands on the nearby wall, before she swiped the tears lingering at her eyes and breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn't the same as Mexico. Here, they actually had medical assistance and Reyna managed to fight them off instead of becoming a second victim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did the best with the situation that presented itself. It would just have to do. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoped</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna turned back, slightly more self assured. She forced her gaze upwards as she walked past, only stopping next to the medic with all the supplies next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If she dies, I'll have both your heads," Reyna growled, looking at just the medic next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll do what we can," he responded back in a calm tone, despite his elevated heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna kept moving before her gaze went to Sabine, following the blood trail that led the opposite way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She despised the weakness of their human bodies. The empress had the luxury of self healing when provided with souls, and thus never needed to visit hospitals and such for injuries. She just needed time and living batteries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't need to see the chemist at her weakest. And she didn't need another trip through her memories. Why Sabine reminded her of </span>
  <em>
    <span>hermanita</span>
  </em>
  <span> so much, Reyna couldn't begin to fathom. This was just meant to be business, but it became something </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the empress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When last did she care so much? When did such things bother her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna drew her knife again, fidgeting with the loose bit of leather by its guard as she closed in on the crawling scientist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And where are you going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His movements ceased with a violent flinch appearing from his core. His heart rate spiked to an alluring level for the empress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll make this easy for you. Give up what you know, and I might give you a quick death."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked around to his front, meeting his blown up brown eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lie to me, and I might be tempted to drain you like you tried with </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi Loba."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's just like us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cried out as Reyna drove her dagger deep into his shoulder, until the tip of the blade poked out the bottom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled the knife out, prompting another painful cry from him. She dragged the side of it across her tongue, sampling the wretched man's blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh. I've had better meals."</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The darkness felt like a muddled mixture of incoherent thoughts and feelings. It had been a long time since she felt this chaotic in her own mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cold, rational thoughts lead to good decisions. She rendered both the rage and grief in her heart dormant for when a better time rose so that she could think clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper cracked her eyes open, immediately getting a headache from the light above. She cursed under her breath as she held a shaky hand above her face to block it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was not the alleyway she passed out in. It was too clean, and there was a constant beep present here.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A hospital. Huh, guess it worked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper pulled off the heart monitor from her finger, which silenced the intruding machine, and slowly pushed herself up to a sitting position. The pain finally registered through her body and she could point out where each ache, bruise, and wound was without glancing under the medical robe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She recognised the often-grim hospital ward of Kingdom. She doubted she would ever visit here as a patient, and yet, here she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper reached towards the table on the right with her free hand — the one that lacked any drips to her bloodstream — and retrieved the file.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memories were mostly clear, but she was not certain what injuries she sustained. It was blurry when the toxins entered her bloodstream and the vicious beatdown continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She supposed karma would catch up to her somehow for all the death and agony she had caused. Maybe that would have been the end if her judgement on Reyna's actions was incorrect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper skimmed through the file, confirming no breaks in her body. But, they treated plenty of internal injuries and some hemorrhages from the beating and bullets. They used some general antitoxins and antivenoms, noting the fact that said poisons and venoms did a lot less damage than expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought,</span>
  <em>
    <span> So I did lose the band. Going to have to replace it somehow now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper checked her abdomen, and felt three sets of surgical threads there, as well as some pain when she applied pressure to it. Two bullets and maybe a knife wound? When was she stabbed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made it about halfway through the document before she sensed a presence. Viper looked up, ready to converse with whatever nurse or doctor that showed up, but paused at the sight of a rather tired looking Reyna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't tell me you brought your work here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's my medical file," Viper responded with a slight rasp. "I wanted to see what happened."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna approached, though her gaze went past Viper. "I suppose you're hungry? I know the food here's terrible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine. I'm not in the mood to eat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper closed the file and tossed it back on the table again. She turned her attention to Reyna as she pulled up a chair beside the medical bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long was I asleep?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About a day." Reyna met her gaze. "They said it could've taken longer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose I was in a critical condition."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did you do it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper paused, her eyes narrowing at Reyna, though it had no aggression. "What, exactly?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You knew they were going to kill you. You still went about your life like everything was normal." Reyna clenched her fists. "You almost died. For what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust. You're good at what you do, and Kingdom needs undeniable proof of my loyalty."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna tilted her head, and Viper could see the gears turning in the Vampire's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not everyone would trust Kingdom and its employees to follow through as you did," Viper clarified. "I risked my life to expose some double agents, and to prove to you that yes, I trust you enough to put my life in your hands."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a risky play. Viper knew it from a lot of mullings and evaluations. To put one's life in the hands of another was perhaps one of the biggest gambles one could do. Anyone else would either have found a different route, or lived in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Viper was not anyone else. The risks were acceptable to the chemist. It was not the first time she did this, but this was the first time she had no control over the outcome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're insane, Sabine," Reyna started, then scoffed and looked away. "One minute. That was the difference between life and death."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A minute is a long time." Viper responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And if I was too late? If I stopped because I was exhausted? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dios mios-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You weren't," Viper said simply, cutting off Reyna's potential rant. "I knew the risks. I thought about it for days, weeks even."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you trusted the chance that I would arrive in time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. What else do you want me to say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna's gaze dropped to the ground, and away from Viper. "... Don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> put your head in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>guillotina </span>
  </em>
  <span>again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cabrona.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don't want your blood on my hands."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I doubt that'll happen again. You terrify people with each mission you carry out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna sighed and said nothing more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper watched the Vampire for a few moments, noting the exhaustion properly. It did not look as though Reyna slept at all with the bags under her eyes and slightly paler skin. Her eyes held a troubled look that was, in a way, reflective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They confirmed the poisons and stuff were from your lab. One of those </span>
  <em>
    <span>insectos</span>
  </em>
  <span> survived. It should lead us to the rest of them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper nodded. She had a suspicion that those were her own creations, but could not really confirm it from the vague document.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed the thought away for the moment as she leaned over and placed a hand on Reyna's shoulder. The Vampire looked to the twitchy hand, then to the chemist's gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop thinking of imaginary outcomes for yesterday. I'll be fine." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not the first time she was injured to such a degree. The previous experience made this one much more bearable, and therefore she was more calm with the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... I butchered them," Reyna started, covering Viper's hand with her own warm one. "They had no chance. Each of them died in ways you were meant to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that a problem?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I lost control when I saw you dying on the floor. I chased each of them down, and made them drown in their own blood."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna drew in a sharp breath, her hand becoming a death grip on Viper's. The chemist gritted her teeth and endured the pain it caused, her focus on the woman instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I haven't done that in years. And it felt good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're scared of yourself?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm more worried for people like you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper scoffed, prompting a quirked eyebrow from Reyna. "If it's about my opinion of you, it hasn't changed. People forget how rage can change us into monsters, even though we're still as human as ever."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna's grip loosened. "You're strange, Sabine. You don't care at all about what that could mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it means that you clear out the undesirables and fight for what you care about or believe in, that's good enough," Viper sighed, withdrawing her hand and feeling the chill hit it immediately. "I'm not one for debating morality in decisions. We all make too many to judge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you'd make the same choices again, with the same results as now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna hummed, breaking eye contact briefly. "Fine. Just don't gamble like this again. And if you do, tell me so I can at least follow you and prevent... this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made a sweeping gesture towards Viper, then dropped her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper looked around the room for a moment. "Well, it's not all bad. I finally have some time off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna paused with a shocked look. "You're joking?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Fifty-percent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna scoffed, but Viper could hear the slight chuckle hidden behind it. "You've got the week off at least. Might make you think straight again, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>loca Loba."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose so."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"While we're still kind of talking about trust," Reyna said with a slight caution in her tone. "I have cleared you. And with that, Kingdom was thinking of promoting you for more sensitive tasks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Viper's turn to shoot a curious look towards Reyna. "Where'd you hear that from?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I may have been part of that meeting," she said simply, "and I may have said a few things in your favour. It's up to you in the end."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind challenges. But I'm not doing anything until I'm discharged. I can't be bothered fighting the doctors here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna laughed. "Yeah, I've seen those people too. I don't want to hear that you're one of them. Though I guess it's easy, since you don't smoke."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper nodded, though internally, her mood dropped a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whole week until she could talk to Valorant again and hear back from Killjoy — Viper was certain the German would probably spam voicemail now that she reached out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that it would be a bad thing. She missed the sound of her partner's voice. The idle commentaries, the subtle Germanic curses as she worked on her equipment, the time they shared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This mission's difficulty was aimed more at the people Viper would miss, rather than playing by Kingdom's politics. Killjoy was one such person, as were the other agents she had come to bond with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As I said, I could use the rest." Viper dismissed the thoughts with some reluctance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll need it. You'll probably be working with me soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so that's why you want me promoted," Viper said with a hint of sarcasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, I can bother you whenever I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>cariño.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don't want your life to go to waste."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How thoughtful. I'm sure it was going to happen anyway — the promotion that is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe. But not one to deal with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Radianates."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna spoke with a sudden confidence. "But I'll let them talk to you about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess that's an attempt at teasing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna hesitated, glaring at the chemist while Viper merely gave a lazy smirk. "Be lucky I don't hurt injured people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be ready for next week then. And make a list of the people you do actually hurt. I'll avoid those conditions."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh otra vez esto no,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna muttered, as she stood up with a sigh. "I've got somewhere to be. And you should be resting anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I appreciate the fact you visited," Viper said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's kind of my fault you're here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper merely waved off the statement. "Details. It's not like you can change the outcome now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. But now I really owe you a meal at least. Think about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper shrugged. "Fine, I'll give it some thought."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Adios </span>
  </em>
  <span>then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi Loba.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And let me know the answer," Reyna said with more of a smile as she turned away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper waited until Reyna left before she took the file again and laid back in the cheap medical bed, already considering possible explanations for her body's reaction to the poisons that would hold firmly against scrutiny. Kingdom did not need to know she was a Radiant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, her mind did occasionally switch back to Reyna. Definitely a hurt woman, and she wanted Viper. To what end was up in the air, but Viper would keep it as professional as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made a promise, after all. And Viper was not one to back out of her word. They could be as little as vowing to avoid cursing certain words, to outright promising she would not die alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How complicated this is all becoming. Hmm...</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Viper considered the potential of working higher up in Kingdom's chain of command. More information to take, but more risks involved, less room for failure, and quite possibly less time to talk to Valorant</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Reyna had her back, of that, Viper had no doubts.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the interesting way it has turned out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dinner with a Vampire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Added Tags: Killjoy, Dialogue Heavy</p><p>Think we need a break from the tension so far...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The week passed by uneventfully. There were the occasional work emails to read and documents to double check, but it was quiet for the most part. Viper had kept herself busy by reading over the countless research files stored in Kingdom's database, as well as the older digital documents Lance shared with her on his Radiant replication discoveries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could never be too prepared. If Kingdom was offering a position that involved Radiants or the technology they used, she had to have an idea of what the other scientists were doing regarding the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper did spot Reyna here and there throughout the week, though the Vampire never stayed for long. Her visits and walk-bys were frequent enough to assume she had other business in this sector. But, she would likely have queried that over that night’s meal — Viper had agreed to entertain Reyna's dinner invitation now that she was safe from persecution — instead of here, where Kingdom would hear their conversations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The minute she was discharged from the medical ward, Viper went home to freshen up, collect her second phone, and switch out of the unappealing Kingdom-issued uniform into her own usual green and grey clothes. She was told to not strain herself for a few more weeks, which was not a terrible tradeoff for the rewards she had reaped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, the restaurant they agreed upon was not too far away from a safe spot she could stop by — just to see what she missed in her absence. It was nearby a communications tower that handled a lot of traffic and signals — too many for Kingdom's surveillance to discern properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she had no new intel to offer this time, she was expecting some information about Reyna and the potential onslaught of messages Killjoy sent her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone came to life in her hand with notifications as it caught up to the messages it received. Viper made her way to a building's wall and leaned back against it as she checked the text messages. The ones that mentioned voicemail — Killjoy's messages no doubt — she unfortunately skipped over for now. Viper had to keep up with their intel, lest she was interrupted and lost out on something important for later use.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Hello little chemist.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper rolled her eyes, but read on regardless. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Typical Cypher.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'The information and the gun's prints you provided us with helped speed along your request. Here it is briefly. There isn't a lot to find that won't be exclusive to Kingdom's servers, but Reyna did have something of a life in Mexico.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Her name is Delilah Anquillano, and her sister is Tali. She was part of some illegal businesses — I would assume either a mafia or gang — until Kingdom... pardon, the rebels bought by Kingdom, attacked certain cities in Mexico. The news labelled it as a Valorant terrorist attack. This was a few weeks after your little engineer set up some defenses there. Kingdom took care of the damages a day later, and we can assume they recruited Reyna then.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper paused, considering the information. She had not gone rogue with Brimstone yet, so Valorant should not have existed at that time. Yet, the rumours she heard about Reyna's relation to the Protocol mentioned they did something to her. Either it was after Mexico, or there was a lie somewhere, and Reyna built up a false story from there.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Beyond that, there is very little to dig into unless you can give me access to Kingdom's servers. Everything else about that Anquillano family was removed from the internet. I can tell you Reyna is a charming woman and good at what she does, but I'm sure you knew that already.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The information was a start at least. Viper had hoped for something more than names and speculation, but she could work with this. She moved on to the final message from Brimstone's second number.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'We got a tip that Kingdom might have another Radiant on their side soon. Can you confirm this?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;'I will soon.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper paused, before adding on to the message.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;'I may work with them in the future. But, it will take me longer to respond. They trust me now... When did you start working with the rebels?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper sent the message off, then looked around her. People were mostly walking in the street, with a few standing in circles and speaking. There were also some people like Viper who stood off to the side on their phones.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's interesting how blind Kingdom can be sometimes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she mused as she navigated to voicemail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were two messages of different lengths waiting. It was amusing in hindsight, the thought that Killjoy would spam the hell out of her phone. But at the same time she would not put it past her. The German always had something to say unless Viper intervened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper tapped the first one as she brought it to her ear, listening to the toned down volume of her girlfriend's excited voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hallo</span>
  <em>
    <span> Sabine! It's so good to hear from you again! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ja, </span>
  <em>
    <span>things are moving here... We've been pretty busy working on teamwork and all that. You should see the new recruit, she's really something on the battlefield and in our strange family. And for once we didn't have to worry about that bloodsucker on Bind. She couldn't do a thing down there! Ehehe..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The static increased for a moment, as if Killjoy adjusted something on or around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I know, I know. But I can't help my worry for you, Sabine. You're hardworking, and always pushing for results. But, how many times have I had to carry you to bed when your work got busy? Or just... you know, seeing if you were still alive in your lab."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A scoff left the chemist as she crossed one arm over her chest. Killjoy was right, but she could have brought anything else up. Though, she supposed her </span>
  <em>
    <span>maus </span>
  </em>
  <span>enjoyed those walks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't know how you're handling Kingdom. I assume you sent this message trying to be careful of what you say. Don't worry! Cypher and I made sure it's safe between us... well between you and Brimstone. With these phones. They can't get anything from these, not unless they have either device.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"And, um... I could say the same thing to you about sleep. I saw those messages at three A.M. Tsk... Besides, I've made some really cool breakthroughs with my bots these past few weeks. I can't wait to tell you about them properly, and not talk to the walls as you say..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile crept its way on Viper's face as she listened. How she missed the casual banter they had, and Killjoy's presence in general. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Anywho, I gotta go for now. Brimothy's got some training for us. Hope this found you well! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Auf- </span>
  <em>
    <span>uhh... goodbye!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The message faded with the slight echo of the German's voice. Even after all this time, Killjoy could not bring herself to say goodbye in German, not to Viper. She knew why, but it still pained her to know her girlfriend still suffered from her past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper sighed as she set the next message to play. It was a shorter one from what she saw, but file sizes could be deceiving at times.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hi..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The change from the usual pep she had to a mellow tone unsettled Viper.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Uh. Hope you're good. We're fine as always. I just wanted to ask something. We saw a news report about Kingdom taking out a lot of moles. I'm not sure if I saw it right, but I thought you were in the footage- your back that is."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper sighed, mentally kicking herself. Of course Kingdom would gloat about this to appease the masses, and show how good and powerful they were. She preferred to tell Killjoy what happened instead of the German gleaning it off propaganda, and potentially concluding her own version of that story.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, Kingdom and Cypher got a few shots. I'm just asking. I don't know if it was actually you. I hope not."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A nervous laugh left Killjoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Verdammt..</span>
  <em>
    <span>. Sorry, It's just difficult. I know you can handle yourself, but the silence... I'm worried, you know? You'd be the same I'm sure... From today till next week I'm pretty much always at base, so if you want to have that call, I'm here. Stay safe, please."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper lowered her phone and checked the date of the text message that accompanied the voice mail. There was still about four days left.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try...</span>
  </em>
  <span> Viper thought as she navigated out of the messages, and dialled up Brimstone's number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It rang four times before she heard a click. There was silence from the other side, lingering for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"... Hallo?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The mumble made it sound as though Killjoy just woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Guess who, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mäuschen,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Viper said.</span>
</p><p><em><span>"Ah, hey Sabine!"</span></em> <span>Viper heard the rustle of fabric as Killjoy shifted, her voice immediately warm and excited. </span><em><span>"I was wondering when you'd call."</span></em></p><p>
  <span>"Is that why you have his phone?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That, and he's on a mission. Someone's got to keep an eye on it. But that's not important right now. Are you well?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reasonably," Viper started. "How much did you look into that news report from Kingdom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"... Not a lot?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper could practically hear the 'innocent' smile in her voice. "I'm sure. Well, I'm fine now, and yes, that was me."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Is that why you were so quiet recently?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"The doctors insisted I stayed until they were certain I'll be alright. I've got three new scars you can appreciate when I get back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gott, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sabine..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's my fault, I know," Viper resumed a more neutral tone, "I undershot one of my poisons and they took advantage of my mistake. I'm fine now, and they're dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's... something I suppose. But that could have ended so much worse. What were you thinking? Why are you going back to those 'one against many' situations?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper paused, considering a more tactful explanation. "Sometimes extreme actions are needed. Now that they think I'm on their side, they're considering a promotion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ja, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know why they'd want you."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Killjoy chuckled a little. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Are you sure it's a good idea though? I mean... who knows what you'll be doing for them."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll find out tomorrow. Then I'll see if it's worth it."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Okay. It's fine if you don't take their offer I'm sure. We can't do a lot if something happens to you."</span>
  </em>
  <span> A loud huff left Killjoy, causing Viper to tilt the phone away from her ear for its duration. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"We didn't even know you got hurt."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you'd know if they discovered me. Kingdom loves to gloat about everything it seems."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bitte nicht.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I don't want to hear anything about that. Not about you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you take me for?" Viper queried, then sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killjoy was empathetic when it came to people she trusted. It was something Viper seldom forgot, since she was used to taking care of herself only. It was easy for the chemist to speak about catastrophic hypotheticals as if it were mere idle talk and forget the discomfort it caused others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've lasted this long already, and I turned their best mole sniffer into a friend. I'd love to see how else they're going to try and expose me if this is just a ruse."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No offense, but you're a little bit biased sometimes. You can't get comfortable with Kingdom. And if that promotion actually happens... </span>
  </em>
  <span>Gott,</span>
  <em>
    <span> it's such a spiral from there."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper chose to ignore the comment since this was Killjoy and not one of the other agents. Viper was fine as she was right now, and Valorant knew little of the progress she had made with Reyna and the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If anything, it'll make your jobs easier, and maybe we'll get an opportunity to end them from the inside." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ja, ja. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just... please be careful. Don't overdo it or overthink your plans. You're smarter than them, and you totally got this."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Same to you. I'd hate to hear about a certain </span>
  <em>
    <span>maus</span>
  </em>
  <span> moping around base."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Eheh... Well, the duelists have been a nice distraction. Most of them at least."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Killjoy's tone dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft chuckle left Viper. "It's Izzy, isn't it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Raze needs a new hobby that </span>
  </em>
  <span>doesn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>involve my tech, I swear. Like knitting, or art,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Killjoy mumbled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"But anyway, it's good to hear your voice again and that you're mostly well. I'm kinda sad there's no estimate on when you'll be back."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll only know closer to the time. Until then, we'll just have to manage. I'll try to call more frequently, if time allows."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I missed you too Sabine~"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes, it's not because I had Reyna breathing down my neck or anything these past few months," Viper scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Speaking of Reyna, how did you actually befriend her?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess nobody else kept her interest."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh... That's one way I guess."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A warm breath hit her neck, followed by a husky, teasing voice. "Who's on the line, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi Loba?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper startled, cursing under her breath as she looked around. Reyna chuckled as she stepped back and leaned her shoulder against the building with an amused expression. She had either stood just out of Viper's peripheral vision, or the chemist was too distracted to notice her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course you're still sneaking around," Viper said, lowering her phone to her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not stalking. I saw you, and you didn't see me. When you said my name, I was curious." She nodded towards the device. "Who's there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a friend?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kingdom doesn't exactly budget social time in my profession. I arrived early, so I'm taking a few minutes to catch up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never a minute wasted, hmm." Reyna waved her hand dismissively. "Well, don't let me interrupt. See you in a bit, yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper nodded, removing her thumb from the hang up button. She waited for Reyna to move a fair distance away before Viper brought the phone to her ear again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's just say it's complicated, and leave it at that."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Did she really just sneak up on you?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I suppose she did," Viper intoned. "I was giving someone else a little more importance. Sadly, I think we'll have to end our conversation here."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"That's fine. We can speak more later if I'm still awake, or you're available... Why was she even near you?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dinner with a Vampire."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"... Oh, that's a joke, right?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope. She asked, and frankly I have some questions I want answered."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Good luck. Try not to make an enemy of her. Ugh, I know I regret it, and I don't even </span>
  </em>
  <span>know</span>
  <em>
    <span> her."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Viper quirked an eyebrow as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was new information. While they had fought Reyna a few times together, Viper had not noticed any particular bias towards either of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It feels like she's got something personal against </span>
  </em>
  <span>me </span>
  <em>
    <span>specifically. Everyone says it's nothing, just my imagination going off. But... I don't think so."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll let you know if I find out anything," Viper affirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard a softer sigh from Killjoy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Cool. Otherwise, guess I'll just keep being careful. We'll talk after. If not... </span>
  </em>
  <span>ich liebe dich."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mäuschen."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper ended the call, and shut down the device as she walked in the same direction Reyna went at a slower pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While it helped to talk to Killjoy again and it brought some life to both of them, the conversation made Viper feel inept. It was part of the mission — the distance and the silence. But it was obvious Killjoy missed her and was probably stressed because of the lack of contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, who could Viper </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> harm in some form or another?</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The restaurant had a nice balance of a relaxed atmosphere and just enough customers present to not be too quiet or loud. Given the time was past seven, most of the tables were taken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were fortunate, Viper supposed, that Reyna swiped up a table off to the side where it was less noisy. Whether she got there first or scared the previous patrons away, was another question entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, they went through the quick formality of ordering meals and drinks. Reyna opted for a mixed tea blend and medium-rare lamb, while Viper took water and a chicken wrap. Once the waiter left, Reyna leaned back, readjusting the left sleeve of her overshirt to keep it above her elbow, exposing the tattoo underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time she did not see Reyna in her combat suit, now that Viper thought about it. The Vampire opted for a more casual look — a gray T-shirt with a opened checkered blue overshirt, and dark pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was wondering if you had second thoughts about this. You took your time after I left," Reyna said, meeting Viper's gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're two friends having a meal. I don't see what there is to doubt." Viper leaned her elbow against the armrest of the chair as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not many people would dine with someone like me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And not many people would help Kingdom take out a lot of double agents. Your point?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad I didn't have to shoot you. That's all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many have you taken out already?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna chuckled. "Much more than seventeen. It was a whole rat colony. Thanks for helping us find them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The pleasure's mine. I wasn't fond of them anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper would have to check who Reyna took out specifically at some point. While she was comfortable with the Vampire removing the initial three, the others that tried to get revenge probably exposed Lance's network. She would not be surprised if that was the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do have one more question on that, then we can just put that whole thing to rest," Reyna shifted the chair a little closer to the table, "if you don't mind, that is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ask away."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those four months between Africa and Germany. Where did you go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper sighed, straightening herself and resting her hand on the chair's armrest. "I'd rather not answer that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... It's a time in my life I don't want to dwell on right now. Nothing more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna nodded, breaking eye contact briefly. "Alright. Maybe another time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper quirked an eyebrow as Reyna met her gaze again. "What made you decide to join Kingdom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Valorant destroyed what I had and Kingdom gave us a chance to move forward."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How so?" Viper tilted her head. "From what I've heard, Valorant didn't have any business in Mexico."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna scoffed. "So they say. But I know it's them. They were looking to start in North America, and we forced them out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and your sister?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... How do you know about that?" Reyna's gaze narrowed slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You called me </span>
  <em>
    <span>'hermanita'</span>
  </em>
  <span> while you were on Devil's Tongue, so I can assume you have a sister."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mierda," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reyna muttered as she leaned her elbows on the table. "Okay, good guess on that. She was a university student and stayed away from that business."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Were you part of the Mexican army or something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mafia," Reyna corrected, idly tracing the exposed tattoo on her left arm with her other hand. "I didn't mind the work if it meant she could get through her studies. She needed less years than me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper paused, watching with a more curious gaze towards Reyna. "That's quite a sacrifice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I ask a question? With an imaginary scenario? I don't know the word in English."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hypothetical?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably that. I just want another opinion from a doctor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure. I'll see if I can answer it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna paused as the waiter returned and gave them their respective drinks. Viper set her glass aside, not feeling thirsty at the moment while Reyna added some sugar to her tea and stirred it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's say someone's in a coma. What are the chances of them waking up, and how long does it take?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper paused, considering the change in subject. Perhaps Reyna was also not comfortable with her past, or certain parts of it at least. It was interesting how she did not care to mention her mafia connection, but was vague when it came to her sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Trauma?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are we assuming they fell into a coma without any damage to their head?" Viper clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can say that, yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It generally takes a few weeks to a few months for the average patient to wake up, assuming all protocols were followed. Though, and I'm simplifying this extremely, the patient can get stuck in their coma, and remain as they are for the rest of their lives."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... And the chances if they've been gone for over a year, maybe two?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper hummed, wracking her head for the murky knowledge somewhere in her mind. She had not used her skills as a doctor in a long time, especially in regards to brain conditions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Slim. Very slim. Most doctors would recommend pulling the plug after six months to a year. Sometimes they wake up after that. Depends who you are and your budget, I suppose."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna nodded, her expression growing a little more solemn. "Can Radianite change that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure. Someone would have to find a way to make it work, and that's sadly out of my expertise. Who are we talking about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nobody important. One of my coworkers was asking about it today, and I was curious."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liar,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Viper thought, but kept quiet. It was probably the sister, or another family member.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give them my regards," she said instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna nodded as she lifted the red cup to her lips and drank the hot liquid. The pain was evident in the slight tension in her face, but the Vampire acted as if nothing was wrong with her tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper opted to sip at her own water and look at the other patrons, giving Reyna the time she needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it was a family member, then Viper could understand the grief behind those actions. It was that of someone who still believed in a truth told to them. If not, then Viper did not expect Reyna to be such an empath to someone she might not know well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was your sister studying?" Viper spoke up once Reyna placed the half empty cup down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Medicine." Reyna chuckled softly. "She wanted to be a doctor too. One that could help our community instead of capitalist businesses."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A noble cause. Few doctors can manage that, given the fees for treatments and the likes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe she'd get by in other ways. I don't know the costs of that stuff. What did you specialise in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Emergency doctor. But I also majored in chemistry for creating medicines and other things for Kingdom now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiter served as a welcomed distraction as he placed down their plates. Reyna thanked the man while Viper gave a curt nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Emergency like our medics?" Reyna twirled the cutlery knife around her index finger once before she began digging into the lamb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I would take care of critical cases that arrived where I was. I rarely went to the patients."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper took the other set of cutlery, and started on her own wrap. It lacked any taste in her mouth. Even with the sauce and spices it had, its texture and taste was more akin to ash than anything. She should have expected it, given how it was the same thing at the hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You never answered how your powers worked. Death fuels it, but what, exactly?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're very curious tonight." Reyna lowered her cutlery a moment, raising an eyebrow at the chemist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, since we're friends now and Kingdom doesn't have a target on my back, it's a good chance to learn a bit more about you." Viper cut a few more pieces of the wrap as she spoke. "You practically know my life already."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Fair point. Hmm." Reyna followed suit with slicing her own meat up. "I forget the benefits of being part of Intelligence sometimes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper hummed, ignoring the ashy taste as she took another piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Think of souls as a second energy source I can draw from. I need it to use most of my powers, and it keeps me healthy. Since I got it, I've needed to kill to survive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it fatal if you stopped taking souls entirely?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna continued eating for a bit before she answered. "I don't know. I never got to that point. Kingdom doesn't think so, given the research they have so far."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Research?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still need to eat human food. And souls are like a second kind of human food. Even if I'm full with this," Reyna gestured to her plate, "I can still starve."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds like a curse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes. I wouldn't mind it if Kingdom didn't control how many souls I can take."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is a scientific corporation more than anything, I suppose... And blood?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Helps with the cravings."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna hummed, then paused. "You've hardly eaten. What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper glanced at Reyna's plate, then her own. The Vampire was almost finished with hers, while Viper barely ate a quarter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good conversation, and I've still got a lack of taste. I thought it'd be gone by tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cariño.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You should have said something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing to apologise for." Viper set the cutlery together on the side of the plate. "I'll just keep it for later I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. I don't think they do takeaways here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you're still hungry, then take it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least eat half, Sabine. You look like you need it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Viper split the wrap, keeping a quarter on her side of the plate and nudged the other half towards Reyna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can take care of myself, Reyna. Starving is counterproductive," Viper said as she started finishing up the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In most ways, yes," Reyna chuckled as she reached and took the other half in her plate. "I saw the recording of what happened last week. Did Sarge teach you that? You were quite slippery."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To a point. I was being clever with the information I had."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And precise. You could have been a good soldier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I prefer working with chemicals and my hands instead of guns," Viper responded, "and in any case, I still failed to outmaneuver them. What good is a soldier if they're dead or a liability?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper frowned at the statement, mostly at the thoughts it brought up. She had to learn to shoot and fight like a soldier with Valorant, but she was a slow learner compared to the others thanks to her neural degeneracy and lack of a real combative background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brimstone was patient, as were the others during the simulated practices, but it angered her when she was shot down again and again from mere pistol rounds to sniper rifles — they all had to learn how to use each kind of weapon so they could practice against each other, and not be caught out on the battlefield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was fortunate Omen spent a lot of time in the evenings helping her aim and 'dangersense' — as he called  it — to be up to par with the rest of them and to not rely on her toxins so much to compensate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, she salvaged her dignity before they had to recruit Sage and the agents after her into their organisation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hardly any good at all," Reyna responded. "But I guess you can't with your condition. What caused it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper blinked the thoughts away. She could mull over her failures another time. "The shaking?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got it from one of the few patients I travelled to." Viper started, keeping her tone levelled, and genuine. "Turns out they were terminal. And we weren't warned about anything. My colleague began an amputation and the patient exploded like a gas bomb from the change in pressure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tch. Sounds like they didn't care," Reyna stated, a slight scowl on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not really. We got out alive, but we both got neural degeneracy since we couldn't treat it immediately. You can say I resigned that day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a complete lie, but Reyna seemed to accept it, much to Viper's relief. She had difficulty finding a suitable excuse for it. Telling the truth was out of the question, since it would alert Reyna about Kingdom's failure a few years back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, despite how much she isolated the lie from what really happened, her mind would not forget the truth, the pain, the simple taunt one dead fool gave her when she was at her weakest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Let's see how you like your own poisons, freak.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"And there's nothing you can do to fix it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper sighed, turning her gaze on Reyna. She still had to work on making those thoughts less intrusive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Neurological damage is difficult to reverse. We still don't understand how it works exactly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At least you can kind of remedy it. They're not shaking as much since you saw that doctor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If only they didn't tremble at all," Viper scoffed. "It's in the past now, and so long as I can still work, it's fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna nodded, and they both finished their meals in a comfortable silence. The waiter passed by not long after, and they made their way outside after splitting the bill equally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night had a slightly more potent chill than earlier. There were less people in the streets, at least in the direction she and Reyna were heading. Viper did not mind — she was capable of handling herself — and the Vampire probably had a weapon on her somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they passed into the quiet alleyways, Viper felt a warm tug at her wrist. She stopped and turned towards Reyna, giving her a questioning look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you afraid of me?" Reyna asked with some hesitation in her tone as she stepped closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question was not one Viper was expecting. Surely, the recent week's events gave the answer plainer than anything Viper could say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never have been. The gun was a different situation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you so cold and guarded then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My experience with life and Kingdom. It's nothing against you personally."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... I guess it does take a while to relax from that. But you're safe now. Kingdom's done investigating you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper nodded. "I know." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, her gaze still questioned Reyna. Why the sudden queries, the reach for her wrist? She did not want to assume, given how unpredictable the other woman could be. But all Viper saw was hesitance with a gaze of certainty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there so-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper's sentence was lost to thought as Reyna closed the distance, her lips enveloping the chemist's own as Reyna pushed her back against the alley's stone walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment of time, her restraint was gone. Viper shut her eyes as she reciprocated the gesture with a similar fervor. Trembling hands gripped the blue overshirt close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna hooked one arm around the small of Viper's back and pulled her into a warm embrace as the other entwined itself with the chemist's hair and stroked it gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For that moment, it felt right to indulge the Vampire's passion and surprising tenderness. The kiss told Viper of the other's experience and desire by how gracefully they moved together, and untold tales of what else could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regrettably, the moment passed, and Viper faltered in their embrace. Lust fell away to rational thoughts, and a deep guilt embedded itself in the pit of Viper's stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell am I doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper shifted one hand behind Reyna, took hold of the indigo-stained dark hair, and yanked it backwards as Viper pulled away from the kiss and breathed, a wave of disgust washing over her. Reyna hissed, not seeming to fight Viper's hold as she panted for the air they both lacked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something wrong, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi dulce Loba?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna started, her tone husky as she licked her lips. "You don't like being cornered?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... This was a mistake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper pushed Reyna back, untangling herself from the Vampire's embrace quickly. She wiped away the excess saliva at her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket, while Reyna chuckled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seemed to want it as much as I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reyna..." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper paused, brushing a hand through her hair as she tried to organise her thoughts again, and steady her heartbeat. She could feel Reyna's questioning gaze, waiting for her to finish that sentence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to blur the lines and get both of us hurt," Viper finally said as she stepped away from the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper could have been more blunt, and said she had someone already, or been more direct and outright declined the advance. But somehow, neither answer came to her, be it for her own sake, or Reyna's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna sighed as she took one small step forward. "You're afraid to let your guard down."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly." Viper gratefully took Reyna's statement and worked with it. Her thoughts were still muddled from the act of weakness. "I should have-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, when I see something I like, I take it," Reyna remarked matter-of-factly. "That's just my nature. If you won't, I will."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper mustered a glare up to the woman's gaze. It seemed Reyna was still collecting her thoughts with how blunt that statement was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And consent just goes out the window?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna paused, her face going neutral. The implications of that question was sharp, and cheap even for someone like Viper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emotions were easy to toy with, sometimes too easy. Unless she wanted to get rid of someone permanently, Viper seldom played with people's feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not at all. Not with you," Reyna finally said as she crossed her arms. "I like you a lot, Sabine. Maybe I should have asked, but I don't want to be just another colleague or friend. I want to know who you really are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could say the same. But the answer is not in bed," Viper responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna half chuckled, half gave an exasperated sigh. "And you won't tell me everything until..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, isn't that how relations work? The information unravels as we go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay I get it." Reyna crossed her arms. "I'm ready when you are."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was the coma question really from a colleague?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watched each other for a while, neither backing down from the stances they took. Viper could see Reyna thinking, wondering. Her eyes did not stay still for long, not until her answer was certain. When it was, Reyna met Viper's gaze like an unspoken challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, it was a question from me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You still lied to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess I'm afraid as well. Lucky you, I don't get the luxury of showing it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper quirked an eyebrow at that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Reyna,</span>
  </em>
  <span> admitting to fear? Hardly something she expected to hear from the other woman. But it made sense, if Reyna shared the same trust Viper had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Remember that Kingdom started us off on opposing sides. I'll forgive the lies, if only to know that we'll both be honest from now on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. But you can't hide anything either. Agendas or pain, I want to know. And I'll do the same," Reyna compromised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those were easy terms to work with and her deception had been perfect so far with who she really was. But those were details Reyna would not need to know so long as Viper worked for Kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Deal. No promises on sharing my past, though," Viper affirmed with a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For now, fine... Now, let's get you home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can walk myself. You took care of those moles already."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a feeling, that's all," Reyna said. "If you want I'll just tail you again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper sighed as she moved past Reyna. "Let's just get this over with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, Viper’s mind already dwelled on the events of tonight. It was interesting in hindsight that she came off as cold, unfriendly and the type of person people steered clear from. Yet she did not have the heart to cheat on Killjoy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, the thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>crossed her mind at all. When Viper decided to commit, it was all or nothing. Maybe it was the remains of whatever humanity she clung onto. But Viper would never think to harm Killjoy like that, just like she would not betray Reyna with an illusion of who Viper was, and toy with her feelings in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Reyna... if anything, she was misguided. A victim of life and the people around her. But she acted strong, and did what she had to in order to move forward in her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unfortunate that it seemed the Vampire never finished getting an education, and was paying the price by having to work for and deal with the intellectual army of Kingdom for a promise or favour that may never get fulfilled. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe you'll switch sides.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Viper thought, listening to the nighttime sounds as they walked side by side in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kingdom doesn't deserve someone like you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, cya in the next one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Added Tags: Yoru, Skye, Omen, Emotional Hurt/Comfort</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She wasn't made for this climate. </p><p>The frigid, sub-zero temperature was a stark contrast to the scorching heat she was used to back at home. It was one of the few times Reyna didn't expose her tattoos just to avoid the risk of frostbite.</p><p>She probably looked ridiculous, huddled in a sniper's tower wearing layers of warm clothes, and still she was shivering. Reyna aimed the sight of her Operator down again, surveying the plain white land ahead of her.</p><p>Kingdom had sent her along with a bunch of scientists — Sabine included — to Russia. It turned out Kingdom had brought a Radiant back from the frozen hands of death, so didn't want anyone interfering while they studied him and made an attempt at recruitment.</p><p>Reyna lowered the sniper rifle, finding nothing in the snow. She settled back on the chair, the rifle resting across her lap. It was a bit annoying that she was alone here, though she didn't have to deal with some stiff soldier who would be afraid to piss off the empress. It gave her time to think over things since she had no other way of passing the time.</p><p>All of those targets she took out last month helped Reyna move up in Kingdom's pecking order alongside the chemist. Now she actually had the rank to boss people around and take on riskier assignments, as well as personal ones, instead of taking whatever leads and rumours Mikael offered and making do with them. </p><p>She had used her newfound rank to request to join this assignment specifically. If news somehow made its way to Valorant about the Japanese Radiant, then Reyna wanted every chance possible to fight them. The fact that the chemist was sent here too was a plus for her.</p><p>Sabine was one of the few people Reyna could sit and have a proper conversation with. But at the same time, the empress was conflicted about her. She liked Sabine and found her quite desirable. The chemist, however, kept her heart cold, as well as everyone else at arm's length from her.</p><p>What made her so untrusting of people and scared to drop the prickly act? Reyna knew Sabine liked her back, or else that kiss wouldn't have lasted as long as it did, nor made both of their hearts race. But then, where did Reyna actually stand on the line of trust? Enough to save her life, but not enough to hold her close, so it seemed.</p><p>Reyna scoffed as she rubbed her hands together, trying to get some warmth and feeling back in them. She hoped whatever experiments or research they were doing on that Radiant were done soon. The cold weather was a bother when outside like this.</p><p>Reyna aimed the sniper rifle again, surveying the area ahead. There were reports of figures and blurs that occasionally appeared in the snow, but the others hadn't figured out if they were beasts or men. </p><p>She caught sight of a contrast to the snow. When she followed the form, it disappeared behind the snow as if her vision averaged out the change in colour. Reyna lifted her gaze from the rifle, looking with just her eyes for a few moments, then through the scope again.</p><p>There was nothing better to do than wait, so Reyna kept her aim on that spot. She was aware of the smaller heartbeats around her, of lesser animals she didn't need to worry about. If there was another person nearby, Reyna would know.</p><p>Eventually, she saw someone emerge from the snow she aimed at. He was easily recognisable by his dark skin and light gray and orange jacket.</p><p><em> Phoenix. </em> She bared her teeth as she began to aim a little higher to account for the distance and slight wind.</p><p>Of course Valorant was here. Kingdom could do little in peace without either them or the rebels interfering. </p><p>Reyna pulled the trigger. The gunshot echoed through the field as the bullet travelled with a trail of smoke, and struck Phoenix square in the shoulder. The man dropped back from the impact as Reyna clicked the rifle back. The bullet ejected from the chamber, replaced with the next one as she took aim again.</p><p>The heartbeats around her grew more frantic, and some became distant. The noise obviously scared off what critters were around. It seemed weird to the empress that there was so much life, despite the harsh conditions.</p><p>She heard the flutter of wings. Before she fired the next bullet, a brown bird flew past her sights and exploded in a blaze of glory. Reyna hissed as she shot blindly and pulled back behind the tower's walls to rub her eyes, clearing the black spots in her vision.</p><p>Spontaneously combusting birds were new. It was something the empress didn't think possible. If it was something new from that damned Killjoy again...</p><p>Reyna shook the thought as she quickly took aim again, searching for Phoenix through the scope. She didn't see blood where she shot the first time. It was likely she killed his fiery copy then.</p><p>"Reyna to base," she started, one hand against the device in her ear as she set the rifle down, "Valorant agent spotted here. There may be more heading your way."</p><p>
  <em> "Copy that. Need backup?" </em>
</p><p>"Not at all."</p><p>The question was, keep whoever else was there along with Phoenix pinned by the threat of a sniper, or go in combat range and have an actual fight? Reyna was tempted by the latter, but it might look bad if they slipped past her.</p><p>Then again, she gave the base a warning. It wouldn't be only her fault now.</p><p>Reyna took the sniper in hand again and paused, distracted by the feeling of life around her. Someone was here with two hearts of adrenaline, and something else was tapping rhythmically against metal, growing louder with each step and pant.</p><p>
  <em> There's wolves here? </em>
</p><p>She turned towards the doorway of the tower, reaching for her Ghost in the process as a four legged creature snarled and leapt from the entrance. Reyna put the rifle between herself and the creature — if a wooden, leafy wolf could be called as such — with both hands, abandoning her pistol as she was pushed back against the open window.</p><p>The creature pressed against the weapon, gnashing its teeth as it tried to get closer to Reyna's face. The empress strained to keep it back, growling with the exertion. It was more powerful than Reyna expected, and it made her an easy target with her back exposed and generally being pinned.</p><p><em> "Bajate!" </em> Reyna stopped resisting entirely, letting the wolf's strength push them both over the ledge. </p><p>Reyne braced herself, like she intended on rolling backwards. She kept the rifle between her and its teeth with one hand while her other one reached back and held onto the ledge. She sent a kick against its body, putting distance between them as it succumbed to gravity.</p><p>Reyna dropped the sniper rifle and drew her pistol. She remained suspended while watching the wolf fall against the metal walkway beneath and fell apart as quickly as the life ebbed from it.</p><p>Whether it was from said life leaving it, or the weight of the Operator that landed on it, Reyna couldn't tell.</p><p><em> It's definitely a Radiant. But who is it? Sage? No... </em> </p><p>Reyna switched her aim between the obvious points someone could shoot at her from. Still, there was nobody else she could see, just the sensation that another person was nearby. Reyna let go of the ledge and landed with a heavy, metallic thud on the walkway. She remained crouched as she collected the sniper rifle and slung it across her back — they were costly to replace, and Reyna didn't want to do that again. She then circled around the walkway, ready to fire at any hostile she saw.</p><p>"Get whatchu need done, I won't let her past," a foriegn, feminine voice said somewhere off to her right.</p><p>The accent was Australian. Beyond that, Reyna could just guess Valorant had a new agent. A new <em> Radianate </em>to fight? Finally...</p><p>There was also the sound of snow crunching — the patter of a creature — alongside the Australian. Reyna moved towards where the voice was, past the pattering, and manifested a small indigo eye in her hand.</p><p>If she was quick enough, this would be an easy kill or capture. The agent was more of a concern than the assumed wolf for the empress.</p><p>Reyna threw the eye down as she leapt over the ledge, landing on her feet and crouched low as she took aim at the green-clad redhead. The agent had also crouched, her head bowed and turned away from the looming purple eye. A wooden bird appeared in her hands, and exploded immediately. </p><p><em> "Mierda!" </em> Reyna hissed, firing multiple shots into the white light.</p><p>She retreated away from the sounds of a rifle shooting, one hand against the wall of the tower until her vision cleared. There were no footfalls moving closer to or away from Reyna. She could feel the untamed life from the other Radiant still on the opposite side. It might be an easy kill if she peeked quickly enough and fired.</p><p>Reyna began moving forward, but stopped at the increased sensation of life behind her. Reyna turned in time to shoot the wolf through its head four times, but the creature didn't falter. It bit deeply into Reyna's right arm and yanked downwards.</p><p>Reyna bit back a scream as she gripped the pistol with her pinned hand. Her other hand drew the jagged ruin dagger and stabbed where she thought its heart would be. Just like that, the creature's life faded away again, and the wood fell apart in front of her. Its essence shifted towards the Radiant on the other side.</p><p>Still, the empress bled from the impressions of the wolf's teeth. A sharp hiss escaped her as she gripped her upper arm, trying to will the almost paralysing pain away. She could heal this later.</p><p>When Reyna turned around, the agent had her Vandal aimed straight at Reyna, her stance strong, but ready to move if the empress tried anything. "I'll give ya one chance to surrender, girlie. I reckon that's more than you'll ever give." </p><p><em> Finally. A real challenge. </em> Reyna grinned at the woman's serious expression.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Of all the things she expected to work on first, an ancient samurai was not even on her list of guesses.</p><p>Viper supposed Kingdom threw her in the deep end to see how she would handle herself with other more qualified scientists. When stuck in Russia and having to choose either to get along or go freeze to death out there, it was obvious what to do.</p><p>She worked alongside some scientist whose name escaped her. They were doing a routine check on the unconscious Radiant — the file had his name as Yoru. Then they intended to draw some more of the man's blood for testing, since the previous samples had somehow been contaminated by ferrofluid.</p><p>The scientist pulled his hand away from Yoru's neck. "Seems like respiration and heart rate are normal, so all vitals are good. I'll get ready to draw blood. Prep the vein?"</p><p>Viper hummed, constricting the Radiant's upper arm by tightening a cloth sash around it, and tapped with force against his inner elbow to make the vein more apparent. </p><p>Why they had to work with him in a perpetual state of unconsciousness made little sense to Viper. Their excuse was that his powers made him able to easily slip past people. But Kingdom already took the precautions of placing three radianite suppressing bands on his neck and wrists. If those bands had the same debilitating effects as they did on Phoenix when Valorant first found the man, then there was little to worry about.</p><p>"Go ahead," Viper said as she stepped back, giving the man space to work.</p><p>Though that did complicate things slightly. Valorant was supposed to strike sometime soon so they could extract the Radiant from Kingdom — they spoke at length before Viper arrived at the facility, and she sent a few coded messages during her stay. Brimstone relied on the fact that Omen could teleport, take the Radiant, and riftwalk again without a problem.</p><p>"How do you think Kingdom's going to control this one?" The man spoke up, not looking away from the blood vials he was filling.</p><p>Viper paused, considering the question. The promotion Kingdom gave her was for more sensitive tasks like this, since Reyna killed off more than a few doctors in this rank. But it also required far more theorising and critical knowledge compared to the work she used to do. </p><p>Though given how much is theory compared to practicality, there was more room for error and iteration alike. Scientists like Viper would give hypotheses then refine them until they were either proven true or false, then they moved on to the next project.</p><p>"Probably amnesia, rehabilitation and behavioral triggers like they did with Hawks. I doubt any control devices will survive for long if he really does walk between two worlds."</p><p>"If he survives that long. Can't be easy waking up a few hundred years in the future."</p><p>Viper scoffed. "Kingdom isn't the type to offer death to someone so... useful."</p><p>Beyond the man, Viper saw the shadows were shifting, growing darker behind him. She turned her head so it seemed she was watching Yoru but kept her gaze on the darkness.</p><p>Three blue claw marks emerged, followed by the familiar gray bandages and blue hooded cloak of her ally. His darkened 'face' was focused on the scientist ahead, one blurry hand hovering by his shoulder. Then, Omen grabbed the man by his neck and held him in a blood choke.</p><p>Viper backed away a few steps, if only to seem surprised at the intrusion. The man was quick to grunt, struggle and fall unconscious in Omen's grasp in just a few seconds. His hold lingered a little longer before he released the scientist, dropping him unceremoniously to the floor.</p><p>"Sabine," he said with a deep rumble in his chest.</p><p>Viper turned her gaze behind her, noting the overhead camera's lack of light and the way it tilted downwards.</p><p>"You're early," she responded, looking back at her fellow agent.</p><p>"Phoenix got shot earlier than anticipated. We do not wish to fight Reyna at this time."</p><p>"Typical," Viper scoffed. "Here's an idea. Are you armed?"</p><p>Omen materialised a Spectre in his hands. The outer two slits of his face narrowed.</p><p>"Go cause some panic. I think we have to get these off before you can riftwalk with him." Viper gestured to the three bands on the Radiant.</p><p>"Hmm. Yes, that would be a problem. And what of you?"</p><p>"As soon as I'm done, I'll run like any sane person would."</p><p>Omen nodded as he turned away from Viper. "One minute. Then I'll sow chaos."</p><p>Viper moved around the surgical table to the scientist, knelt beside him and checked his pockets. She produced a set of keys from the lab coat's pocket.</p><p>As she turned her attention on the Radiant, searching for the proper keys to his locks, she listened out in case someone was approaching as well as to the subtle sounds produced by Omen's body.</p><p>He sounded more stable, as if he was rebuilding himself better, or maybe controlling more of it between his riftwalks. Viper wondered if the radianite they were taking possibly assisted Omen, or if it involved another matter entirely. </p><p>"I know," Omen said. "...Radianite suppressors. She's taking care of it. And Skye? Hrmm."</p><p>Omen's rumble softened to a sigh for a brief moment. "I'm going, Sabine. I will return soon. If I must shoot you, it will be at your feet."</p><p>"I <em> really </em> don't feel like another visit to Kingdom's hospitals again," Viper scoffed as the radianite collar clicked off, and she removed it from his neck. "Good luck, old friend."</p><p>Omen's growl echoed as his form blurred and lost itself to the air.</p><p>Soon enough, screams and bullets were heard from a distance away. Viper changed her focus to the suppressors, going as quick as she could manage with her trembling hands. </p><p>The suppressors had caused significant yet purely artificial damage to Yoru, leaving behind deep purple and black bruises where the suppressors were placed due to his Radiant heritage. Fortunately the key for his wrist suppressors was not far off from the neck one, so she removed them quickly.</p><p>Viper paused as she looked to the door, then Yoru, then the keys. She had worn her gloves so there was no risk of getting caught that way. Viper set the keys beside the Radiant, went on to remove the needles in his other arm, and waited.</p><p>She was not certain if all the cameras were hacked or powered down. The best bet would be to flee once Omen returned. Then she had the excuse that she saw his shadows.</p><p>A sloppy job, but Viper had to hand it to Valorant. They could craft a decent plan without her. But they were certainly lacking the finesse multiple tactical minds had.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The snow was crimson around her body. Bullets laid scattered around, along with wood chippings and pieces that didn't break away.</p><p>Reyna kicked the agent down again as she tried to raise herself, hearing a pained groan from the Australian. </p><p>"So much potential and you didn't deliver," Reyna growled, rolling her right shoulder to try ease the pain the bite wound caused it. "How boring. You're worse than little Sage."</p><p>The redhead glared up at the empress from the snow, shivering at the contact, and probably how soaked her clothes were from the ice.</p><p>Reyna knelt down beside her, gripping the woman's neck with a force that was not gentle, but not choking either. The redhead circled one hand around Reyna's wrist and tried to pull it away from her with little success.</p><p>"What's your name, <em> querida?" </em> Reyna drew her dagger, noticing how bruised and bloodied her knuckles were.</p><p>"Skye," she growled back. "You aren’t gonna win this."</p><p>Reyna chuckled, amused at the fire she still had left. They spent a long time fighting, weaving through bullets and wooden creatures to strike at each other in mid-to-close combat.</p><p>Skye packed quite a punch, but Reyna had a higher pain tolerance. As well, the longer the fight dragged out, the more Skye's vitality seemed to falter with each wooden creature that appeared.</p><p>The empress had made Skye move with her across the battlefield, toying with her to see what this new agent was capable of. Reyna didn't notice any other agents pass by, and Skye didn't use her comms at all during combat. A distraction, probably.</p><p><em> A Radiant for a Radiant if Valorant somehow succeeds... Kingdom won't like it but... </em>Reyna shrugged at the thought.</p><p>"Speak for yourself. Who's going to help you now, little one?"</p><p>Skye's face hardened at the empress' words and a wicked green glint shone in her eyes as she propped herself up ever so slightly on one arm. "Oh piss off."</p><p>Reyna's gaze immediately turned to behind her, hearing the sound of wood shifting. A much larger wolf manifested behind her, bracing itself to strike.</p><p>Reyna moved out of the way, swatting Skye's hold from her and abandoning the Valorant agent as she kept her knife ready.</p><p>The wolf took a few steps forward and crouched itself low beside Skye. It looked ready to pounce with the way it shifted its hind legs in the snow and bared its wooden teeth.</p><p>Reyna unslung the sniper rifle from her back. Immediately the wolf growled, its head facing the weapon.</p><p>"So you have a bigger dog. Now what?" Reyna queried, pointing the Operator's barrel forward.</p><p>If she needed to shoot, she just had to drop the knife and use the gun. She hoped she didn't, since the wolves’ faux hearts were a pain to stab at.</p><p>Skye had pushed herself off the ground then, leaning on the beast for support as she rose up. Her eyes were half closed, seemingly exhausted from the fight.</p><p>"It ain't for you, Reyna." Skye spat some blood on the snow and heaved herself up on its back.</p><p>Reyna took aim and the wolf leapt forward, its front paws slamming into her as the Operator fired. </p><p>Reyna grunted as she slid back on the ground from the impact. The wolf continued forward gracefully, unfazed. Skye on the other hand cried out, her pulse skyrocketing.</p><p><em> "Mierda," </em>Reyna cursed as she scrambled to her feet again and took aim again. </p><p>She couldn't let the agent escape. Reyna shot at the wolf, striking its back twice — and maybe Skye — it was hard to tell from that distance and the recoil. </p><p>The gun clicked empty.</p><p>Reyna quickly reloaded the Operator, but it was too late. The great wolf covered a great distance and began randomising its path forward. Skye held on well despite how much strength she sapped from herself.</p><p>A Radiant that used her own life or energy to make other living things move. Poetic, but tragic.</p><p>"Anything to report?" Reyna queried the earpiece as she lowered herself to her knees.</p><p>She needed a moment to breathe, the exhilaration in her veins threatening to make her collapse.</p><p>Maybe it wasn't just wood after all. </p><p>
  <em> "They took the Radiant. One of them got in and whisked him away. Fifteen injured so far, but no deaths." </em>
</p><p>"Any agents in sight?"</p><p>
  <em> "Negative. I think they're gone." </em>
</p><p>"...I'll circle around in case. Send a few scouting parties."</p><p>
  <em> "Copy that." </em>
</p><p>Reyna gave a frustrated growl as she threw the sniper forward. She <em> had </em> it. She beat the crap out of Skye, and could've easily prevented that wolf.</p><p>But no. Reyna was so used to toying with people that she failed to notice Skye's trinkets, and now they lost two Radiants today.</p><p>Still, Reyna kept her chin up as she rose to her feet, collecting the gun again and starting to make her way where the Phoenix was.</p><p>A thorough search would probably appease the defense head here, and make her report less of a failure. Maybe if she was lucky she could kill an animal and take its soul instead of visiting the infirmary, despite how terrible they tasted.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The base was on lockdown. Security was piecing together what happened and searching for whoever leaked the information about this place. Apparently, only the personnel here knew about its whereabouts specifically.</p><p>It hardly fazed Viper. She went through those questions easily. Although the timing of Omen and Yoru made her account a little more hazy, the one who questioned her chalked it up to panic.</p><p>What did squints and scientists know about combat and how time was affected in a panic anyway?</p><p>By the time Viper's turn had come and gone, it was evening time. Kingdom did not allow them to go back to work, which left everyone either with free time, rest or wandering around the base.</p><p>Viper opted for the latter and searched for Reyna. The Vampire was nowhere to be seen today despite Valorant's attack and the requirement for the team to have been so close for Cypher to hack into the security.</p><p>Maybe she fought them, but had nothing to show for it, or Valorant actually caught the woman. Maybe it was better like that, so the team could have less casualties.</p><p>Eventually, she spotted the woman at one of the tables in a lounging area, recognising her unique purple and dark hair and usual combat attire despite the blood and disheveled look. Her upper body was lying on the table, arms crossed in front of her. Viper's guess was that only her eyes were visible from how she rested her head behind her arms.</p><p>"Killed any of them today?" Viper asked as she pulled a chair out beside Reyna.</p><p>"No," Reyna muttered, straightening herself, and stretching both arms high above her head. </p><p>The sounds of cracking made its way down her arms in a smooth fashion, indicating she had been sulking like that for a while now. Well, Viper walked into this one.</p><p>"And you didn't get shot?" Reyna asked. "It was your shift with the <em> radianate </em> when they attacked."</p><p>"When smoke materialises a person, it's better to run than ask questions."</p><p>"I'd rather have fought their Omen. Then I'd still have a Radiant to show for my troubles."</p><p>"... Did one escape you?"</p><p>Viper considered the one-sided conversation she heard from Omen. It was either Phoenix or Skye, and she was not certain which one was better to combat Reyna.</p><p>"Their Skye," Reyna clenched her fists, sighing. "As annoying as the other agents, but at least her trinkets are Radiant, and not machine."</p><p>"Is that why you have bite marks?"</p><p>Viper noticed them properly when Reyna stretched. A few resided on her covered arm, its sleeve now tattered and accented with specks of dried blood, with one set between the space of her neck and right shoulder, leaving marks where the suit was fabric and not metallic.</p><p>"Might have been nice any other time, but yes, she caused it," Reyna scoffed. "I got too comfy with Kingdom, and I failed because of it."</p><p>"Valorant's agents are the best of the resistance, right? They're difficult to deal with anyway," Viper offered.</p><p>Reyna finally looked in Viper's direction. "I had her neck in my hands, <em> mi Loba. </em> I should have strangled her, and not taunted her."</p><p>"At least you're not putting the blame somewhere else. Did you check your injuries?"</p><p>"No. The doctor here is an <em> inepto." </em> Reyna waved her hand dismissively. "We won't be here much longer. Unless you're offering?"</p><p>Viper sighed. "Fine. I can take a look."</p><p>Reyna shifted her chair closer, and more in Viper's direction as she held her arm out towards Viper. The chemist took a light hold, inspecting the marks closely.</p><p>The blood had clotted the wounds, but there were a few splinters and wood chippings still in the indentations. If left alone, it might cause infection, or serve as an irritant when the skin healed over it. Either way, it might leave some scars unless Reyna fed on someone.</p><p>Viper poked the skin by one of the bites, and watched Reyna for a reaction. The Vampire had not looked away from Viper, but the subtle shift of her jaw told Viper the wounds still hurt.</p><p>"You're better off cleaning the wounds, unless you want to risk the low chance of septic shock."</p><p>Reyna nodded. "You're the doctor here. I'm not going to the other one."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p><em> "Inepto," </em>Reyna repeated. "I don't think he's even a real doctor."</p><p>"You're telling me Kingdom hired someone incompetent to a base where only higher ranking personnel are?"</p><p>"He drilled a hole through someone's head apparently. To relieve pressure."</p><p>"Oh, he's one of <em> those </em> doctors," Viper said, nonchalant.</p><p>It clicked easily in Viper's mind. There were doctors trained in surgical procedures to use the necessary equipment and items on hand to work their craft. Other less fortunate doctors — those primarily hailing from war zones — used what tools they had to achieve the same results.</p><p>And of course, the self-proclaimed 'empress' was too good for those people, despite how much skill it took to be creative with whatever tools were available.</p><p>"Well?" Reyna clasped her other hand over Viper's one that still lingered on Reyna's arm.</p><p>Viper scoffed, withdrawing her hold from the much warmer woman as she stood up. "I'll fetch what I need, and meet you in your room. Make sure there's nothing covering your wounds, and rinse them carefully with cold water."</p><p>"Very forward, Sabine, inviting yourself into my quarters."</p><p>"Because I highly doubt I'll be able to kick you out of mine," Viper retorted as she turned around and made her way to the small medical lab, ignoring the Vampire's chuckling.</p><p>This was just to keep Reyna's trust, and a generally valuable person in fighting condition, Viper reminded herself. Reyna could tease and hint as much as she wanted, but Viper would not make that mistake again.</p><p>The trip to the office was short and uninterrupted. Viper passed by the doctor, collecting a set of tweezers, a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a bandage roll. He did not query her presence, only telling her to bring back said items when she was finished. </p><p>Locating the Vampire's room was not a difficult task, since Reyna told her beforehand that it was the third one on the right. The agreed on room positions were that soldiers and scientists were closer to the exits, and general workers were further along in the facility.</p><p>The sleeping quarters consisted of two rooms — the larger one with a bed, a place to store items and clothing and a small bathroom opposite it. </p><p>Viper entered without knocking, wanting to get this over with quickly before Reyna had other ideas. She paused two steps in, catching the view of the Vampire looking at her through the mirror.</p><p>Whoever designed the sleeping quarters did not think through the bathroom placement. But Viper supposed meetings like these were few and far between.</p><p>Reyna had finished the cleaning process, if the bloodied cloth that hung from the sink counter was any indication. She wore only a pair of plain black leggings, a belt with her knife sheathed on it and a matching sports bra. She did not wear the right strap properly, leaving the bite mark exposed.</p><p>What caught Viper's attention and made the chemist pause were the tattoos that extended down her back and disappeared under the hem of her pants. It was akin to large, complex and symmetrical tiger-like stripes. Except, the Vampire's right arm was entirely bare of her left arm's tattoos, so the marks at her right shoulder ended in points. The base of her neck was covered by her hair, masking how far it went up.</p><p>The tattoos extended a little in her front, hidden by the sports bra, and the pale scar where her heart was.</p><p>"It's rude to stare, <em> cariño." </em></p><p>Viper sighed as she closed the door behind her. Of course the Vampire did this on purpose. No doubt.</p><p>"I wasn't expecting your tattoos to be so intricate."</p><p>"You never asked. I could've shown you," Reyna responded, turning around to face the chemist properly as she leaned back against the sink.</p><p>Viper hummed as she made her way closer to Reyna. "Let's start with your arm. It seems like it took more damage than your shoulder."</p><p>Reyna shrugged, a pouty smile playing on her lips as she placed her right arm forward with the injury facing Viper. "No response?"</p><p>The chemist cleaned the tweezer using the rubbing alcohol first. Then, she set the bloodied cloth Reyna used aside to serve as a temporary disposing area, and began checking each tooth mark for the wood chippings. She used the tweezers to gently scrape and pull out the foriegn materials and place them on the cloth. Her other hand held Reyna's arm to keep it somewhat steady while she worked.</p><p>"I didn't ask. That's it."</p><p>"Any tattoos of your own?"</p><p>"No, I don't see the point of it."</p><p>Reyna shrugged, her eyes watching Viper as she worked. "Neither do I. It's good for identifying people. But normal ink doesn't glow, so I don't think I'd do that either."</p><p>"So yours came from your Radiant heritage?"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess it needs a way to manifest itself."</p><p>"What happened there?" Viper gestured to the scar on Reyna's chest with the tweezer, before lowering it back to continue plucking the chippings out.</p><p>"Oh, that." Reyna frowned as she tilted her head down a few moments. "...I had a misunderstanding with Kingdom."</p><p>Viper spared a glance from her work, noting Reyna's gaze on the chemist's hands and the way she got comfortable — she rested her chin in her hand and leaned her elbow on the sink's top. Though her expression seemed a bit down. Whether it was from the conversation or the earlier defeat, Viper was not certain.</p><p>"If that's a misunderstanding, I'm curious to see what insubordination looks like."</p><p>Reyna chuckled softly. "You're a scientist, so you'd get boring paperwork."</p><p>"What really happened?"</p><p>"Turns out those radianite suppressors almost killed me," Reyna said. "My heart couldn't function with them."</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that," Viper responded, looking again at the scar.</p><p>It was consistent with the appearance of a hasty surgical wound. Why they had to cut Reyna open instead of using a standard electric shock to the heart puzzled her.</p><p>Then again, Reyna knew little of any medical treatments outside of maybe common colds and such. Viper could probably find her answer in the archives later.</p><p>"I hardly notice it these days. Death has a lot of trouble catching up," Reyna added after Viper turned her hand over.</p><p>"I suppose the markings are more appealing to look at."</p><p>"Do you like them?"</p><p>Viper could feel Reyna's gaze on her now. Viper kept quiet for a few moments, keeping her focus on the work at hand.</p><p>"... Is that important?"</p><p>"Well, not many know about them."</p><p>"They suit you. I can see why you keep your arm exposed."</p><p>Reyna hummed. "I want them to know without a doubt it's me. And they always look for my tattoos."</p><p>"Because purple eyes and hair aren’t enough of an indicator."</p><p>"You'd be surprised how stupid people are."</p><p>Viper paused, glancing at Reyna. "I've been around enough of them to know. I was being sarcastic."</p><p>A smile tugged at Reyna's lips. "Ah, I missed the tone."</p><p>Viper continued in silence, removing the last few splinters, then inspecting the arm again completely for any others she missed.</p><p>"Quick but thorough," Reyna commented.</p><p>"Emergency care teaches you that."</p><p>Viper let go of Reyna's arm and began rinsing and disinfecting the tweezers again while the Vampire observed her injuries.</p><p>"Mind sitting somewhere?" Viper queried as she dried the tool.</p><p>"Are you just leaving the wounds exposed? What's the point in cleaning them?" Reyna walked around Viper as she spoke.</p><p>Viper followed the Vampire's movement. "No, I'm not finished yet. Patience."</p><p>Reyna shrugged, lowering herself to one knee and planted her tattooed arm on the floor for balance. "As you said, this one isn't so bad."</p><p>Viper scoffed as she repositioned herself to view the entire bite mark. Though she supposed this was better than a witty comment about using the bed. Viper crouched slightly and repeated the same process to remove the wood chippings. Thankfully, while the marks were deeper, there were considerably less splinters in the wounds.</p><p>"You're probably going to disappear when you're done, so I want to ask something before you leave," Reyna started after a while, her gaze on Viper.</p><p>"What is it?" Viper spared a glance to Reyna, then focused back on surveying the wounds.</p><p>"Do you regret the kiss we shared?"</p><p>Viper paused, pulling the tweezers away until the slight unnerving feeling passed. She did not have a proper answer to Reyna's question yet. The guilt was still fresh and present from it. She was not certain how Reyna would act, knowing the chemist had someone else already.</p><p>Reyna's chuckle made Viper glance back towards her. </p><p>"It's okay <em> cariño, </em> no need to hesitate so much."</p><p>"... Do you?" Viper sent the question back, uncertain of what else to say.</p><p>"Not at all. I guess what I really want to ask, is where your personal life and weakness stands when it comes to trust."</p><p>Viper averted her gaze back to the wounds, huffing at the fact that there was very little left to remove and therefore little time she could spend avoiding this subject.</p><p>"Can we move on from this? I dislike talking about relations in that way."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I said so, Reyna. If you're looking for a bed partner, there's plenty of prostitutes to call on."</p><p>"Understand my position, <em> mi Loba. </em> I'm confused why you trust me with your life, and yet little else that isn't impersonal scraps of information. And we had a deal, no?"</p><p>Viper sighed, pulling away from the shoulder wound now that it was clean, and set the tweezers aside. Still, Reyna's gaze lingered — curious, questioning.</p><p>"You're a hurt person as well," Viper started, taking the bandage and began covering the shoulder wound. "I'm sure you also keep things from people you don't want them knowing."</p><p>"...That doesn't make sense."</p><p>"You're a soldier. You take and save lives on a regular basis." Viper held the bandage where it was, and beckoned to Reyna. "Can I use your knife?"</p><p>It took Reyna a few seconds to draw it, and hand it to Viper hilt first. "So it's just business and nothing more?"</p><p>"There is more. I'm simply not looking for a relationship that extends so far," Viper cleared up as she cut the linen and tied the loose ends to keep it on the wound. "Stand up, so I can wrap your arm."</p><p>Reyna rose up stiffly, her gaze averted as she held her injured arm out again.</p><p>She probably broke the Vampire's fantasies there, and maybe her heart too. But it was better that Reyna led the line of questions for this outcome, instead of Viper having to coldly state it.</p><p>"...Who hurt you so much?" Reyna spoke in a half-whisper once Viper was about halfway done with bandaging the second wound. </p><p>"I wish I knew their names," Viper responded. "As I said, it's nothing against you, Reyna."</p><p>"I know. But I hate that you treat everything the same because you're hurt."</p><p>"Do I now?" Viper took the knife again and repeated the same knot to fasten the bandage on the wound properly. "Who else have I spoken to so much, and fostered a bond with? Socialising with other scientists regularly is not a habit of mine."</p><p>Reyna withdrew her hand, taking the blade and twirling it idly in her grasp. "Mostly from investigations. But... I don't know what else to say."</p><p>"Being cold and distant is how I cope. It's like your habit of flirting and killing," Viper said simply. "That makes us difficult people to bond with, and probably more so with each other."</p><p>"Yet we're still called friends?"</p><p>"Yes. If you want to pull away, then I'd understand."</p><p>Reyna scoffed as she sheathed her blade with a heavy breath. "I don't. I will regret it if I do."</p><p>Viper put a hand on Reyna's good shoulder, catching the woman's attention and holding her gaze. "Then why are you making this harder for yourself?"</p><p>"Because... out of everyone in Kingdom right now, the only other person I can trust is you."</p><p>A silence made its way between them. Viper was uncertain of how to proceed forward in this conversation, and Reyna's pained look said all the Vampire wished to.</p><p>Instead of mulling for a response that might just harm Reyna more, Viper took a step closer to the Vampire and pulled her close, snaking her hands around and underneath Reyna's arms to give as much of a hug as she could.</p><p>She had done this several times to Killjoy before when the world overwhelmed the engineer, and she drowned in her shame and self-imposed judgements. Reyna and Killjoy were not the same. But their emotional bonds and desire for physical contact were similar.</p><p>The chemist's words were often too sharp for situations like this so she opted for the physical gestures instead that gave comfort and respite to those emotions and thoughts.</p><p>Reyna reciprocated the embrace immediately, her arms over Viper's shoulders and her hold strong as she gripped the fabric of Viper's lab coat and her shirt underneath. It was as though Reyna was afraid to let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reyna's extra tattoos were inspired by this art https://twitter.com/Kcokaine/status/1280937471258263553<br/>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and cya in the next one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Added Tags: Jett, Sova, Raze.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was difficult to realise almost a year had passed since she began this infiltration mission. After the Yoru incident, Viper's time had been taken up by many more projects, research and experiments. She used all the hours she could spare reading and collecting information for Valorant — her newfound status gave her far more access to classified files, notes, and even things like Radiant mission reports and analyses — whilst keeping up with Kingdom's demands.</p><p>She was fortunate there was less of an emphasis on completed, working results. Viper could leave out key details and other things that would make her work and her colleagues' papers much more effective, or add on notes that ensured the projects never succeeded.</p><p>But she sometimes gave results to keep up with her peers. There was no point retaining a failure when they needed as much success as possible, even if it sickened about half of them.</p><p>Killjoy had been correct on the spiralling aspect of Kingdom's promotions. With benefits came more immoral projects and a perfectly worded, binding contract shown post-agreement to ensure their loyalty.</p><p>It would not have taken such a toll on the chemist if they were not dealing with the lives of innocent people that never had any business with Kingdom. She spent many weeks running on four hours of sleep and countless cups of coffee, which in turn suppressed her hunger. </p><p>Not that Viper had much of an appetite these days, the work even made <em> her </em> sick to the core.</p><p><em> Good job Sabine, </em> she thought bitterly to herself as she made her way to the birch tree, <em> you played right into their hands. </em></p><p>Viper had a doubt Valorant was awake at this time. It was well into the evening at this point. Still, she used the second phone, and made an attempt at contact — not to exchange information, but for something more personal.</p><p>Brimstone's voice spoke after a few rings, and a single pause of silence. <em> "I suppose you have the wrong number." </em> </p><p>"No, I suppose not." Viper kept an eye on her surroundings as she spoke. "Can't sleep?"</p><p>
  <em> "We just finished a mission briefing. We're going to try and hit that large cache of radianite you mentioned." </em>
</p><p>"It's going to be heavily guarded," Viper reminded, keeping her voice neutral, "so don't just send duelists and initiators."</p><p><em> "Don't worry, we've got a nice mix and a distraction plan." </em> A slight laugh left Brimstone. <em> "I do read the extra notes you send, Viper. Your mind's still valued here." </em></p><p>"I know. Listen, I'm not here to exchange information. Is Killjoy available?"</p><p>
  <em> "Yep. Kid's going on tonight's mission though, so don't keep her too long." </em>
</p><p>"Noted."</p><p>The static on the line increased for a moment as Brimstone's quieter voice shouted. </p><p>
  <em> "Killjoy! Viper's on the line." </em>
</p><p>Viper turned the phone from her ear as she sighed, feeling the coffee high diminishing. Maybe tonight she would be able to get six hours at least, unless something else came up.</p><p>"Hallo <em> Sabine!" </em> Killjoy's voice rang out, sounding as excited as ever.</p><p>"Hi <em> Mäuschen," </em> Viper responded as she returned the phone next to her ear. "Are you well?"</p><p>
  <em> "Of course! Missions have been good, and we're keeping our spirits high. But you don't sound too well. Are you sick?" </em>
</p><p>The way Killjoy's tone shifted from peppy to concerned so quickly bothered Viper. Maybe she was not controlling her voice as well as she thought, or the engineer picked up on things the others did not.</p><p>"Am I a monster?"</p><p>
  <em> "Woah, woah, woah uh... Sabine, can you go back like... fifteen, twenty steps before that conclusion? Where did that question even come from?" </em>
</p><p>"We were right about Kingdom keeping secrets from its own employees." Viper fidgeted with the collar of her lab coat as she spoke, her hands trembling more than usual. "Terrible ones, and I think I've only seen the surface of it."</p><p>
  <em> "What are you working on?" </em>
</p><p>"I've lost count how many children I've had to euthanise this month."</p><p>"Heilige scheisse..." Killjoy whispered under her breath, but not quietly enough for Viper to miss. <em> "That's... Why? What's wrong with them?" </em></p><p>"Failures, mostly," Viper stated, her tone cold. "They couldn't handle the serums. Most suffered, others were too weak to stand. Kingdom doesn't have time to see if they'll become Radiants or waste away."</p><p><em> "You're </em> not <em> a monster for ending their suffering, Sabine. I only know three people who can do that including you. It's brave, actually." </em></p><p>"Then next thing we know I'll have to prolong it, or do something worse. I hate it," Viper scoffed. "Sorry... It's not exactly a pleasant subject to vent on."</p><p><em> "It's fine, I get it..." </em> Killjoy responded with a more mellow tone. <em> "I didn't know the Spike killed people. Kingdom never told me until I read into the reports months later. I still feel responsible for those deaths." </em></p><p>"At least you had ignorance on your side."</p><p>
  <em> "We wouldn't know about any of this if we didn't climb so high. Now we actually have proof, and you could speak about it." </em>
</p><p>"No, I can't. They'll kill me before that happens."</p><p>
  <em> "What if you quit? They can't stop that." </em>
</p><p>Viper hummed, considering the thought even though she knew better. "I can assume they'll stop me in one way or another. I know too much to resign again."</p><p>To keep Valorant focused on Kingdom, it was enough to leave the statement at that. Viper was well aware Kingdom would likely use blackmail and maybe assassination to prevent the truth from spreading if such an act was required.</p><p>
  <em> "Hang in there. More people are starting to see how bad Kingdom really is, thanks to the rebels and our work. If we can use this — what you and maybe other scientists like you know... I don't think they'll be able to recover from it." </em>
</p><p>"What we say is circumstantial at best," Viper responded sharply. "Plausible deniability. We'd have to prove without a doubt this was Kingdom's doing. This is assuming they believe us, <em> and </em> the corporation doesn't destroy the evidence."</p><p>
  <em> "Ag, right, it's never that easy... Get Cypher in there, maybe he can leak all that information." </em>
</p><p>"I was considering it. I'm going to have to act eventually."</p><p><em> "... Sabine, don't take on Kingdom yourself, please." </em> Killjoy hesitated for a moment. <em> "You... I can't bear to think what they'll do if they get you." </em></p><p>"A very unlikely outcome so far," Viper sighed, a wave of guilt washing over her. "It didn't cross my mind. If anything, Reyna would revolt first."</p><p>
  <em> "She's their favourite lapdog. Unless you have something on her too?" </em>
</p><p>"She thinks children are innocent," Viper started, "so considering she couldn't bring herself to kill Jett because she was seventeen, then this will make her switch sides very quickly."</p><p><em> "Maybe, but she's in a deeper position than you. I'm pretty sure Kingdom put some sort of insurance on her." </em> Killjoy paused. <em> "She's too powerful for Kingdom to leave alone." </em></p><p>"... That's a good point to consider." Viper scoffed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'll think of something. I know she's being lied to. If I can reverse it, I think she'll leave and join Valorant."</p><p>
  <em> "I don't think Valorant would want her. No offense, but she's hurt a lot of us." </em>
</p><p>"Hawks when she was sixteen, Brimstone, Breach."</p><p><em> "Those are different. You didn't see how hurt Skye was when she got back!" </em> Killjoy's voice shifted to a more pleading tone. <em> "And Sage, did you forget what happened?" </em></p><p>"Of course not, I was <em>there," </em>Viper responded, the venom in her tone apparent before she breathed, and forced her voice neutral again. "So then we just turn Reyna against Kingdom, and she becomes a solo bloodthirsty mercenary killing off both sides. That doesn't help us at all."</p><p>The call went silent for a few moments. Viper took the time to level her breathing, and continue her reasoning. "She's only here for her sister. I'm certain they're neglecting her, and Reyna has no idea that's the case. She wants to believe we are everything that's wronged her. And us clashing just reinforces it."</p><p><em> "Just don't force it," </em> Killjoy said. <em> "If there's an opportunity, take it, but don't risk your life. You promised you'd come back." </em></p><p>"I know." Viper nodded as she spoke. "And I won't break that promise. I just needed to say this to someone, what I'm thinking, and this stupid weakness I have."</p><p><em> "Hey, it's normal to be weak </em> sometimes. <em> You've done so much to help us where you are, and they </em> still <em> don't know it's you!" </em> Killjoy gave a chuckle that was mostly genuine. <em> "You're extremely intelligent, and strong to be doing this. We'll take them down soon, then you can sleep for a-" </em></p><p><em> "Yo KJ!" </em> Another voice came on the phone — Raze's, assuming Viper heard the accent correctly — albeit much softer than Killjoy's one. <em> "You coming, </em> linda? <em> We're waiting for you!" </em></p><p>"Ja, <em> give me a few more minutes. Run along Izzy, shoo please." </em></p><p>Raze's laugh along with a few words Viper failed to understand echoed in the background as Killjoy sighed. <em> "Guess it's my turn to cut this short. But... </em> Ja, <em> it hurts seeing the results of that work. What happened with the Spike, and what they did to you... We'll get them, Sabine. None of us will stop until we do." </em></p><p>"Focus on the people who can't fight, not me." Viper said without missing a beat. "What I had was karma."</p><p><em> "No, stop that. Karma's not a reason to almost die to your own poisons </em> alone." Killjoy exhaled sharply. <em> "Or revenge. I'm kind of happy Brimstone killed them and saved you. I never would have met such a wonderful person who should </em> value <em> herself more." </em></p><p>A scoff left the chemist. "Not until this is over. But I don't regret anything with you. Never change, Erika."</p><p>The denial did little to suppress the brief memories and thoughts that passed through Viper's mind. Killjoy had been extremely patient in spite of Viper's own bloodthirsty rage when they first met. No matter how the chemist retorted, insulted the engineer and fought back against her, Killjoy was there to ease her suffering, support Viper despite the near-death experience, and gave her the luxury to break down. </p><p>Viper was thankful she never actually harmed Killjoy, threats aside. Though there were some close calls in the beginning.</p><p>"Never," Killjoy repeated with more confidence, and warmth.<em> "Not unless I need to... Well, I can't keep them waiting any longer. Goodbye and goodnight Sabine. Go sleep, you sound exhausted." </em></p><p>"Good luck in the mission <em> Mäuschen," </em> Viper responded with a softer tone.</p><p>The call lingered for a few seconds until Killjoy hung up. Viper exhaled a long, shallow breath as she shut down the device, and checked her work phone.</p><p>Since the assignments became more important, the other scientists she worked with were far more liberal in texting questions and requests amongst each other. Even their overseers sent orders through messages. She had to check it every so often just in case.</p><p>Viper's mood dropped when she saw Emissary's name.</p><p>
  <em> 'Another two failed. I need you back to process them.' </em>
</p><p><em> Process. </em> Viper scoffed as she navigated to the message. <em> We all know we're killing kids for nothing. </em></p><p>
  <em> &gt;'Send them to my lab. Give me 15.' </em>
</p><p>Viper turned around and began heading to Kingdom's headquarters again. This would be another low sleep night, curled awkwardly in a work chair until she found the right position to sleep in.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Since Russia, she'd been watching the progress of her friend. How her assignments became more important, more sensitive. It was probably stupid for Reyna to still observe someone like Sabine — like she <em> wanted </em> to get hurt again by their difference in feelings. But, Reyna supposed the chemist was quite a unique friend in her small roster of confidantes.</p><p>Maybe she wouldn't've watched so closely if Sabine was how she used to be. The work hours became longer for the chemist and she had grown more distant, paying less attention to things that weren't work-related. Reyna swore Sabine was looking thinner under the lab coat and paler than usual.</p><p>She had used her authority on a few occasions to give Sabine a break —  half a day here, an early night there — if Reyna could make a good enough excuse, she did it.</p><p>But every time, it was as if Reyna had done nothing at all, especially with Sabine catching up the lost time anyway. Even when she asked what was going on, the chemist repeated the same stupid statement:</p><p>
  <em> "It's classified, as per Kingdom's regulations." </em>
</p><p>Reyna sighed, reloading her Vandal as she dismissed the thoughts. She shouldn't be distracting herself with personal worries right now, not while Valorant was present.</p><p>They had caught wind of the larger caches of radianite Kingdom was storing here temporarily. Initially, Reyna had charged straight into the first site they appeared on — Raze's explosions guided by Sova's drone had taken out a fair amount of the Kingdom soldiers on site, and the buildings and railways around. But as they clashed, Reyna saw how they were not all that interested in killing them and pushing onto site. So, she slipped away, and headed for the other one.</p><p>It felt like a distraction, like they were toying with the empress. But they couldn't fool her for long. She learnt from her mistakes, and she would bring back one agent, even if Kingdom lost everything else here.</p><p>She collected a single soul to rejuvenate herself as she pushed on to the site — or would have, if there was no sniper on heaven taking aim. The area had a similar layout to Ascent's A site in Venice, but this place was still very much on the ground surrounded by nature. Reyna hid back behind the wall, and eyed the corpses around.</p><p>There were far more Kingdom casualties than Valorant rebels. A lot of bullets, guns and empty magazines were discarded on the floor.</p><p><em> Maybe they're bluffing, </em> Reyna considered. <em> Or the rebels are relying on the agents with them... </em></p><p>Reyna closed her eyes for a moment, sensing the heartbeats around her. She counted four total  ahead of her. One on heaven, one behind the wall Reyna leaned against, one behind the crates, and the last one was beyond another entrance way by the second soul.</p><p><em> It's like they want to die, </em> she mused.</p><p>Reyna manifested a single indigo eye in her hand and threw it deep into the doorway as she ran in. She didn't waste a moment to kill the sniper after he shot, then redirected her aim to the rebel beside her, whose gun clicked empty on the second shot.</p><p>As he fell, she saw a sentry robot with a yellow face perk up from behind him and take aim. Just behind it, a woman crouched with a Bucky in hand. Reyna grabbed the man's soul, becoming incorporeal as she retreated behind the machine's shooting range.</p><p>Maybe it wouldn't be that easy if that damned Killjoy had enough time to set up. Reyna didn't see a Spike from her brief glance around the corner. But it didn't matter. The German was close by.</p><p>She became corporeal as she slammed the butt of her rifle against the woman's face, twirled it, and fired at her before the shotgun went off. Blood and electrical sparks flew as the bullets pierced its chassis through the woman's torso, with its barrel tilted downwards with the corpse slouched on top, unmoving.</p><p><em> "Estupida maquina." </em> Reyna clicked her tongue as she began heading to where the sniper's body was from the other side.</p><p>It was strange to the empress that they remained here with empty guns. Did they really expect a bunch of small machines to keep them safe from Kingdom and Reyna's prowess? Surely they would have learnt by now how pointless that was. </p><p>So long as Reyna had souls and ammo, she could keep Valorant from entering a site. Hell, she could probably take all of them on and make it out alive. She had yet to fight more than three of them at the same time. Valorant loved sending an agent to fight or delay Reyna while they worked on something else. But in this case, she didn't care.</p><p>"Killjoy~" Reyna started, a slight growl to her voice as she strolled in sight on heaven, "did you really think I'd be intimidated by metal sticks?"</p><p>The person she assumed was Killjoy had moved away from the boxes. She could sense her hiding in the area below her feet. Still, Reyna took her time strolling to the other side, collecting the sniper rifle as she passed.</p><p>She paused and unclipped the magazine to count the bullets. It was strange that he didn't take any more shots, since he had a full clip. Reyna shrugged as she pocketed the magazine and tossed the Operator on the floor below.</p><p>Reyna heard a brief moment of silence after the metallic clatter before some soft, metal clicking was heard. Reyna thought it was the turret, but now she wasn't so sure what the engineer was doing.</p><p>"Or your pathetic <em> maquinas. </em> How brave of you, trying to take a <em> Radianate </em> alone."</p><p>Reyna aimed her Vandal to the roofed space as she hopped down to the lower ground. Immediately, she heard a robotic screech of wheels and changed her aim to the alarm bot that sped out from the corner of the boxes behind her.</p><p>Reyna fired at the machine as it jumped up, striking its core before it reached her face, and it crumpled down at her feet.</p><p>She quickly moved back from the spot, certain there was a nanoswarm grenade there somewhere, and directed her aim back forward. She just saw the flash of yellow retreat behind the metallic cooler — or storage container, Reyna wasn't certain what it was called.</p><p>"Want to just surrender? I might not hurt you as much," Reyna taunted as she manifested another eye.</p><p>She could easily block Killjoy's vision towards the exits and catch the engineer in the corner. It was almost like herding  prey to its death. Reyna felt giddy at the thought, to finally catch this arrogant <em> idiota. </em></p><p>Reyna paused a few moments as she went close enough to toss the eye in the correct position. She was hearing some sort of tinkering on the other side, and a quiet <em> "Scheisse, komm schon." </em></p><p>There wasn't time to mess with Killjoy. Reyna threw the eye, darted back where she saw the yellow jacket, and opened fire towards the general leg area.</p><p>Killjoy was about two steps from Reyna when she started firing, clutching a white capsule against her body, with a bunch of wires sticking out from it. They circled around the black dagger with neon yellow and purple colours she held.</p><p>The German charged at her without hesitation, sparks flying from the knife as she ran past the bullets.</p><p>Next thing she knew, Reyna's stomach felt as if it caught aflame. The pained hiss from Killjoy was drowned out by the sheer agony that bloomed in her abdomen — and scream, Reyna might be screaming —  and went over her entire body in quick electrical pulses.</p><p>They both fell back against the ground with Killjoy looming over the empress. Reyna just saw the flash of her green beanie as she tore the glitchpop knife out with both hands, and stabbed down against Reyna's shoulder with a strained cry.</p><p>Their Killjoy effectively made a lethal, make-shift stun baton out of a dagger and her lockdown device. Reyna hadn't even thought it possible for the engineer to mess with her equipment in such a way.</p><p>Reyna's body shuddered with the electrical overload, and she cut her scream short as she flinched back violently. She shut her eyes, black spots forming in the corners of her vision by the time the dagger stopped sparking.</p><p>She felt the engineer lean low over Reyna, her warm breath hitting the empress as she breathed deeply. Reyna forced herself to remain still — to feign death, despite her body begging for release from the pain it held. At most, her fists were clenched tightly, and she let herself twitch. </p><p>It was normal to do that after such an electrical shock, surely? Well, Reyna hoped that was the case.</p><p>"... I'm fine." Killjoy spoke up, swallowing as she cleared her throat. "I think... Did you manage to use the Spike?"</p><p>An explosion rang out a few seconds after with the familiar ring of the radianite being disabled, rendered useless.</p><p>"Good. I knew it would work out." Killjoy shifted as she spoke, her breath no longer reaching Reyna. "I think Reyna's dead."</p><p>Reyna felt two fingers press into the side of her neck, right against her pulse. Were it not a matter of life or death, Reyna would be howling in laughter at Killjoy's ignorance.</p><p><em> "Ja, </em> Reyna's down. I don't feel her pulse. <em> Gott sei Dank... </em> We're gonna have a much better time now, and Viper will be safe."</p><p><em> Viper... </em> Reyna hadn't heard any news or seen any signs of the <em> serpiente </em>in almost a year. Now it was really important she caught one, if only to know what happened to their toxic tactician.</p><p>Killjoy stood up from Reyna's body, and took the gun from her grasp.</p><p><em> Can you be any slower? </em> Estúpida <em> German... </em> Reyna thought, exasperated.</p><p>The shallow breaths made her feel light-headed, and the blood loss from her wounds was going to be lethal. Now that Killjoy was armed with Reyna's Vandal, she had to wait for her to leave.</p><p><em> "Ja, </em> on my way. She hit me a few times, so I might take a bit longer."</p><p>Reyna listened to Killjoy's limping gait, the way she dragged one foot as she walked, waiting until it was light enough to be further away. Then, she opened her eyes and gasped for a deeper breath.</p><p>Terrible habits, toying with agents. Even though Reyna took this fight more seriously, she was still outclassed.</p><p><em> What do they understand that I don't? </em>Mierda...</p><p>Reyna reached a trembling hand for the soul of the woman still slouched over the turret, and felt a coldness wash over her. The blood stopped flowing, and the tremors in her arms lessened to a still tranquility. She pushed herself off the floor with the renewed vitality, rubbing the blackness out of her eyes as she went back to the Operator and reloaded its magazine.</p><p>For now, it would have to do. Killjoy had the advantage of a rifle, but Reyna had the advantage of a sniper's range, and the fact that she was supposedly dead.</p><p>Reyna took two souls, and an ear piece from one of the rebel corpses as she passed, then slid it in her right ear. There was a decent chance Valorant and the rebels spoke on the same line, so she tried her luck as she followed the heartbeat closeby.</p><p><em> "-forces, but I am glad you four made it out safe. Good work everyone." </em> Sage's voice was the first thing Reyna heard.</p><p>Strange, she didn't think the monk was on this mission. She was likely far from the battle, here in case one of them bit the dust. Reyna would have to keep an eye on her angles and blind spots while she caught up to Killjoy.</p><p><em> "Yeah! We totally showed them, haha!" </em> Raze chimed in. <em> "They scattered like flies! We gotta celebrate a bit. Nice work Killjoy!" </em></p><p>"Ja,<em> but we lost two important soldiers today. My Sentry and Alarm bots..." </em> Killjoy mumbled on her comms.</p><p><em> "It is a worthy sacrifice if it means Reyna no longer hunts on the same battlefields as us." </em> Sova said, which almost prompted a chuckle from the empress.</p><p>
  <em> "I can help you fix them if you took them, KJ? Or I guess I can give your Alarm Bot back." </em>
</p><p><em> "Oh, no thank you, the paint stayed on my jacket for </em> weeks <em> the last time you did that. </em> Danke Freundin, <em> but I'll rebuild them again." </em></p><p>
  <em> "Ah, come on! Your work needs some more colour in it! Some p'zazz, y'know?" </em>
</p><p>Reyna rubbed her temple as she picked up her pace. They were loud in her ear. But at the same time, it hurt Reyna in a new way to hear them talking like that. Like a family.</p><p>Like they <em> cared </em>for each other.</p><p><em> Doesn't matter, </em> Reyna changed her thought pattern, exhaling a slightly shuddered breath. <em> They chose their side, and they'll have to go down with it. </em></p><p>Reyna circled around a gray-blue alley corner, and took aim with her sniper rifle behind some barrels. Killjoy had moved quite fast for someone shot in the legs. She couldn't let the engineer return to Valorant.</p><p><em> "So, we agreed on the place with the ruined building...?" </em> Killjoy's voice rang in her ear.</p><p>Reyna could see the German paused, rifle in both hands as she glanced to the three pathways she was at. She didn't hesitate capitalising on the opportunity.</p><p>
  <em> "Yes, we are wai-" </em>
</p><p>The voice was drowned out as the Operator's bullet echoed through the area. The German's scream was loud both in the empress' ear and ahead of her as Killjoy collapsed to her knees, clutching the knee Reyna shot at.</p><p>Reyna clicked the gun back, loading the next bullet in the chamber and took aim.</p><p><em> "Who else is on the line?" </em> Sage queried, some surprise in the bastion's voice.</p><p>As soon as Killjoy let go of her leg, and turned the gun to aim in Reyna's direction, Reyna shot another bullet into her arm. Again, the Operator rang out twice, and Killjoy fell forward, the Vandal falling from her grasp.</p><p>"Schiesse!" she screamed with a cracked voice.</p><p>Reyna took pleasure in the German's suffering. She chuckled as she rose from her sniping position and made her way towards Killjoy. She aimed the rifle in case her prey tried to shoot again.</p><p>"Poor little <em> zorra," </em> Reyna teased with faux concern. "You let your guard down."</p><p><em> "Reyna!? Didn't she kill you?" </em> Raze's voice piped up, concern etched on it.</p><p>"Oh, I didn't know this was voice activated," Reyna responded with a sigh. "I guess not. But it's fine. I'll take good care of your engineer, Valorant. <em> Gracias." </em></p><p><em> "No no... not again. This can't happen!" </em> A new, yet familiar voice sounded through the comms.</p><p>
  <em> "Jett, no!" </em>
</p><p><em> "I'm not letting this happen again!" </em> Jett's voice rang out with a conviction. <em> "Get outta my way Sova!" </em></p><p>Reyna scoffed as she ran towards Killjoy, clicking the Operator back and bent the metal piece that helped load the bullets into the chamber, effectively jamming the gun. She tossed it aside, then slammed her heel on Killjoy's hand to stop the German from taking her rifle.</p><p>"An insult and a thief. I'm not surprised," Reyna mocked, ignoring the cry from the woman.</p><p>She had to be ready for when Jett came. Despite easily defeating Jett before she left Kingdom, Reyna wasn't in a position to fuck up again.</p><p>"You were dead." Killjoy looked up to Reyna, the strain apparent in her voice. "You had no pulse-"</p><p><em> "Basura," </em> Reyna couldn't help but kneel down and grasp at Killjoy's chin, forcing the engineer's pained, yet fearful gaze to look at her properly, and savoured it. "I already died. My heart isn't like yours."</p><p>With that, Reyna put both her hands on Killjoy's neck, pressing roughly against her windpipe and jugulars.</p><p>Killjoy's eyes widened, weakly pushing back against Reyna's grip — Killjoy had quite a bullet wound in one arm — struggling to loosen Reyna's hold. She choked, trying to claim the free air around them without success.</p><p><em> "Hey, leave her alone! Don't hurt her!" </em> Raze shouted. "Mantenha-se firme <em> KJ!" </em></p><p>Killjoy's strength lessened as her brown eyes grew out of focus, eventually closing with a final gasp. Her hands dropped to her sides. Reyna shifted her hold to grip at Killjoy's hair, and slammed the side of her head against the concrete twice — the last thing Reyna needed was Killjoy waking up as they fought. Then, she began pulling off Killjoy's gloves and the blue bracelet on her left hand, just in case the engineer had more tricks up her sleeves.</p><p>When it was done, Reyna threw them in the direction she arrived from and reloaded her Vandal quickly. She could sense Jett's heart and how enraged the wind assassin was. Why she hadn't spoken on the comms, Reyna was uncertain.</p><p>Still, Reyna took up a position behind one of the alleyways, and waited.</p><p>If she could catch two of them... That would put Reyna back on track with Kingdom. But something gnawed at the back of her mind — Reyna had hoped she wouldn't ever see Jett again, if only to spare the child from further torment and expectations at the hands of Emissary.</p><p>And here she was, trying to save Killjoy. It was pitiful. Reyna couldn't laugh at it.</p><p>When the wind became audibly louder, Reyna peeked the corner, gun aimed upwards. She saw Jett leap from a roof, her five kunais floating around her.</p><p>"Fuck you Reyna! You should've died in Mexico!" Jett sent the knives past the empress, then pulled her hands back as she floated down.</p><p>Reyna just ducked the blades as they rotated back, ignoring the empty threat. She sprayed a few bullets as she darted down the alleyway, feeling the wind shift in her direction.</p><p>Jett certainly had a primal rage within her, and the clouds that danced on her arms were moving rapidly. </p><p>Did she fall for Killjoy, or was this personal?</p><p>"Keep chasing, Hawks!"</p><p>"I'm not a hawk!" Jett shouted. "Don't call me that!" </p><p>Reyna manifested another purple eye and threw it at her own feet. She skidded to a stop while Jett flew past, blinded by the eye, sending the kunais forward in random forward directions. Reyna took a few steps back and sprinted in the other direction.</p><p>The tailwind inverted. Jett probably heard her, and was racing to catch up if both their footfalls were an indication. Reyna turned the corner and leaned against it, taking a deep breath.</p><p>She held her left hand out, seeing two souls floating in her palm. Jett had a much better grasp on her abilities since last they met — the wind moved with her intentions rather than Jett having to manually shift the current. If Reyna was going to win, she couldn't hold back. But to clip Hawks' wings again, or let her free...</p><p>"The hunt begins," Reyna muttered, her vision becoming more contrasted, and a darker aura enveloped her skin, covering her whole body until the only light parts were her pinkish hands and white eyes.</p><p>The answer to her question would sadly be decided on the outcome of this battle.</p><p><em> "Jett, calm down. Do not let your anger guide you," </em>Sage spoke in a clear voice despite the wind blocking most other sounds.</p><p>"This is personal. Stay outta this, mom." Jett growled, catching a buttress on the wall and turning with her momentum into Reyna's line of fire.</p><p><em> "Wind be on your side," </em> Sova added.</p><p>Reyna unloaded another spray of bullets as Jett cried out and threw her knives forward. They pierced deeply into Reyna's abdomen, prompting a hiss from the empress as she became invisible. She saw Jett jerk her hands back, returning one lone knife that failed to pierce Reyna's skin. She caught the knife with one hand as the other held her side where a bullet bit her flesh.</p><p><em> "Shibal..." </em> </p><p>Jett's eyes darted around as she let go of her wound and drew a blue-white, cloudy-patterned Sheriff. She then crossed her grip, holding the kunai above her pistol, aimed forwards.</p><p>Reyna retreated behind one of the other passageways, and ducked into a cubby. Slowly, she broke out of her invisibility as to not alert the wind assassin. Though, with the sound of the updraft, Reyna doubted it would be noticeable.</p><p>Reyna's shoulders sagged, breathing slightly heavier as she set the Vandal aside and began pulling the kunais out of her body. They pierced deep, with most of them a deep red with the empress' blood.</p><p>The kunais themselves looked polished and sturdy. The ion rings were still intact, with small light blue orbs hovering in their centre.</p><p>She didn't have time to break them. Reyna took all four and jammed them into a nook in the ground, ensuring it would be difficult for them to be pulled out by the wind.</p><p>"Killjoy? Hey, wake up..." Jett spoke, her physical voice not far from Reyna's location.</p><p><em> "Don't let your guard down. Clear the area first," </em> Sova said.</p><p>Of course Jett still wasn't capable of watching herself. Reyna consumed the last soul, rejuvenating her wounds and began stalking her way back towards the two agents.</p><p><em> "Should we rotate there? She can't take all of us," </em> Raze queried, some hesitance in her tone.</p><p>
  <em> "Yeah... fuck, theres a lot of blood. I can't carry Killjoy, she's way too he-" </em>
</p><p>Reyna shot two bullets over Jett as soon as she saw the Korean crouched over Killjoy. Then, she opened fire, careful to keep her aim at chest level to avoid harming the German further.</p><p>Jett cursed in her native tongue as she shot three bullets and dashed away. The wind's currents picked up again. </p><p>"Don't rotate, she can still hear our comms. I got this," Jett rambled. </p><p>Reyna pushed forward, crouching behind Killjoy's body as she took aim.</p><p>The wind was strong, probably enough to curve their bullets. Jett had the Operator in hand, and was fighting with the loading mechanism.</p><p>Reyna seized the opportunity. She leapt over Killjoy, and sprinted towards the Korean, dual wielding her Vandal and dagger.</p><p>Jett threw the weapon in Reyna's direction as she darted back, taking her kunai in her grasp. Her free hand jerked at the wind, her tattoos lighting up at the gesture, though nothing seemed to happen. </p><p>Reyna knocked the Operator aside with her Vandal, then pointed the barrel at Jett and fired until the magazine clicked empty.</p><p>Jett redirected the airflow so the bullets curved away from her and to the air or grassy floor. Reyna scoffed as she dropped the gun and reached for the assassin.</p><p>Despite the wind impairing their movements, Jett was extremely agile. They both dodged and parried each other's blades like a perfect, deadly waltz. Jett was muttering in her mother tongue as she constantly used her powers to reposition herself and be swift enough to keep up with Reyna's empress form — Reyna had disarmed the Sheriff from her, and it was discarded somewhere a ways off from both of them.</p><p>This was taking a toll on Reyna. Her hunger wanted to devour another soul, and her instincts were threatening to take over — a Radiant soul was right here, and her body yearned for something that wasn't generic human souls. If she didn't need Jett alive, or still saw the Korean as a child, she might've given in to the primal hunger a while ago despite her disdain for it.</p><p>Eventually, Jett dashed back against a wall. Reyna closed the distance quickly, seeing Jett crouched low and about to leap up. </p><p>The assassin threw a small gust of wind in the empress' face and dashed upwards. Reyna raised her free arm, reaching blindly for Jett. She caught the assassin's ankle, and dug her nails against the flesh. </p><p>The wind shifted downwards immediately. Instead of dislocating her foot like last time, Jett crashed into Reyna, knocking them both to the floor. Jett had maneuvered herself quickly over Reyna, raising her dagger high. </p><p>"Leave us alone!" Jett screamed as she plunged the dagger down. </p><p>Reyna threw both her hands forward as Jett yelled, crying out as the kunai made a home in her tattooed arm. She felt a warm liquid drip onto her thumb of her other hand.</p><p>Reyna didn't hesitate, she twisted the dagger and pulled sideways towards the ground.</p><p>A howl of pain escaped Jett as she was dragged by her shoulder to the grassy floor. Reyna let go of the knife and quickly scrambled to her knees, gripping the collar of the Korean's jacket and pushed Jett onto her stomach. Reyna circled her injured arm around Jett's neck, and held her own wrist with her gloved hand, then pulled upwards.</p><p>Jett clawed at Reyna's arms, coughing and writhing against the empress' body to try break free of the choke hold. Reyna kept her hold firm and ensured she always remained taller than Jett, her chin tucked behind the assassin's shoulder, and merely tightened her grip. Hopefully she would force Jett to eventual unconsciousness.</p><p>"N-no!" Jett coughed, her hands abandoning Reyna's arms in favour of attacking her face.</p><p>Reyna shut her eyes, feeling the nails raking her cheeks, and even grip and pull at the roots of her hair. She growled, the pain unpleasant at this moment. She could sense Jett's frantic pulse, being so near the girl as she struggled.</p><p><em> Don't... You'll kill her. </em> Reyna thought to herself, gritting her teeth and turning her face away from her neck.</p><p>She swallowed back the excess saliva that formed in her mouth. She held on until Jett's struggle lessened, growing more lethargic before stopping all together. Reyna still kept her hold a few moments longer, ensuring she was really unconscious and would remain so for a while. Then she set Jett on the ground gently.</p><p>"So, Valorant. Who else are you going to send?" Reyna said with a slightly breathy tone.</p><p>Her empress form receded from the lack of any apparent threats, almost causing her to collapse on Jett. She caught herself before that happened, and pulled herself up to sit slowly.</p><p>Her blade was better left in Jett's shoulder to block most of the blood flow. Though, she was surprised how easily Jett's neck bruised from the hold — deep red and brownish bruises littered the front of her neck. Jett was definitely stronger than their last encounter, but it wasn't enough.</p><p>Valorant was oddly quiet on the line. Reyna quickly took out the kunai in her arm, untied the loose cloth on Jett's belt, and went to work restraining the Korean's wrists behind her back with it. She kept her senses on high alert, listening for any heartbeats.</p><p>"Nobody? I was thinking about a trade, but oh well. It's not important."</p><p>Reyna checked the knot she made, ensuring she could slip two fingers through Jett's wrist binding. When that was secured, she made her way to her gun with her last clip in hand.</p><p><em> "What are you offering, Reyna?" </em> the voice rang in her ear.</p><p>"Ah, <em> corazón." </em>Reyna smiled. "Forgive me, I forgot to ask: are your hands better?"</p><p>There was a long pause on the communications line. Valorant could probably drop a pin, and Reyna would hear the silence shattered from where she was.</p><p>
  <em> "... Is this for Jett or Killjoy?" </em>
</p><p>"Both. For you," Reyna said, a little annoyed at Sage's silent dismissal. "You're worth more than the two of them combined."</p><p>It was a bluff from Reyna's side. She wasn't in a reliable condition to fight more agents, but if she could somehow swipe the healer again, and finish what they started...</p><p>The memory was still fresh, how Sage had screamed when Reyna took the most important thing from her: the ability to heal with her hands. The empress still wondered if Sage ever recovered fully, or if her hands were truly broken, and twitched like Viper's.</p><p><em> "Sage, don't," </em> Sova's voice urged.</p><p><em> "And!" </em> Raze butted in. <em> "How do we know this isn't a trick to catch her as well?" </em> </p><p>"Honestly, you don't," Reyna responded as she made her way back to Killjoy. "But I don't really want to take Hawks back to her little dark box. Poor thing might see her mentor again. So I'm feeling a little generous, offering you the chance to take their places."</p><p><em> "... Guys, off the comms a sec." </em> Raze said.</p><p>Reyna sighed as the line became silent again. She knew they'd come back to say something, or try and ambush her. It would be an interesting fight, but Reyna didn't want to push her luck today.</p><p>She knelt down beside Killjoy, and began checking her pockets and such for any hidden weapons. Reyna had disabled the engineer well enough with bullet wounds. But, she just preferred to avoid another nanoswarm attack when she least expected it.</p><p>The woman was alive, Reyna could sense her pulse well enough, and there was a slight wheeze to her breathing. The only concern might be the blood from the bullet wounds, and the blood that had seeped from her head. Reyna might have to summon a medic for that. It would be a shame to lose Killjoy after all that effort, and she still had a grudge to settle with the German.</p><p>Letting her die before that... it didn't sit well with Reyna. Killjoy <em> deserved </em>to suffer first for what she did. No, she would require Reyna's permission before she could curl up and die.</p><p>Reyna produced the neon-striped black dagger from Killjoy's jacket, along with a portable set of tinkering tools, and a slightly curved screwdriver with some white paint chipped on it.</p><p>Reyna tossed the latter item, keeping the rest with her. Then, she got up and went to fetch Jett — she didn't need her attention divided between two spots should Valorant attack, and Killjoy did seem a lot heavier than her ally because of her height. The Korean was still as small and light as ever in her grasp. Reyna was careful not to aggravate the stab wound she gave her as she set the girl beside Killjoy.</p><p><em> "-we'll make a plan, okay?" </em> Raze's voice said suddenly, the line coming alive.</p><p>
  <em> "Reyna." </em>
</p><p>Sage's voice rang clearly in her right ear after a while — Reyna had settled close by, Vandal in reach, and turned the glitchpop dagger idly in her hands. It sounded rather subdued, even for the healer.</p><p>"Made up your mind?" Reyna queried, lifting her gaze from the knife, and ahead.</p><p>
  <em> "We will not engage in a trade with you." </em>
</p><p>"Oh well." Reyna gave a dramatic sigh. "At least I tried. You taught me to spare a little mercy, after all."</p><p><em> "We're dropping communications, everyone. Wait until our next signal." </em> Sova spoke over Reyna's last sentence.</p><p>Then, the line was completely dead, without even a hint of static or atmospheric noises.</p><p>Reyna took the earpiece out, and pierced through its centre with the knife. She'd have to do the same for the other agents' ones. But Reyna seemed to have time, if the lack of additional life was an indicator.</p><p>Reyna tapped at her own earpiece. "I need a <em> medico, </em> and a small team to my location. I have two Valorant agents unconscious here, both injured."</p><p>
  <em> "Roger that. Sending Delta squad." </em>
</p><p>"... And bring one of those radianite things," Reyna added on after a brief hesitation, her gaze falling on Jett's small frame.</p><p><em> Why did you have to come back, Hawks? </em> The empress scoffed and looked away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading this chapter, hope you enjoyed it. </p><p>If you want some context with Jett and Reyna's history together, I wrote a brief story called Heart of the Storm ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461933 ), which does tie in with this chapter.</p><p>Until next chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Quiet Suffering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Added tags: N/A<br/>Slipped in a nice little nod to WorstSageEver's No Prisoners fic. Thanks for the inspiration dude.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two Valorant agents. Kingdom had got its claws on two of their people. It was a shame Viper learned of this while she was working — the employees were spreading the news like wildfire even before the plane containing them touched down. But it was fortunate that she had been alone, able to process and accept that any of them could have been caught — even Killjoy, as hard as it was to think it possible given the engineer's skill.</p><p>Though where Reyna was, a higher risk was always involved. Valorant's luck had either struck out, or they got sloppy and were punished as a result. Despite their experience with the Vampire, agents tended to get maimed by her prowess, ruthlessness and experience.</p><p>Arguably, the worst was Sage. Even though Viper and Raze had fought the woman — and injured her quite fairly — Viper had to pull back for Raze's sake. The Brazilian had taken some major hits to her abdomen, and according to Sova, Sage was totally out of commission.</p><p>If she ended Reyna there and then, maybe they would not have struggled so much since. Sometimes, she wondered if trading Raze's life for Reyna's was a better choice than pulling back, and allowing the Vampire to survive.</p><p>Viper dismissed the thought — she would be no better than the monsters she fought if she did that — clutching a vial of transparent liquid carefully in her hands as she made her way back to her lab. Said solution was a last minute pickup to deal with yet another failed experiment they sent Viper's way, as the other doctors were busy as usual.</p><p>Reyna would probably come to gloat to Viper about the victory. Only then she would learn what really happened. There was little point dwelling in the past, even if it was a nice escape from this place. </p><p>It took Viper a few seconds to register the genuine laughter as the lab door hissed open. The chemist stood there with a slight hesitancy as she saw both Reyna and the far younger girl sitting on one of the clear tables, speaking in Spanish to each other. Reyna had glanced over to Viper, the grin still present on her face.</p><p><em> "Hola </em> Sabine. I didn't know Kingdom helped kids."</p><p>Viper took a breath as she entered the lab properly and went to set the solution aside for now. "When the other doctors are busy, I pick up their patients. Kingdom's organised in that regard."</p><p>The dark-haired child nodded, her voice was timid, with a slight Spanish accent mixed in it. "The treatment the other doctor did made me sick. They said she can help."</p><p>If only Viper could throttle whoever decided these experiments were worth the trouble. The way the child gestured to her almost made Viper want to turn and leave the room then and there. But, she had appearances to keep up. So, she nodded instead, and bit back the guilt.</p><p>"Sabine's the best doctor I know. You're in good hands, <em> chica," </em> Reyna said, a sense of pride in her voice as she caressed the child's arm in a soothing manner.</p><p>"Can we talk privately?" Viper looked to Reyna.</p><p>Reyna hummed, shrugging as she hopped off the table, following Viper out and a few paces from the lab. She was thankful the Vampire was not in a playful, teasing mood. Maybe Reyna sensed the shift in mood. Either worked, really.</p><p>"It's better if she doesn't hear this," Viper started, eyeing Reyna as the woman leaned her shoulder against the wall.</p><p>"Mm. At least you also take them into consideration, <em> mi Loba." </em></p><p>"I heard you had a successful mission today. Something about catching two agents."</p><p>Reyna chuckled. "They didn't stand a chance. Sadly it wasn't their Sage, so you're not going to work on them."</p><p>"I'm busy enough as is." Viper gave a dismissive wave as she spoke. "I was curious who they were. You had a lot of difficulty beforehand."</p><p>"Jett and Killjoy."</p><p><em> Damnit... </em> Viper inhaled a sharp breath as quietly as she could. Even preparing for the inevitable truth failed to assist her stoic control, betraying her emotions for a split second. Said second was enough, it seemed, for Reyna to pause her sentence and quirk an eyebrow.</p><p>"Something wrong?"</p><p>Viper's heart gave it away, no doubt.</p><p>"By Jett, you mean Hawks?" Viper said, quickly maneuvering this away from Killjoy.</p><p>"The same one... You read the files, didn't you?"</p><p>"Can't be ignorant when working on Radiants," Viper reasoned. "I'm just surprised you took the younger agents of the Protocol. Jett's still a teenager, isn't she?"</p><p>"Hawks decided to fight me again, and she lost." Reyna shrugged, a slight frown forming on her face. "I'm not happy she's back either, but Kingdom wants the Valorant agents. Their leaders would be better, but any will do."</p><p>"Good job either way. I'm sure Kingdom's happy after that mission."</p><p>"Eh, they'll give me space for a while, then come back and continue asking for more. I'm more interested in Killjoy."</p><p>"Personal grudge?"</p><p>Reyna's gaze darkened. "Very. If I had a say in it, they should just take what she's worth, and kill her."</p><p>Viper began to breathe manually, controlling the breaths to help ease the anger, and thus her heart to an extent. It was not wise speaking about Killjoy now, but she had to know the details for future use.</p><p>"What did Killjoy do to you?"</p><p>There was a long pause as Reyna broke her gaze away, seeming to organise the thoughts before she met Viper's inquisitive eyes.</p><p>"She installed a lot of machinery and all that stuff in my town. An agreement with Kingdom and my old boss. Valorant used it to kill off a lot of people, and the mafia there." Reyna clenched her fists as she spoke, the material of her glove making a soft noise under the pressure. "Killjoy probably gave them the passwords and information. They knew exactly where to strike, so many people just..."</p><p>Viper placed a hand on Reyna's shoulder, causing the woman to flinch, and glance around, as if she did not recognise where she was. Reyna sighed, removing Viper's hand from her shoulder, and lowering her own hands to her sides. "She did a lot of damage. And she has no idea the pain she caused us."</p><p>"Maybe it wasn't deliberate? Valorant seems quite resourceful and crafty."</p><p>"... I don't need your opinion or guesses. I know what happened," Reyna responded, a more apparent edge to her tone. "I was there. I killed the rebels. I carried my <em> hermanita </em> to safety. If her stupid robots weren't there, more would have survived."</p><p>"My apologies. I didn't realise how much damage she did," Viper said simply, crossing her arms.</p><p>It was better to be careful than to add on to the Vampire's rage. Viper knew better, though. This was an ignorant, revenge-driven perspective, but it made sense if Viper disregarded the knowledge she had.</p><p>"Few do. Just don't do that again unless you <em> know </em> what you're talking about."</p><p>"Killjoy was part of Kingdom. Did you bring this up with them?"</p><p>Reyna scoffed. "She left when I joined. So I didn't have the chance to."</p><p>Viper nodded. To her knowledge, Killjoy left when she learnt of the Spike's lethal properties, Kingdom's agenda, and the fact that Brimstone deserted a few days beforehand. But the chemist knew the timing was suspicious at least.</p><p>"Enough about that. It's done with, and I'll deal with her soon enough," Reyna said. "What about the child back there? She seemed pretty sick. What happened?"</p><p>"All I can tell you is that the treatment went wrong, and I'll remedy it to the best of my abilities. Kingdom won't let me say more."</p><p>"Confidential Kingdom <em> disparates," </em> Reyna scoffed. "Can you at least tell me her chances?"</p><p>"Do you know her?" Viper tilted her head as she asked.</p><p>"No. She just seems... young. Too young for this place. So it's important somehow."</p><p>"Maybe you can get Mikael or Emissary to tell you. As for the child... it could go either way."</p><p>"I'm guessing you're just doing medicine? Your hands don't seem stable for your other skills."</p><p>Viper spared a glance to her bare hands, noticing the increased tremors no thanks to time's passage and the lack of sleep. She sighed, annoyed at its presence again, and how easily it showed her aggravated state. Reyna either did not see the connection, or did not comment on it.</p><p>Given the new circumstances though, it would be wise to catch up on sleep, even if it meant she stopped feeding Valorant information for a while. Then at least, Viper could keep up her façade without exhaustion becoming a factor.</p><p>"Yes, then if there's nothing else, I'm going home."</p><p>Reyna reached her tattooed hand out and grasped Viper's chin, tilting the chemist's head up slightly.</p><p>"And what are you doing now?" Viper queried, taking a step back out of Reyna's grasp.</p><p>"You're not sleeping, are you?"</p><p>Reyna probably took a closer look at the dark bags under her eyes, since Viper barely tilted her head to meet the woman's gaze.</p><p>"If I'm lucky, I sleep four hours in a row. And that hasn't been the case lately. Things are busy here."</p><p>"Explains the coffee on your breath," Reyna muttered, then spoke clearly. "And you're fine working until you collapse? It's going to happen, <em> mi Loba." </em></p><p>"I know. Then I might get a few days off, then it's back to work. Kingdom thinks a marathon is a sprint."</p><p>"Now I'm glad I don't do any of your boring work," Reyna remarked. "I'll see if I can make an excuse, and involve a meal with that."</p><p>"I'm fine, Reyna. I don't need your help."</p><p>"Oh, it's not charity, <em> cariño. </em> I want to ask something outside of here. Poke at your expertise again."</p><p>"About what?" Viper uncrossed har arms, quirking an eyebrow at the woman.</p><p>"...I don't understand any medical stuff you and other doctors write," Reyna admitted, some annoyance in her tone. "It's a headache to look at those files. It's like I'm reading another language. I want someone I trust to tell me what it means."</p><p>"Well, it does sound like an enticing excuse if that's all I have to do."</p><p>A small laugh escaped Reyna. "Good. If you said no to that as well, I think I'd just drag you out of here myself."</p><p>"Hands off," Viper raised her hand in warning. "You might be a good friend, but I won't let anyone manhandle me while I'm awake."</p><p>"Good to know..." Reyna winked.</p><p>Viper merely sighed, realising her sleepless error in that statement. Reyna derived too much enjoyment from such talks.</p><p>"So, is that all you wanted to ask, <em> cariño?" </em></p><p>"One more thing. I'm curious to see Hawks," Viper started, keeping a neutral tone. "Particularly, how Emissary handles her. The reports don't go into detail."</p><p>Oftentimes, it was simple summaries of what was spoken about, with a lot of information blacked out. While it was a risk to be present while Jett was interrogated, Viper needed to see where her mental state was with Kingdom. It would help when devising a plan for their rescue, and maybe for Valorant to assist her recovery process.</p><p>"It's nothing admirable. But I think it's happening tomorrow. They're treating their wounds right now. I have to be there too, so you can come with me I guess."</p><p>"I'll meet you there. Just tell me when."</p><p>"Alright. I'll see you then, <em> cariño." </em></p><p>Reyna pushed herself off from the wall and took a few steps closer to Viper. Then, after a moment of hesitation, she pulled the chemist close into a strong embrace.</p><p>Viper stood stiff for a few moments, before she slowly returned it wordlessly. This was not the first time Reyna randomly did gestures like this. Oftentimes, it was because of a personal issue, or a worry the Vampire had over her. The fact that the woman cared so much despite the rejection still surprised Viper.</p><p>But, she supposed that was how bonds functioned, and perhaps unrequited love as well.</p><p>"...I wish you would stop working so much."</p><p>Viper pulled away, an appropriate amount of time having passed. Though Reyna's hand still lingered on her shoulder. "At this rate, it will be sooner than later. Worry about yourself. I'll be fine."</p><p>"You know me better than that <em> mi Loba." </em></p><p>With that, Reyna passed by the chemist, heading off on her own. Viper headed back to her own lab, pondering those words until the hiss of the door announced her presence.</p><p>The child had wandered over to one of the tables, looking at the various items and tools Viper's lab was equipped with. Her head had turned in the chemist's direction, and she quickly moved away from the items.</p><p>"Apologies for that. I'm ready to treat you," Viper said, ignoring the offense as she went over to the table where she prepared the medicines.</p><p>Normally Viper would be annoyed and scold whoever decided to inspect or touch her equipment. This was a rare case she thought it best to be ignored. These were the last few minutes of the girl's life. Despite Viper's attitude, she was loathed to conclude it with a negative outcome.</p><p>Were it the usual circumstances with Kingdom, Viper would have no qualms killing children. It was their fault if they startled her, walked into the poisons, or threatened Valorant. That made them just like their aggressive adult counterparts.</p><p>The child nodded, walking over to the table with a slight limp.</p><p>"Uhh... can you help me? I haven't been able to do this myself..." The child looked back at Viper, though her eyes were downcast.</p><p>Viper set aside the syringe she was filling and helped lift her to sit on the table. The girl was surprisingly light for her height — a likely side effect of the radianite exposure. Viper had wondered why she looked somewhat deformed, yet her muscles pronounced as if her body lacked fat.</p><p>"Just lie down. I'm finishing some preparations."</p><p>The child coughed a few times, covering her mouth with the back of her fist before she did as instructed. </p><p>When Viper was certain the girl was fine, she turned and headed back to the medicines. She took the time to wear her gloves with the stabilizers to steady her hands before she continued drawing the liquid. At least with the child's assumed weight, she would not need as much.</p><p>But the way she trusted Viper without question, willingly sitting and awaiting her unknown death, like the countless others did, bothered her. People and agents alike were terrified of her, of what she could do to her enemies. They knew what was coming because of that reputation.</p><p>And now Viper was getting paid to kill people that had no business being part of Kingdom to begin with. They were probably lied to or enticed by money or other material things...</p><p>"Sabine, right? How are you going to help me?"</p><p>Viper sighed, burying the guilt so she could speak with at least a subdued, if not neutral tone. "I'm going to remove the pain."</p><p>It was a simple process — Viper had made it her own, more for the sake of the kids than anything. The first injection rendered them unconscious and unable to feel anything, like an anesthesia but not quite, and the second to stop their hearts. The carbon dioxide buildup would do the rest from there.</p><p>It would be completely painless, she knew that much.</p><p>
  <em> Better luck in the next life, if such things exist. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Reyna paced the small dull room with a lazy speed, letting the tension build for the other girl while Reyna herself feigned a particular interest in her nails.</p><p>It had been a while since she led an interrogation, given how often she outright killed the traitors. Usually, Mikael wanted to do it. This time, he remained behind the tinted, one-way glass. This one was Reyna's and she'd fight to keep it that way.</p><p>Killjoy had just watched her, moving her head slightly when Reyna went too far out of her vision. The engineer lacked her signature green beanie and yellow jacket. Her hands were also stripped of her gloves and bracelet, leaving only cold steel circling her wrists, keeping them close together, and a bandage around her right arm where the bullet pierced through.</p><p>"Your team left you to us, did you know that?" Reyna turned on her heel, facing the engineer as she spoke. "I spoke with gentle Sage, and she didn't want to negotiate for either of you."</p><p>Killjoy's jaw shifted subtly, but she said nothing. Reyna listened to the slight metallic taps of the chair against the floor as the engineer likely bounced one knee softly — alleviating whatever stress was building up, no doubt.</p><p>At the silence, the empress continued. "I'm curious. What makes you decide whether it's good to take our radianite, or to just make it useless?" </p><p>Reyna walked closer, lightly dragging her nails across the metal table until she reached Killjoy's side.</p><p>"What do you need so much radianite for?"</p><p>Killjoy broke the gaze, giving one muted chuckle as she looked ahead to the wall.</p><p>Oh, Reyna didn't have the patience for the girl's nonsense. The empress was practically looking for a reason to beat her bloody. But that action wasn't worth such a response yet.</p><p>Instead, Reyna went closer to Killjoy — right next to the German if the chair wasn't considered — and leaned back against the table. Killjoy had shifted slightly away on her seat, now eyeing Reyna more carefully as the empress propped one foot on the empty space of the seat.</p><p>Reyna grabbed Killjoy's brown hair right by the roots, prompting a hiss from the girl and slammed her head against the table with a measured force to inflict pain, but no real damage.</p><p>"Listen carefully," Reyna leaned her head close to Killjoy's ear, her tone husky but wielding an unspoken threat behind those words, "I don't like talking to mutes. Kingdom's giving you a gift, doing this, since you were with us before those Valorant <em> follars. </em> Talk now, else we'll just get a torturer in here, or even some Twinfang. Your choice."</p><p>Killjoy had mustered a glare to the woman, but Reyna could sense the primal fear behind them. She was terrified about how close Reyna was and how she invaded the engineer's personal space. It was honestly pathetic.</p><p>Reyna released Killjoy's hair, shaking her hand of any strands of hair she may have taken in her grip as she straightened up. Though, Reyna kept her foot pressed against Killjoy's thigh. This wasn't supposed to be comfortable for the German, and she would make certain of that.</p><p>Killjoy's head lingered all of one second against the metal table before she pulled herself up, shifting her hands to sit more comfortably against it again.</p><p>"...What we're doing is for the best for people, not a corporation," Killjoy finally said.</p><p>"Valorant is a terrorist group at best. What good are you possibly doing?"</p><p>"Ah, is that their excuse for the Spike while they throw people out of their homes?"</p><p>A sharp sound whistled past as Reyna backhanded Killjoy with her gloved hand. The German's chuckle cut into a hiss as she flinched, pulling her hands close to her face, and adjusted her glasses moments after.</p><p>"Don't be a smartass," Reyna growled. "Answer my question: what is Valorant doing with radianite?"</p><p>Killjoy turned her gaze back to Reyna, the redness in her cheek apparent from the strike. "We're doing things with it, just like you."</p><p> Reyna chuckled. </p><p>"Things. I want specifics, <em> Killjoy. </em> Or don't." Reyna conceded for a moment. "Just give me an excuse to stab you. I'd be happy to."</p><p>"U-uh..." Killjoy looked over Reyna, likely looking for a knife on her. "It's energy right? We're using it in technology and science and that. I don't really know how that conversion works."</p><p>"Oh please, you're an engineer. You built <em> maquinas </em> that use it."</p><p>"I was part of a team that assembled them, <em> ja. </em> I made the Spike, I helped draft the turrets. But we built it as a team."</p><p>"Why switch sides?" Reyna went on. "They said you're a prodigy, destined for the top. Then you just left."</p><p>Killjoy looked down to her handcuffs. "I joined for the experience. I make machines and improve them with tinkering. I didn't want innocent people to die from it."</p><p>"So you just decide to join a group that does the exact same thing, but to people on the other side? They're innocent too." Reyna paused. "Hey, I'm here, <em> idiota." </em></p><p>Killjoy looked back to Reyna with some reluctance. But when her dark brown eyes met Reyna's, her gaze was sharp. "I didn't want to be part of a 'pointless murder for profits' scheme."</p><p>"Is Jett your girlfriend?"</p><p>"W-what?"</p><p>"Hmm. Nevermind." Reyna withdrew the statement, certain of the answer already. "It was foolish of me to think someone could love a <em> bastarda </em>like you anyway."</p><p>Killjoy's eyes widened slightly. Whether it was out of shock or pain, Reyna wasn't certain yet.</p><p>"Well, I'm not wrong. Who'd want the scraps? Not even your father from what I read." Reyna leaned closer, her arm across her propped up knee as she spoke. "Too intelligent for other people. Too much of a headache to deal with. But like a beaten puppy, you still look for the slight chance that people would accept you more."</p><p>Killjoy had looked back to the wall by now, her head tilted down, and fists clenched tightly. So, it <em> was </em> out of pain.</p><p>"Kingdom took you in first. They accepted you for who you are. And they want to take you back again, if you tell us what you know about Valorant."</p><p>A laugh was not the response Reyna expected. It had slight tones of pain, but it was a laugh nonetheless. "I won't trade my family for money and blood again. Since I left this place... I've actually looked forward to each day."</p><p>Killjoy looked back to Reyna, the buildup of tears threatening to leak out and fall onto her cheeks. "Have you ever been happy, just killing people because they said so?"</p><p>Reyna put much more force into the next strike, ensuring the metal ridges of her glove struck the girl's face. Killjoy grunted, her head snapped in the opposite direction. The engineer cursed in German under her breath.</p><p><em> "I'm </em> asking the questions, <em> cabrona," </em> Reyna repeated.</p><p>Though the girl's words had struck a chord or three within Reyna. She enjoyed the thrill of the hunt, and taking on people of her skill level. But outside of it, Kingdom wasn't exactly a place that sparked happiness. </p><p>Reyna had to go out of her way with flirting and even tempting the first few sets of moles she worked with to go home with her — just to get the information and let out her anger on them before their untimely deaths — and that was only entertaining. Happiness was a fleeting feeling on the battlefield, and when she got comfortable enough with Sabine.</p><p>"But, to answer that question, I'm happier than you'll ever be. You might just rot here. You'll die all alone, left behind, while I live on. Don't worry. I'll take your soul when it's over."</p><p>The only response she got was a sniff. Killjoy had brought her hands up to hold her face, and reposition her glasses. But, she refused to look in Reyna's direction. She remained staring at the other wall.</p><p>Reyna reached for Killjoy's shoulder, but withdrew it just as quickly. No, she would query Viper's whereabouts later. Not with Mikael around.</p><p>"You can look again. We're done here," Reyna said as she pushed off the table.</p><p>She ruffled Killjoy's hair just to see the reaction as she passed. Killjoy had shifted under and away from Reyna's hand, as if it were burning her.</p><p>Reyna let out an amused chuckle as she left through the dark door towards the room opposite the interrogation one.</p><p>The first session hardly ever mattered. Reyna was just sizing up the engineer. Honestly, if Killjoy hadn't harmed her so much in the past, Reyna would have forced Mikael to take it. But those circumstances caused Reyna to deal with trash like her, and she would make certain Killjoy lost these conversations.</p><p>Breaking her will would be someone else's job. But there were other things Reyna was considering.</p><p>"You're out of practice," the man remarked as Reyna pushed the door open.</p><p>"Whose fault is that?" Reyna retorted as she strode in, resting one hand on her belt.</p><p>"At least it was just the start. I think I'll take over interrogations," Mikael continued. "Emissary needs information to complete the conversion."</p><p>"Conversion?" Reyna quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>"She expressed a desire to make Jett back into Hawks again. So we need whatever we can from Killjoy to assist."</p><p>Reyna scoffed, shaking her head slightly. Of course Hawks would be condemned to becoming an assassin again, and now a broken, mindless one. Now that her flaws were apparent, Reyna highly doubted Jett would come out of this in one piece.</p><p>"Fine. But I want to do a blackout interrogation first."</p><p>"I need exceptional reasoning for that, Reyna. Let's hear it."</p><p>"I have a history with Killjoy over there," Reyna started. "She did things, and I want answers. I also heard things on their comms, and I want those questions answered as well."</p><p>"Personal stakes... well, so long as she's still in one piece and not dying, fine. I'll allow it." Mikael nodded. "Just be sure to do the relevant reports. When do you plan on doing it?"</p><p>"Tomorrow evening," Reyna responded. "Let her think she's done with me."</p><p>"Will you need a medic on standby?"</p><p>"In case, yes. She will certainly be on the bloody side of things."</p><p>"Fine. I'll wait for the papers. You're done for today, Reyna. Go home."</p><p>Reyna nodded with a hum as the shorter man passed by her. Reyna looked through the glass as he did, eyeing that insult in the other room.</p><p>Killjoy was resting her head on the table, hands likely in her lap, and watched the wall to Reyna's left.</p><p>Why Kingdom had decided on this mercy was beyond Reyna. But, she couldn't argue with her superiors. If they wanted to give Killjoy mercy, fine. Reyna would just have to play by their rules for what she wanted.</p><p>At least abuse wasn't off the table. So long as no body parts were detached and Killjoy was coherent after their conversation, Reyna could do and say as she pleased. She would certainly put the engineer in her place, remind her what she did to Reyna, and learn what happened to Viper.</p><p>It seemed like the engineer had a respect for the <em> serpiente </em> at the very least, mentioning her specifically on their comms. But why Reyna's death would link to Viper's safety was still an enigma to the empress.</p><p>Reyna approached the glass and put her hand against it forcefully. Killjoy jumped at the sound, looking around the room quickly, before turning in her seat and gazing back at the glass.</p><p>Reyna laughed as she left the room. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this slightly briefer chapter. Cya in the next one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Compromise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Added Tags: Cypher</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Expecting either harsh arguing or a confession of sorts to greet her ears, Viper opened the door to the room opposite the interrogation one, only to hear Reyna's voice sounding first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never thought I'd see you come late to something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Overslept a little," Viper responded, closing the door with her other hand as she came closer and turned her gaze to the next room. "What did I miss?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It could not have been much, given Kingdom's nature and the fact that Jett was not bleeding from anywhere — disregarding the dried up blood on her clothes in places like her shoulder, which seemed to have been treated and wrapped. The wind assassin looked small behind the metal table, shoulders curled into themselves and tilted downwards like her head, hands in her lap. There was a radiant suppressing collar around her neck, which still had some lingering bruises from her fight with Reyna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. Nothing by her standards," Reyna said, crossing her arms. "But she's been talking a while."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emissary was there as well. It seemed Viper caught them in a moment of silence. The woman walked with a calculated pace from behind Jett, hands crossed behind her back. Silvery-blue eyes seemed to look straight in Reyna's direction, as if she could see behind the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman took a moment to adjust how her black uniform jacket sat on her form and brush back a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear, returning it to a picturesque perfection. Then, she turned back towards Jett.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know Hawks, I'm surprised they did little to harm you. Their mercy is limited from what we've seen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reluctance was evident as Jett raised her gaze to the woman. A trained response if Viper had to guess. Despite the work Valorant did, there was little they could do to remove this woman's unknown influence over the assassin — at least when it came directly from her, not an idea Jett had in her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps they had other goals in mind for you. Talent like yours is hard to come by. But nurturing it is well worth the effort."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're lying." Jett's voice hovered between a statement and an uncertain answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Remember the first thing I told you when we met, Hawks?" Emissary brought her hands forward, adjusting her right glove as she spoke. "I am your ally. I will never lie to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jett flinched, baring her teeth. "Fuck that. You tried to kill me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did no such thing. I promised you that mission was your last with Reyna. Evidently, she took the statement too seriously."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper glanced at Reyna, seeing the Vampire's glare and the tension in her jaw. She made a mental note to query that afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As far as Viper was aware, Reyna was ordered by Emissary to kill Jett and failed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reyna was not one of my students from the start," Emissary went on, nonchalant, "therefore I could not predict her attack on you. I had to send someone else to finish the mission. They searched for you. But Valorant took you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jett's brows creased, confusion etching itself on her face with this information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emissary had a silver tongue and the charisma to match it, Viper would give her that. But these blatant lies... it made her suspicious of how extreme her influence was on Jett. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She recalled many times where Jett would shout and stand by certain points whenever Sage or anyone else said something that contradicted it. Like comfort — Jett's notion was that people who were very affectionate were a mere ruse to make others vulnerable, and break down the person. Therefore, denying herself such gestures was a defensive mechanism.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper sighed, her shifting her mind before it went any darker. They would have a lot of work to do if Jett fell for the tricks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They didn't take me. I went with them," Jett said with more certainty. "Reyna said you sent the order."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reyna lied. Why would I kill my best student?" Emissary shrugged with her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jett's eyes watched Emissary as the woman strode closer, and set her hands on the table as she leaned forward. "I pity you, Hawks. All this work and effort, and you're vexing me with deception and lies. That is a new low for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the truth. I-I'm not lying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There. Jett's resolve was cracking. The assassin only ever stuttered when stressed, embarrassed, or felt useless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I am not lying either. I respect you a gre-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No!" Jett leaned forward, slamming her hands on the table quickly. "You didn't. If it wasn't what you wanted, nothing happened!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emissary remained still, unfazed by the assassin's outburst. "Like what? Where is this neglect you speak of?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jett's fists clenched tightly, making a small metallic noise from the chains' soft rattling. "Basic education. I asked you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>many times t-to just... be able to read, and write. Have general s-skills."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jett flinched as Emissary let out a deep laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why laughter? A mental tactic, perhaps,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Viper thought, a little surprised at the reactions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Hawks... Look around you. Everyone here can read, write, cook, and do all sorts of things. Basic education is not an achievement."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emissary straightened up again, giving a brief pause as Jett looked away, then continued speaking. "You are an assassin. You are the best one I've had the pride and pleasure to train. But your education lacked time for skills you would hardly use. I won't train a scientist to kill, like I won't train an assassin to cook. There's little point in wasting time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-so It's just train or sleep, fuck it if I was bored f-for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boredom leads to action, to which you spent the time honing your skills, exploring and resting, as most assassins do." Emissary let out a sigh. "But I suppose if you really wanted to learn those useless skills, you would have tried harder."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jett shot up to her feet, fury burning in her eyes as she retorted. "Did I need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>threaten</span>
  </em>
  <span> some-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sit down, Hawks!" Emissary slammed a hand on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jett fell silent. Her glare still on the woman, and her posture tense. Still, she remained up and defiant, even going so far as to broaden her shoulders a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have been extremely lenient with your behaviour. This is not what I taught you," Emissary stated with a dangerous tone to her voice. "I will not ask again. Must I remind you what basic manners entail?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper crossed her arms, feeling the tension from here. Whatever ideas Kingdom planted in Jett's head really messed with the assassin. She was right to be defiant and shout, yet Emissary silenced her so quickly. Jett lacked the courage to stand her ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chemist glanced over to Reyna, seeing the Vampire's own gaze off to the walls somewhere. She did not approve of this cruelty, that was evident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the other two women engaged in their tense staring contest, Viper took the moment to raise her question. "Emissary gave the order to kill Jett, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Reyna turned her head to Viper. "I'm not sure why she's lying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's easier to confuse Jett, maybe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna hummed, averting her gaze back ahead to the scene. Viper did the same, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few long tense moments, Jett scoffed and sat back down, looking ahead at the glass. The woman meanwhile had slowly paced over to Jett's side, placing a hand gingerly on her shoulder. Jett lowered her shoulders, but the gloved hand remained there regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand you're acting out with the knowledge you have. So many clashing ideas of what life is meant to be, and which side is really correct. I don't want to think you are condemned to the enemy's side. Look at me, Hawks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jett shifted her gaze to the woman a moment after, the anger still apparent. But Viper could also see some hints of fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me help you, and make this right again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... I d-don't want to work for Kingdom again. Not l-like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because of Valorant? They don't value you as much as you think, Hawks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-you don't know that. You've never met them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not need to meet them to know they don't care about you or... Killjoy was it? They left you two behind. Gone like ghosts in the wind." Emissary paused. "The two children of Kingdom, left behind by Valorant. Tragic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jett shook her head violently. "N-no. That's not it. Reyna- s-stop lying to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emissary paused, removing her hand as she turned away and headed for the door. "This is... disappointing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Skaam jou."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper paused, her attention focused on Jett due to the shift in language. Emissary was American as far as she was aware, yet she spoke something that resembled Dutch... or perhaps a language descended from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jett shut her eyes tightly, taking a deep breath, but failing halfway. "W-wait...Wait please!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emissary's pace slowed to a halt, remaining still, back turned from Jett.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic. That was the emotion in the assassin's eyes as she scrambled off the chair and fell on her knees behind Emissary, bowing low with her forehead nearly touching the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dasineun,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I'm not b-beyond help! You're right, I'm being f-f-fucking stupid again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Has she used that phrase before?" Viper queried, looking towards the Vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe. It's their business, not mine... I never liked seeing Jett like this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Radianates</span>
  </em>
  <span> are worth more than that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper hummed, taking her phone out and quickly wrote down the phrase using phonetics as Emissary turned around and knelt, placing her hand on Jett's cheek, hushing the now-crying Korean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a trigger phrase, Viper had no doubt about it. Whatever Emissary did when repeating those two words terrorized Jett. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damnit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> this was worse than they thought. What other triggers and authoritative threats did she hang over Jett's head?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper pocketed the device and reached a hand and knocked at the glass twice. This went on far enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mi Loba?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna questioned, tilting her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't like the display either. It's pathetic."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emissary rose to her feet, glancing to the glass as she walked out of the room, leaving Jett where she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened, and the woman paused, observing both Reyna and Viper. "Ah, Sabine. Had some free time to interrupt my work?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did, actually," Reyna responded. "You're a little heavy-handed for a first attempt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper looked at Reyna for a moment. She did not expect the Vampire to take the blame. But she supposed Reyna has far more leniency in whatever she did in Kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Until you and Mikael are done, I have to be," Emissary shrugged, one hand taking hold of her opposite wrist in a relaxed manner. "Provide the intel, and dear Hawks will have a smoother transition. I'm thankful you failed my mission, by the way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna scoffed. "Jett was a stroke of luck. Nothing more."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine if you missed your fellow Radiant. Few kept up with you in the first place. Now, if there's nothing else...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emissary looked at Viper as she spoke. Well, she might as well ask while the woman was present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a question, if you don't mind," Viper said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I figured as much. What is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Regarding the topic of euthanisation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eutha- what?" Reyna stumbled on the word, confusion in her eyes as she looked to Viper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave us, Reyna," Emissary stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what does that word mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't for your ears. Must I remind you of manners as well?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Vampire scoffed, giving a pointed look to both of them as she remained still a few moments, then walked out. Emissary watched the doorway until it clicked closed, before turning her attention back to Viper, and gestured to the chemist to continue on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would it be possible to step down as one of the doctors responsible for the procedure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In truth, killing children was taking a toll on the chemist, as loathed as she was to admit it. It was not as though she had not killed them before. Viper knew the chance was slim, but it was worth a try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That and the topic lined up to be queried when Reyna was present. The Vampire would certainly ask about this once her conversation with Emissary was concluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper had made attempts before to suggest that something was off with Kingdom. However, Reyna would often dismiss it, or find reasons — often very far reaching in theory — to explain it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Viper had bided her time to use facts instead. Physical evidence. Something the Vampire could not immediately wave off because it was merely talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it is a team effort, considering the volume of subjects that are expiring," Emissary stated, raising a hand to idly twirl a lock of hair as she spoke. "So naturally it falls on said team to deal with. Tell me, Sabine, are you at risk of self-harm or something else of that nature?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. It's more along the lines of exhaustion and the amount of tasks assigned."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emissary nodded. "So I've seen based on your working hours. Your peers are the same. Remember that we are understaffed currently in terms of qualified medical doctors."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And no further ones have been promoted?" Viper quirked an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You understand the sensitivity of this work. We cannot allow anyone with a degree here." Emissary gave a dismissive wave to the air. "And taking you off the list of doctors will encourage others, which will in turn burden the remaining doctors..."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Excuses and talk,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Viper thought, slipping her hands in the pockets of her lab coat. The woman was piling reasons to either make her withdraw the complaint, or simply to make a point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Therefore I will have to deny your request. We can reconsider once more hands are available, as they say. Though, it is a wonder why an emergency doctor was the first to ask."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, I get it," Viper conceded with a slight annoyance in her tone. "Don't be surprised when they start collapsing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile tugged at Emissary's lips. "Of course. Now, if we're finished here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper gave a nod, and simply walked past the woman, leaving the two rooms. She spared a glance to note Jett's condition, and found that the Korean was not visible from her viewpoint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The assassin was probably against the wall under the glass. If a chair failed to fly, then it meant Jett shut down instead this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, she wished she could do more than interrupt the mentor for a few minutes, and walk away like nothing happened. But that would be far too risky for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she crossed into the hallway, Reyna looked up from her phone, a dark look in her eyes. Viper approached first, knowing Reyna would if Viper ignored her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are you working on, talking about things like that?" Reyna asked, pocketing the device as she met Viper's gaze with a slight glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Walk with me," Viper responded, gesturing ahead as she turned and walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was better they had this conversation away from Emissary. Viper knew the woman probably went back to continue with Jett, but it was better to be on the safer side of things. Reyna seemed to pick up on this, matching her pace in four steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can talk about it tonight, away from here," Viper said, keeping an eye on Reyna as they walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. It would be a late night talk then... Speaking of tonight, I need a favour."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need a </span>
  <em>
    <span>médico,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna started, a slight uncertainty in her tone. "You just have to be nearby and ready to help if needed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A strange request. What's this for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you heard of a blackout interrogation?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If it doesn't involve alcohol, then I've no idea what that is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, we're all sober, don't worry." Reyna gave a slight chuckle, though her mood was still serious. "Your humour's getting better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper hummed. It was more along the lines of sarcasm, but it was not worth the effort pointing out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway. It just means there's no record of what happens. It's between me and Killjoy. Even if I ask something like Viper's whereabouts, that's my knowledge only."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper's focus shifted on Reyna more at the mention of Killjoy and her own codename. Now the concept sounded particularly dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I'm there in case you go too far?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a requirement to have someone on standby. And I guess with it being Killjoy, I don't want any random doctor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Reyna was merely defaulting to what she knew. Seeking a comfort for when she dealt with something so </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal</span>
  </em>
  <span> to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper let the silence brew for a few moments before answering, mulling on the risks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a certain leeway when it came to Jett, since Viper did not know her very well, and therefore could ignore what emotions came from witnessing the Korean's pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killjoy however, she knew intimately. Viper was not certain she would be able to control herself at seeing Killjoy hurt, especially by Reyna and her habit of sadism for emotional relief. Viper would not be able to just stand outside, knowing her lover was suffering in some form or another. As well, she would want to hear what they are talking about. Then Viper could at least tryto take control of the situation if Reyna gleaned an answer about the chemist's real identity.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We should've gotten Cypher in there sooner, damnit Brimstone...</span>
  </em>
  <span> Viper thought bitterly at the conclusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Fine, I'll be on standby." Viper said after a while. "Then we'll get that talk done, and I'll look over that medical report you mentioned yesterday?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure. Though I suppose that means dinner's at my place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was odd to think Reyna had an apartment or residence to live at. Often she was busy either lurking around Kingdom's base or streets, or deployed on missions. Maybe she was holding onto it for the future. For her sister...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just send me the details, I'll be there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi Loba. Gracias,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna paused for a moment. "I'll send it once I get the stupid paperwork done. I just remembered it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper pulled out her phone, checking the time briefly, before turning off the screen. It was about eleven in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plenty of time to have one last chat with Valorant before things became more... delicate. She had to see if they had a plan on rescuing the agents. That, and she needed to get ready for whatever would happen tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have some work to check on myself. I'll see you later then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna hummed. "Yes. Don't be late this time. Wouldn't want it to be a habit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No promises."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Reyna scoffed and turned around, heading in the opposite direction. When her footsteps became soft, Viper finally allowed herself to think on Killjoy instead of other cold, irrelevant thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem with something so </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal</span>
  </em>
  <span> was that Reyna had a keen sense of people's heart rates. Thinking of scenarios involving Killjoy in pain or something else raised the chemist's pulse, anger, and gave her the sensation of knots forming in her guts. She did not have an infinite amount of excuses to justify it. So Viper resorted to mental distractions and topic veering instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna was powerful. Her strength and fury together could produce devastating results such as the incident with Sage's hands. They were fortunate that Viper and Killjoy remedied the damage in time, but that period alerted Valorant as to how dangerous Reyna could be. The healer and the Vampire lacked any real connections. Killjoy on the other hand... Reyna's hatred was palpable when they spoke about the German yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the fact that she was requesting a medic... Viper was thankful it was her dealing with it, but at the same time, the risks were too high for the chemist's comfort. If Reyna used Twinfang, then it would all be over unless she could walk out of Kingdom without being stopped or arousing suspicion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that would mean leaving those two at Kingdom's mercy...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper would prepare for the worst case scenario — that Reyna discovered Sabine and Viper were one and the same. Then, if Killjoy somehow avoided exposing Viper, or something happened to Reyna — which was very unlikely — then she would find a way to get them out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them. No exceptions.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the sixth time she was dialing the same number. Now was not the time for Valorant to be radio silent... If Viper could not contact them, then she really had no other plan for tonight than to be tactical, and pray for a miracle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she waited, redialing with some impatience as she kept an eye on her surroundings by the birch tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as the tone was about to hit voicemail, a click sounded, with a weary breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I think you've got the wrong number."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I think not," Viper responded, getting the recognition signal over with quickly. "Let's go straight to the point. Have you thought of a way to rescue them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We spent a lot of time thinking about it. We have a plan, but it opens a risk for us."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's hear it. Maybe I can help," Viper offered, crossing one arm over her chest as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Omen and Yoru are rift walkers. We did some testing, and found that Yoru's mask allows him to pass through rifts and radianite tears without taking any permanent damage to himself,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Brimstone said, a hint of exhaustion evident in his voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"So we're thinking of sending Omen with the mask to rescue them. The problem is, he can only take one with him. And they'll probably put measures in to prevent that in the future."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper cursed under her breath. It was an answer, but one she wished was better. "I can provide the layout of Kingdom for him again. Maybe this will be a mission in two parts."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It'll have to be, unless you can pull one of them outside as well. Otherwise... who should we rescue first? I'm sure you have an idea of how they are with Kingdom by now."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper hesitated, gathering the facts in her mind. It was a thought she did not want to dwell on, but they had to make a choice now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jett was at risk of converting to Kingdom. Her mental state was fragile and volatile given her trauma and experiences. If Emissary broke through all of the work Sage and the rest of them did, then Jett would be lost to them. They did not seem interested in interrogating Jett. But if she was left behind, that may become a possibility. The information Jett had was average compared to the higher up agents, but it was still enough to expose a lot of operations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killjoy, while Viper had not seen the German interrogated, was far more resilient to such talks. Barring drugs, she could be very vague on answers, or give enough information to be left alone. Her problem was that she talked back a lot, and was too smart for her own good. It aided in mental resilience, but Kingdom would surely try extract what info they could. Killjoy being one of the original four agents of Valorant meant that she had a good idea of what went on that the fifth agent onwards had no idea of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was a bias to these thoughts. Killjoy was not just another agent. She was Viper's lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Be objective,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Viper reminded herself, pushing away the desire to just say Killjoy and move on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get Jett out of there first," Viper finally answered after what seemed like ages of thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Are you sure? If Killjoy's more of a risk, we can take her. I trust your judgement."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Killjoy's strong enough to hold on if things become catastrophic," Viper responded with a confident, steeled tone. "Jett can't. I'm sorry, but she was reduced to tears within the ten minutes I watched their interrogation. She was practically licking Emissary's boots before I interrupted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A growl left Brimstone's voice, increasing the static for a moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Animals... And you're sure Killjoy will be fine?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"... I'll have to answer that after tonight, if I can."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're not reassuring me with that 'if', Viper. What's going on?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is Cypher available?" Viper shifted the topic for the moment. "I'll need his expertise for this."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Give me a minute. He's probably in his workshop tinkering."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"While you're heading there, I've got a hypothesis unrelated to this."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper paused, considering her words carefully before stating the wild theory. "I know she's caused a lot of damage to us. But if Reyna decided to switch sides, what's our verdict?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Viper...</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Brimstone started with a weary tone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>"you know we need all the help we can get. But I'm not sure how the others will take it besides a lot of hostility. Are you converting her?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"... If tonight pans out how I think it will, then yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"And you need Cypher for it to work?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"My chances rely on the fact that Kingdom has no surveillance for a certain period of time." Viper said, keeping her voice neutral. "It's a large risk, but if Reyna learns who I really am, then this is the card I have to play. I don't have time to run."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"... Remember that you're alone right now. We can't support you if you get caught."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Viper responded, keeping her original response in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew very well that it was a matter of when, and not if. When Viper got caught, it would be on her terms this time and with that, Viper would eventually come out on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Back to my original question. Reyna joins Valorant. Yes or no?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Again, I won't say no to help. It's the other agents that will have a hard time. You think it's wise to recruit her?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better she's fighting on our side than killing us </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kingdom. Sooner or later, Kingdom will make a mistake with her."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"... I'll allow it only if she tries to make amends. It will be hard I know, but we're like a family, and they need to sort their differences... you did say a lot of her malice is misguided?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly. Lies repeated enough times to become truth."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mhm, just don't get yourself killed... Cypher, we need your help a little."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Brimstone paused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I'll leave you two to it. I'm not really looking for a migraine at this hour."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank, Brimstone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man hummed before the Morrocan accent of the other voice sounded. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Hello little chemist. It's been a while."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper could practically hear the smirk in the man's voice. "I've a new question. If I get you into Kingdom, how long can you turn their surveillance off? Complete shutdown."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hmm... Like I said before, I need to see their system first. But it shouldn't be difficult once I'm in. For how long?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"From seven tonight, until midnight."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ah! Why do people ask for things on the same day..."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cypher tutted, the rustle of his clothes echoing through the phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, first I need access. Second, I can maybe go until ten, not twelve. Because I also want to take data from them before they kick me out, and I can't be certain that I'll get back in."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"The data is not a priority."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"... Okay, I'll </span>
  </em>
  <span>try</span>
  <em>
    <span> not to take their data."</span>
  </em>
  <span> A small huff left him.</span>
  <em>
    <span> "Well, the easiest and most reliable way of doing this is if you can infect their main servers. Do you have access?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Viper responded. "Workstations are the easiest."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"They'll know where I entered from. You'll be exposed."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who said it's my computer and login?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hehe, so you did listen to some of our conversations. Very good... Okay, you have a laptop nearby, and a memory disk?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give me a few minutes," Viper responded as she began heading towards her apartment. "And don't say anything that would expose us."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Trust me, if we pull this off, Kingdom won't know what hit them."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. I'm relying on that fact as well."</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>"We're going to talk about payments also, right?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"After I get back, sure. You're not getting anything from me until then."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, that's more favours I can cash in on anytime I'd like. That's fine with me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper let out a dark chuckle. "Good. You can't take it back now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cypher merely hummed a sing-song agreement in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Along with whatever Cypher was asking of her, Viper also had to prepare some more Devil's Tongue — she kept the components separate until they were needed, in case her place was ever searched — as well as a vial or two of a toxicant or acid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a terrifying thought to consider the worst case scenario and plan for it. All Viper could really do if she was exposed and played this out properly was to turn the woman against Kingdom, and do it long enough for Valorant to do what they have to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be like prey leaning its head in the jaws of a predator, trusting that its skull would not be crushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Reyna was too infatuated with Viper to kill her outright, even if the revelation came to pass. No, she would want answers for her pain. She might harm Viper, but pain was nothing new to the chemist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She unconsciously glanced at her twitchy hands as the thought crossed her mind. To kill or to spare, and which outcome yielded better results in the long run...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter and its buildup. It is likely the last one that will be a weekly update with University starting next week. I'll be moving on to 'update when ready' mode. Cya in the next one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Hidden Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags added: N/A<br/>Thanks to WorstSageEver for telling me more about Twinfang. Helped a lot when writing the first half of this segment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven o’ clock in the evening. A time late enough for workers to retire for the day, when it was signaled for a shift change to the more skeletal night crew. </p><p>Viper stood opposite the interrogation room Reyna had messaged her about, keeping an eye on both the work device in her gloved, twitchy hand and the medical bag she borrowed by her feet.</p><p>She and Cypher had spent a good while preparing to hack into Kingdom. He had directed her on setting up both a virus and a trojan horse onto the memory disk — both of which were his designs — to inject into Kingdom's network so he could disable the cameras and delete the footage of the day. Viper had used one of the public computers the lower sweat monkeys had access to, entering Lance's login details to avert suspicion from her while she placed the files on the computer system.</p><p>Though, it was a wonder why his account still functioned despite his untimely death at Reyna's hands.</p><p>The only stressful part now was waiting for the Moroccan's signal as well as keeping herself composed and neutral. </p><p>They had planned decently for this, but it was not up to her standards. A lot could go wrong with one slight mistake and she had a feeling she would have to make another extreme decision... Viper had a vial of Devil's Tongue on her, and two tubes with an acid and a poison in each respectively — just in case, since there was a chance Viper would need them.</p><p>It was Reyna that arrived first, looking a bit nervous herself. Viper nodded to the woman while she slipped the work phone back in her lab coat pocket.</p><p><em> "Cariño," </em> Reyna stopped close by, her gaze going over Viper once. "Something wrong?"</p><p>"Nerves, I suppose," Viper responded. "You seem to have it as well."</p><p>Reyna gestured towards the door. "I hope I got the timing right, or else I lose my opportunity to get a few more answers from Killjoy. You can wait with me in that second room."</p><p>"She's there already?" Viper quirked an eyebrow as she made her way, opening the door carefully, noting the slight click it made when the handle was pushed down fully.</p><p>"I started earlier without you," Reyna admitted, standing behind Viper. "She's not dying. They didn't explain Twinfang properly, so I had little time to interrogate until she fell asleep."</p><p>Viper sighed as she pushed the door open, and went into the smaller second room with Reyna moving beside her.</p><p>"That's dangerous Reyna. If she dies, Kingdom won't be pleased," Viper said as she glanced to the second room.</p><p><em> And </em> I'd <em> probably kill you for it. </em></p><p>Sure enough, Killjoy was there, curled up on the floor, unconscious. Her injuries were visible to the chemist. A purple bruise on her face, accompanied by dried blood around her nose and upper lip. Said nose appeared to still be intact, just harmed from a strike. Crimson lines made by a blade were visible on her arms, stopping before the steel cuffs, and the bandage around the injury was slightly red on one part.</p><p>Reyna did not go overboard, but she caused some damage already. How much more was internal, or not visible from where Viper stood?</p><p>"Something wrong, <em> mi Loba?" </em></p><p>Viper turned her gaze to Reyna. "On what, exactly?"</p><p>"Your heart's racing. Why?"</p><p>Viper scoffed, annoyed at how easily she was unnerved at the display. Killjoy had fought her way into Viper's life and the chemist had developed a soft spot for her <em> maus. </em> She was one of the few people Viper was... comfortable being around, and cared for more than the others.</p><p>Of course that meant Viper could not just detach herself from this situation. Not when Reyna currently posed a threat to Killjoy.</p><p>"They look young," Viper started, crossing her arms. "Killjoy and Jett. Why are they fighting against Kingdom like this?"</p><p>"Valorant lies I guess," Reyna scoffed. "Some nice promise to make the fight worthwhile. I don't know."</p><p>"Well, since you already interrogated Killjoy, did you get some of the answers you were looking for?"</p><p>Reyna walked over beside the glass, leaning her shoulder on it. "Not the ones I wanted, but I got some answers about Mexico... is there a chance Twinfang doesn't work as described?"</p><p>"I would've been fired if it didn't."</p><p>With her aid and a bit of formula tweaking, Viper and her colleague produced a potent truth serum that doubled as both a disinhibitor and a pain killer. It was definitely not something she wanted Kingdom to have, but Viper had little choice at the time.</p><p>Now that she thought about it, he still owed her a favour for making it work.</p><p>Reyna shrugged. "Worth an ask... well, she still stands by the fact she had no idea what her robots did, and Valorant didn't exist until two agents came together and made it."</p><p>"You still don't believe her?"</p><p>"Valorant was helping the rebels before Viper started destroying Kingdom bases, and that's before the attack on my town." Reyna let out a huff. "I still wonder where that <em> serpiente </em> slithered off to."</p><p>Viper shrugged, unfolding her arms and pocketing her hands, grasping the vials for some assurance. "Why her specifically?"</p><p>"The only agent I haven't seen in a year. The rest of them have been busy," Reyna chuckled. "Did I really injure her that badly? It was just some bullets."</p><p>"I guess we won't know until she shows up again." Viper's glance shifted to a blank spot on the wall in the opposite room.</p><p>It was just that. Viper had narrowly avoided capture or death at the hands of Reyna by gassing the room she was in and firing into the toxic mist — Viper lacked the strength to stand when the fifth bullet pierced her side. Apparently she hit Reyna since the Vampire backed away from the room. But it was sloppy of the chemist to get hit so many times through the thin metal walls in the first place.</p><p>Maybe if Reyna had shot lower, or had a Vandal instead of a Phantom, the Vampire would not think of that situation. Viper had forgotten about it already.</p><p>"Well I hope she didn't take a passive role. That would be disappointing," Reyna went on. "Speaking of disappointments, I'm not sure if I can believe Killjoy and whatever lies she's convinced herself with."</p><p>"Twinfang is a disinhibitor," Viper reminded, placing her gaze back on Reyna. "If the story is a delusion, her words wouldn't make sense."</p><p>"Then I'll see what her answers are on Valorant. Then I'm done with her until Mikael finishes his questioning," Reyna said, moving on to the next subject.</p><p>The way Reyna ignored details that pointed to her truth being false... it was pitiful. Someone who could not handle the truth whilst working for the scum of the earth. But Viper knew it was for more than a truth.</p><p>"Is Killjoy the reason your sister's..." Viper paused her sentence as Reyna's eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Kingdom credits her for the designs. She made them," Reyna stated, pushing herself off the wall, though her tattooed hand lingered against it. "I don't care how many helped make it. If she didn't draw them, I wouldn't need to be here, and my <em> hermanita </em> would have finished school by now. I'd still have what's left of my family here with me."</p><p>"Where are your parents in this?"</p><p>Reyna hummed, averting her gaze to Killjoy's sleeping form in the other room. The engineer had not stirred yet since their arrival.</p><p>How much time passed since the last interrogation? Reyna did mention it would be a late night tonight... hopefully not past ten, otherwise she would not have the cover Cypher offered.</p><p>"I don't know if I should tell you, <em> mi Loba," </em> Reyna spoke up, hesitance apparent in her voice. "I've done a lot that people would call me a monster for. It's funny, since it's for the good of others."</p><p>"Hardly anything to be afraid of, then," Viper responded. "I've seen what you can do. But how does this link to your parents?"</p><p>"A secret for a secret?"</p><p>Viper quirked an eyebrow as Reyna met her gaze.</p><p>"You first, then." Viper nodded.</p><p>"The first soul I ever devoured was my father's."</p><p>Viper hummed. She had not expected Reyna to have her powers from such a young age, but it did explain her mastery over it, and why she excelled in combat now.</p><p>"Abusive?"</p><p>"Loved the bottle more than anything else." Reyna's hands curled to fists. "He killed my <em> mamá, </em> then tried to kill my sister for their jewellery."</p><p>"They're all the same," Viper scoffed. "I didn't mean to pull up the past like that. Apologies."</p><p>"You didn't know." Reyna glanced towards Killjoy again. "But I'll have to hear yours afterwards. She's waking up."</p><p>"And I'll have to stand outside?" Viper queried as she watched her <em> maus </em> more closely for any signs of internal injury.</p><p>Killjoy's stirring was quicker than most of the subjects they tested the Twinfang on. She had pulled herself to a sitting position and leaned forward in the same movement, removing her glasses off to rub at her eyes. One hand clutched the fabric of her shirt around where her heart was.</p><p>A fracture perhaps, or something more painful. Viper sincerely hoped it was just a particularly nasty bruise — better it was nothing at all — but Reyna's violence knew little boundaries.</p><p>"Well Kingdom will make a fuss if you stay here, so if you don't mind, cariño."</p><p>They both headed for the door, Viper taking the lead since she had to exit first. "And when exactly can I interfere?"</p><p>"If I call you, or you hear screaming. Don't worry, there's no point hurting her with Twinfang's influence."</p><p>That hardly assured Viper at all. Still, she nodded, and headed out to stand by the lone medical bag.</p><p>The camera overhead still had a red light on it. Had Cypher stalled on hacking into Kingdom's system, or was something else amiss?</p><p>Viper took the phone out and checked through the notifications. Cypher had not contacted her yet, and only about ten minutes passed. She could be patient a while longer, and go through her options mentally again.</p><p>If nothing came out of tonight, Viper could continue her business for a few days longer before Mikael might learn who she actually was. It would be enough time to try to slip Killjoy out and give more physical proof of Kingdom's folly to Reyna.</p><p>If Killjoy confessed Viper's identity, then she had to deal with the Vampire tonight, away from Kingdom...</p><p>Viper scoffed, navigating to compose a message to one of her acquaintances. She had not considered the fact that having to deal with Reyna meant she had to leave Killjoy alone. There was no way Viper would be able to exit the premises with the engineer in tow. It would be too suspicious unless she headed towards the medical wing. Only Reyna could get away with that, perhaps.</p><p>Well, if she had to use Devil's Tongue, she had a maximum of three hours to deal with Reyna and move somewhere quiet.</p><p><em> Damnit... well, let's see if you're interested, </em> Viper thought as she began writing her message.</p><p>
  <em> &gt;'You still owe me a favour.' </em>
</p><p>The recipient in question was the doctor she worked with on Kingdom's Twinfang project. He was not as adept in chemistry as her, and had a hard time sorting out the chemical equations.</p><p>
  <em> '... I don't like the sound of this.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;'You feel like being an EMT again?' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'Intriguing. Continue.' </em>
</p><p>Viper glanced up, eyeing the closed door for a moment and listening. She would eventually sneak back in despite Reyna's orders, but that was when the camera in front of her stopped recording. She tilted the phone more vertically in case.</p><p>
  <em> &gt;'I have to babysit the Valorant engineer when Reyna's done. But I've also got something time sensitive to do after. Mind taking my place when she's finished?' </em>
</p><p>Killjoy was by no means a burden. But Viper was uncertain how much time she would really have to get this evening over and done with. Having an insurance from someone somewhat trustworthy would put Viper at ease slightly, and keep her focus on the important matters when the time arose.</p><p>
  <em> 'I don't take credit for this, right? I don't want my name with that scum.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;'Put mine if you must. But there shouldn't be any paperwork.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> 'If there is, then you owe me.' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> &gt;'Fine. I'll message you later.' </em>
</p><p>As Viper tabbed out of the conversation, another message came through from a private number. She checked its contents to be on the safe side.</p><p>
  <em> 'Go on, little chemist. Nothing to see on their side. Good luck.' </em>
</p><p>Viper glanced up to the camera, its red light extinguished. She pocketed the phone and went over to the door, quietening her steps as she opened it with more care to avoid the click of the door handle. She closed it back and stalked over to the observation room, the door being left slightly open already.</p><p>She flicked the switch that allowed sound through as she passed, bracing herself for whatever scene she would be greeted with on the other side of the screen.</p><p>"-don't...<em> schiesse... </em>what did you do to me?" Killjoy said, her voice bearing hints of just waking up and slightly slurred as she spoke.</p><p>Reyna had herded Killjoy into a corner it seemed, the Vampire's back facing the chemist. The engineer had her good arm against the wall, leaning some of her weight onto it. Her hands were close together, visible and tense.</p><p>"You're just tired. Long days in these rooms... Look, I want an answer to my question, <em> basura," </em> Reyna uncrossed her arms, placing her hands on her hips. "What does Viper have to do with your fear of me?"</p><p><em> "N-nein..." </em> Killjoy shook her head. "It just... slipped. I didn't mean to say that I... I don't know why you hate me, and it's scary."</p><p>"Mexico," Reyna reminded.</p><p>"Valorant didn't even <em> exist </em> back then. Please, I didn't do anything to you <em> personally!" </em></p><p>Viper clenched her fists at the display. Seeing Killjoy panicked bothered her. It reminded her of one time in Germany where she and Brimstone had stepped outside for some air. Killjoy had the same fear as she went about the house searching for them, calling their names softly. </p><p>How did she not notice her lover's fear of Reyna before?</p><p>She dismissed the thought. Even if Viper did, this would not stop what Reyna was doing now. No, the chemist had to wait for a better opportunity to intervene. At least there was no threat of further violence for the moment.</p><p>Reyna leaned closer to Killjoy, one hand on the wall near the engineer. "Where's Viper? In fact, who's the <em> serpiente? </em> You seem to respect her."</p><p>Killjoy shrunk a little when Reyna leaned close, trying to keep some distance between them. She brought her hands close to her face and clasped them over her mouth, shaking her head.</p><p><em> "Denke richtig. Sag es nicht..." </em>Killjoy muttered.</p><p>Reyna cleared her throat. "English, Killjoy. I don't have much patience for you."</p><p>"I can't," Killjoy said, her hands still covering her mouth, though loosened enough to not speak in a muffled voice. "I'll get in so much trouble for it."</p><p>"You're life's going to be in so much trouble if you don't <em> talk," </em> Reyna drew her jagged reaver knife and pointed its tip at the German. "Go on. Who's Viper?"</p><p>It was futile trying to fight the effects of the drug. Killjoy was remarkably aware despite its influence, but her mind still wanted to act on the disinhibition. Viper's name was going to slip unless the Twinfang exited her system.</p><p>Viper checked her pockets again for the solutions. Left had the Devil's Tongue, right had the two other vials. She could feel the dread in her gut snaking through her as she watched on, a slight hope that Reyna would just leave Killjoy alone, or get bored.</p><p>
  <em> "Warum so nah, verdammt..." </em>
</p><p>Killjoy cried out as Reyna slammed the pommel of her blade against Killjoy's upper body. The German grasped her chest, coughing and struggling to get air into her lungs as she fell to her knees.</p><p>But, that made little sense. Reyna had not struck her lungs, or the windpipe. It had to be a previous injury inflicted that Viper could not see.</p><p>Either way, the display only grew the anger in Viper's heart. She tensed her jaw, glaring as she took out the Devil's Tongue and placed its powder in her right gloved hand.</p><p>"A name, not German," Reyna stated with annoyance in her tone as she took one step back. "Want me to break something? Mikael isn't here to keep you safe!"</p><p>Killjoy coughed as she levelled her breathing, giving a pained exhale. "I know... Sabine won't let you get away-"</p><p>Killjoy cut her sentence short, hands back over her mouth as she shut her eyes and hissed.</p><p>
  <em> Second plan it is... damnit. </em>
</p><p>"... Sabine, you say?" Reyna looked behind herself as she said the question.</p><p>Viper paused, observing the scene carefully. Reyna could not see her through the glass, but it was like she knew someone was there, and her eyes held glints of pain in them.</p><p>"N-no. <em> Verdammt, </em> I uhh-"</p><p>"Quiet!" Reyna bit back, turning her gaze back to the German.</p><p>Killjoy flinched, averting her gaze from Reyna to the door ahead of her.</p><p>Viper would move once she saw Reyna leaving. She had to know when the Vampire would approach instead of relying on her instincts to get the job done. She was too tense from this ordeal to trust it.</p><p>"One more question, Killjoy." Reyna knelt down to the woman, pulling Killjoy's hands from her face by the small chain linking her wrists, and continued her sentence.</p><p>Only, it was a whisper. Despite Viper straining to hear it, she could not catch a word Reyna said. It was a threat of sorts, if Reyna's dagger looming over the engineer's thigh was any indication.</p><p>Whatever it was, Killjoy's voice cracked, and her eyes watered. "S-she's suffered so much already, don't hurt her any more."</p><p>"Really?" Reyna's voice was suddenly soft, almost soothing as the knife pierced the skin slowly. "What scars does she have?"</p><p>A hiss left Killjoy as her fists clenched. "Sides... four each... <em> Gott, </em>please don't hurt her!" </p><p>Killjoy reached towards the knife.</p><p>The Vampire merely swatted her hands aside as she withdrew the blade, stood up and walked away from Killjoy like she was just part of the background.</p><p><em> "Es tut mir leid, Geliebte," </em> Killjoy said, her words almost lost to the wind.</p><p><em> I forgive you. </em> Viper flicked the switch off and quickly took her position by the door, her left holding the handle, and her right ready to throw.</p><p>Reyna was not subtle with her footsteps, the other door practically slammed open, causing Viper to flinch slightly from its abruptness. Two steps passed and Viper struck, opening the door just enough and throwing the powder around it towards Reyna.</p><p>Coughs sounded as Viper pulled the door to its closed position, hearing some Spanish cursing and the slight sound of stumbling. She waited about twenty seconds — in case Reyna tried to attack before the drug affected her — then opened the door and made her way towards the Vampire.</p><p>Reyna had backed off towards the interrogation room, one hand holding the door frame to keep herself steady. Her face has traces of the whitish powder on it, and more on her tattooed arm like she tried to deflect it.</p><p>Viper kept quiet as she came closer and punched Reyna square in the face, causing the woman to stumble back with a cry, glaring but seeming confused where the attack came from.</p><p>So long as she did not speak after a recent strike, Viper would not make an enemy of Reyna in this state. The drug was effective because the victim could not establish a link between the voice and the actions around it. Though, in Reyna's case, it seemed to play with her conscience. She thought it belonged to Tali, her sister.</p><p>But gods, did it feel <em> good </em> to finally do that. Her knuckles hurt from the impact. She was still ready to harm Reyna more, but that would not be wise right now.</p><p>"Reyna, come here." Viper held a hand out towards her, taking a single step.</p><p>Her other hand she brought to her own face, placing her index finger perpendicular to her lips as she looked to Killjoy. The German was about to speak, but she closed her mouth at the gesture. She watched with a confused gaze though, as Reyna went to Viper without question.</p><p>Viper took Reyna by the arm and made her way back to the observation room with the Vampire in tow. She ensured the switch was still off before she pushed Reyna towards the ground.</p><p>"Stay here, I'll come back for you."</p><p><em> "No tardes, por favor." </em> Reyna muttered, looking up at Viper with an empty look in her eyes.</p><p>The chemist turned away, not wasting a second in exiting to collect the medical bag and then heading straight for Killjoy.</p><p>"Did she break anything?" Viper queried as she knelt down, taking a closer look at Killjoy.</p><p>Or would have, if the German did not grab Viper by the first pieces of clothing she could get her hands on and pull her close into as much of a desperate embrace as she could with bound wrists. Killjoy's breathing was laboured, with a slight wheeze to each intake of air.</p><p><em> "Gott, </em> I'm so sorry Sabine... I couldn't stop..."</p><p>"Shh..." Viper returned the gesture, one arm going around Killjoy's shoulders and stroked her lover's hair in a manner that soothed her, scratching gentle lines of fire on her scalp. "It's fine, I'll handle it."</p><p>"Doesn't she know? ...Are you going to kill her?" Killjoy's voice became uncertain.</p><p>"She does, and I'll see about that," Viper responded, her voice becoming soft after what felt like years of being cold. "Depends on a few factors. We need to get you and Jett out first."</p><p>"Is she alright? I haven't seen her since the mission."</p><p>"She's holding on, but not much longer. Valorant's coming soon, don't worry," Viper shifted her leg a bit, feeling the pressure of the floor biting her knee in an uncomfortable way. "It's good to be close to you again, but you need to let go, Killjoy. We're not safe yet."</p><p>"Oh! Right..." Killjoy's reluctant grip loosened from Viper's shirt and the chemist pulled back and sat on one knee. "Sorry."</p><p>"For your sake, that's all I'm going to say. I don't want them learning about Brimstone's plan before they've enacted it. Any major injuries?"</p><p>Killjoy shook her head. "She just roughed me up, I think. It's a little hard to breathe, but it's been like that for a few days... Apparently she can't really hurt me yet, not without Mikael around. When is Valorant coming?"</p><p>"Soon."</p><p>Killjoy visibly sank, the tension and fear leaving her now that the shift from danger to safeness was apparent. That, or the Twinfang was wearing off.</p><p>"I should have stabbed her one more time, it's my fault we're here," Killjoy admitted.</p><p>"I'm sure you did your best," Viper said as she took her work phone out, checking briefly for an update from the private number in case Cypher had something else to say. "Reyna's a pain to deal with in every mission. We can't be perfect."</p><p><em> "Ja, </em> but Jett's has a history with these bastards, and you..." Killjoy paused, looking Viper up and down once. <em> "Gott, </em>you're so pale and thin."</p><p>"I've had some long work hours and unpleasant business to deal with," Viper stated, navigating to the chain of messages containing her favour. "Don't worry about me. I've lasted this long so far."</p><p>
  <em> &gt;'She's done. I-R 12 in the military wing. There's a medic bag in the observation room already.' </em>
</p><p>"And what happens if you collapse? If they find you, we're fini-"</p><p>Viper leaned in close, catching Killjoy's lips and ceasing her worried tirade with the gesture. The German reciprocated immediately, pressing close as her eyes fluttered closed.</p><p>How Viper missed this intimacy, the gentle touch of the German's hands on her cheek. It was cruel to do it knowing they were going to part for however long again, and Viper could not be certain how it would turn out.</p><p>She could put a bullet between Reyna's eyes. But that brought its own set of problems.</p><p>Viper pulled away once an appropriate amount of time passed, opening her eyes and giving a light sigh. "Do you trust me?"</p><p>"Of course. Completely." Killjoy's brown eyes locked with hers, looking more calm.</p><p>"Valorant will rescue you. Just give them time." Viper straightened up and increased the distance between them with some reluctance, remembering her own concern for how this would appear if someone else walked in. "I've sent for someone to take care of you, so stay here. Unfortunately I have to deal with Reyna tonight."</p><p>"I kinda hoped it would be you..." Killjoy's head lowered a moment, before she looked back at Viper. "Be careful... she looked shocked when I told her."</p><p>Viper nodded, keeping her face neutral. "I will."</p><p>With that, Viper rose to her feet, taking the medical bag in one hand and walked out of the room.</p><p>Killjoy would be fine. She could hold on a bit longer. This exchange gave Viper some hope and she was certain it was likewise for Killjoy.</p><p>But now she had a more pressing matter to deal with.</p><p>Viper closed the interrogation room door before entering the observation room. She left the bag on the ground to the right as she went towards Reyna.</p><p>The Vampire had not moved from where Viper left her. The dust was gone from her face and arm, likely wiped away as she sat cross legged. She watched her tattooed hand with some unknown fascination.</p><p>"Hey, can we go home?" Viper took a hold of Reyna's tattooed arm.</p><p>Reyna shifted easily with the gesture, standing up with some slight imbalance. She gripped Viper's arm tightly until she was stable. Then, the hold loosened.</p><p>"... You haven't been there yet, have you?"</p><p>"No. But you know the way, right?"</p><p><em> "Por supuesto. </em> Just stay close, please."</p><p>It still puzzled Viper how someone who took pleasure from the suffering of others and was vicious and violent on the battlefield could be so gentle with those she loved. But with how Reyna was, one could easily forget the woman was deeply hurt in her past.</p><p><em> To kill or to spare... </em> Viper glanced up at the dead cameras as she pondered it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was about a thirty minute walk even with Reyna's occasional pangs of vertigo. All the way through, the cameras were tilted down, their lights dead.</p><p>Cypher had done an excellent job and was likely still poking around Kingdom's network. She just hoped he would not forget to delete today's footage.</p><p>Reyna slowed down by one of the houses — they were far away enough to not be too suffocated with blocks and skyscrapers of apartments and offices. It was quiet in a good way here, with little activity.</p><p>The houses themselves appeared to be two stories and coloured terracotta and other earthy colours. Reyna tugged Viper's arm in the direction of one of them.</p><p>Viper followed, observing Reyna as she pulled a small keyring with three keys on it and hesitated.</p><p>"Let me," Viper reached for them, taking one key in her grasp.</p><p>Reyna nodded, releasing her hold.</p><p>Viper checked the lock, then found the key with the corresponding geometric symbol and unlocked it. Reyna walked in on her own, so the chemist merely slipped in and locked it again. She snaked a hand across the wall, eventually ghosting over a few switches and flicked them on.</p><p>The room was... not really what Viper expected from Reyna, but the Vampire had never exactly been predictable. It looked like generic furnishings that came with the house, except it was of a far more expensive quality. The furniture was embroidered with various complex silk patterns and mahogany wood carvings. The kitchen island was open to the rest of this larger room, which had a lounging area with leather couches to match, and a dining table with a file on it.</p><p>Anything she looked at that could be, was set up for two. Two chairs at the dinner table, two spots on each couch, two kitchen stools by the onyx island separating this room from the kitchen. A set of stairs led up to the second floor, with a small closet door beside it.</p><p><em> Very expensive taste, </em> Viper thought as she tugged Reyna in the direction of the couches. <em> How much does she actually make? </em></p><p>"Rest here, I'll take care of dinner."</p><p>"I can-"</p><p>"Shh..." Viper held her shoulder and gave a soft push towards the couch. "You've worked enough today."</p><p>Reyna hesitated for a moment, before finally lying down against the couch, asleep as soon as her back made contact with it. </p><p>Viper let out an exasperated sigh, leaning over and removing both the jagged dagger and the Ghost from Reyna's belt. She placed the dagger under the couch, pushing it to the center, and kept the pistol on her own belt.</p><p>Viper went over to the stairway first, checking the odd placement of that closet. When she opened it — with some difficulty, there were a lot of little things blocking it from opening — she saw a small stairway spiralling down and under the house.</p><p>"What are you hiding..." Viper muttered, glancing one more time towards Reyna before following the path down.</p><p>The change in the walls was abrupt after the stairs ended. The stone shifted to another material Viper could not name off the top of her head. But, the metallic door she saw at the end of the path did not assure her.</p><p>She placed both hands on the large metal bolt, and pulled it to the center of the door with some strained effort, unlocking it with a loud click. Then, she opened the door and paused.</p><p>The vague scent of blood hit her, almost making her step back for a moment. The room was dark with an ominous aura. Perhaps this was where Reyna dealt with some unsavoury folk, or how she started in intelligence.</p><p>With curiosity getting the better of her, Viper pulled out her phone and enabled the torch function, bleeding light into the gray room.</p><p>There was a small barred window at the opposite side, designed to only let light in. The room itself was bare and riddled with dust and webs from disuse. Eyeholes were visible at certain points on the floor, walls and roof — anchor points.</p><p>Well, if Viper had to, this would do for trapping Reyna if she needed to escape. Something told her she was only seeing a part of what this place could be.</p><p>Viper turned away, leaving the door closed as she found it, and quickly headed upstairs and towards the file on the dining room table. She did not want to risk Reyna waking up while she explored the house.</p><p>There was still time to plan what she was going to do with Reyna. She had the upper hand with the weapons and poisons. But if she got close, Viper stood no chance in physical combat unless she was lucky with the Vampire's recklessness.</p><p>Viper sat down at the table facing the couches, taking the file and flicking its front page open.</p><p>
  <em> Tali Anquillano. So, you were ready to open up to me about her... </em>
</p><p>Viper sighed, unholstering the Ghost from her belt, releasing both safety triggers before setting it beside her.</p><p>That was an unfortunate revelation. The Vampire trusted her with something so personal only to learn she was Valorant.</p><p>Her chance of getting out of this was slim. Either Viper would walk out of here with Reyna convinced of Kingdom's wrongdoings, or she would likely never see Valorant again. She was confident in her persuasion skills, but Reyna was extremely stubborn in her beliefs of the vile corporation, her view manipulated by them with pure ignorance and desperation.</p><p>Reyna had seen wrongdoings — the children, the euthanisation, Jett and Emissary — and she regretted some of it. Viper had not been wrong of Reyna thus far, and she hoped she was not wrong now to believe Reyna could be convinced to remove the veil from her eyes.</p><p>Viper pulled her second phone out, turning it on and navigating towards Brimstone's second number. Her stomach dropped at the thought of the message she was about to send, but pushed through regardless.</p><p>
  <em> &gt;'Reyna knows. If I don't get back to you tomorrow night, assume the worst. Might not be death. Sorry, Old Dog.' </em>
</p><p>With the message sent off, Viper navigated to the settings of her phone, enabling the option for encryption and memory self deletion and setting the password attempts to five. She was confident enough Kingdom or Reyna would not get the password before her link to Valorant was severed, but one could never be too prepared.</p><p>Viper glanced down at the document as she shut down the device and slipped it back in her pocket, beginning to read the messy accumulation of documents on <em> why </em> Tali was still in her coma, and why this file was so thick.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As her senses registered the light around, her headache felt as though she'd been run over repeatedly by a truck. Her face hurt on one side, feeling warm and painful at the same time. She didn't drink, so why did it feel like such a hangover?</p><p><em> "Mierda..." </em> Reyna groaned, holding the side of her head as she cleared the fog from her mind.</p><p>This wasn't Kingdom. The leather she was against felt too familiar. If this was her home, how did she get back? What even happened to Killjoy?</p><p>The events trickled slowly into the empress' mind. Killjoy's concern with Viper, refusing to admit her mistake with Mexico, the scars... Sabine.</p><p>A secret for a secret...</p><p><em> Well, that would explain it... Stupid Devil's Tongue, </em> Reyna thought as she swung her leg over the couch and rose to stand on shaky feet.</p><p>Despite her unsteadiness and the headache, It didn't take long to spot the chemist holding part of a folder up from the mahogany table and another dark paper in her other hand. Her emerald gaze was sharp on Reyna.</p><p>"Had to drug me again, hmm?" Reyna spat, lowering her hand from her head.</p><p>"It's better if Kingdom isn't involved in this," Viper put the papers down as she spoke. "About Killjoy's words, and their blatant mistreatment of your sister."</p><p>Reyna paused, lowering her hand as she slowly made her way from the couch towards the table. "So, your little Killjoy wasn't lying?"</p><p>The empress didn't believe it at first. She'd been thorough with Sabine, and knew the woman for a long time. She was a close friend, and to think that <em> insult </em> would dare to say Viper was Sabine... it had to be false.</p><p>But the silence now was enough of an answer.</p><p>"Here I was about to ask you to pull your shirt up and see that she was lying..." Reyna stopped when Sabine's hand shifted to the purple Ghost on the table.</p><p>Reyna felt her belt, realising none of her weapons were present on it. Well, it wasn't as though she had the time or privacy to reassemble her Phantom upstairs — cleaning guns was not exactly a habit Reyna committed to when they had plenty of hands capable of doing it for the soldiers.</p><p>"Sadly not," Viper responded evenly.</p><p>Reyna's gaze narrowed, her anger welling from that dismissive comment. "And how long were you going to keep lying to my face like this?"</p><p>"You would've killed me if you knew beforehand."</p><p>"For good reason, <em> Viper," </em> Reyna growled.</p><p>In all honesty, Reyna felt as though she died again with how <em> hurt </em> she was by this revelation, maintaining her composure through anger. A whole year she'd been lied to, convinced by this false identity Sabine crafted to get close to Kingdom. Close to Reyna. How many people did she kill to get here and secure herself in their ranks?</p><p><em> Dios mios, </em> and it was <em> Reyna </em>that helped her reach this point — she stuck her neck out multiple times for the chemist. Because Viper wasn't afraid of her. Because it was new, fun... it brought life to Reyna.</p><p>No other agent would bear to be in her presence as long as the chemist did. Perhaps that was because she hadn't faced Reyna's wrath. Or the chemist lacked empathy.</p><p>Sabine — no, Viper — rose from her seat, the gun in her gloved hand and stood beside the table. </p><p>"We've done a lot for each other," Viper started, her gaze meeting on Reyna's own. "Contrary to your beliefs, I do actually care about you."</p><p>Reyna scoffed, tightening her fists. "I really doubt that."</p><p>"If that's the case, don't you think you'd be dead on that couch?"</p><p>Reyna quieted the retort that almost escaped her lips and scowled in response.</p><p>"So you need me alive for something else, that's it," Reyna said instead. "Kingdom would find you quickly if I died."</p><p>"Kingdom's not worth dying for. They're using you just like they used Hawks."</p><p>"How are you any different? You knew getting close to me would keep you safe..." Reyna broke her gaze, feeling a pain in her chest. "And you call yourself <em> better </em> than them. Save it, I don't care about Valorant's lies."</p><p>"Your sister's in a medically-induced coma. Kingdom can wake her up any time they want to. Why haven't they?"</p><p>Reyna glanced to the table again, registering the file she missed earlier.</p><p>It didn't make sense. Why did Viper waste her time reading it when her cover was blown? Was that even the right conclusion, or was she poisoning the empress' thoughts more?</p><p>"Don't lie to me," Reyna growled, taking a step forward, her patience diminishing to a dangerous level.</p><p>"You can fact check me. Look at the fluids they keep prescribing. They're for inducing comas."</p><p>"... Let's say you're not lying. If you think helping my sister's going to save you, it won't."</p><p>"That's why I want to reach an agreement," Viper reasoned. "You're a decent person that's been hit by propaganda and false truths, and became angry as a result."</p><p>Reyna stepped closer, to which Viper shifted back, the gun twitching in her hand.</p><p>"Either an agreement, or you'll shoot me? I can feel your fear."</p><p>"Your reactions aren't exactly predictable."</p><p>Reyna hummed, though she wasn't convinced of the excuse. She wasn't sure what to feel here. Anger at the betrayal? Pain?</p><p>She should be fighting the snake, but Reyna lacked multiple souls to manipulate — just the one she had remaining for a later meal — and no weapons besides expensive improvised objects. Viper was actually skilled with a pistol. If she stepped closer, perhaps Reyna could turn the tables very quickly, assuming she wasn't shot at.</p><p>Valorant agents weren't very good at hitting her, in her experience.</p><p>But, this was the first real agent Reyna had come to know of on a personal level — if it could be called that... This wasn't Hawks. Hell, Reyna still had feelings for Sabine, and it made it just that more difficult to breathe normally, or to stand without pain.</p><p>Despite the hatred she had for Valorant, the thought of immediately striking down Viper made her pause.</p><p>"I'm not predictable, no. Makes dealing with your group much easier," Reyna said, taking another step forward. "I only see this ending in two ways. Your surrender, or death. You're one of the leaders, if I'm not mistaken."</p><p>"Here's a counter offer: leave Kingdom and go fight on a side that actually cares."</p><p>Reyna let out a deep laugh at the statement. Viper was insane to think she'd even consider dropping everything now to go into the enemy's hands. When her laughter faded and she met Viper's gaze, Reyna realised the chemist was serious.</p><p>The scowl on the empress' face returned. "I will <em> never </em> fight for you. You've done nothing but harm me and the ones I care about."</p><p>"So child experimentation and killing is fine by you?"</p><p>Reyna faltered, her quip lost at the sudden bluntness of that question.</p><p>Viper continued on, unfazed. "That's the kind of people you're advocating for. They don't care what happens as long as they get the results they want."</p><p>"That child...?"</p><p>"Gone, like all the others that passed through those labs."</p><p>Reyna paused, her gaze scrutinizing Viper. It explained why she had looked so wretched these days if it was true. But that was an extreme claim, and she'd heard much worse from Kingdom moles.</p><p>"Or are we going to pretend that's not happening either?" Viper quirked an eyebrow as she spoke.</p><p>"Shut up," Reyna growled, her gaze going past the chemist. "...They wouldn't do that. It doesn't make sense."</p><p>"It does. It's easier to control kids than adults. That's why Hawks stayed around as long as she did."</p><p>"Your opinion. Not Kingdom's."</p><p>Viper scoffed. "Stop deluding yourself, it's pathetic."</p><p>"Stop trying to change what I think," Reyna shot back with more certainty in her tone. "All you've done is lie to me, and now you expect me to believe you?"</p><p>"I'm giving you a chance to reconsider your stance in all of this," Viper responded, the gun relaxing slightly in her hand. "I was also on Kingdom's side once. You're with them because of Tal-"</p><p><em> "Don't </em>say her name," Reyna warned, going closer to the chemist.</p><p>Viper raised the gun up, her index finger parallel to the barrel.</p><p>The sheer arrogance Viper had was getting on her nerves. Reyna knew the chemist was taking advantage of her gentler side. But she wasn't certain how much was true or false. For all she knew, Viper was completely bullshitting her.</p><p>But, if that was the case, why did Viper remain alone with Reyna in a place the empress knew so well? Was this a bluff, or was this something else?</p><p>What was Viper's end goal? And why hadn't she restrained Reyna in any way?</p><p>"If she's gone, then what?" Viper queried.</p><p>Reyna didn't let her mind dwell there. She shook the idea off, rejecting it. "She won't. She'll pull through."</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with her. Remove those needles and she'll wake up within the same day, not even."</p><p>"You can tell that from those papers?" Reyna queried, shifting the subject slightly.</p><p>"The doctors left a nice paper trail to follow. She has no problems whatsoever. They put her to sleep once she was stable."</p><p>Reyna hated that she wanted to believe Viper was right.</p><p>"And what if you're wrong?"</p><p>"... I gave you a sound medical conclusion. Tackle it how you want to."</p><p>"I will," Reyna closed the distance, noticing Viper's index had shifted to the trigger. "After I deal with you."</p><p>She could see how truthful Viper was after she apprehended the snake.</p><p>Reyna ducked to the side as Viper opened fire and moved back a few paces, putting more distance between herself and the empress. Three bullets struck Reyna's bare shoulder as she circled around and went straight for the chemist, winding up a strike with her gloved hand while the other one covered her heart and the other organs around it from further gunshots</p><p>This was someone who knew how to heal and kill another person. Reyna wouldn't give Viper the chance to take her out.</p><p>Reyna's fist connected with Viper's face, the chemist letting out a pained hiss as her head snapped the other way while Reyna felt more blunt impacts. Two more bullets embedded themselves in the flesh of her tattooed arm, while another three pierced through her combat suit, biting the flesh of her abdomen.</p><p>Reyna grunted as she caught the gun's barrel and forced it down and away from herself as her other hand gripped Viper's neck, her thumb pressing roughly against the chemist's trachea.</p><p>"Let go and I won't snap your neck, <em> Loba." </em></p><p>Viper didn't answer her as she kept a firm hold on the Ghost, her teeth gritted as she glared at Reyna.</p><p>The empress didn't see the chemist's other hand until the vial cracked against her face. Reyna shut her eyes and pushed Viper away with as much force as she could muster, the tattooed hand already covering her mouth and nose from the gas that was released and held her breath — Reyna assumed it was a gas since her face didn't get wet, just shards of glass. </p><p>It began to burn at her throat, causing an irritation in it that slowly made its way downwards. It was a wonder how Viper could make toxins under Kingdom's nose, unless this was from her personal arsenal.</p><p>The gas didn't seem to affect Viper. Reyna felt her leg give out as a sudden blunt force struck behind her knee, causing the empress to falter onto said knee.</p><p>She dismissed her form, rising up and becoming incorporeal as two gunshots rang out right behind her head, going past her eyes towards the ground. </p><p>Viper had almost <em> executed </em> her. Of all the agents...</p><p>Reyna lingered in that form as she hovered in front of the chemist, Viper's aim directly at her heart as the gas dispersed into the air around. The empress waited, counting what little time lingered of her ability. At the last second, she moved through Viper, becoming corporeal behind the chemist, holding her breath. Though, she shuddered slightly at the strange sensation of passing through such life.</p><p>Viper's reflexes weren't bad — perhaps she felt the discomfort to a higher degree than Reyna — but it wasn't quick enough. Reyna grabbed Viper before she finished turning around, circling her gloved hand around Viper's abdomen and pulled the chemist against her while she backed away from the colourless gas. Her other hand went under Viper's shooting arm, the nails digging into the flesh of Viper's neck, and drawing blood.</p><p>Reyna could <em> feel </em>the pulse at the tip of her fingers and Viper likely felt it as well, if the sharp gasp she let out was an indication. The chemist's heart was frantic, spiked even more by how easily Reyna did that, she presumed.</p><p>"I won't ask again," Reyna said, her tone low, and wary of her surroundings incase another stupid vial appeared. "Drop the gun, or I'll tear your throat open. Choose."</p><p>Viper's free hand gripped at the arm that loomed over her jugular, the tension varying slightly with the natural tremors of her hand. The Ghost twitched visibly in the chemist's shaky hold, barrel pointed to the side.</p><p><em> "...Damnit..." </em> Viper's voice dropped to a whisper.</p><p>Reyna grinned, reveling in the woman's defeat. A whole year, and Reyna still managed to beat Viper at her own game. Though, not without injuries — the adrenaline made it easy to ignore for the moment. She felt the hunger to consume a soul so she could ease the pain, though.</p><p>The gun clattered against the tiled floor. Viper scoffed as she held her free hand up in what was likely surrender.</p><p>"...Why put yourself in this situation?" Reyna asked after a few moments.</p><p>She was still puzzled with what Viper was trying to get at, lingering when Reyna was the biggest threat to her life and why she was talking about Kingdom as she did. Perhaps it was just a bitter person's revenge, angry at whatever harmed her.</p><p>Reyna hummed softly to herself, disliking how familiar that sounded.</p><p>"What are the chances I'd leave this place alive?" Viper questioned back, her tone bitter. "They'll send you after me for what I know anyway."</p><p>"There have been cases like that," Reyna agreed with the statement. "But this is your fault."</p><p>Viper scoffed, her grip loosening on Reyna's hand. "Have you tried to rebel? Say no to an order? See where it gets you, then tell me everyone in Kingdom got what they asked for."</p><p>"When did Valorant start?" Reyna shifted the subject.</p><p>Despite the snake's silver tongue, this was a rare opportunity to get some answers about Valorant. Where they are, when they began, and where. Reyna knew the latter two answers, but it would be wise to see how truthful Viper would be when at the empress' mercy.</p><p>"Germany. After the Duality twelve-four incident. That's what Kingdom calls it."</p><p><em> Morocco? </em> Reyna frowned at the thought. What did those two places have to do with Valorant's presence in America?</p><p>"You're telling me to look at a report?"</p><p>"There's the reason Sarge deserted, and why we made Valorant."</p><p>"Because of some desert country in a continent nobody cares about?" Reyna pressed her nails slightly harder against Viper's neck. "Stop bullshitting me <em> cabrona." </em></p><p>Viper tensed under her grip, silent for a few moments before she spoke in a more cautious tone. "The perfect place to conduct illegal human experimentation."</p><p>Reyna let out a heavy sigh, weary of the nonsense Viper was spouting. "Why are you insisting on this?"</p><p>"I was one of the experiments."</p><p>That caught Reyna's attention. If this was referencing those lost four months Reyna couldn't find anything on... The empress was skeptical of the validity of the claim, despite Viper's cold demeanour, calling out a document on it, and she was so reluctant to mention anything personal to herself.</p><p>Maybe Reyna still had some more digging to do after all.</p><p>"At least look into it," Viper continued. "If not, just kill me and go back to your ignorant, comfortable life... I refuse to be a lab rat again."</p><p>Reyna considered the thought for a moment, ignoring the snark. It would be a devastating blow to kill one of Valorant's leaders. At the same time, giving her to Kingdom would be more beneficial in terms of information and negotiation...</p><p>No, Reyna didn't want them putting their hands on her prize. Not yet. The worst the empress could lose was time to see if this was really true, or a final, meager attempt to get out of this alive.</p><p>"I have a better idea."</p><p>With that, Reyna released Viper's abdomen and quickly replaced her hand around the chemist's neck, shifting to complete the choke hold she made.</p><p>Viper coughed with the sudden pressure, her hands moving to try to cause more pain at the bullet wounds Reyna sustained in an attempt to break free of the empress' grasp.</p><p>Reyna tightened her hold in response, tensing at the pain that spiked through her. She just had to stay like this for another twenty seconds or so. She wasn't going to lose to Viper tonight.</p><p>Soon enough — and through the pain that was making her vision a little less sharp — Viper's struggle began to lessen, the damage she inflicted diminishing.</p><p>Reyna would have to go and consume a soul and get those bullets out of her, now that she had time to think about it.</p><p>She looked down when the struggle stopped completely, holding on a few seconds longer before she set Viper down gently.</p><p>Somehow, it pained Reyna to have done this, despite being lied to. Rarely, the empress could reach out and garner a friend what was not assigned to assist her. For Viper to have swept Reyna off her feet and develop such a friendship, only for this to happen...</p><p>She wished Valorant hadn't corrupted such an individual. Why did life always take what little Reyna could get?</p><p>Reyna exhaled a weary breath. So long as she didn't speak about this, Kingdom might not know she had Viper if the chemist managed to walk out of Kingdom with her. Reyna's only concern was Valorant — they would try and reclaim their leader. They probably knew Viper was trying this...</p><p>Reyna took a moment to look over the chemist, her eyes lingering on the bruises forming at her face and neck. She would have to search her for any more of those poisons and the likes. Make sure she couldn't slip away while Reyna decided what she really wanted to do.</p><p>First, though, she wanted to see the validity of Viper's experiment claim. Killjoy, despite how she loathed that trash, was desperate, begging for her to give Viper mercy. Perhaps she also knew about it...</p><p>Reyna pushed Viper's body onto her side, pulling the lab coat aside and lifting the chemist's gray shirt up, exposing a part of her thinned, pale abdomen. The scar tissue Killjoy mentioned wasn't hard to spot. Four of them were visible starting from under her shoulder more towards Viper's back and ending at the same point her ribcage did.</p><p>The scars didn't heal properly. The skin was dark and uneven, spreading from a point like a distorted oval. It looked painful, like the chemist had fought back each time this happened — the scar tissue was layered in some areas. She didn't need to check Viper's other side to know it was the same. </p><p>Perhaps there was some truth to this after all...</p><p>Reyna's gaze shifted towards the cupboard by the stairs. What was once a necessary area for her work back in the day, she hid away from herself and any visitors that came by her dwelling.</p><p>It went without saying what she had to do. Reyna placed the shirt back down and took Viper in her grasp — one arm around her shoulders, one under her knees. The chemist was light in her hold. Not like Jett, but it could be a problem later down the line.</p><p>With that, Reyna headed for the stairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that's the end of that arc... Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and cya in the next one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Taking Effect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Added Tags: N/A<br/>Added a small nod towards Gerturde69's the Chase.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She hadn't felt such dread and unsettlement to this degree — not in years. Her mind was in constant turmoil; she didn't know how to sift through. So much happened and so many lies were exposed. The pain was great in the aftermath — from the bullets biting her skin, casting a dull pain through her body, to the terrible feeling of betrayal. She didn't know how to feel or what to do now, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never had she endured such a revelation. She was always the betrayer, never the deceived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna had spent a few hours patching up her injuries and resting. Though, she could neither will herself to drift asleep nor did she feel comfortable knocking herself out with pills — not with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>criatura </span>
  </em>
  <span>dwelling under her abode. Instead, she returned to Kingdom to mend her wounds and devour yet another soul to stabilise herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn't go home again. She spent the rest of the night pacing the streets and alleys outside the corporation, venting her anger against metal objects and walls when she became overwhelmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valorant had been so successful because of their informant. The empress hadn't found any Valorant agents or rebel scum near her home. So the encounter had to have been improvised by Viper — she didn't have any other explanation for their absence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper... definitely the most vile of their group, in Reyna's opinion. She pretended to care, came close to her just to get all of this information, access to the resources Kingdom had and the empress' trust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She played her part too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had it not been for Killjoy's slip-up, she'd still be ignorant on how closely the snake lurked about and manipulated her. At least Reyna hadn't gotten into a real relationship with her. It would've been far more violent and painful on Reyna's side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That would not do, not until she had the answers to her curiosity and pain. Until Viper suffered as much as Reyna had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, that would be easier with someone like Sabine. She was someone who worked insane hours and didn't take proper care of herself. The work was probably a distraction for her mind, to force her to focus and think in relation to her tasks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna wouldn't give her that luxury. She ensured escape was impossible and left the woman to her own thoughts. She didn't want to see Viper at all today. Reyna was sure she'd attack the chemist again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She can starve for all I care, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the empress thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go fuck yourself Viper. You deserve to suffer.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna paused a few times during her long walk to inspect Viper's phone. It was protected with an alphanumeric password — she'd have to figure it out at some point — but she could still read the smaller messages that came through earlier from a phone number that appeared to be fake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A safety measure, perhaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Isn't there another way? We can't lose you as well.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Don't take Reyna on alone, she's going to catch you out.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Godspeed. I hope you succeed.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If only she could actually respond to these, to spite and mock Valorant. But she couldn't help but wonder who sent these and if they'd even respond now that Viper was compromised. Still, it couldn't hurt to get the password from her — the device might still have useful information to use against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time night illuminated into day, the rage within Reyna had reduced itself into a numb feeling. Her thoughts were less critical of her mistakes, less furious at the mere thought of Valorant, and Reyna was unlikely to spill the events of last night to anyone in Kingdom — they had Killjoy already so it wasn't urgent to get Viper back to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Reyna finally reached the Kingdom building, a few minutes tardy from the late night pacing, the atmosphere immediately struck her as odd.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kingdom was quiet for a morning shift. Some technical staff and security were present with clipboards, talking into their own comms and watching each person that entered the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna's gaze fell onto Mikael, who had slipped past a small group of staff and gestured to the empress with one hand. It looked like he didn't sleep either, judging by the tiredness on his face and the fact that he was wearing the same dark suit from yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was there something I missed?" Reyna queried as she went up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm figuring out if it's a little, or a lot," Mikael responded, taking his phone out and glancing at it for a moment. "Are you aware of what happened last night?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did the interrogation and went home. Nothing really happened for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikael nodded. "I was hoping for more news on your side. Someone hacked into Kingdom, short-circuited the cameras and corrupted all the footage. We're still assessing damage and checking data integrity."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna frowned at the news. Kingdom was nigh impenetrable. The technological nonsense they kept boasting about was the best of the best. She had a sneaking suspicion Valorant had something to do with it, but kept the thought to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's hope it was just cameras then. How are the Valorant prisoners?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Both accounted for. I assume you're finished with Killjoy? I have my own work to complete now, with more urgency."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's all yours," Reyna waved her hand dismissively. "At least the medic took care of her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I appreciate that you left her in one piece. Now I don't need to make an excuse for her condition in the reports."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna was fortunate such loopholes existed for Kingdom. As much as she wanted to harm the engineer further, she had to bide her time unless she wanted the corporation on her back for going too far again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once was enough for the empress. Kingdom didn't let her near important targets for months after that. Now that she was trusted enough to handle Valorant's agents, she didn't need a second fuck up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least they still assumed Viper did her job as the medic yesterday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As we agreed. But what happens when you have everything you want from her?" Reyna queried, crossing her arms as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikael fixed his dark tie as he thought for a brief moment. "Depends on her state in the end. Kingdom might try to persuade her back like Hawks, use her as leverage in negotiations, or she'll be used to show the public what we're doing to combat Valorant."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Either way, she's out of my hands,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna thought, a little disappointed by the news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was how Kingdom operated. Everything was ultimately for the greater good. Sometimes they had to stain their hands, but the ends justify the means. Maybe Killjoy could suffer an “accident”, though that was the most Reyna could do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was also informed you came through for a check up in the medical ward," Mikael started, glancing past Reyna for a few moments, before returning his gaze to her. "It doesn't sound like you just went home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A thug got arrogant. I didn't expect her to shoot," Reyna shrugged, keeping her tone casual, if a little playful to make the lie less obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there a corpse to clean up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I took care of it already."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a first," Mikael noted with some surprise. "Well, I suppose that means you have no urgent tasks today. I'm going to be borrowing you until we sort out this security issue."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What leads do you have, if any?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikael held his phone out, revealing a gold and blue symbol Reyna recognised. Cypher's calling card, complete with the all-seeing red eye and incomplete cross that lacked its upper spike. It was strange to see his signature embedded in the cameras' program. She didn't expect Valorant to flaunt like this unless they were planning something soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what am I going to do about an expert hacker, or whatever he is now?" Reyna quirked an eyebrow as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have the most experience with Valorant." Mikael withdrew his device and pocketed it. "You might be able to find what he was looking for. He lingered in the database until we performed a hard restart. I already have my people doing a general sweep, but I want you to try to find specifics starting with their information."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna hummed, considering the potential benefits of that offer. She would be allowed to investigate files and look around as she pleased, so long as it amounted to some sort of answer or direction. This would also likely require elevated permissions — she'd be able to see most if not all of Kingdom's documents at least in relation to Valorant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can try. That means you're alone for interrogations."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikael gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Fine by me. I've already adjusted your permissions. Just let me know if there's something blocking your investigation. Any questions?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long until those cameras are back up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Assuming they're all fried, it might take up to a week to restore them. Kingdom's own ones will be up within the next day or two, but the area outside is another process. Try not to get flanked."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can handle myself." Reyna flashed her own insincere smirk, then went past the older man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good hunting, Reyna. Try and find something good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna raised her hand high enough to acknowledge his statement. Her mind was already figuring out where to begin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cypher hailed from somewhere in Africa and Valorant was last seen in Europe. It might be a start to look at their last activities there and branch out to the most probable leads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, her mind nagged at her to check a specific document. Duality 12-4. It wouldn't be suspicious to dig up old reports, but Reyna was concerned at what it would reveal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all she knew, it was just a black marked document with nothing exceptional to see — failed Kingdom projects were common to see, with their main goals and purposes redacted for everyone except figures such as Judicator. Or it had information Kingdom kept very close-guarded.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eh, I'll check if I get bored,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna decided.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boredom came a lot quicker than she anticipated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna was very familiar with Valorant in general. She cared not for understanding their abilities, just what they did and how could the empress counter it. Her experience was practical — on the battlefield — not musing from digital footage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was why things such as reading analyses, reading about their pasts, and Valorant's activities was out of the question. It was mostly speculative reports rather than facts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cypher had to be looking for something within Kingdom, but his digital trail bounced absolutely everywhere on these worthless documents. Of course, Mikael had insisted on checking everything Valorant-related first before moving on, because they weren't sure what documents he read and what he opened just to make their lives difficult.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't even midday and Reyna was already slouched in the work chair, her eyes closed but still able to see slight textual impressions behind them as she twirled her reaver knife. The empress found her blade after recalling Viper's excuse for where her pistol was a few months prior — for no reason other than to expend energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was why she had people reading for her. It was just too tedious unless she had a particular interest. Sage was the only agent Reyna read on entirely before they encountered each other. Her affinity and bond with life was something unique. Something so different to the empress' own deathly powers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna sighed, flicking away the boring essay of a document and pulled up the search bar with a single keystroke. She might as well indulge Viper's request. If it proved to be a distraction, then tonight would have an entertaining outcome for the empress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could she make her beg? Or would Viper take her pride to the grave? So much potential...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna paused when two documents came up on it — one the regular report, the other a classified document.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The official report was pretty much the rumours Reyna had heard surrounding Brimstone. The man arrived in Morocco with his team to apprehend a Radiant prisoner that broke out. He defected from Kingdom by executing his team with gunshots and the prisoner disappeared with him over the Atlantic Ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few theories stating this was an inside job, given the secrecy of this project. There was nothing concrete because the Radiant wrecked the data servers.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Smart, but annoying. What am I supposed to see from this, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Loba?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna pulled up the second document, intrigued by what it could have that the first didn't — it was the third time Reyna saw a classified version of the same document with more information despite the obvious lack of intel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her attention was caught at the initial statement: the Radiant prisoner destroyed the entire lab herself. How she managed to was still unknown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said prisoner — she assumed it to be Viper — was taken in as an impromptu decision by the research head. Supposedly they lost a Radiant the same day she arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The last report that came through was that no general toxins could kill her. She could have it present in her system for hours and would eventually no longer suffer their side-effects. Instead they were going to use more lethal and specialised concoctions to see what would occur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The research also pointed to a disappointing conclusion that a radianite suppressor would remove this invincibility from her, stating that Radiants are still flawed in some basic aspects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna let out an exasperated sigh as she read on. She was no stranger to the potency of poisons. She had seen her fair share of soldiers die and suffer irreparable damage with Viper's toxicants. Sometimes the poisonous gases even combusted, outright killing a few units.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to read 'eventually', that meant she suffered the side effects before it left her. Perhaps sustaining permanent damage. Kingdom really did human experimentation on a Radiant — on Reyna's own kind — just to see what would happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What were they trying to achieve with this? It just appeared to be senseless torture. But she was against Kingdom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper was actively destroying their labs, what did she expect the consequences to be?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Death, at least,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna thought briefly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But not this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an empty entry, reserved for the second quarterly result that didn't arrive. The reason was the same as the first document — destroyed and unrecoverable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brimstone's role was the same. He killed his men and left with Viper. The report only offered the input that Brimstone knew Viper well enough beforehand to defect then and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Sarge was known to have an incredibly loyal, well functioning team. What drove him to murder his entire squardron for one person?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna saved the document to her personal files before she stood up, stretching her back and arms and feeling the crackling release of pressure in her body from all the sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duality 12-4 was certainly not what Reyna was expecting. It was vague enough to pass off as anyone, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Reyna couldn't. Not with their fight yesterday. Viper wasn't affected by the gas and breathed normally as she fought. Reyna was fortunate she wasn't harmed by the other side effects if there were any.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the time to digest the report as she paced through Kingdom's hallways. She wouldn't be able to continue researching with how bored she became and how bothered she was by the document.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Radiants were special. They were above humans with their enhanced abilities and bodies. A Radiant shouldn't be an experiment. Hawks wasn't, </span>
  <em>
    <span>surely,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and neither was Reyna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So why was there an exception with Viper, besides repenting for her atrocities? It just had to be that — petty revenge. Reyna had done similar to Sage and Hawks in the past. The former for her arrogance, and the latter so Kingdom focused on her rather than the empress.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's the same thing,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna assured herself, but felt nothing of the word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna eventually passed into the prison area below Kingdom's surface. She went straight past the petty crooks and livestock of souls banging against their metal cages, ignoring their worthless comments and taunts, her focus on the far end of this location.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn't seen Jett, much less spoken to her since Emissary's first session with the wind assassin. It came to mind to try and pry some information on Cypher from her, but that wasn't the real reason Reyna was here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all she knew about Valorant, she didn't understand what made the agents so loyal to their Protocol. Why did they fight these odds and accept the possibility of death and exile?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna's pace slowed as she spotted the white hair of the woman. She sat cross legged, back against the dull gray wall opposite the cell door with her eyes closed and breathing through her mouth softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna didn't take Jett to be one for meditations. She was always so impatient and eager to get the job done so she got her dose of entertainment for the day. Both liquid and adrenaline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jett," Reyna rapped her bare knuckles against the steel bars as she called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jett's eyes shot open, her body tensing as she met Reyna's gaze. The empress could see her gritted teeth, stuck like a deer in front of a headlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Did you come to finish the job?" Jett's tone was hesitant, softer than normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just want to talk. Emissary's not here for another two hours at least."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jett didn't move nor acknowledge the statement. Her gaze remained fixed on Reyna's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a Radiant, Jett was certainly in a sorry state. The artificial bruising was more apparent from the suppressor around her neck, climbing under her jaw like loose tendrils. Her hair was low, tied back with what seemed like the loose ends of a bandage. Her eyes held a constant fear in them that Reyna had only seen once before — when Jett begged her to report that they each killed half the rebels in an underground base.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I </span>
  </em>
  <span>can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>disappoint her again,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hawks' younger voice echoed before Reyna shook it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna opted to break the awkward silence she found herself in. "How does Valorant treat you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why is that important?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm curious." Reyna crossed her arms as she spoke. "I don't know anyone else who went to their side."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're just going to rat me out to Emissary," Jett stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh left the empress as she shook her head. "I don't care about her. I switched overseers the second I could."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jett broke her gaze away from Reyna, using her hands to push herself up to her feet and leaned back against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever," the Korean said. "I-I'm not giving them up to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A frown crept on Reyna's face. They barely spoke and Jett was already stuttering. Emissary must've hit her hard these past few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care about who they are. I want to know if they respected you," Reyna clarified. "Not everyone would try to save their 'allies' like you did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, y-yeah. We would be no better than you if we just </span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span> her." Jett pushed herself off the wall, taking a few steps forward with a new sense of confidence — or anger, Reyna couldn't tell. "They're my family. I wasn't going to let another... S-Sage accident happen. What the fuck were you thinking?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't the first time she heard that question, often asking herself that when the monk came to mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter. You already made up your mind about what I thought."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna tried to settle on a reason that made sense, but she couldn't justify it without sounding so </span>
  <em>
    <span>selfish</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it. Jett didn't need to know — this was between her and Sage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to know what m-makes Valorant good? There isn't t-this. Whatever Kingdom's doing..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what is Kingdom doing?" Reyna sent the accusation back as swiftly as it arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taking people like us, a-and making us think we're doing the right thing." Jett said, shock apparent in her eyes. "Then replacing us w-when we're not useful anymore. They did that with you a-and me. Emissary was lying, wasn't she?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She sent me to kill you, yes," Reyna admitted, impressed by the mental resilience Jett had now compared to a few days prior. "She let me choose how, and I gave you a fighting chance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for your </span>
  <em>
    <span>mercy,"</span>
  </em>
  <span>Jett scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna uncrossed her arms and slammed her fists abruptly against the steel bars, causing a loud rattle to echo through the halls. Jett flinched, swiftly moving back towards the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The utter nerve this girl had... and Reyna kept her safe from the particularly nasty punishments at Emissary's hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you know they wanted to kill you with your little red drugs?" Reyna started, her fingers curling around the metallic bars. "There was a lot they wanted to do, like control what you remembered. I took the hit so a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Radianate </span>
  </em>
  <span>like you had a chance. Don't insult me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jett was quiet for a long time — it felt like far more than the actual ten seconds of silence. She eventually looked up to Reyna's gaze, her confidence still present, but her weariness more prevalent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Valorant wouldn't do that, you know. I don't have to be drugged to work. I can choose to decline assignments and have free will... the people there actually care about me. I-If there was something wrong, they'd tell me instead of beating me senseless."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shinier glint was present in the assassin's azure eyes as she let herself slide down to the floor, crossing her legs once she reached there. Her voice had a slight tremble, but still remained strong as she tugged at the suppressor at her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I tried to change, to be a better person. A-and I got fucking dragged b-back in here. We're monsters, Reyna. W-we can't change Kingdom's mind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna tilted her head down, averting her gaze as she considered Jett's words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either Valorant was exceptionally good with manipulation, or there was some truth to their conviction. Hawks was erratic when Kingdom sent Reyna to kill her. To see how she changed and even grew as a person made her pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something wasn't right here, and Reyna couldn't point it out with confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mierda... Reyna shook her head with a slight growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C-can you go? I need to calm down... I'm not g-good at this yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did Sage teach you that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...And if she did?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna hummed, releasing the bars as she turned around. She took a moment to glance back, a few words forming at the tip of her tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ultimately, she kept quiet as she stalked her way back up into Kingdom. She needed to process this first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't like Jett was going to last long here. She didn't have to justify her thoughts on Sage to the assassin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Reyna could just shrug situations like this off, find a fitting explanation and continue on her work. Now, her mind kept dwelling on this, refusing to pause on this alternate truth and the ideals Valorant fought for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valorant could be wrong. Yet they could also be right — Reyna always looked through her own perspective and not that of another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna changed her direction towards the medical ward. She needed time to process this, and she needed to see her </span>
  <em>
    <span>hermanita</span>
  </em>
  <span> again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't feeling particularly confident at the moment, requiring the reassurance as to why she fought and killed and lied for this company.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shackles were made from a fine crafted, quality steel. Well used, well maintained, with no weak links apparent to any of its components. They also proved to have quite a weight to them, despite their medium size and thickness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was that, or Kingdom had vastly improved their control over Radiants with devices such as the damned collar that sat snug against her neck. Viper wondered if it was purely a potent suppressor with a rougher inner texture, or if she really was feeling the slight indentations of coils within it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna was meticulous with the chemist's entrapment. Viper could easily dislocate parts of her hands to slip out of their bonds, but she could not do the same for her feet. All four of them were shackled and bolted to the ground. She had enough space to move around a few paces, but nowhere important enough to bother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Vampire left her with just the clothes she had, lab coat included. She took away her leftover poison, phones and even the mechanical gloves —  a pity, since it would have been a worthwhile opportunity to see if the metallic rods could serve as makeshift lockpicks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Reyna was not as stupid as she set herself out to be at times. Still, this was a concerning predicament the chemist could not afford to take lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper settled herself in the corner of the room, halting her inspection of the restraints and considerations of escape. She pulled her legs close to retain some warmth. She had other factors to consider when it came to her captor, since escape was out of the question for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna feared Viper in some form or another if she felt the need to tire the chemist out, starve her and leave her be for the entire day — she had seen the sun's rays come and go, leaving her in a cold darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, and the Vampire left a silent warning in the form of two violent bite marks on both of Viper's hands — where one would normally plant a kiss in a romantic context. How subtle. Said marks were purple around the edges, and hurt whenever she shifted her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It better not be infected,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Viper thought bitterly, resigning to the creeping tiredness of her body and from the taxing nature of the suppressor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes as she listened to the vague sounds from above, growing louder and softer as time passed. It was likely late in the evening, so it had to be Reyna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Viper wondered what her intentions were. Reyna likely kept her here because of her value and to extract information to present to her bosses. Perhaps she did not want to be as limited as she was under Kingdom's direction — Killjoy did not deserve Reyna's unrestrained wrath; none of the agents did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, this was a waiting game Viper was forced to endure. She despised it the first time she was caught and still hated the feeling of </span>
  <em>
    <span>incompetence</span>
  </em>
  <span> that arose from waiting on others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper was used to solitude. Her work required many hours to perfect, and many more to research and understand the toxicants and remedies she produced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, that only worked because there was always something to do — distill a toxin, weaponise a remedy, the list went on. Sitting around and thinking aimlessly was not productive, and it never felt right to indulge her truly personal thoughts during working hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was certain she could not 'charm' Reyna — or catch her off guard, rather — to then escape as she did last time. Not with how hurt the Vampire was and the precautions she took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper cracked her eyes open when the sounds grew louder and a metallic clang resounded from the door. She was losing her edge. She should have heard Reyna approach long before she even touched the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keeping note of the environment was difficult when her thoughts wanted to spiral, and her tiredness and hunger were proving to be a hindrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper flinched, growling slightly when the room flooded with light. She shifted her arms over to her eyes to shield them briefly, hearing the clinks of metal and feeling the weight that made her hands tremble more from exertion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A familiar chuckle sounded from her side, revealing Reyna's presence. Viper met the Vampire's gaze as she lowered her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like you got comfy," Reyna commented as she knelt down and offered what appeared to be a glass of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Didn't give me much of a choice," Viper responded, glancing to the glass, then back to Reyna quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna sighed as she set the glass down beside Viper. "I'm doing you a favour. Don't be like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How many 'favours' have you done in this room?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would be a shame to kill you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cabrona."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper mustered a tired glare, clenching her jaw and saying nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence lasted a few seconds until Reyna rose to her feet, taking a few steps back and began a slow pace around the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I read the file," Reyna started, adjusting her glove as she spoke. "It's a lot of speculation and theories."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small wave of relief passed through Viper. Reyna was not too far gone to be reasoned with. What she was thinking was another matter entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Viper had a chance to get out of this alive and not end up in Kingdom's grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some intel survived, though. They always prided themselves on </span>
  <em>
    <span>discoveries,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Viper all but hissed the last word, her disdain evident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna hummed. "How much of it is correct? I don't believe you got out of that alone, and I'm not talking about Brimstone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Graduate students are prone to suggestion," Viper remarked idly as she reached for the water. "Especially when they think with their hearts."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to ignore it, but her body hungered for sustenance of any kind. Her last meal was sometime yesterday morning, leaving her weak from the lack of food and drink. Water was important in a situation like this — food she could do without for a few weeks, but dehydration was a swift killer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You tempted them?" Reyna tilted her head, a frown forming on her lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Mierda,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you're disgusting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not like you, Reyna. I don't need to fuck someone over to get what I need," Viper shot back. "I wasn't just going to let them experiment on me for however long they were aiming for."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna crossed her arms, exhaling a sharp breath through her nose. "Then what? That statement doesn't leave any other possibilities."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper took a sip of the water while she considered how to explain this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden bitter taste — far more than how water normally tasted to her — and promptly spat out the liquid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You put Twinfang in there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just water."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did Reyna think she was an idiot, oblivious to her own handiwork? It was almost insulting...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper set the glass aside, withdrawing her hand and keeping a closer eye on Reyna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She should have expected the Vampire to try something like that. Their trust was shattered and the woman was desperate for answers. Why she was just talking and not escalating to violence, Viper was uncertain yet grateful about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least she did not ingest it totally. Its effects would not take hold in such a small, diluted dose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," Viper said with a cynical tone. "That intern just came closer to my cell than recommended, and without any personnel nearby. Can you guess the rest, or must I spell it out for you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna rolled her eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh. "You're at my mercy. Don't test me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper shrugged, averting her gaze to the wall behind Reyna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was better she somewhat complied with Reyna's demands, despite her disdain for such things. She knew from Sage's encounter what could happen if Viper was too defiant, or talked back too sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only the figurative Gods knew she could not bear to lose further control of her hands. They trembled enough without stress...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did Jett change so quickly with your group?" Reyna changed subjects as if she did not just threaten her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With time, and a lot of assistance. It took almost a year for her to shake off Emissary's influence," Viper responded. "Don't think it was an overnight process. Do you even know how long Jett's been with Kingdom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Four, five years? I only worked with her at the end."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You had Emissary for one, maybe two years. Jett knew her since she was thirteen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna's pacing slowed to a standstill, a scoff leaving her lips. "...That explains why she wanted to please her so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jett's doing far better with us. Not perfect, but she's functional."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Viper had never personally assisted with Jett's recovery process, there were some points where she had to sedate the wind assassin for Valorant's safety. Sage took care of the rest, but she did not have the heart to do Viper's task — it was too much like Kingdom's methods, the healer would always say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...So what now?" Reyna's voice broke the silence. "What was that document supposed to show?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's always two sides to a story, and it looks like you're starting to see that if Jett is an indication."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For all you know, I won't ever believe Valorant has any good to them." Reyna said sharply, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You would have beaten me senseless by now if that's the case."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna scoffed, her glare hardening. "I'm not a savage. Violence isn't my only option here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper kept her gaze on Reyna, knowing what her other options were. Isolation and Twinfang — the latter of which Viper narrowly avoided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's a lot of questions I want to ask." Reyna uncrossed her arms, placing one hand by her knife. "But I can't really trust what you'll say is true. I can torture you if you really insist, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Loba.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Or I can find some Twinfang."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then just ask. Otherwise you'll be like all the other dead fools that hurt me. I'm not afraid of pain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna's gaze lingered on Viper for a long time, until the chemist saw her look away, eyes closed and sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper was right. Those lingering feelings were making it difficult for Reyna to commit to any permanent decision. Threats and idle talk were one thing, going through with her intentions was another. Though, she would not bait the Vampire into harming her — that was just stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what if you had no choice for Twinfang?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper saw Reyna's gaze return a few moments after she said the question. The chemist sighed, pulling herself up to her feet a little slower than she liked and stood straight. She was not intimidated by a coward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll have to force it down my throat, then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna hummed, her eyes looking over Viper while the chemist remained tense, her glare fixed on the Vampire's amethyst eyes. After a while, Reyna backed off, muttering something in Spanish as she turned her attention to the exit, then walked out in a casual manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darkness enveloped Viper once the door clicked shut. The Vampire's pace grew softer with each passing second until she could no longer hear it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She exhaled a shaky breath as she settled back down, not realising how prevalent her tension was until it left her body, and left her shaking slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was going to be a long waiting game. There was only so much Viper could do here, and most of them involved Reyna's presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps she could bait her into coming closer and take out the Vampire, or try a sleight of hand maneuver to find something useful enough to escape with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was wishful thinking until Reyna made her decision. She would have to eventually — Kingdom would notice Sabine's absence — because Valorant would also likely search for her once Killjoy and Jett were rescued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just a matter of time. Her life or death was not a factor in that so long as Valorant did not lose their healer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Viper would be damned if she let herself die here, alone and caged like an animal, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>freak.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She promised Killjoy this would not happen, that she would return home alive and well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was already questioning the probability of that outcome.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper's hand felt for the glass of water, brushing against it once she settled back in the corner. The drugged liquid was still upright beside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it was Reyna's intention to leave her be for a while, and come back after she drank the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper had half a mind to empty its contents on the floor, but she also knew there was a very good possibility Reyna would not return for the whole day again. She could not risk dehydration — Viper assumed she would hit the state anytime soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Reyna showed up, Viper would ignore it. If she did not appear for a long time again like today, then Viper could afford to drink the liquid and endure its effects. It would be a respite from the thoughts nagging at her mind, and she could use the sleep it forced upon its victims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper curled onto herself, maneuvering the chain links aside so it did not touch her more than it had to, and tried again to foster some warmth in her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was going to be a long few days, possibly weeks.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully chapters should come out a bit faster now. Apologies for the silence. I had to scrap my summaries for this next segment because they all felt off, and not to the quality this fanfic is set out to be. That and university has been a busy time... heh. Well, now my summary covers everything until the 'epilogue' segment.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and cya in the next one.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Blackout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Added Tags: Unrequited love,  Written pre Episode 2.<br/>I've also added a light continuation to another fanfiction in this continuity. Check out Fault Lines if you've wondered about Sage, or haven't seen it and want context to what occurs with Raze: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041560</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The disassembled Phantom shone under the lighting of the small, dull room. Its components were laid out in a somewhat logical order of assembly, spaced evenly apart. She hadn't seen it this clean since she first got the weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Reyna took one of the components and wiped it down again using a cloth. It was a monotonous, time consuming activity. Perhaps it was damaging to repeat the cleaning process, what, four times now? But Reyna needed the distraction — something to keep her hands busy while her mind wandered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was she doubting her allegiance to Kingdom now? Everything was fine until now. Everything else passed off as reasonable. They had a good agreement they were both following through at various paces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, perhaps she had a once-off deal. Perhaps they didn't treat other Radiants nearly as well. Reyna was aware they hadn't successfully recruited any others since her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did they get rid of Hawks? It made no sense unless Kingdom kept a specific amount employed by them, or the wind assassin really was no longer suitable for duty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna sighed, clearing the thoughts like a miserable clump of dark clouds. There wasn't any point dwelling on questions she both couldn't and didn't want to answer. It could've been anything — expenses, the lack of Radiants that they wanted, Valorant-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valorant. The name made her pause and lower the inner mechanism she was cleaning back on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow it didn't spark as much hatred as it used to. Either Reyna became numb to it, or those hidden documents and conversations with their agents really did broaden her perspective — Not that she would admit that yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now their group was more of a nuisance than a true enemy. They threatened to take the things Reyna cared about — her </span>
  <em>
    <span>hermanita,</span>
  </em>
  <span> her comfortable life, her close allies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, if such a manipulative sadist could be called such things. She didn't know Viper well enough to link her to Sabine. The chemist knew that and played her part well, shattering their trust in the process. Now, Viper wasn't as proud as she used to be on the battlefield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna had sensed the fear, the prevalent exhaustion caused by multiple factors, and the anger she held that was no longer reigned back because of her cover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet Reyna still faltered when she held all the control. She showed </span>
  <em>
    <span>fear</span>
  </em>
  <span> at mere </span>
  <em>
    <span>words.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Not fear. No, the empress feared very little and not an </span>
  <em>
    <span>insecto</span>
  </em>
  <span> like Viper. She hesitated. Her emotions were getting in the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna began assembling the weapon, each component slotting in and clicking easily into place from the excess cleaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, Reyna had always found personalities like Viper's a bother to break down or coax information out from. She was someone with nothing to lose and didn't have a reason to give up anything until things required brute force. Even then, the information was usually false. The snake lived up to her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twinfang was a viable option — how foolish of Valorant to make such a tool for Kingdom — and it would make interrogations more akin to brisk conversations. Reyna wouldn't have to poke and insinuate for the answers she wanted. Viper would simply spill her guts, every dark secret, every desire and truth...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But doing that meant she had to harm the chemist, and that was her problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mierda..."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna muttered, removing the ammo clip from the Phantom and slowly disassembled the rifle again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She messed up a piece's placement  — the rifle refused to load the initial bullet in the chamber, it was clicking against some other component in the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even now, Reyna wasn't certain why she had such a problem with Viper. She harmed the other agents without a second thought... The other agents she didn't know as well at least. Sage was the only exception to that rule.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now the empress would be hard pressed keeping her control over future conversations. She should've put the chemist in her place, forced her to drink it, even attack her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm not afraid of pain."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna scoffed as she let the Phantom clatter onto the wooden table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't have the patience to fix the damned weapon. This was supposed to calm her, not cause more agitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, Reyna couldn't help her wonder. Those were heavy words spoken with conviction. Was that experience the cause of her anger? Perhaps the tremors in her hands?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, if she had dealt with Raze when she caught the agent — funny that it felt like ages ago when it couldn't've been more than two years back — Reyna wouldn't have this predicament to wade through.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She'd heard the hunter scream his signature line as he readied his bow. Reyna barely broke out of his line of sight into Japan's labyrinth-like alleyways before the electric bolts ceased their flight. Reyna knew he'd have to take care of gentle Sage before she succumbed to her injuries.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the empress didn't expect was to run into an old face as she escaped, turning the corner and nearly running into her opponent.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reyna's reaction was swift. She cracked the Phantom against the other woman's face and pushed her against the stone wall, rifle aimed at her heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She didn't feel bad. Her opponent hesitated and lost, the shock still fresh on their face. Reyna tightened her index against the rifle's trigger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"...Delilah? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mi am- </span>
  <em>
    <span>w-why are you with Kingdom?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reyna paused, her gaze narrowed at the Brazilian's bewildered eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Pity, I always wondered if you stayed in the criminal life. You've sunk even lower with these </span>
  </em>
  <span>ratas,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Raze. Drop the gun."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Raze kept her hands visible, trigger finger hesitating, before she released her hold on the brightly blue spray-painted Bucky. The weapon clattered unceremoniously to the gravelled floor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"And don't call me that. It's Reyna to you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Okay, fine." Raze's hands lowered to her side. "Reyna. Just... this isn't right."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"If I hear one more sentence about how Kingdom is compared to Valorant, I </span>
  </em>
  <span>will</span>
  <em>
    <span> kill you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Forget Valorant, they took my home too. What we fought for was in the right."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Back then, yes." Reyna tightened her grip on Raze's arm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She could sense another person nearby, slowly creeping up from the alleys behind her. Valorant was running a four-man team this time, and she caught the third one already.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"But I know what I'm fighting for, and I won't let </span>
  </em>
  <span>any</span>
  <em>
    <span> of you take it from me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,</span>
  <em>
    <span>" Reyna snarled as she pulled Raze forward.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She stepped around the Brazilian, withdrawing her gun from the woman's chest as she put her foot in front of Raze's path. The empress fired a few bullets in the intruder's direction as Raze tripped and fell to her knees.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When she pulled herself up enough to take aim — drawing her pistol in the process — Reyna slammed the butt of her Phantom against her skull again. A grunt escaped Raze as she fell forward.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The vibration of her phone pulled her back from the brief memory trip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last clear thing she remembered was a green vial breaking on the ground and releasing a potent gas. Reyna had escaped easily by dismissing her form, but she never caught a glimpse of Viper's face back then. If she had just killed Raze and then Viper, this wouldn't be a problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Raze had the same problem as Jett in Reyna's eyes. They were young, or seemed too young to be fighting this battle. It didn't help that Reyna had previously worked with Raze before switching over to Kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna took her phone in hand, checking which superior was intruding so early in the morning. She wasn't surprised to see Mikael's name and message at the forefront of the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Going to need you for KJ. 3 AM. We're doing this the old fashioned way.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Why Mikael changed his mind so quickly from yesterday puzzled Reyna. Still, she had to pitch there and be ready to take care of that trash if need be. Any opportunity was good for the empress, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The timing was poor, though. She had intended to try converse with Viper again before heading back to research until whatever time in the evening again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She still had about half an hour before she had to leave, which wasn't enough time for her original plan. Reyna had sensed Viper's heart rate slow to a resting pace, and remained steady these past two hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna rose from her seat, Phantom forgotten as she strode towards the kitchen downstairs in the dark — her eyesight wasn't too hindered by the light levels around, but she used them sometimes to not strain her powers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a good chance she would be stuck researching until late tonight again. She didn't want Viper dying on her if something were to force her to stay longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That happened once by accident. Reyna had learnt since then and she wouldn't let the </span>
  <em>
    <span>serpiente </span>
  </em>
  <span>slip through her grasp that easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chill of the morning nipped at her as she prepared more water — without Twinfang this time, there wasn't a point in that — in a water bottle. She paused briefly to consider the temperature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Reyna could feel it even slightly, then it would be colder for the others. She knew that room could become frigid at certain points in Winter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The empress backtracked a moment to collect a plain, thin blanket from the couch. She always had small items like that handy for those off days — like when she didn't have the strength to go upstairs and rest, and just collapsed on the couch instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the cloth and the drink in hand, Reyna headed down into the repurposed basement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't anything to be proud of. Reyna used it only in her initial months with Kingdom to slingshot herself higher in the ranks. Her knowledge was limited to Mexico, so she had a lot of catching up to do so she could reap better benefits. That included charming men and women alike that didn't have Kingdom's interests in mind to her home. Sometimes it made for a good night alongside intel gathering, but those nights were rare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna pulled the bar back with one hand and opened the door, forgoing the formality of flicking the lights on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she suspected, Viper couldn't resist the temptation of water even if it was drugged. Even as she entered, Viper made no movements, nor did her pulse shift. She was really out cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna set the bottle within Viper's reach and took back the glass. Then, when she looked over her again, the empress paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite her circumstances, the snake maintained herself. Her sleep was not peaceful, but there was no anger on her face either. It was more indifferent, her body curled on herself with arms crossed and supported by the corner she chose to rest in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a far cry to the previous sight with her tense stance and her posture like a cornered, injured animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could she hesitate with someone so small and so weak compared to her?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why can't I have that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna's face shifted to a slight scowl at the thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why couldn't I keep you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Loba?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were these pesky emotions not in play, the empress knew she could easily impose her desires. When she wanted something, she took it. This shouldn't be any different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, Reyna knew if she crossed this line, Viper would stop at nothing for revenge. There would be no chance to mend this rift between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would both be monsters of different natures. Both equally terrifying, and seeking different ends to their charges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna gritted her teeth, exhaling a sharp breath as she repressed the thoughts again. People always took things away from her. At some point, she would have to come and collect. But Reyna would not do this whilst the </span>
  <em>
    <span>serpiente</span>
  </em>
  <span> rested. It didn't feel right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, if Reyna left Viper to her thoughts and remained quiet when she visited, the chemist would succumb to her own madness soon enough. A mind like that couldn't be quiet, couldn't be healthy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a small measure of calm, Reyna approached and unfolded the blanket, casting it over Viper's body and ensuring it wouldn't fall from her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The empress lingered close, though, watching the chemist's visage. Her tattooed hand gingerly held at the side of her face, the hesitation returning again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damnit, I'm better than this,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, the empress brushed some of the loose strands back behind Viper's ear. She leaned close, and planted a gentle kiss upon her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Loba's</span>
  </em>
  <span> forehead. If she couldn't have Sabine, she could at least have this feeling again, at least for a short while...</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though she paced with the patience and alertness of a predator, Reyna's mind was anywhere but in this interrogation. Their words were heard clearly, yet went straight past her ears without registering any of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind lingered on Valorant and Mikael's worry. Why had Cypher flaunted like this? The empress disliked the prospect of it, of what that sign could entail. Perhaps they were feeling bold and ready to take back their two agents, or to do something more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did they know Reyna had Viper? Kingdom didn't, interestingly enough — then again the cameras were broken and the footage erased — and she knew this by the displeasure Mikael had when calling the empress in this room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had intended to use painful, specially formulated toxins to force Killjoy to speak clear and accurately instead of the modest, vague statements she used otherwise. Sabine hadn't delivered, so Reyna was the next best means of intimidation for the engineer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pain was a cruel yet useful motivator most of the time, in Reyna's opinion. She did wonder why Mikael didn't just use Twinfang to get his answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, something told her Killjoy knew somewhat about Viper's predicament. The second she met Reyna's gaze just outside the room, the engineer's eyes widened and she panicked, managing to pull herself out of the guard's grip to avoid coming closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However amusing it was for Reyna, she chased after Killjoy and caught the girl by her arm before any further resistance arose and shoved her in here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now she prowled near the edges of the table and chairs between them, aware of the engineer's occasional glances towards her, and the sigh that escaped her overseer's lips</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reyna," Mikael gestured towards the empress, then to Killjoy. "I think she's being a little too </span>
  <em>
    <span>coy</span>
  </em>
  <span> today."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna hummed, quietening her thoughts for the moment as she halted her pacing besides the German.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm answering your questions," Killjoy responded calmly and with a hint of exhaustion despite her pulse quickening from Reyna's proximity. "I just don't have </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the answers. A lot of this I don't actually know about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's funny, because I am having difficulty believing you." He clasped his hands on the table in a relaxed manner. "Reyna isn't here just for show. If you have nothing worth my time, then I see no reason to make her wait further."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna suppressed her scoff into a light sigh. It was likely a complete lie, though Reyna wouldn't be opposed if it was true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killjoy's pulse spiked at that statement. There was a subtle swallow as she glanced towards the empress, then to Mikael again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're interrogating me as if I'm a leader. That's Brimstone and Viper, not me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yet you don't know any agents personally, you can't give their real names, no future missions or hits, you won't even provide rebel intel... Need I go on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She should know Brimstone," Reyna said, nonchalant. "He's her guardian, afterall."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killjoy's grip tightened on the chain between her wrists, gaze averted for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her patience wearing thin, Reyna grabbed Killjoy's hair and slammed her face down hard against the metallic table. It elicited a Germanic swear along with a hissed cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikael gave a pointed look to Reyna as she released her hold, allowing Killjoy to sit up and hold her now-bleeding nose. Her glasses sat a little skew, but the girl didn't seem to care for the moment. She seemed more focused on shifting what little distance she could away from Reyna without leaving the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was honestly pathetic, yet Reyna delighted in her squirming, the fear she expressed from such a simple gesture. That, and the lack of sleep must really be getting to the engineer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? She didn't seem serious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... I don't know the other agents personally," Killjoy repeated, shifting her hands to click her nose back into pace with another grunt of pain. "Nobody does. We use codenames and stuff for a reason."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Liar,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna thought as she crossed her arms and merely watched on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So there's no bond amongst you all?" Mikael paused for a moment, taking a handkerchief from his suit pocket and tossing it towards Killjoy. "Why did Jett intervene then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killjoy took the offered cloth and quickly adjusted its shape to better cover her nose and staunch the blood flow. It did cause her voice to sound a little more muffled as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because of Reyna, I guess? I don't blame her for getting caught, this was my fault."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Killjoy could admit to some of her mistakes. She still had a long road ahead and more sleepless nights if this interrogation was any indication of progress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You left Kingdom two days after Sarge- Brimstone, rather, defected. Was he the reason you made that choice?" Mikael continued on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Part of it, yes." Killjoy adjusted her glasses to sit straight again as she took a deep breath. "It was mostly the reports on my work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You also used up your holiday time the day you gave in your two weeks' notice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was leaving anyway, and frankly, I couldn't stay in this company any longer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lucky you," Reyna commented, catching the German's quick side glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikael cleared his throat. "Was it for the Radiant he brought back?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That caught Reyna's attention. Her gaze shifted to Mikael's knowing one briefly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must've looked into the files she read, unless this was prior research he did before this interrogation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... I don't know what you're talking about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me jog your memory," Mikael started. "You flew back to Germany in that same time frame. To the same airport you came here from. If I didn't know better, I’d say you or Brimstone still own property there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My papers were valid as long as I worked for you. Where else was I going to go? I couldn't stay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Was it Vi-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud crash resounded through the building, drowning Reyna's words as the room plunged into darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The empress drew her pistol immediately, her aim towards the door and window of the room. She kept one hand on Killjoy's tense shoulder — just in case, she'd hate to lose the engineer now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikael took a few seconds longer to put some light in the room with his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... The power should come back any moment," he said, tilting the light more towards the German. "Maybe they finished with the cameras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna was grateful he was aware of her keen night vision — it wasn't perfect, but she could make out figures and shapes well enough without light of any sorts — thereby not blinding her on accident. She withdrew her hand, taking her Ghost in a two-handed hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments passed in silence, with none of them making a single move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think that generator's coming up," Reyna said as she made her way quietly towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clicked the door handle softly, opening it with her ghost aimed into the short dark corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... I've got Killjoy. Go make sure Jett's still here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," Reyna said as she left the room and began stalking through the darkness, making her way towards the lower area of the Kingdom building with a quickened pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were more than a few Kingdom employees lingering in the side rooms or making their way to other places with their phone torches on. The sudden flashes of light were irritating, but manageable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, something felt off as she travelled through the hallways. She could sense the heartbeats as she went. Yet one kept coming in and out of her focus. Whether it was because they simply moved out of her senses' range, or someone had an irregular heart, she wasn't certain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, and it almost sounded like someone was trying to match her footfalls and pace...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now wasn't the time to act paranoid and catch any stalkers off-guard. This couldn't be Omen, for his felt like a bleeding heart, forever at the edge of death, yet never faltering in its final, slow beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, once she was close to Jett, she could take care of any lingering threats. Her goal was just to keep the wind assassin here and fight off any Valorant goons that tried to take her if this really was a rescue mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna slipped past a few more employees and guards before she finally made it underground, past the quiet human cattle and taking the view of the cell ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jett was still there, standing straight yet tensed up. It seemed she was also uncertain what was happening until Reyna felt her heart quicken one quick moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reyna?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quiet," Reyna stated in a pitch just below conversational. "Until the lights are back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jett came closer to the cell doors without a word, simply looking in Reyna's direction. The empress took up her position a few paces away, pistol relaxed in her grip and remaining alert to her environment and the life around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was somewhat surprised the power was still out. Perhaps they didn't get Cypher out of their system, or a fault finally decided to reveal itself. Either way, she wouldn't leave this position until she was certain Jett was not getting rescued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps they might go for Killjoy in this case. At least it wouldn't be Reyna's fault for her escape then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That slow heartbeat was present, registered just to her right at the same moment the room 'darkened'. The wispy shadows swirled close together with faint blue tinges manifesting within its form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna kept her aim towards the head, ready to take out the wraith as soon as he appeared. How foolish his choice was, teleporting so close to the empress and in full view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Foolish for the brief moments she kept her aim on him before a new one registered behind her. A bright blue splatter of reality tore in the air behind her, illuminating the room briefly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna turned towards the noise and ducked the bullet that rang from the intruder's Sheriff just in time. She aimed her Ghost towards his head and fired two bullets. They both went wide after he knocked her aim aside with the hilt of his serrated knife and stepped back from her, a Japanese curse under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoru had changed since she last saw him in Russia. There was more meat to his flesh and looked more alive than ever. Alive, and angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna had no choice but to charge at him if she wanted to avoid Omen's ambush. She drew her own reaver knife and clashed against his blade, forcing him further back into the corridor that was to the left of Jett's cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna spared one glance behind her as she fired a few bullets towards Yoru's gun hand. She noted that, oddly, the Japanese dropped his pistol as he avoided the bullets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omen had manifested completely, his Spectre in hand as he raised the weapon and took aim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna wasted no time grabbing the inner part of Yoru’s blue jacket and shirt, then yanked him between herself and Omen to make firing difficult. Yoru stumbled slightly as he withdrew his blade and tried ducking beneath her other arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, her blade almost kissed his neck, which forced him upward and against the empress — Reyna pulled him close, pinning his empty hand in the process. Then, she faced the wraith ahead of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If this was an ambush, you've really disappointed me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omen said nothing as his aim remained at her general torso area. Yoru was also quite calm in her hold, getting his footing properly and likely looking to strike at her leg or some other part of her with his knife. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna merely kept her blade right against his neck, a mere twitch away from severing one jugular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drop it, Omen. I'll kill this </span>
  <em>
    <span>Radianate</span>
  </em>
  <span> if I have to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take it back, she really is annoying," Yoru responded, almost disappointed in the statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He faded in a flash of blue as he tensed his free hand, disappearing from Reyna's grasp completely. She didn't have time to manifest her powers as Omen stepped forward and unleashed a torrent of bullets with his gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The metal penetrated into her torso and upper legs, eliciting painful cries from the empress as she stumbled and fell back against the floor.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain was too much, almost paralysing as she met Yoru's inquisitive gaze above her. She bared her teeth, a hiss escaping her as he kicked her Ghost from her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Te matare, niño," </span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna growled, shutting her eyes after drawing a light breath to try to ease the biting agony overwhelming her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Were these new bullets, or had Reyna not been shot in a long time? The empress couldn't tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she couldn't follow up on her threat. Even if she dismissed her form, she could hardly move with the pain in her body, and the blood that began to flow from her injuries. Devouring the soul would just give Omen time to shoot her down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omen seemed to have avoided her major organs and nerves, which didn't bode well for whatever the agent was going to do next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Riftwalker," Omen started, a deep rumble in his chest as he spoke. "I will handle this. Take care of Jett's suppressor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A scoff left Yoru, his gaze lingering on Reyna for a few moments, before he looked up and headed towards the cell, pulling a set of lockpicks from his pocket. "... Alright. It's your lucky day, blue bird."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A relieved sigh escaped Jett's lips. Reyna could just see the woman lower herself to her knees, muttering in her mother tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her glare to the ghostly man looming ahead of her. His three slits narrowed as he knelt down, prying the reaver knife from her grasp and tossed it behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His calm demeanour broke as soon as he grabbed Reyna's shoulders and leaned close, a growl in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is she, soul snatcher? What did you do with her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A muted chuckle left Reyna, leaving her wincing from the pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had the chance to kill her, to do anything, and yet he chose to interrogate her about an ally while she bled out?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilarious, yet the prospect of death was terrifying for Reyna. There was still so much she had to do. She still had to get her </span>
  <em>
    <span>hermanita</span>
  </em>
  <span> on her feet, still had ambitions to return home and help rebuild her city... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was still so much to do... and Omen was capitalizing on that fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna spat crimson copper at his face. The liquid stained itself on the purple cloak around his upper body. She wouldn't be intimidated. She had faced death before and came out victorious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kill me... and you'll never find her corpse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omen gripped tighter, his nails scratching into some of the flesh at her shoulders. Still, she regarded him with a mocking smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What a shame if Sabine dies. Alone and insane..." Reyna coughed, swallowing back the blood to finish her sentence. "It'll be over soon, at least."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reyna..." His tone was warning, the three slits widening and glitching with the twitches of his barely held-together body. "No matter."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One hand shifted to her face, gripping her temples tightly. Then, her world fell into numb darkness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Memory and Dignity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Added Tags: N/A<br/>Chapter warning for Viper's segment: There are talks of depression and suicide ideation. I figured some people would appreciate the heads up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No matter how her thoughts were tugged and manipulated, be it for his amusement or gain, Reyna refused to dwell on anything close to the answers Omen sought with his paranoia. She refused to think about where Viper was right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The displeasure was evident in how the wraith flicked past the memories that Reyna liked and cherished. The kiss in the alleyway, Sabine cleaning her wounds, the simple moments of enjoying the other's company — memories that hurt Reyna too, but held with such fondness she couldn't just ignore them as if they never happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps it hurt him somehow to see the chemist content, or he couldn't handle the fact that the so-called 'Vampire' was human too. His pull on her thoughts ceased, quietening her mind into silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omen manifested, illuminated despite the void surrounding them. A clawed hand beckoned the empress closer, her psychological body at his mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least he could not kill like this it seemed. He had to commit her murder physically. Mentally, all he could attempt was to terrify her or drive her mind insane — a useless endeavour, for Reyna chose to ignore whatever images he brought up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are more resilient than I anticipated," Omen commented, the three blue slits shifting back to their default size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna mustered a strained glare. "Get out of my head. You're wasting your time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yet your life hangs in the balance. What if the next moment is death?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh left the empress, her gaze averting to the darkness. It made sense why there was little to see. Yet with the damage Valorant did, surely death would've taken her by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That thought made her hesitate. Did Omen take Reyna with them? Was she no longer standing by Kingdom and therefore far from both her </span>
  <em>
    <span>hermanita</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Viper? How long has Reyna been following Omen's lead? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just her luck — hoping she wouldn't have to kill Viper, only to have both of them die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all she could do was</span>
  <em>
    <span> watch. Again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Why do you carry such guilt in your mind?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite her coyness with Viper, Reyna's thoughts shifted again to that damned day, refusing to consider anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps Omen did something different this time, perhaps her guilt was too much to hide, now festering like an infected wound for the world to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reyna had run miles pursuing the rebels who took her </span>
  </em>
  <span>hermanita,</span>
  <em>
    <span> her body screaming to stop and rest. Chasing a truck was a futile effort, yet she knew if she turned back now, Tali would be gone forever.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So she pressed on, timing her breaths to every fourth step, throwing off her suit jacket and ripping the noose of a tie from her neck, leaving only the violet dress shirt. However, the late afternoon heat was still suffocating; the pain in her body was catching up to her pain tolerance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She reached the abandoned truck, swerving around it on shaky feet to the ruined stairs ahead. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The empress should've expected the rebel</span>
  </em>
  <span> follars </span>
  <em>
    <span>to nestle such a home in some abandoned ruins. But it was hard to think of anything else, so she ignored the pain and the haze forming in her vision.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their voices registered to her as she reached the top of the stairs. Her eyes locked on their guns, then to Tali who rose to her feet. Two men grabbed her sister's arms, pulling her back as she shouted her name.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aléjate, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Delilah!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reyna drew in as much air as she could, though it did nothing to help her unsteadiness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was almost insulting to be told to escape, to leave, by her own sister. She wouldn't abandon Tali — her </span>
  </em>
  <span>hermanita</span>
  <em>
    <span> never abandoned her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reyna took a single step forward, cursing her weakness. She knew trying to resist her desire to feed on souls would take a toll somehow. But she hadn't expected it to be this bad...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hah, is somebody tired?". One of the rebels spoke up with slight murmurs of agreements following his words.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Another step. She passed the wall she leant on for support, glaring at them. If she could just reach one of them, she could kill the rest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reyna wished her </span>
  </em>
  <span>hermanita</span>
  <em>
    <span> didn't have to see this, though. She never shared what her work entailed, only that it required time, skill and expertise. Tali didn't have to know what it took to put her through university and keep them both afloat.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yet, they would both have to see yet again how the Valorant scum considered themselves superior to them, shouting remarks and whistling cat calls — surely they had better things to do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What're you gonna do, girlie?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Is she drunk? How'd such a beauty get here?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, I think the adrenaline's going off..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reyna collapsed forward, the exhaustion hitting her like a shotgun shell as her body sprawled out against the sandy ground. She cursed under her breath as she willed herself to get up, but could only rise to her elbows with the sluggishness of a drunk person.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The feared </span>
  </em>
  <span>'demonio de Mexico',</span>
  <em>
    <span> nothing more than a failure when she was needed most. Because her hunger weakened her more than any pain could, and the laughter around her wasn't helping.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time passed in a strange manner. She didn't notice when Tali was beside her, trying to keep her awake by shaking her shoulders and when she was screaming Spanish insults at the pigs that were dragging her away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her words barely registered, but someone wandered close enough and reached towards Reyna.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Without hesitation, the empress grabbed his wrist and bit into it, drawing the sweet crimson liquid from his veins, feeling his life essence move across to her as he howled. His struggle was nothing more than an inconvenience until one of his friends kicked her face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A cry of pain escaped Reyna, but her fangs remained clamped onto the first person's wrist, drawing everything she could from his energy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Someone get this bitch off-"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His voice cut, going limp as she tugged on his soul and disappeared into the wind in a purple glint.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"...Shit, we got the wrong one!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vengeance was swift once Reyna returned from her dismissed form, the indigo essence radiating off her body in dark waves.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The carnage passed like a hazy fever dream. Their screams and gunshots echoed into the wind, with one or two rebels frantically shouting into their devices — perhaps phones, perhaps something else; Reyna didn't care.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She remained between them and Tali, taking what gunshots and stabs she could handle and devouring their souls as they fell.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She only looked towards her </span>
  </em>
  <span>hermanita</span>
  <em>
    <span> as the wind whistled, growing louder with each passing second.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Without so much as thinking, Reyna reached for Tali and pulled her close, her back facing the incoming onslaught.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The empress could survive well enough, for she still had souls and blood to devour. Her sister would be hard pressed to, being in the middle of a weaponised attack — how could the rebels strike from such a distance?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The installation was at the borders of the city with some more to the heart of it. These had to be newer ones, or mobile weapons aimed specifically at them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>All Reyna knew was that the Valorant rebels intended to kill them both with Killjoy's tech and failed. Yet, Tali's life still hung in the balance even under Kingdom's care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair for all the times and hardships she'd endured just for it to end like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Omen dropped his hand, the empress falling to her knees with the motion, her breath heavy and blinking the stinging pain from her eyes. Though it was a futile task with how weak she felt now and the scrutiny he subjected her to. He went through those events painstakingly slow and skipped past the carnage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused only to observe the sorry sight of Reyna clinging onto Tali, trying to keep her alive and being uncertain of what their outcome would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Are you satisfied?" Reyna muttered, glaring up to the wraith, her fists clenched against the floor as she slowly shifted up on one knee. "Get out of my fucking head."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is Sabine?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna lunged, her reponse a growl as she reached for his throat only to be submerged in darkness yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time his presence was gone. The void dispersed like a fire's fumes would by an open window. Her hand gripped not the darkness, but caught onto warm flesh. A sharp gasp sounded as Reyna hesitated, confused by the sudden shift, yet desiring to follow through with the attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reyna, you're safe. Let her go," Mikael's voice sounded somewhere to her left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The medical ward came into her vision slowly. She registered the panicked nurse in her grip, the two doctors that stood further back, some blood still present on their coats, the annoying beeping...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A weary sigh left the empress as she released her hold from the woman's neck, slouching and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valorant hadn't taken her. Omen and Yoru spared her for some reason — either they didn't have time or they thought she would bleed out before they could get anything useful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then how long was the wraith tormenting her mind? He could've gone on if they used Sage, yet...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna glanced downwards, only registering the pain in her body now that the haze cleared. She tugged the collar of the robe down and inspected her abdomen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bandages circled her entire stomach area, stained reddish with hints of yellow from the blood and ointments they must've used.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were also a few cuts along her abdomen and tattooed arm she didn't recall getting. But who knew what the duo did once she went unconscious?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna cleared her throat, feeling the dryness at the back of her mouth. "...Did they succeed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unfortunately, they took Jett," Mikael responded with a neutral tone. "Killjoy is still with us, but you almost bled out. What happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know the Japanese one could move like Omen does."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikael sighed, gesturing dismissively towards the doctors, then crossed his arms as he leaned against the medical bed. He met Reyna's gaze with a steady, if annoyed one of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We cannot afford such a mistake again. It's fortunate you were hit with radianite bullets, otherwise you wouldn't be here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Radianite bullets made sense. The substance on its own was either the trigger for Radiance, or sickened people beyond most medical cares once its invigorating effects wore off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omen was a being of Radiance, somehow clinging onto life. He couldn't afford to be close to it. And people like Reyna couldn't manifest their powers when in contact with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No wonder she felt too weak to react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kingdom will not tolerate another failure like this," Mikael added, giving the empress a pointed look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna scoffed, putting a hand through her hair and scratching at an itchy spot near her neck. "It won't happen again. I'm sure Kingdom has already put measures against it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have. We've also elected to temporarily shut down all incoming activity into Kingdom until we remove Cypher from our system."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...How long have I been asleep?" Reyna ripped off the heart monitor as she spoke, not really focused on the technical aspects of this discussion anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hoped it wasn't long for Viper's sake. Her intention wasn't to kill the chemist via neglect — Reyna was many things, but never so petty or cowardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It will be almost two full days in a few hours," Mikael said as he took his phone out, eyes flicking to the screen for a moment. "Emissary is also very displeased about this failure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's not my overseer anymore." Reyna pulled out the rest of the cords and swung her legs over the empty side of the bed. "What do I care?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused for a moment to adjust to the sudden change in blood pressure, letting out a hiss from the pulsing headache at the back of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She isn't, but she was nearly finished converting Jett. Where are you going?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Personal business. I missed a meeting," Reyna said, adding the latter sentence to make it sound more authentic. "Where's my stuff?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have other prioriti-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mikael," Reyna stopped and looked at the older man with a stern expression. "If Cypher was looking for something, it's the classified files. Probably the things I cannot see. Do not waste both of our time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I suppose you are correct," Mikael said after a while. "And I suppose you would need the night off to recover. Or to conduct your usual business. You cannot take any souls from Kingdom, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna extended her arm, like she was waiting for an offering. "My weapons, then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikael's hand was already halfway behind his back before her statement was finished, producing her Ghost and placing it in her grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's it. If you had a blade, we couldn't find it. There's spare clothes in the drawer. They had to cut yours to keep you alive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaze averted to her pistol, Reyna's brows furrowed into a confused expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had her dagger. She recalled using it against Yoru. Who took it and for what?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna reached her other hand to her neck, touching the familiar silver chain and the ring it was looped through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sage's jade ring. It would've truly been a disappointment if she lost it. Reyna still had a promise to keep to the healer. Well, if Sage would bother to meet her request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps the dagger was an equal trade off for it. An eye for an eye, if Omen was aware of that encounter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Thank you." Reyna glanced up to Mikael, then nodded towards the door. "If we're done..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One more thing," Mikael started, an eyebrow quirked as he spoke. "Any idea where Sabine went?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna barely maintained a neutral expression. Of course some people would've noticed the chemist's absence, but Reyna didn't think it would be so soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No idea," Reyna responded. "I haven't seen her since my session with Killjoy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pity. I hope she wasn't killed, or ran away. It's hard to find someone with her qualifications."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna nodded. Though, she disliked the expression he held — like he knew something but didn't want to comment on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I liked her too. But I really have no idea where she went."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mikael shrugged as he turned away. "Well, if you find her or she reaches out, do tell her she's expected back promptly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna hummed, waiting until her overseer left before undoing the medical robe and getting busy replacing it with the gray clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two days or so was long, especially given Viper's condition from the last few weeks. The empress hoped she was still alive, or at least in a state she could be revived from. Reyna's intention wasn't to kill her, or worse, for Kingdom to find out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, the first thing on Reyna's agenda was to prepare a meal Viper could stomach — assuming she hadn't eaten in over three days now, Reyna knew no ordinary food would do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it was more the second. First, since she was already in the medical ward, she wanted to see Tali. To be sure her </span>
  <em>
    <span>hermanita</span>
  </em>
  <span> was fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, and to put Viper's statement to the test: would she really wake up without those needles, or was it just a lie? If it was the latter...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh escaped Reyna, dismissing the thoughts as soon as they surfaced. That could come later when her anger was called forth. She didn't want to harm Viper in good conscience, not when she was just… right so far...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It could be a trap for all the empress knew. Planned, perfectly meticulated prompts and ideas from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>serpiente</span>
  </em>
  <span> to confuse Reyna and poison her thought process. Yet she was aware of Viper's genuinity when she spoke. The pain, the resignation to her fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper may be manipulative and cold, making others follow a path of her own design. But with what she knew of Sabine, the chemist was once a kind soul as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What did they do to you..." Reyna muttered, zipping up the jacket as she made her way out of the medical ward, Ghost in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more she dwelled on the prospect, the more it proved to be true. Two suns had come and gone. Two entire days of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentally, her mind had been anything but quiet since she woke up from the Twinfang. It dwelled upon the past — her pain, the comments that stuck with her to this day, the utter incompetence she must have to end up like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good fucking job, you idiot,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Viper thought, letting out a soft cough due to the dry irritation in her throat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>All those studies just to expire like a rat... </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper's hand curled into a shaky fist as she halted her mindless pacing and leaned against the wall for support.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As wise as it was to conserve energy, she didn't want to risk muscle atrophy from a lack of movement. So she got up every few hours, or when she felt the need to just walk a small distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not like there was much to do in here. Sleep came at random intervals when her mind blanked out and the night made it difficult to take in details, only to keep that damned thin blanket close to try keep warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When there was light, Viper had taken to inspecting and re-inspecting her restraints, as well as testing the screws and just pulling at the chains to find their weak points. While she did not find a means of escape, she noted some details she missed before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was evidence of bite marks on one length of chain, like its previous inhabitant had taken to gnawing their way out — admirable, but it would require months at least, Viper had at most another two days. There were also a few chain rings that had signs of corrosion on them. Either Reyna had disposed of a body using acid or the previous victim had access to corrosives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those markings helped to focus her mind on other things, dark and otherwise. But inevitably, Viper's mind circled back to the tormenting thoughts and traumas she chose to bury instead of dealing with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so much easier to work than to focus on herself — what did Viper have besides a broken body and mind with which she had little point to repair? Work was impersonal — the results stemmed from the mind of the individual and the research conducted by it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did it matter that she was tortured with experiments? Put on Death's door repeatedly? Viper asked for those outcomes the day she lost her home and family. It was like a silent plea to pass on as she should have — for she was too proud for the other quicker, more guaranteed methods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she still clung onto whatever remnants of humanity she had. Despite her cold demeanour, she could still feel, still laugh and cry and express an array of emotions when certain memories or situations came up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The simpler times when she and Brimstone could just share a drink and laugh, oblivious to the intentions of the work Kingdom assigned to them. When she caught Raze in her lab and saw her tinkering with the chemist's gauntlet — annoying in hindsight, but Raze was onto something about being able to deploy multiple toxin screens on the go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even the rougher times when she first experienced true loss: Fred. A childhood friend that was as brilliant with his reflexes as she was with her mind. It was her fault he was ripped apart in an experiment with radianite and now clung onto life as much as he does to her for the memories he lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet she did not know what he needed, just what might bring him back. Still, the fear of fucking up again stayed her tongue, and kept him waiting patiently and very hopefully for her to speak on it...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Useless,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Viper growled, pushing herself off the wall and facing the corner she had taken to resting against these past few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes she detested her pride. Her mind had explored the darker places of this prison before focusing on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper had figured out the best method to end this wait so long as she had the energy to shift into position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy</span>
  </em>
  <span> it would be. Viper merely had to cinch one length of chain around her neck. Just had to face away from that same wall, and fall forward. It would all be over in a matter of minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, it would be painful for her and would merely move her own pain to her allies, as well as whoever discovered her. It was a permanent solution to a temporary problem — if she ignored Sage in this thought process — but they would still feel the consequences of this action all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As well, with so much to do in life, death would only throw a wrench in all those plans, it would disappoint and devastate all those people...Viper could not — she knew herself too well to even attempt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Killjoy especially would be shattered. While she had managed to pull Viper to a better place — which the chemist would admit life was far better than before — and helped herself up from her own mental slump in the process, Viper was still damaged and a terrible creature of habit when she had nothing else to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a journey for two. For Viper to be pulled off her path of despair-driven revenge and self-destruction and for Killjoy to find the ability to trust someone again without being abandoned and kicked down, like every other person had done to her — even Brimstone, though that incident was entirely accidental and Viper scolded him well enough for it to never happen again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even just imagining her lover's expression brought pain and just made her thoughts worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper leaned against the wall, clutching her head between her hands, ignoring the slick feeling of grease and sweat that clung to her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just leave me alone..." Viper uttered with a cracked voice, barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was the last statement she gave Killjoy before storming past the other woman, leaving her behind in the corridor. Viper could take care of herself — two weeks in bed was bad enough, she had to move and start becoming somewhat productive again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The wounds at her sides had healed enough to resist tearing open if put under a heavier pressure. Viper also no longer felt vertigo when she moved to and fro from her bed and the bathroom of the German's small house.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All Viper wanted was to just make her own coffee. To just feel a sense of competence instead of relying on someone else for basic wants. Killjoy served as a suffocating caretaker, which the chemist wanted nothing to do with — too loud, too helpful, too alert to whatever Viper did outside of the bedroom — since she was uncomfortable with the strange mannerisms of the engineer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yet Viper managed to mess up the simple task of moving boiled water from the kettle to the cup. Her grip gave out about halfway through, the glass impacting against the granite tabletop and shattering as it hit the floor, taking the mug with it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh come on!" Viper had moved away in time, a curse escaping her as she felt her rage rise at the display. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She scowled, turning her gaze from the broken item and figuring out where the Killjoy kept the cleaning equipment in this house.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The search did not last long, for Killjoy showed up at the kitchen's entrance shortly after, looking at Viper with a widened gaze, then to the glass on the floor and sighing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, good. You're not hurt... I'll clean it up, it's alright."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No, it isn't," Viper hissed with such vehemence that Killjoy flinched, staying exactly where she was. "None of this is 'alright' or 'fine'. I'm sick of you, of my condition… Maybe it would've been better if I died on the way here. Then we wouldn't have any problems at all!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Viper kept her glare on Killjoy, letting the silence cover the room like a thick miasma. She only broke it once the engineer winced, the pained look in her eyes saying everything her voice faltered to manifest any sound for.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Pity.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Killjoy had the nerve to </span>
  </em>
  <span>pity </span>
  <em>
    <span>Viper, to regard her as one might a beggar on the street. She let out a scoff as she turned back to the mess, avoiding that pathetic gaze Killjoy gave her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Just tell me where you keep your cleaning equipment. I'll do it."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn't difficult to brew coffee. Yet her condition decided to worsen at the worst moment. Viper thought it would go away after a while — once all those toxins and other unknown chemicals Kingdom pumped into her veins finally left her body.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But it stayed like a disease. For someone who was immune to such effects, Viper found it a mystery as to why her body continued to degrade neurologically. She got Killjoy and Brimstone to apply the correct anti-toxins and antivenoms, and her Radiance ensured she did not die or suffer extreme symptoms...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She just could not explain it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Viper's thoughts were interrupted as she was grabbed from behind — hugged would be a more accurate term if Killjoy's hands stayed around the chemist's torso. Two gloved hands went past her form,quickly entwined themselves in Viper's own twitchy ones and held her close to the engineer's own warmer body.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her reaction was instinctual, trying to writhe out of the hold and free her hands. But Killjoy's strength far surpassed her own given the chemist's condition — almost three months of torture and experimentation would leave anyone weakened or dead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Erika, what the hell are you doing?" Viper growled, feeling Killjoy's hold tighten at her hands.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You need to calm down. Please, Viper. Thinking with so much hate... how could anyone be kind to even themselves in such a state?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't need </span>
  </em>
  <span>kindness,</span>
  <em>
    <span> or pity, or anything from you. Release me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Not yet," Killjoy answered with a more relaxed tone. "Not until you calm down. You're going to hurt yourself… I just can't see you in any more pain than this..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Viper's struggle ceased, momentarily caught off guard by the other woman's statement.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Killjoy had always cared too much for other beings, be it human or animal. Viper had not been kind during the few weeks she had been here, resisting most of Killjoy's attempts to help her and complying only to the things she absolutely had to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It did not explain the pity in her eyes. Perhaps Killjoy had not been aware of what emotions displayed on her visage, instead focusing on the pain Viper refused to acknowledge.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, it was with a heavy sigh that Viper ceased her struggle. The tension eased slowly from her form as she breathed and looked away from the broken mess she produced.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She only complied because Killjoy was the first person that did not fear the monster she became. Instead, the engineer worked around Viper's issues and emotions to the best of her ability.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"...Fine."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A dull thud snapped her attention back to the real world. Viper exhaled a shaky sigh, lowering herself to the ground and leaning back against the stone wall, regretting the memory of when she finally decided to take Killjoy more seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, the chemist was tired. Tired of the dull pain everywhere in her body — from hunger, the bites at her hand, it all just blended into one sensation. Tired of the isolation… tired from everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it was a change of pace when she could hear muffled noises from above. Perhaps Reyna decided to finally show herself, or came to take something and leave like nothing was wrong. Only time could tell at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was not certain if the initial thud was a door, or if the Vampire hit a piece of furniture on the way. Time flowed strangely when there was no indicator beyond night and day — everything blended into one hazy memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least her initial guess of death being her outcome could change here depending on what Reyna did. At this point, she would not care what the Vampire wanted this time. Any social interaction or distraction from her mind would be better than none at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A short while after — a few minutes if Viper could garner a somewhat accurate guess — the clang of the door sounded along with seeing a form shift in the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper stiffened, only relaxing when the faint, familiar purple glint of the Vampire's eyes and tattoo were visible. Still, she only stared back, bracing for whatever would come about of this encounter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...You're still awake. Good," Reyna started, a relieved sigh leaving her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Unfortunately," Viper responded, her voice far huskier and inconsistent than usual from both disuse and dehydration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna's form disappeared from her view for a few seconds, long enough for the darkness of the room to become extremely bright. A hiss left Viper as she shut her eyes, turning her head away from the lightsource above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the glare of the light lessened, Viper opened her eyes, momentarily confused as she looked over Reyna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scent of antiseptic permeated the air, overwhelming the Vampire's usual perfume. That and the plain Kingdom uniform was a stark contrast to the usual dark combat suit she wore. In her hands, she held another bottle of water — store-bought considering the plastic wrap around it and the sealed blue cap — and a smaller bowl with steam rising from it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna lowered herself on one knee, setting the water aside as she offered the bowl. It was a vegetable soup, now that Viper could see its contents clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Did you drug that as well?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna pulled the bowl closer to herself, a scoff leaving her lips as she brought the bowl to her own lips and drank from it. She took a few sips before offering it back to Viper, wiping her reddened lips with the back of her hand — the soup likely scalded her tongue as well, but Reyna showed no obvious sign of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does that answer your question?" Reyna tilted her head. "There's more upstairs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper reached towards the bowl, mustering all her focus to keep the exacerbated shaking to a more controlled level. She took it in hand, feeling the heat as if it were freshly made, and placed it beside herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not hungry?" Reyna quirked an eyebrow. "You need to eat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The food can wait. I need water."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper held her hand out again, holding a steady gaze towards Reyna. She hoped the Vampire felt temperature like other people do; Viper did not feel like arguing with Reyna about how hot the soup was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna's gaze lowered to Viper's hand as she reached beside herself and took the bottle, placing it in the chemist's grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...You're freezing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper ignored the comment as she uncapped the lid and brought the water to her lips. The chill of the liquid was a respite to the dryness in her mouth and throat. She drank slowly, ensuring she did not hydrate too quickly while she savoured it — Viper did not think she could miss the taste of water so much until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...It gets cold in here," Viper responded after a while, half the bottle drained as she held it in both hands. "Far more than what heat your blanket gives."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess it is becoming colder than usual."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did they downgrade your uniform or something?" Viper nodded towards Reyna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Vampire took a moment to look down before scoffing. "You can thank your ghosts for that. Almost killed both of us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was good news at least. Brimstone had waited for a response before setting their plan in motion. It was a pity Viper became a liability to Valorant's safety, but she could still push Reyna in certain directions so long as the Vampire bothered listening to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess they spared you," Viper remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was a smart setup from their side… I'm curious, did you know their plan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's been a week since I reached out." Viper shrugged. "I didn't know they were striking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I saw the messages from Valorant, and Omen was very insistent on finding you. I don't like liars, Viper. You should know that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chemist gritted her teeth, considering her next words carefully. She should have guessed Omen would be searching for her. Though it was a wonder why they did not simply follow Reyna home, unless other precautions were taken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Jett in a worse state than anticipated? Did Reyna fire stray bullets? It was hard to know, and best not to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I told them I was confronting you, and they waited a full day before going ahead with their plan. I failed, so they struck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you were going to magically talk me into switching sides?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I know it's a matter of time before you become another Hawks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kingdom wouldn't do that," Reyna retorted sharply. "They know my worth, and they have a bargain to uphold."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And it's been how long? Three years? Tali's probably braindead at this point."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna huffed, her gaze hardening to a glare. "You decided to fight them and lose. Don't drag my sister into this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's the only reason you're here. What if she died?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She wo-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you know?" Viper cut off Reyna, capping the bottle as she spoke. "I worked for them as well. I had deals and promises with them, and what did they do? They took </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> from me, and threw me out to the wolves."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...You resigned."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would too if my sister died, but that's just me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna lunged forward, prompting a grunt from Viper as she hit the back wall with more force from Reyna's grip at her shoulder and neck. She could feel the pressure of Reyna's fingers closing around her throat, leaving just enough space to draw in light breaths without choking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper's hands shifted, one holding at the wrist closest to her neck, while she tried to move the other one slow enough to not rattle the chain links. Maybe she could reach for a weapon or something useful from Reyna. The hardest part would be maintaining eye contact and keeping her distracted enough from the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen carefully," Reyna started with a growl, her voice dropping to a dangerous tone. "Don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk about her like that. Everything I do is for her wellbeing. I don't care what you lost… you probably deserved it with all that blood on your hands...I don't think Kingdom was right torturing you, but Valorant hasn't done much better to me. I took my chances with Kingdom because you forced me to. If she really passes from them, then I guess fate truly detests me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna's grip loosened slightly, allowing Viper to draw in more breath and ease the light-headed feeling. "Understood?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper paused, holding back the snark in her mind. Only Reyna could be hypocritical enough to say Viper deserved all this, then comment about how torture was too far — like she did not want to acknowledge the experimentations and shady dealings the corporation conducted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...You said Valorant did this," Viper started, her hold tightened around Reyna's wrist. "Don't choke me before I finish."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...No promises."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper rolled her eyes. "The Valorant Protocol was Kingdom's idea. They wanted people like us in that division: Radiants of different skill sets."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chemist paused, stilling the hand that was going for Reyna's waist for the moment. Nothing had changed about Reyna's demeanour other than the curious gaze she gave Viper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least she was intrigued, Viper had that on her side for now. "That's why they kept people like Jett around, and went looking for you. They couldn't turn adults into Radiants. So they looked for ones who were. They're still trying to successfully mutate a child into a Radiant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...The experimentation you mentioned last time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can check my reports, all the documents and orders are there for the ones I had to euthanise. Other doctors have similar ones too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened to this Protocol Kingdom was making?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was scrapped with all the failures that arose from it. The final straw was Omen's creation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bullshit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait," Viper responded, bracing for whatever action Reyna would take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you know this? I've had to read a lot of Valorant reports, as well as documents on you, and I didn't see anything about this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...My thesis was about using Radianite to enhance human performance, and in turn, keep them in perfect condition. Naturally, since the concept was similar to changing people into Radiants, I was put on the team."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...And Omen?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A public human casualty. You'd know him as Fred."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper had a hard time living the guilt down back then. Kingdom had been so confident in Viper's results that they allowed a journalist to observe. That journalist was the one that blew it out of proportion and set the 'propaganda' about Kingdom conducting human experiments — which was not incorrect now, but she wished it could have been the end of the corporation back then, instead of yet another blame paid off and swept under the rug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omen was an unfortunate casualty. He simply wanted her experiment to run without a hitch. Something was loose in the chamber and he went to go fix it without informing anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred's screams still haunt her dreams sometimes. The utter agony he had to have faced being torn apart slowly. He was perhaps the only human Radiant Kingdom had successfully created. That, or he had an affinity that awoke at that specific moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he was a different Radiant entirely and Viper just screwed him up enough to have twisted it into something cruel and unrecognisable. For all Viper knew, he could have had the power to weave dreams. Instead, he now played on paranoia and was always on the brink of imploding from the energy he received from the experiment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And they destroyed all the reports about it... So they shut it down because of you?" Reyna queried, taking Viper out of her brief mental musing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"From what I understood, yes," Viper answered. "Brimstone took up the Valorant name when he started helping out the rebels a while after. That's why they're linked. And this was before Kingdom found you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought Valorant was made by either two or four people."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He used the name in rebellion to their lies. We just joined afterwards."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who were the members?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Brimstone and myself. Omen and Killjoy came afterwards."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's quite a story," Reyna commented. "But I'm skeptical. I've heard the Fred thing as office talk when it was relevant. If Omen was taken apart in that chamber, how did you recruit him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Omen told me Kingdom pulled him out of a rift that manifested in the chamber sometimes, and gave him an anchor to this world...Then they shipped him off to Morocco for more testing on why his creation was successful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you went after him when you learned about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. So you can understand why I don't believe a damned thing Kingdom says without seeing it myself. Case in point: the medically-induced coma your sister is in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I am still confirming it. But if it's true... Then I'll believe you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna's grip shifted away from her neck, tracing a random line across the skin below the damned collar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kingdom will try to play it off if they discover it..." Viper hesitated, looking for the right words to convince her. "Don't accept their answer at face value."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna's other hand pulled back towards her own jacket, pausing at the sound of metal clinking and looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper tried to place her hand on the floor in a casual manner, but she doubted it looked convincing. The weight of holding it in the air proved too much — Viper's chances were far better convincing Reyna than trying to steal from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...What were you doing?" Reyna quirked an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing. Hands are twitchy." Viper said, maintaining her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I felt the chain. You were reaching for my belt."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper sighed. "It's not what it looks like."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna grabbed her wrist, shifting back one step as she held it between them. "Are you lying to me about this whole sob story?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the truth," Viper scowled, tiring of this game and Reyna's insults. "I have no reason to lie right now. You could ask Killjoy. I confided in her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I'll use Twinfang if I need that. But I don't need you getting any other ideas while I figure this out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna's hand shifted higher, taking Viper's middle finger between her thumb and index, holding at the bone just above her knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Reyna you d-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pained cry left Viper, just short of a scream as a pop resounded from her hand. The agony shot through that finger like a knife slicing through a deep part of her flesh. She tried not to scream, to give Reyna the satisfaction of such a display. Instead, Viper breathed hard, pulling uselessly against Reyna's hold, feeling the pain vented through the struggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck..." Viper hissed as Reyna let go of her finger, and moved to the ring finger next to it. "Reyna, come on..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't just lie and try to steal from me without consequence, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cariño."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna snapped that finger back as well, eliciting another scream that was reduced to a coughing fit. It made the entire display pathetic, trying to manage the pain and not give in to Reyna's methods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only she was not in pain these past few days. Then this situation would be far more manageable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper's other hand gripped at Reyna's arm as tight as her weakened, twitchy fingers could manage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let go, unless you want me to keep going," Reyna's fingers slowly shifted to Viper's index as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...You're so fucking petty..." Viper growled, prying her good hand off with some difficulty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you didn't realise it, I've lost many things myself. My sister is all I have now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't have to make my hand worse because of that!" Viper snapped back before she even considered what she was saying. "My bad for not knowing if I was going to die here before you decided to show your face!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It wasn-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If Tali's real situation is true, Kingdom will try to kill you and succeed," Viper warned, the anger hardening her words, her voice now more consistent from use. "They learnt from Jett. If they try, I won't lift a damned finger to help you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll kill yourself then," Reyna retorted back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I walked in here knowing I'll either change your mind, or die because my assumption about you was wrong. I'm ready to take that risk, while you're just being a deluded child. Grow up, Reyna."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up!" Reyna's fist connected with Viper's stomach, delivering a strong, painful blow that winded the chemist, reducing her to a breathless coughing fit. It only added to the burn from the lack of oxygen and sustinence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper heard the bowl clatter against the ground, feeling the warm liquid of the soup at her thigh before her attention turned back to the Vampire looming over her. Reyna's hand was back around her neck, pulling her upright and tightening her grip around the flesh to constrict airflow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper withdrew her injured hand closer to her, trying to keep it away from more pain and dislocations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been lying to me as long as I've known you. You and Cypher could have planted all this information for all I know! You're telling me to grow up when you're still trying to salvage what remains of your pathetic life. Don't fucking tell me what to do with mine when you don't have one!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even as Reyna slammed her against the wall again and shoved her down, only one word went through Viper's mind: fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna feared that what she knew was wrong, and fought hard to maintain it. She was willing to even ignore Viper and spite the chemist to keep the truth she desperately wanted to be real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Vampire relented by the time black spots formed in her vision, allowing Viper to draw the precious breath her lungs were deprived from. She did not care for appearance, she heaved the air in, gaze averted from Reyna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said woman was also breathing heavier, likely calming the anger in her own body. It was pathetic. Yet, Viper was not certain why she risked saying such things that riled Reyna up and might not change her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mind that had a certain belief was difficult to change. The more it heard opposing, alternative theories, the more it resisted and double-downed on its own beliefs. Reyna was not a scientist, so she could not think like Viper and adapt her truth as the facts changed. Emotions were a hindrance to such an objective thought process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I need to know one thing, Viper," Reyna started, her tone eerily calm. "Why do you bother saying these things and steering me away from Kingdom? Is it really because you hate them that much?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper kept quiet for a while, unmoving from the ground as she dwelled on the unfortunate answer under Reyna's inquisitive gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...When I deal with you now, I see myself," Viper said, her voice taking on a more hoarse tone from the abuse at her neck. "A hopeful, optimistically deluded woman that just wants to do what's right, and has yet to realise the truth in this world."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a massive risk making such a comparison when they were hardly similar today. Viper had been in Reyna's position once a few years back. During a time that was simpler. When all she had was passion and academics to pursue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna seemed to take importance in her work and the people she was close to such as her family. Though they were taken away far earlier than Viper's was. Still, that one sliver of passion remained, of hope for something that was simply a fantasy made by Kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper could not blame Reyna for believing. It was so much easier to. But the Vampire's reaction was too extreme in this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Is that really the case, or are you just grasping for straws?" Reyna enquired, a vague tone of uncertainty audible in her tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Every monster was once human."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna hummed, averting her gaze to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper let the silence fill the air as she took the time to catch her breath. The Vampire seemed to be doing the same, but refused to look in her direction — her amethyst eyes looked distant, as if they were filtering through different thoughts that came to her at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Overall, said silence did not last long. Reyna cleared her throat and sighed, finally looking over to Viper again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I want to see these documents you were talking about. What's your password?" Reyna produced a phone from her jacket pocket as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper turned her head enough to see the device, confirming it as the Kingdom phone based on it's black, clean cover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Just give it to me. It has a scanner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone was turned to her without objection, held close enough for Viper to lift her good hand and press her thumb against the touch pad at the bottom of the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna shifted back, sitting down properly as she looked at it. "Where's the files?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bottom left app. Should still be on a document I was reviewing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper took the time to pull herself back up and sit against the wall. The floor was not comfortable, and she did not want to appear that weak to the Vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel Reyna's gaze on her, like she was ensuring Viper was not doing anything strange until she settled herself. Then, her focus was back on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she waited, Viper held her injured hand up to see the damage. It already began to form red and blue bruises at the disjointed digits, deforming the skin slightly and making the fingers bend at an awkward angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper could click them back into place with enough time and strength. But she waited, preferring not to exacerbate Reyna's ire. At least the dislocations were clean and easy to put back — though it did speak to the amount of times Reyna might have done this before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, she watched the Vampire's face as her eyes flicked across the screen, sometimes moving her finger on the glass. Her gaze had hardened, her expression only growing stiffer the longer she stared at the device.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...And they're all dead?" Reyna spoke up once she finally looked towards Viper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Every single one of them. Death by euthanasia. Sometimes they edit it to assisted-suicide if they were sixteen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna shut off the device, gaze averted as she pocketed it, and remained quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...So," Viper started, preferring to speak now before Reyna got any further ideas. "I assume you've removed those needles from your sister?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you'll decide what happens next based on how she is after?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If she really does wake up in a day...Then I guess you're right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going to change?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna's gaze narrowed into one of confusion. "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Are you going to keep following Kingdom if I'm right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...If you end up being right, and..." Reyna paused, exhaling a light breath. "...You mentioned a position in Valorant. Is that still an offer?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper quirked an eyebrow. It was quite a leap switching sides like that — Reyna had a tempered hatred towards Valorant that seemed to have dwindled since their encounter in Japan — unless Viper caught Reyna in a moment of weakness with those reports.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...It can be. But it's not free. You did a lot of harm to us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mirthless chuckle left Reyna. "I know. That's why I have to ask. I doubt they would be happy to see me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something could be worked out if you're willing to put in the effort," Viper stated neutrally. "But I guess it really depends if Kingdom manipulates you successfully again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like you haven't done that to me, Sabine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yet you're still here, and my hands aren't destroyed beyond repair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Sage was different." Reyna let out a sigh and looked up. "Do you want something to eat? I'm going to leave soon for Tali."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd appreciate a refill on both. Is relocating joints also in your offer?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I guess it is," Reyna shifted closer as she spoke. "Just… You know I hate liars. Why did you force me to hurt you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper barely restrained the scoff at her lips. Instead, she lifted her hands up. "If you haven't noticed, I have no energy and my degeneracy is worse again. I moved my hand, yes, but it doesn't obey my command to the letter like yours do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no point mentioning the isolation. She did not want to give her more ideas in case Viper's shaky plan backfired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna took Viper's injured hand between her own, carefully moving the joint to line up in the correct position again. "I guess I'm tired of all this… Thinking I was right, yet people like you are showing me otherwise and… actually caring for each other."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pained hiss escaped Viper as Reyna clicked one finger back into place, her free hand gripping her own coat to avoid restricting Reyna's movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Viper was correct on the assumption that Reyna had done this before — there was no intense agony of a pinched nerve or bone scratching against bone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the issue with mega corporations: they don't give a damn. If you're useless, you're gone. If you're useful, they'll keep you. That's it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And they'll do anything for that?" Reyna's grip shifted to her other dislocated finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever it takes. Be it turning you into an orphan like Jett, or taking advantage of your hope and your lack of medical knowledge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Even Raze went to your side… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Que tonta de mi parte."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Reyna muttered the last sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You knew her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Viper braced for the second relocation, tensing as she felt the shift and felt it click back into place. A sharper exhale left her, though she still hissed and moved slightly to alleviate the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Once. A good kid. She deserved better than the criminal life, but her Swedish friend kept her safe once she left Mexico."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna released her hold on Viper, allowing the chemist to pull her hand back and shift her fingers slowly, ensuring no veins or nerves were pinched between her bones in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was likely Reyna was referring to Breach. Though Viper contracted him through other means, Raze insisted on being part of the mission to recruit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing Reyna had ties to some people in Valorant could make this process easier. It was just a matter of patience, and hoping what Reyna had seen alongside Viper's blunt truths was enough to prevent Kingdom's blanketing lies again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyna reached for the bottle and bowl, frowning slightly at the spill. "...I'll be back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the Vampire rose to her full height and left the room with a quickened pace, as if she used this as an excuse to distance herself from Viper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There must be a lot of thoughts going through her mind. Viper hoped her words and proof was enough and that Tali would be what tore apart this veil in front of Reyna's eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be a shame to lose someone as powerful and as wronged as her. But Viper had seen coworkers of her talents and better die for less. For now, she could only wait.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this monster of a chapter. I kid you not, this jumped from 13 pages to 24 pages in my document in one night. It was quite a creative wave... Cya in the next one :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>